Do you remember me?
by dancing-by-moonlight
Summary: He was her step brother and knew loving her was wrong. She was the jealous step sister. They were best friends, but separated. 6 yrs later, Buffy is hit by a car. Her body is cremated, her ashes tossed into the sea…but Spike runs into her a year later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes. Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them. I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'. And Koreans are brilliant I tell you!!! This plot is also based off of the KBS drama, Stairway to Heaven.  
  
Summary: Everyone is human too, and the story isn't as lame as the summary. Starts off with everyone as young teenagers. Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother, blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory. including all recollection of her love. Spike.this is a really vague summary.  
  
((A/N: By the way, this is my first fanfic.so I really need y'all to R&R!!))  
  
Tears rolled down Buffy's cheeks as she listened to Spike's message to her on the tape. She heard the click of the tape, and the soft whirring of it. His message was over. She began to sob, so he really did love her, even though she was only 14, and he was 15; he swore he loved her. He had ever since he met her. Spike wasn't your typical rich boy, after all, he had been the only one to ever bother with the small blonde girl who sat alone at lunch.  
  
Buffy's father had married Glory's mother. Buffy's father was a rather well- to business and market analysis man, and Glory's mother had been a struggling actress. Her marriage to Buffy's father had clearly been her rise to the spotlight, and only her father seemed to be oblivious of why Glory's mother had been so willing to get married.  
  
Buffy looked around, at least the attic wasn't cold. Her stepmother often locked her and her step brother, Angel, up in the attic as 'punishment'. Angel hardly ever talked, and really couldn't care less when he got locked up. Buffy stood up and began to pound at the door, "Angel...please!"  
  
Buffy had never asked Angel to let her out before, but this time was different. Spike and Buffy had been friends forever, and they had had crushes on each other for just about as long. Then when Glory and her mother came into the picture, Glory's mother was determined to arrange a marriage between Spike and Glory,and it was all once again for the money and power. Spike's parents owned a large entertainment company, and Global Fashions.  
  
Buffy listened to see if anyone was coming. She heard nothing. Sobbing even harder she crumpled to the floor. It wasn't fair. Glory's mother had locked her up because Spike was leaving to go to England, his country of birth, for a couple of years to attend school there. She was locked up so that she wouldn't be able to say bye to him. His last sentences on the tape echoed in her mind as she shuddered with spasms of tears: "Please come see me before I go...it might be the last time I see you until we're finished with college. Remember, I love you." He had been the only one she had ever told of her horrible life, not even her own father knew. That was why he often took her along to his family's luxurious mansion by the sea. She had given up all hope when the door clicked.  
  
Angel stood outside, he scratched his head, and knocked on the door rather huffily, and shuffled back to this room where he resumed painting. His room was cluttered with beautiful water colorings, sketches, and what-not, but no one ever noticed, not even his own mother. Buffy looked up in hope, and tried the door. It opened. Her heart beating wildly, she dashed out the door, and slammed it behind her.  
  
She practically jumped down the long stairway to the driveway, and closed the gate behind her. She ran, and ran. She was a good runner; she always had to run to the bus stop every morning anyways, while Glory rode by in a silver Mercedes. She stopped running when she got to the really busy streets of Charleston, South Carolina, and hailed a taxi. "Please go fast." She requested to the driver. He smiled to the crying girl, and stepped on the gas pedal. She tossed the money to th driver, and ran out of the cab.  
  
She shoved her way through the large mass of people, and was soon inside the airport terminal. She jumped onto the escalator and waited rather frantically as it took her up to the next level.  
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Spike hugged his mother, and shook hands with Glory's mother. "See you soon Spike darling, I'll miss you." She said cheerfully, waving at him. He nodded at her, and turned around briskly with his usual entourage of several men dressed in black. He turned around before he disappeared behind the clouded glass doors, and searched the crowds for Buffy.  
  
His heart sank when he still didn't see her. He forced a smile, and waved to his mother once more, and was soon making way to his family's private jet. Glory's mother invited Spike's mother for lunch. She accepted, and they went down the escalator. Glory was smiling gleefully when she spotted Buffy going up on the other escalator. She excused herself for a moment, and ran down the escalator and up the other one after Buffy.  
  
Buffy arrived to the gates, and began to cry again at the sight of the deserted place. She stood there for what seemed like eternity. While she stood there, Glory came, and smiled smugly to see her stepsister standing there alone. She turned on her heels, and descended down the escalator again. As soon as she disappeared from view, and when Buffy had given up hope, the doors of the terminal gate flew open, and Spike came half running back out.  
  
His piercing blue eyes were lit with happiness at the sight of her. Soon her emerald ones were shining too. Before he could say anything, she produced the tape recorder out of her pocket, and pressed the record button. "Spike.I love you too, I always will, and I promise to wait for you too." She pressed the stop button, and grasped his hand. She gave it to him, "Take it with you." She said.  
  
Spike smiled widely, "I knew you'd come." He said simply. She had failed to note that his other fist had been clenched, he opened it and there were two silver necklaces. One was a set of diamonds set in a heart shape on a delicate silver chain. He picked it up, and almost automatically Buffy moved closer to him while he half hugged her and did the clasp around her neck. The other necklace was on a thicker silver chain, with a flat orb on the end of it. He smiled again, and moved closer yet while she did the clasp around his neck.  
  
As soon as she was done he hugged her. Slightly alarmed, Buffy hugged him back. "I'll miss you a lot...and you better write letters to me." he said. He pulled back, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I better go now." he said, gesturing to his impatient body guards. "Love you." ((A/N: He doesn't have his sexy accent yet, but never fear, by the time he comes back he will, so never fear!))  
  
Smiling through her tears, Buffy waved to him. Spike waved back more vigorously, grinning, and disappeared behind the glass doors again again.  
  
((Should I even continue?? Please review...you see that little button down there? Click on it!!! I don't care if you hate my story, well I do, but that'll just encourage me, people actually read my story!!! Believe me, the only cliche was the whole mean stepmother thing...many twists that will keep your head spinning, but the 'core' part of this story close by.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Buffy...or any related characters...Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

* * *

Buffy ran home, as usual, from school, and searched the mailbox. She searched through all the letters, and let out a sigh. It had been several weeks, and still no mail from Spike. Hadn't he promised to write to her? Making a slight face she trudged on inside. She locked the gate behind her, and as soon as she got into the house, she quickly and quietly tip-toed to the bedroom she shared with Glory.  
  
She had a nagging suspicion that Glory had a hand in why she hadn't received any letters yet. She began to shift through the tidy stacks of paper on the desk, when she came across five letters...all from Spike, and addressed to her. She grabbed one, and shoved it into the gray skirt of her school uniform.  
  
Just then Glory came into the room. "What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Reading MY letters." she replied boldly.  
  
Glory sniffed, "You really think that William will remember you? All the girls in England will be all over him, and besides, when he comes back, I'll make him fall in love with me." she sing-songed as she danced around the room.  
  
Buffy's hands rolled up into fists. "They're MY letters, you have no right to..."  
  
Glory grabbed the remaining letters, "Sorry, without the address, there isn't much you can do." She taunted. Glory's mother came into the room, her entrance just barely prevented Buffy from slapping Glory.  
  
Darla placed her hands on her hips, "What's going on in here?" she asked. Her blonde hair was piled high up on her head...and her nose. Buffy despised Darla's nose, it was really quite obvious that she had had a lot of surgery done on it.  
  
"Buffy is trying to read the letters that William has sent to her." Glory explained handing the letters to her. Darla's sharp eyes saw the corner of another envelope sticking out of the waistband of Buffy's skirt. She reached out and grabbed it. She pulled out the letter in that one, and began to read it out loud.  
  
"Buffy, why aren't you writing back to me? I miss you so much. It's so lonely over here in England. I wish you were here with me. Is your stepmother not letting you write back to me? I bet that's it, did you know that I dream about you, your voice, and I think about you all the time. I'll call you."  
  
"STOP!" Glory shrieked. Darla smirked, and handed the letter to Glory while she sidled on out of the room with the other letters. Glory stuck her tongue out at Buffy, and ran out of the room.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!!!" Buffy roared in anger. Glory had run into Angel's bedroom, and gave him the letter. He smirked a bit as well, and walked out onto the balcony outside his bedroom, and began fold it into an airplane. "No! Angel, please, that's my letter!" Buffy cried out. Glory began to laugh once Angel released the plane into the garden. "That was my letter!" she yelled at him.  
  
He shrugged, "Sorry." He replied. Buffy bit her lip in an effort to hold in the tears, and ran outside into the garden. She searched all of the bushes, the shrubs, and the flower beds. She couldn't find it. Feeling so helpless she sank to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Darla and Glory watched from the balcony of the master bedroom. Both had smiles on their faces. "Do you think she'll ever find it?" Glory asked her mother who was stroking her hair.  
  
Darla laughed lightly, "Even if she does, you'll win William's heart. Don't worry. Remember darling, you are number one, and you will get whatever you want, as long as you put your mind to it." She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and led her back inside.  
  
Buffy came in about half an hour later when it was starting to get dark. Her eyes were puffy, and her emerald eyes didn't shine or sparkle as usual. She said nothing to her stepmother or Glory, and walked to kitchen to make dinner. Buffy checked the pot of boiling water, and then began to add the noodles for tonight's angel hair pasta.  
  
Dinner went by as usual. Buffy went to sleep, but tried to stay awake as she remembered Spike's promise to call. He was in England now, they had a different time zone there. Too bad she didn't know the exact number of hours. She flopped over onto her other side so that her back was to Glory. Words couldn't even describe how she hated that girl. At first, Glory had been okay, but after she and Darla met Spike and Mrs. Cornelius, it had all changed.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Buffy sat up, and quickly reached for the phone, but just as her hands touched it, it stopped ringing. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she picked up the phone, and listened. "Buffy? I'm not sure if she's awake." came her stepmother's voice. Buffy quietly put the phone down, and went back under the covers, and tried to look as if she was asleep the whole time.  
  
Darla walked down into the girls' bedroom, and sat down at the end of the bed, "Yes, let me see if I can wake her up." she said in a disgustingly syrupy voice. She tapped Buffy lightly on the shoulder, "Buffy darling, wake up sweetie, someone wants to talk to you." Buffy opened one eye, and sat up. Her eyes met Darla's, whose eyes clearly said, 'you better make it quick.' Buffy timidly took the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buff." came the voice at the other end.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, "Spike?!" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's right," he said, "Have you missed me?"  
  
Buffy nodded vigorously, "Of course!"  
  
"Then why haven't you been writing? Is it because of your stepmother?" he asked worried.  
  
Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw Darla yawning widely, an obvious sign that she was 'getting bored.' "Oh wow, I better go now Spike." she said.  
  
Spike grinned, "I suppose so, it's late there isn't it?" he asked. Buffy nodded. "I miss you Buffy." he added.  
  
Buffy smiled, "You too...bye Spike." She waited until he said 'bye' back, and the line went dead. She didn't want to let go of the phone...Spike...he was, and had been her only hope...  
  
Darla snatched the phone from her. "Go to bed...now." she hissed. Buffy glared at her with flaming hatred as soon as the door closed behind her. Suppressing a whole another round of spasmodic tears, she shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep to a dream world...a dream world full of summers spent with Spike in his family's beach house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes.Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them…I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'…hmph, I don't even own the plot, it belongs to the hit KBS drama, Stairway to Heaven…

Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too…oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary…seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers.Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother.blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory.including all recollection of her love.Spike.this is a really vague summary.

((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL THE REVIEWERS THANK YOU!!!! EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE ONLY A FEW, IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! muah LOVE YOU ALL!!!))

* * *

**The next week**

Angel came walking home. Even though he was Darla's own flesh and blood, he was forced to walk to and from the bus stop. Glory was the only one who got to ride in the car. He had a pair of white tennis shoes that dangled from a small attachment on the side of his black backpack. He wore his usual school uniform and his black dress shoes. Usually he wore his tennis shoes home because it was a lot more comfortable than his black 'stiffies' as he called them. But he hadn't been able to wear them for the last week or so because the heel had torn from one of them. He stopped in front of the elegant iron gates to his house, and looked up in surprise. A man stood next to the gate, trying to put up a nonchalant look.

"Dad?" Angel asked.

The man ((Okay, let's make Angel and Glory's father Giles)) looked up. "Angel! Dear boy." He walked over to his son, to give him a hug. Angel usually would've pulled away, but this was his dad.the only person who cared for him, even if it was for only a little. "How have you been doing.hasn't your mother bought you new shoes?" he asked a bit alarmed, and gesturing to Angel's tattered shoes.

Angel opened his mouth to say something, but just then Glory and Darla pulled up in the shiny silver Mercedes-Benz. Darla stepped out quickly, "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Came here to see my own kids." he replied. He turned to Glory, "Is this my baby girl?" he asked, half in wonder. He moved forward to embrace her.

Glory swatted him, "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

Giles' eyes grew stormy, "Don't you talk to me like that young lady! I am your father!" he scolded.

Glory sniffed, "No you aren't. I am not related to.to.trash of any sort." she said. She proceeded to open the gates, and walked up the drive way.

Darla beamed at her daughter. She had trained her well. "You heard the girl, now GO." she ordered to Giles.

"Hold it there Darla, I came here to see my kids." he explained.

"NO! I WILL call the police, you better be gone in three minutes!" she shrieked.

Angel stood there, staring down at his feet. Fighting tears. "Fine, I will." Giles growled at the mention of the police. "But do buy the boy some shoes." Darla cursed, and opened the gate, and slammed it behind her. "Well, I guess this is bye for now Angel my boy." he moved closer to Angel, about to pat him on the back when Angel looked up, his face twisted with hate, anger, and confusion.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. "And don't come back again." Giles stared aghast at Angel, "Yeah, you heard me, don't come back, because every time you do, you make things difficult!" Angel ran inside the gate too, and disappeared up the driveway without another look back to his dad who walked away with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Angel stormed into the house, and was 'greeted' by Darla. "You insolent FOOL," she began to yell. Angel brushed past her, and pulled out a gallon of milk from the fridge, and drank right from the jug. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his dark blue blazer, and shoved the milk back. Darla gasped, and ran over to the fridge. She pulled out the fridge and set it hard onto the counter. "You disgusting worm. You think that that milk is sanitary after you've drunk from it?!" Angel ignored his mother, and walked of the kitchen to the living room. Darla grabbed his shoulder, and whirled him around. She slapped him. "Not only that, you dare to invite that pile of shit around here?"

Angel glared at her. "Don't hit me." he said, his voice slowly rising in volume.

"What? You think that you can tell me what I can and cannot do?" she asked half in shock that her son would dark talk back to her.

"Yeah. I do," he replied, "Not only that, what makes you think that you're better than my dad? Huh? You're no better than him.actually, he's probably better than you."

Darla's eyes flashed in anger, her hand lashed out to hit him again, but he caught her wrist and pushed her. She stumbled backwards, and knocked into a large and expensive blue porcelain vase. It crashed to the floor, and shattered to numerous pieces. Darla's eyes flew open in horror, oh no, she couldn't make her husband mad. ((Let's make the husband.Xander.he's Buffy's father!!)) "BUFFY!!!" she yelled.

Buffy had been in laundry room sorting out all of the clothes by color, and listening to their conversation. She scampered out of the room, and automatically knelt down, to pick up the shards without hesitation. Angel stood a few steps away from Darla, panting, half in disbelief.he had stood up to her, but he had broken the vase. Shooting Darla another nasty look he began to go up the stairs to his bedroom when Xander came home. Darla rushed into his arms. "Oh Xander!!! The vase is broken!!" she wailed.

Xander raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What? You mean the antique vase?" he asked.

Darla nodded, and continued crying, "Buffy was helping me clean the place up, and she knocked it over..the poor clumsy child!!!"

Angel had stopped halfway up the stairs, and turned around. Buffy looked up to her father, clutching several large shards of the vase, "F-f-father.I." she began to stammer.

"No, she didn't break it," Angel called out from the stairs. Xander walked into the living room, Darla clinging to him, and looked up to Angel on the stairway. "Yeah, Buffy didn't break it, I did." Without another word he disappeared up the stairs.

Darla glared at her son with so much venom, that it could've burned holes. Buffy looked up after Angel's retreating back with a small smile. Maybe he wasn't like Glory and Darla. Xander sighed, and made his way to the master bedroom. Darla let out a loud huff, and went after him.

* * *

**At midnight**

Darla slipped out of her bed, and made her Xander was asleep before she made her way up to Angel's bedroom. She opened the door, and peered inside. Angel laid sprawled on the artwork clustered floor. Flaring her nostrils, she marched inside, and grabbed a handful of his hair. He let out a yelp. "Come on." she hissed as she began to pull and tug at him. He stood up, and obediently followed Darla sleepily. She led him down the hallway to the attic, and shoved him inside. She then closed the door, and locked it.

Angel stumbled into the room, and shrugging, laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Darla's eyes glittered with malice as she walked down to the basement. She walked down the far side of the basement, and read the labels above the gas pipe vents. "The girl's bedroom, Angel's bedroom, the kitchen..ah, yes, the attic." She twisted the handle all the way off, and cackling quietly to herself went back to bed.

Angel awoke with a slight start. His body felt so numb.it was so cold in the attic. He wore nothing, but a thin shirt, and his boxers. Teeth chattering he reached for some clothes that hung on a rack in the attic, and wrapped them around himself. It wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. Feeling frozen, he went back to sleep

* * *

**The next morning**

Buffy woke up to her alarm immediately and shut it off. Glory muttered something in her sleep, and took up the whole bed the instant Buffy stood up. Buffy's hand brushed her planner on her dresser. She picked it up, and flipped through it. She pushed her finger across the page until she came to today's date.it was Angel's birthday. Buffy smiled, she would make a special birthday breakfast for him. She set her planner back onto her dresser, got dressed quickly, and walked to the kitchen quietly as to not wake everybody up.

Just as she had begun to make pancakes when she heard the shower running. It was probably Darla. She set the table, and made three separate stacks of pancakes; Chocolate chip, Blueberry, and Plain. Xander walked into the kitchen, and winked at his daughter before sitting down and helping himself to some Blueberry pancakes. Glory came next, and happily began to eat some Chocolate Chip. Darla came in last, and giggling sat next to her husband. Buffy had begun to wonder where Angel was, but her father beat her. "Where's Angel?" he asked concerned.

Darla made a face, but then forced a smile, "Oh, he said that he's not feeling too great." she said.

Xander nodded, "Poor kid. Anyways, hopefully he'll be better later because I've reserved fifty tickets to the amusement park," he said, "Angel can invite all of his friends, and both of you girls can invite a handful of friends to celebrate his birthday."

Glory smiled widely, and clapped her hands, "Oh thank you sssoo much daddy!" she exclaimed.

Buffy smiled weakly, "I'd love to go dad, but I already have some plans."

Glory pouted at Buffy, "Awww, come on Buffy, come with." she begged.

Buffy shook her head, "Sorry, but thanks anyways." she said, her voice getting quieter.

Xander smiled at his daughter, "Well alright then, and now I better be going." Darla stood up with her husband and followed him outside.

The instant the Darla and Xander went out the door, Glory began to yell. "I thought I told you not to make pancakes when I have a test," she began, "I can't THINK after I've eaten pancakes." She let out a dramatic huff, and left the table. Buffy flared at Glory.at least her father had remembered that it was Angel's birthday, his own mother and sister had seemed to forgotten.

Buffy looked at the clock, she better go now if she was to catch the bus on time.

* * *

**After school**

Buffy came home to be greeted with an empty house. She smiled, just the way she liked it. She changed her clothes, and retrieved a wrapped package from her bedroom. She warmed up some chicken soup from a few days ago, and placed it on a tray with a cupcake, and a cup of milk. She took it up to the attic along with the package. She looked inside, "Angel?" she called out softly.

Angel sat huddled in a corner, freezing despite all the clothing he had heaped about himself. Buffy walked over to him, and set the tray down. "Happy Birthday," she said, smiling, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Oh yeah, here." she handed him the package, but when it was clear that he wasn't going to open it, she opened it for him. Inside was a white hand-knitted scarf with thin blue stripes. Still smiling, she wrapped it around his neck. "You look really good in it," she commented, "By the way, drink all of your chicken soup okay? Well I better go now." She straightened up, and walked to the door, before she went out the door she smiled at him, and then stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Angel had been silent the whole time, and as soon as he heard the door close he began to cry. This girl.who he hardly ever acknowledged, and when he did, it was in a mean way was his stepsister.not even of his own flesh and blood, yet she had remembered his birthday. He began to cry harder, for it was the first time that anyone had ever remembered his birthday.

* * *

((A/N: So?? How was it??? Come on tell me!! Click the button below!!!)) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Total Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL THE REVIEWERS THANK YOU!!!! EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE ONLY A FEW, IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!!))  
  
Few days later...  
  
The school bell rang, marking the end of the school day. Angel stood outside, and watched groups of chattering girls and boys go by and run out into the summer rain. He held two one-time use umbrellas in his hand. All of the sudden Glory and a large group of her girlfriends came outside. The large mass of girls stopped and began to whine about the rain, Glory pouted and glanced sideways, "Angel!!! You're such a good brother!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Total Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL THE REVIEWERS THANK YOU!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!!))  
  
((A/N: Oh yeah, Shitaka, I hate BA as much as you do, but it has to be like that for now...and it'll still be a few chapter until Spike comes back...hehe...I have so many twisties in this fic planned..muahahahaha))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week later...  
  
Angel waited outside the school as he had been for the last week or so. He stood in the shadows of the pillars of the school until Buffy came walking out, alone as usual. He bounded out of the shadows. "Hey Buffy."  
  
Buffy gave him a small smile, "Hi Angel." she replied rather simply. They said nothing more to each other the whole way home. Buffy's face emotionless, and Angel smirking in happiness that he was walking home with Buffy again. They got home, and Buffy went about her daily routines of preparing dinner.  
  
Later that night Buffy walked into the bedroom with her flannel pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her head. She sat down at the desk, and began on her homework. Angel quietly walked by, and stopped at the doorway. He leaned against it, and watched her study...she was so beautiful, and her hair...it was so soft looking. A few tendrils of her blonde hair peeked out from underneath the towel. He sighed, and walked in, and tossed a paper on her desk. Buffy turned around in surprise, "Read it." he said as she stayed by the doorway.  
  
Buffy gave him a strange look, and scanned the paper. "Oh!! Angel, you're really going to enter that Art Contest?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Angel nodded, "It's tomorrow you know, and I'm not going to take my watercolors, paintbrushes or canvas...I'll wait for you to bring them, if you don't come, then I guess that I won't be able to paint."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth in protest, but before she could say anything, Angel left the room. She frowned, this was unfair! She knew that she was the only person who had ever cared about Angel's amazing artwork, but this was going much too far. She sighed, he couldn't possibly be serious. She stifled a yawn, and unraveled the white towel from her head. She wouldn't go. Yawning for real this time, she turned off the light, and went to bed.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Buffy sat up and wiped her brow. The kitchen floor was spick and span. She cleaned the rag, and her hands, and cracked her neck. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 1:00pm, the time the contest started. Angel had left an hour or so ago to register; she assumed that he had taken his things with him. Glory and Darla were on their weekly weekend shopping trips...again. She walked down the hallway to the bedroom, and paused at Angel's bedroom. She opened the door a crack, and peered inside. She let out a groan at the sight of Angel's watercolors, paintbrushes, and canvas stacked neatly on his desk. The fool really expected her to go? She'd prove him wrong. She wouldn't go.  
  
Buffy changed into cleaner clothes, and cut up the vegetables for tonight's stew. She stopped cutting, and looked at the clock. It was 1:30pm, the contest had already started. She smacked herself on the forehead, and tried to ignore her nagging conscience...Angel is going to lose the contest because of you....Angel is going to lose the contest because of you. Buffy let out a loud 'Ugh!' and stomped away to his bedroom. She tossed on a light windbreaker, and grabbing the supplies she ran out the door.  
  
Angel sat down on the stone steps the led up to the park where the ancient building that they were supposed to paint was. He rested his chin on his hand. She would come...he knew she would...afterall, she liked him right? He placed his hand out, and made a box with his fingers. She would appear any minute now...1...2...3...nothing. The smile on Angel's face did not disappear though...he had hope. ((A/N: I agree...once again, he is such a daft fool...poor kid))  
  
Another ten minutes passed, and Angel remained where he was with a smile still on his face. He placed his hands out again, and made the box. "1...2..."  
  
"Angel!!" Buffy appeared into view running furiously with the supplies.  
  
Grinning he jumped up, and walked down the steps to meet her. "I knew you'd come," he said, "'Cuz you like me." He grabbed the watercolors, paintbrushes, and canvas from her, and ran up the steps before Buffy could say anything.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, he was such a nut. She went up the steps, and walked over to the tree where Angel had set his canvas up on the easel. She was about to apologize for being late, but kept her mouth shut because she wasn't. She watched with wonder as he began to make the elegant and centuries old building come alive onto the blank white canvas with mere smooth strokes of his paintbrushes.  
  
Angel finished last. After he had handed his in, they began to walk home through the forest. They stopped at a large fountain with faucets built in so passer bys could get drinks whenever they wished. They both began to drink in the cool water deeply. Angel looked up from the faucet, and smiled at the sight of water dripping down Buffy's chin as she drank. He reached out, and wiped a few droplets. Buffy stepped back in surprise. She glared at him as she wiped her own mouth with her sleeve. Angel smirked at her.  
  
"Buffy, do you like me?" he asked as they began walking again.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Of course I do." she replied.  
  
Angel shook his head, "No, not that way...I mean you know, more than a brother."  
  
Buffy began to run, "Last one to the house is a rotten egg!!!" she yelled behind her back. Buffy wrinkled her nose as she ran, she knew it was lame, but it was the best excuse she could come up with. How could she break it to the poor kid that he was her stepbrother, and that she was his stepsister? Shaking her head, she continued running.  
  
Angel smiled; he took it as a sign that she did like him, and didn't want to tell him. He ran his fingers through his hair, and began to run after her.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Angel stood outside in the balcony, listening for any signs that Buffy might come out onto the adjoining balcony that was divided with a brick wall.  
  
Buffy finally came out of her nightly shower, drying her hair with her towel. Angel heard shuffling, and knew that she was in the bedroom now. He carefully jumped up onto the balcony wall, and stepped over onto the other side of the brick wall. He jumped down, and knocked on the sliding glass door. Buffy whirled around to face the door in surprise. Her eyes widened when she saw him. She ran forward, and locked the door.  
  
A confused, but determined look spread across his face. He began to pound on the door, and yelling. Buffy repeatedly motioned for him to stop and shut up, but he prevailed. Grumbling, and cursing, she unlocked it, and stepped out onto the balcony. "What do you want?" she hissed.  
  
"I need to know if you like me or not." Angel said.  
  
Buffy sighed heavily, "How many times do I have to remind you. Yes!"  
  
Angel shook his head again, "Not like that...more than a brother Buffy..."  
  
Buffy shook her head in response, "You're my stepbrother...it's WRONG..." she began to yell.  
  
Angel hurriedly clamped his hand over her mouth as a tear began to fall. "Why did you do this to me Buffy? Why?!" he asked shuddering. Buffy pushed him away, "What do you mean what did I do?" she demanded fiercely.  
  
Angel began to cry, "Why did you make me start liking you? Why?"  
  
Buffy stared at him, "What are you talking about? I never made you start liking me..."  
  
Angel cut her off, "Remember that day...my birthday?" Buffy nodded, "You're the first person to ever remember...you're the first person to even give me a present. You made me start liking you!"  
  
Buffy looked at him in shock, "You disgust me." She tried to leave, but Angel grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. He hugged her. Buffy attempted to push him away, but he was too strong for her. "Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
Just then Glory entered the room. For the first time in her life, Buffy was glad to see her. Angel's eyes widened in shock. As panic overtook him he jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass in the garden. Buffy looked over, and saw him writhing about in pain, and grabbing his ankle. She debated whether or not to go down there, and help him, but Darla and Xander had already beat her.  
  
Shaking her head she went inside. "What happened?" Glory asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I dunno...the crazy kid just jumped off his balcony." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Total Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers. Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the stepbrother....blah, blah, blah ((Sorry it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all of her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked hurriedly to school, not even once pausing to glance behind her to see Angel hobbling as best, and as fast as he could to keep up. He didn't look angry that Buffy was ignoring him at all; he had a love- smitten, and foolish smile on his face. Finally he caught up with her, and placed his crutch in front of her. Buffy stopped, and looked at him, "What?" she asked.  
  
Angel smiled, and stuck his right foot which was in a cast out for her to see. There was writing on it. Buffy looked at the writing, it said: Angel and Buffy forever. Buffy glared at him venomously, and stepping over the crutch, began to run to the school. Angel smiled even wider, he took it as a hint that she was more than pleased with it...hence her displeasure.  
  
Buffy took out her binder, and began to take down the notes that the teacher had already written on the board. A few minutes went by before another girl looked out of the window. She began to shriek, and point. Soon everyone was crowded around the windows, shrieking, laughing, and pointing. Only Buffy remained at her desk. The teacher tried to calm down the class, but with no avail. Finally she sat down, and began to grade papers.  
  
Glory turned away from the window fuming. She marched over to the studious Buffy, and grabbed her wrist. She dragged the protesting girl to the window, and pointed to the window. "WHAT is THAT?" she demanded.  
  
Buffy looked out the window in horror. There in the middle of the courtyard Angel sat with his crutch at his side, and one of his larger sketch pads up in the air with writing on it. It said: Buffy do you like me or not? Buffy scowled at him, and shot him knives, and went back to her seat. For the rest of the day Glory did nothing, but glare poison at Angel.  
  
Buffy stumbled into the bedroom, and stretched. She had already made dinner, and cleaned up afterwards, and done all her chores. Now for some free time. She sat down at the desk, and pulled out a piece of nice green stationary paper. She picked up a pen, and began to write. Glory came into the room not too long after. She walked up to Buffy, and peered over her shoulder. Smirking, she began to read the letter out loud.  
  
"Dear Spike,  
  
How are you? I hope you're doing good. Sorry that I haven't been writing lately...I've just been real busy. I am wondering if you even remember who I am. ( I hope you do. I miss you a lot Spike. Do you have a girlfriend yet? I'll bet you do..."  
  
Glory stopped there, the thought of her William having a girlfriend made her angry and jealous. She was already angry and jealous of Buffy and him, it'd be hard enough to win his heart from her, but with another one? In that case, she might as well find another rich, powerful, and handsome goon. Buffy turned around, and looked up at Glory. Glory smirked at her, "Tsk, tsk, you're such a player Buffy, what will William say when he finds out that you've been cheating on him...with your STEPBROTHER?"  
  
Buffy stood up, and looked Glory in the eye, "I AM NOT cheating on ANYONE."  
  
Glory rolled her eyes, "Sure, that's why Angel would do anything for you...he's like some sort of whimpering slave, doing this and that at your slightest command...tell me, you like him don't you?"  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE ANGEL."  
  
Glory laughed airily, "Don't lie to me Buffy.  
  
"I'm NOT."  
  
"Don't play stupid with me."  
  
"I'm NOT."  
  
"You know, it's so disgusting...sure, he's not your blood brother, but it's all so gross all the same..."  
  
"I KNOW THAT, AND I DON'T LIKE HIM." Buffy's rose higher.  
  
"Just looking at you makes me revolted...perhaps I will write William..." Glory mused out loud.  
  
Just then Buffy slapped Glory. Glory looked at the defiant Buffy in surprise, then 'the slap' sunk into Glory. Fuming she slapped her back. Soon they were fighting. They grabbed, yanked, scratched, and pulled at each other; shoved, pushed, and slapped. Then they began screaming at each other.  
  
Xander was just about to slip into bed when he heard the girls from upstairs. He hurriedly dashed out of the room with Darla at his heels. They came just in time to see Buffy throw a punch at Glory's head, but Glory had rolled away just in time, and Buffy ended up hitting the soft bed. The shocked Xander ran forward, and pulled out a struggling Buffy off of Glory.  
  
Glory who's face was red from screaming a larger portion of the insults quickly screwed up her face in pain, and began to cry.  
  
"What happened?" Xander demanded.  
  
"I-I-I don't knooooooowwwwwww," Glory sobbed, "B-B-Buffy j-j-j-just st- started to h-hit meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy was about to protest, but her voice was drowned out my Glory's excessive wailing.  
  
Xander was about to speak, but Darla jumped in. "Glory dear," she said scoldingly, "What did you do to invoke Buffy's anger like that? Were you pestering her again?" She turned to Buffy, "Are you alright dearie?" she asked, her voice dripping with false worry. She was about to stroke Buffy's cheek, but Buffy pushed her hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." she warned.  
  
Darla gasped, "Buffy?! What did you just say?" Xander asked in disbelief at Buffy's 'rudeness.' Buffy glared at her father, how could he?? Her OWN father! Crying Buffy ran out of the room. Angel had been standing in the hallway. He hobbled after her.  
  
She ran all the way to the park, and sitting on a bench began to cry. Angel arrived not too long after, and sat down next to her. He smiled at her.  
  
Angrily Buffy sat up, and moved to another bench...the stupid fool, why couldn't he leave her alone?!  
  
Finally Buffy walked over to the phone booth, and put in some coins.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Buffy?" came the voice with obvious happiness.  
  
"Hi Spike..." she said, her voice trembling from crying.  
  
"Are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"No..." she began.  
  
"Don't lie to me Buffy, I know you too well. Why are you crying?" he demanded softly.  
  
"B-because I miss you so much." she replied.  
  
Spike laughed, "Very funny. Only in my dreams. Anyways, is it Darla? What did she do to you this time?"  
  
Buffy tried to change the subject, "You have an accent now." she commented.  
  
"Tell me now Buffy." Spike repeated, his voice a bit more forceful.  
  
"Shoot, I've run out of coins," Buffy said hastily, "I miss you a lot Spike."  
  
"I miss you too, bu-" he began to say, but Buffy slammed the phone down, and began to cry. She missed him so much. He had been the only one to ever care for the lonely schoolgirl who sat by herself. Despite being the most popular guy in the school, he always chose to hang out with her, in and out of school. She sobbed like she never had, and began to beat the sides of the phone booth. Oblivious of the boy who sat outside on the bench in the cold watching her...still smiling, and marveling at her beauty, even when she was crying, her eyes puffy, and angry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Total Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers. Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the stepbrother....blah, blah, blah ((Sorry it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all of her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone stood up as the principal walked up to the podium. He looked over the mass of blue and gray, and began to speak, "A few weeks ago, the school participated in a state-wide painting contest. And I am glad to say that the winner is from our school. A large number of you participated, but unfortunately only one could win...Angel could you please come up?" The whole school burst into applause, even Buffy, she couldn't help but be proud of him. Glory glanced sideways at Buffy, and smirked.  
  
Angel walked up to the podium, shook hands with the principals and judges, and holding up his glass trophy, and certificate began to speak, "I just want to thank one person for believing in me when no one else did. Thanks a million Buffy." He pointed at her, and winked. All happiness that she had felt for him disappeared as she looked away in disgust.  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
"You have to show your mom Angel." Buffy repeated for about the millionth time.  
  
"NO, she doesn't care about me and my accomplishments." he snapped back.  
  
"Fine, if you won't tell her, then I'll tell her..." Buffy grabbed the award, and the trophy, and was about to go out onto the patio where Darla was reading her script for the soap opera she was in.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm, and took his award, and trophy from her, "I'll do it myself." he growled as he went outside. He placed the trophy and the award on the glass table where Darla was painting her toenails at the same time. "I won an award for best painter in the state."  
  
Darla's hand had wavered, causing her to paint a speck on her toe, not the nail. She looked up at him, "Hmph." she said in reply as she carefully wiped the speck of nail polish off her toe.  
  
Holding in tears, Angel stalked off. Buffy walked the opposite way, "Look Darla...Angel is the best painter in the state! Aren't you proud?" she asked as she presented the trophy and award to her again. Angel watched.  
  
Darla snapped. She jumped up, "YES I'M PROUD. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO H EAR? HUH? HUH? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!?!?!" she shrilly screamed. She made a move to hit Buffy, but Angel intervened.  
  
"Leave her alone." he said. Darla considered hitting him, but no...he was almost full-grown now...he would fight back. Fuming Darla sat back down, and began to dramatically recite her lines again.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said sympathetically. "How about we go to the amusement park to celebrate?" she asked.  
  
Angel looked at her and sighed. "Sure." he replied, rather dejectedly.  
  
** AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK **  
  
Buffy screamed loudly as the roller coaster dropped down 50 ft before going straight up. Angel glanced at her, and smiled widely...she was so beautiful...so gorgeous. After a couple more 'adrenaline-rush' rides, Buffy pulled him over to the grand, and elegant Merry-Go-Round in the middle of the place. "I'm not going on that." Angel told her.  
  
Buffy smiled, "I'd hope that." She then ran over, and chose the prettiest horse of all. A pure white horse with the most gorgeous flowers entwined into its mane and tail, and a saddle of silver. Angel waved to her, she smiled back, but didn't wave...she couldn't; she only waved to Spike. Spike used to bring her here all the time, after closing hours, and watch her ride on the very horse she was on. They would wave to each other the whole time...just them two, time would stop, and they would see no one else but each other.  
  
* SIX YEARS LATER *  
  
Angel waved to Buffy as she went around on the merry-go-round. She was now 20, and he was 22, and you'd think that she would realize that she had outgrown the merry-go-round...but no, she always rode that one, often more than five times, and ALWAYS the same horse. Buffy got off when the ride stopped. Angel smiled at her, and she smiled back at him. He pulled her over to a picture booth, and chose a border of dark blue. Just as the screen said three, she kissed her on the cheek. Buffy's eyes widened in horror and shock, and the camera flashed. The picture printed out, and Buffy refused to look at him...how dare he.  
  
Angel was chuckling, and came out of booth, and looked at the picture. There he was, kissing the girl of her dreams, who had a look of shock and disgust. He felt hot tears pricking his eyes, but blinked them back, and shoved the picture into the pocket of his jacke, and he still wore the scarf that Buffy had made him six years ago. ** AT HOME **  
  
Buffy was in her room packing for she had gotten an internship in another city, and was leaving the day after tomorrow. Angel walked in, "Buffy, do you really have to go?" he asked, sadly, and rather childishly to Buffy.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, I HAVE to go." she replied as she continued packing her clothes.  
  
Angel sighed, "I'm going to the movies. Will you please come?" he begged.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Sorry Angel, I just don't feel like going out tonight...I'm kind of tired, and I have a lot to pack."  
  
"Oh come on Buffy...you're not leaving tomorrow, you have plenty of time."  
  
Buffy shook her head defiantly, "Sorry Angel, I'm not going."  
  
Angel stood up, and walked out of the room, "I'm going, and the movie starts at 8:00pm...see you there...by the way, I'll be waiting."  
  
Buffy sighed, poor kid, his skull was way too thick.  
  
Angel stood outside the cinema, a large bouquet of roses wrapped in shimmery pink paper in his hands. He looked at the clock, it was 8:00. "She'll come...I know she will." he told himself.  
  
((A/N: I was considering stopping here since I've already given you guys a chappie, but it's not a good enough cliffhanger for me!!!))  
  
Buffy glanced at the clock, it was 8:10pm now, she hoped the Angel wouldn't stay out for two long. She turned back to her opened suitcases, and looked at the dresser. There was a picture of her and Spike on it from when they were about 12. Their faces were globbed with sand, but they were smiling, and having the best times of their lives. She touched the glass above Spike's face...how she missed him. She sighed, he'd probably forgotten her by now.  
  
Angel sat on the sidewalk. He looked at his clock, it was 9:30pm. Sadly he stood up, and began to walk back home. He sat by the gate outside, he felt like someone had torn his heart out. He just wanted to die...just then Glory drove up in her new BMW convertible She stepped out of the car. "What're you doing?" she asked as she paused to powder her nose. Angel didn't reply. Glory spotted the roses. "You're denser than I thought Angel...how many times must I remind you? You're her stepbrother."  
  
Angel looked up, and glared at her with hatred for reminding him. Sniffing, Glory opened the gate, "You coming?" Angel nodded, and followed his younger sister inside. Buffy heard them come in. Glory came into the room, and put down the shopping bags. Angel followed, but stopped at the doorway. "You didn't come." he said simply. He turned away, and walked down to his room.  
  
By the time Buffy looked up, he had gone. Glory smirked, "Feel kind of bad for him..." she said to Buffy. Buffy sighed, and stood up. She walked to his room. Opening the door she spoke, "Angel? I'm sorry, I told you I wasn't coming." she said. Glory stood behind her.  
  
"So?" Angel asked bitterly.  
  
Buffy and Glory stepped into the room. "Really, I am sorry." she repeated.  
  
Angel walked over to her, and looked at Buffy, eyes full of flaming want and desire. "I can't take this anymore..." he said haltingly. He grabbed Buffy, and began to kiss her.  
  
Buffy tried to cover her face, and push him away. "STOP IT!!!" she screamed.  
  
Angel kissed her with a mad and hungry passion.  
  
Glory watched in disgust. She began to pound on Angel's back, "LET HER GO!!" she yelled. It wasn't that she was doing it out of kindness, it was more like out of disgust.  
  
Angel let go of Buffy who ran out of the room. He sat on his bed, and hung his head in shame. Glory slapped him, "You DISGUST ME." she bellowed.  
  
Glory walked out of the room too, as she entered their bedroom the phone rang. Sighing, Buffy picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Spike?!"  
  
"Hey Buff, I'm home." Came the voice.  
  
Buffy and Glory's eyes widened at the same time. Buffy at hearing he was home, and Glory at hearing that it was Spike.  
  
"Y-you are?"  
  
Spike laughed, "Yes luv, I'm home now...come pick me up at the airport will ya? I've been dieing to see how much more gorgeous you've gotten it."  
  
Buffy nodded, and slammed the phone down. She was ready to run out of the room, but Glory stood in her way. "You're NOT going ANYWHERE." she said.  
  
"Glory, please." Buffy pleaded.  
  
Glory shook her head, her eyes filled with a slightly crazed look, "No, if ANYONE is going to pick him up, it's going to be me." Glory walked toward Buffy who kept walking backwards. Glory stopped at the dresser, and looked down at the picture of Buffy and HER William...the perfect couple eh? She grabbed it, and despite Buffy's pleas, and cries she threw it to the ground, glass flying everywhere. Buffy knelt down, and retrieved the picture from the broken frame. That picture and the necklace she wore meant more to her in the world than anything. Buffy tried to leave again, but they ended up fighing...again.  
  
Angel rushed in, and saw Glory hitting Buffy who was merely trying to get away so she could see Spike again. He pulled the thrashing Glory off of her. Without another look or word Buffy dashed out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, and was running down the driveway. Glory kneed Angel in the groin, and ran after her. She leaped onto Buffy's back and brought her down. They began fighting again. She slashed at Buffy, and broke her silver necklace. Buffy let out a gasp...the diamond heart flew just a little ways from her. She began to crawl toward it, but Glory wouldn't let her.  
  
Angel sucked up the pain, and ran out too. He pulled Glory off of Buffy again. "ANGEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" she demanded as Buffy grabbed the diamond heart, and the broken silver chain and began running again with the picture in her other hand.  
  
She ran out the gate, and continued running...she was good at running. Glory shoved Angel off, and ran to her car. Angel kept grabbing her, holding her back until he remembered that Buffy was going to see Spike. Glory smacked him, and cursing ran to her car again. Angel took off running after Buffy.  
  
Buffy caught a cab, and begged the driver to go fast. Nodding, they took off. Glory herself was stepping on the gas, and without knowing was a mere couple cars behind Buffy.  
  
Buffy stepped out of the cab, and looked around. Spike stood leaning against the cement railing of the overhead sidewalk that looked out over the road below. He spotted a familiar head of the silkiest, and shiniest blonde hair, "BUFFY!" he yelled as soon as he realized who it was. Buffy whirled around, and looked up at the overhead.  
  
"SPIKE!" she yelled back in equal enthusiasm.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. His piercing blue boring into her emerald green. The love that each weren't sure still existed from other was justified. At the same exact time, they took off running. Buffy began to run across the street with all her might, and Spike running towards the door of the airport that had led him out to the overpasss.  
  
Glory's eyes darted around, searching for Buffy. She spotted the familiar blonde girl running right in front of her. Glory stepped down on the gas, and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes when she felt her car hit something. She opened her eyes, and screamed. Her windshield was covered in blood...Buffy's blood. She ran out of the car, and screamed again. Buffy's bloodied, and mangled body lay on the engine of her car. Not caring if she dirtied her brand new white felt coat, and new cream colored ruffle shirt. She dragged Buffy's unmoving body off, and put her in the back. She looked around. There were two cars in the opposite lane that had crashed into each other, their engines steaming...because of her. She peered inside, both drivers seemed to be unconscious. In horror she ran back to her car. Her face, neck, hands, and clothes were streaked with Buffy's blood. She saw her windshield, and began to rub at the blood furiously.  
  
It wouldn't come off though. Jumping into her car she drove away with a almost lifeless Buffy in the back. Spike ran out of the doors of the airport, and out into the street where he last saw Buffy. He was surprised to see a car crash by him. Just then his body guards ran out after him. He looked down at the ground in horror. There was blood splattered everywhere...and the picture...the picture of him and Buffy at the beach when they were twelve. He fell to his knees, and grabbed the picture. He wiped the blood off of it. No...this couldn't be true...his love couldn't be dead..no....no. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed out in anguish into the dark of night. The cops and the ambulance pulled up, and began helping the other victims.  
  
Angel ran up, and saw Spike on the ground, holding the bloodied picture. Then it struck him...Glory had something to do with this. He took off running back to the house. Spike began to beat at the ground, "NOOO!" he screamed again, tears streaming down his face, "WHY BUFFY? WHYYY???" He traced his fingers over Buffy's face in the picture. He had waited six years to be reunited with his one and only...and she was taken away from him...so fast. He refused to believe that she was dead. He closed his eyes, and remembered the few and brief minutes in which he had seen her. Her silky hair, gorgeous green eyes, her breathtaking smile, and the sound of her laughter. What had he done to deserve this? God knew that he would easily have given up everything, and anything for Buffy...so why? His right hand man, and bodyguard, Riley walked up at placed a hand on Spike's shoulder. Spike looked up at him, and passed out.  
  
((A/N: Hehehe...I wonder if that was a good enough cliffhanger...okay, so it isn't that great of a cliffhanger, but hey...who cares? All I care is that you readers review!!! And, tell me now, honestly, how many of you expected that Glory would be the one to hit Buffy? What happens next? Will Spike and Buffy get back together??? I can't tell you...and I won't unless you review!!!)) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Total Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...oh yeah, the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved reviewers... winterwitch20, sPiKe-bUfFy-GuRl, CraZy4Spike09, Spikesgirl2626, Shitaka, spikezbaybee, golden+girl736, and MySweetAudrina.))  
  
((A/N: To all you spuffy fans out there, do not fear, it will be spuffy! Just bear with me a few chapters until Spike comes back...hehe...I have so many twisties in this fic planned..muahahahaha))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Glory drove down the road, shaking dangerously. Her eyes darted around, always expecting the cops to come, and arrest her. She looked in the rearview mirror, she couldn't tell if Buffy was alive or not. For the first time in her life, she was scared of Buffy...scared that if she was dead that she would suffer the consequences, but if she was alive she would take William. Glory pulled into the Emergency Room at the Hospital, and ran in. She ran down the white halls, begging any nurse or doctor to help her. They would look at Glory as if she was insane, raise an eyebrow at her bloodied clothes, and seeing no wounds on her walk away, and tend to the others. She was just about to scream at someone when she heard a nearby doctor talking to two nurses.  
  
"So no ID of any sort has been found?" the doctor asked the nurses.  
  
The red head shook her head, "No, and there have been no reports fitting her physical description."  
  
The doctor sighed, "I doubt that any physical description would help her. Her face, and body is so badly mangled that it is impossible to identify her."  
  
The nurses nodded sadly, and followed the doctor has he walked off. Glory's eyes widened as she began to laugh. She laughed insanely as she stumbled out the door. She opened the back door of her car, and searched Buffy's pockets. She a crazy smile spread across her face when she withdrew a wallet. She was about to run back to the Emergency room when she saw the broken silver chain dangling from one of her fingers. She snatched that too, and found the woman who was too badly mangled, and bloodied to be identified. She stuffed the wallet into the woman's pocket, her face screwed up in disgust, and clasped the necklace around the woman's neck. She felt a hot and burning taste as she touched the dead woman's bloodied neck.  
  
After she did her dirty work, Glory dashed outside, and threw up. She rinsed her mouth with some water, and began to drive. She couldn't take her home...Darla wouldn't care, Angel would, but he didn't matter, but Xander would find out, and he would care...so would William. She began driving until she was in a totally different part of Charleston. She drove until she came to a run down house that was near the busy streets of the middle-class part of Charleston. She ran out of the car, and began banging on the door. "OPEN UP!" she yelled. "PLEASE!!"  
  
She heard some shuffles, noise, and finally some muffled speaking. The door swung open, and she was greeted with the face of her real father, Giles. "G- g-glory?" he said uncertainly.  
  
Glory nodded, "D-dad," she began, swallowing down the hate, and resentment she held for this filthy and poor bum, "I-I-I know that I haven't been the best possible daughter that I could be..."  
  
"Sure thing." Giles muttered underneath his breath as he took off his glasses to clean.  
  
"A-and I want to get to know you, you know? Find out what my dad is like...I- I-I'm s-s-s-s-o sorry dad." she began to cry, not because she really was sorry, but because she was scared. She threw her arms around the surprised man and hugged him.  
  
Giles hesitantly patted his daughter on the back, "There there now..." he said softly.  
  
"D-D-dad, I-I-I need you to do something for me..." Glory began to wail.  
  
Giles felt like a real father, that's right, his little baby girl was asking him for help. Unable to continue speaking she pulled her father outside to her car, and opened the back door. "What in the name of...why do you have a dead and bloody girl in your car?" he asked in shock.  
  
Glory began to cry even harder, "I hit heeerrrrrrr..." she began to wail again, "I hit her on purpose," she paused and turned to Giles, "Please dad, please take care of her, and never let anyone find out. Please." she pleaded. That's when Giles saw the dried blood on her hands, the dark splotches on her neck that were shining in the moonlight, and her creamy ruffled shirt was soaked with red.  
  
Giles stumbled backwards, "Oh so I see what this was all about. You commit manslaughter, and you come ask your dad to take care of the corpse for you. Well you know what I just noticed? You're a slut, a whore, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER. And don't even bother coming around here." He walked to his house, and slammed it shut right in front of Glory's face.  
  
Glory glared at the door. She began to bang on it. "DAD PLEEEEASE!!!" she begged. After thirty minutes of banging she lost her patience. "Well you know what? I don't need someone like you in my life. You were a crappy father...no wait, you were never a father. You were never home, and if you were, it was only to take our money, and go gamble and spend it all, and you kno-..." The door swung open.  
  
"Don't...say...another...word." Giles commanded.  
  
Glory drove home with a huge burden off her shoulders. She shoved the incident to the back of her mind, and thought about what she would tomorrow. First of all, she would sell this car, she certainly wasn't going to drive around in the same car that she had...had...Buffy with. She pulled to the side of the road, and began to shake and convulse again. She took several deep breaths until she started driving again. She drove up to gate, and got out.  
  
Angel who had been sitting outside the gate immediately jumped up as he saw the car drive up. He ran to the other side, and shoved Glory against the car. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUFFY?" he bellowed.  
  
Glory's eyes widened as she began trembling again. "I didn't do anything..." Glory protested weakly.  
  
Angel slammed her against the car again, "Wrong answer, tell me, what did you do with her?"  
  
Glory closed her eyes in slight pain. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry. Angel's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her blood crusted hands, then he noticed her face, the windshield, and her clothes. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" he roared.  
  
"I HIT HER," Glory yelled back shaking, "Yeah, that's right, I HIT HER WITH THE FUCKIN CAR."  
  
Angel let go of her and stepped back. No, no, that couldn't be true, no, not Buffy. "Where is she?" he demanded as soon as he had collected himself.  
  
"At Dad's house..." she whispered.  
  
Angel took off running. He arrived at his father's house. "Where is she?" he asked as he threw open the door.  
  
Giles looked up in surprise. Angel looked down. There laid his beloved Buffy on a bed, unmoving, and his father, with a tub of warm water beside him, and numerous cloths, all with faint blood stains. "What happened?" he asked softly even though he knew very well what had happened.  
  
* * TWO DAYS LATER* *  
  
Xander, Darla, Glory, Spike and his mother all stood in a line on the beach in Florida; the very beach that Spike and Buffy used to play on. Darla and Glory dabbed at fake tears as Xander held out a handful of ashes, and let the wind carry them away to the ocean. He stopped, and spoke, "We're sorry that you can't be here with us Buffy. We'll miss you, and love you...you were always so caring, and diligent. You were a great daughter, sister, and friend..."  
  
'And the love of my life...' Spike thought.  
  
Xander emptied the elegant jar of 'Buffy's' ashes. Then they all stood there, silent. Spike had been holding a large framed picture of Buffy when all of the sudden he began to shake slightly. His angel...his love couldn't be gone. No way. No way...  
  
Everyone headed back to the large beach house in the distance, and he was left alone. "Don't stay out too long, you'll catch your death out here." Spike's mother whispered. ((A/N: Okay, I think that we ought to give Spike's mummy dearest a name...hmm....let's have their last time be something elegant and sophisticated...Cornelius? Good enough for me.)) Spike nodded, and looked out at the vast ocean. His Buffy...his darling beloved Buffy whom he had waited six, whole, long and painful years for...was taken from him in a mere instant. He had even started a corporation in England a year ago, called Global Fashions for he had remembered her dream to be a fashion designer, and had started it just for her. It grew into in a huge business in a mere year, and she was not here to see.  
  
Spike sighed, and found it hard to swallow. "You know Buffy, if...if...if you really are gone," he paused, "I know that you're in a good place. God would never put you elsewhere. But promise...promise that you'll be waiting there, on the stairway to heaven...just for me luv...okay?" A single tear rolled down from those clear blue eyes that were filled with nothing, nothing but unfathomable sadness.  
  
At the very same moment, Buffy's hands loosened. The diamond heart that Glory had ripped from her silver chain was still in her closed fist. She opened one eye, "Where am I?" she said softly.  
  
"You're absolutely sure she remembers nothing?" Angel asked as he sat outside with Giles.  
  
Giles nodded, "The poor girl doesn't even remember her own name. I guess it's going to take a while to explain to her..."  
  
"Don't tell her...please..." Angel interrupted.  
  
Giles peered at his son from over the rims of his glasses. "What? We have to, it's her right, she deserves to know..."  
  
Angel put his hand up, "I know...but don't you see? This is the only way I have a chance with her...besides, if fate has it planned for her to remember, then she will..." Angel looked at his dad mournfully.  
  
Giles sighed as they sat there in silence.  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved reviewers... winterwitch20, sPiKe-bUfFy-GuRl, CraZy4Spike09, Spikesgirl2626, Shitaka, spikezbaybee, golden+girl736, Audrina16, and Sweetbitter.))  
  
((A/N: To all you spuffy fans out there, do not fear, it will be spuffy! Just bear with me a few chapters until some of the erm...twisties happen...hehe, and Bittersweet, sorry that it's moving so fast right now, I'm just trying to hurry to part where some 'things' happen...))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * A Year Later * *  
  
Spike tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his brand new silver Jaguar. He was contemplating really about nothing when his cell phone rang. He inserted the earpiece, and pressed on the small button on the side. "Hullo?"  
  
"Hi William," came the voice.  
  
Spike frowned slightly, "Oh hey there Glory."  
  
Glory smiled from the other end, "Darla wants to know if you want to meet us at Medici Terrace for dinner. I told her that you wouldn't have time since you're a really busy person, and all, but you know..."  
  
"You know, I'm on my way to the airport right now...how about tomorrow...on me?" he interrupted.  
  
Glory pouted, "But Wiiiiiilliam...." she whined.  
  
"I'm really sorry Glory, I have to go somewhere important."  
  
"Oh really? Like where?"  
  
"Bye Glory." Spike hung up, and turned his phone off. "To heaven..." he added in a whisper.  
  
Spike looked out the window of his private jet, and sighed. It had been a year since Buffy died, and he still missed her like hell, and maybe it was just him, but he believed deep down inside his heart that she was still alive. He himself didn't see how that was possible, but life worked out funny sometimes.  
  
He arrived at his beach-side mansion in his black Lexus SUV. He walked up the sandy wooden ramp up to the house, and was greeted with silence. He slowly walked up the stairs to the attic; he never let anyone else there...it was a place for him to go and escape kind of...and also a sort of shrine for Buffy. He walked by the shiny oak tables that held countless and numerous pictures of him and Buffy when they were kids. He paused at the one identical to the picture that Buffy had been carrying before she...she...died. He still had that one, and carried it around faithfully in his wallet.  
  
He knelt down until he was eye to eye with that picture. "Buffy, I miss you so much," he began, "You have no bloody clue...it's like I'm filled with this...this empty hole of some sort," he paused, "I know I'm making no sense what-so-ever, but you understand me right? Buffy...luv, what am I going to do without you? Some days I think that I'm going to go insane from missing you so much...it's been a year, and I still love you..." His voice trailed off as he began to cry, shuddering violently from the tears.  
  
((A/N: Buffy and Elizabeth are the same person, and Angel and Aidan are also the same person...do you recall the last chapter when Buffy awoke and remembered nothing? Well everything Angel/Aidan told her were lies, like her name, his name, and why she couldn't remember anything, and blah blah blah.))  
  
Elizabeth and Aidan began to sing to the sappy pop songs on the radio as they drove down the road. Elizabeth laughed, "This is ssoo exciting," she squealed, "We're finally going to see the beaches of Florida!"  
  
Aidan smiled at her, "Hey, don't get all excited, we have to go and leave all in the same day you know." he said, "But don't worry, when I become a famous painter, we'll own a house like that." He pointed to the mansion that Spike just happened to own. They had flown down to Florida purely on business; Aidan was doing a special piece of art in hopes of getting it published into the 'Arts and Galleries Magazine.'  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him, and jokingly punched him, "Yeah, you better get rich quick."  
  
They arrived at the beach, and Aidan parked their crappy rental car, a beat up 93' Honda Civic, on the sand, while Elizabeth ran around. Aidan grinned as he set up his easel, canvas, and got out his paints and brushes. But he didn't even get to paint one single stroke before Elizabeth leaped onto his back, and demanded a piggy-back ride.  
  
Spike walked down the stairs to the large glass window of the living room. He looked outside, and watched as Elizabeth and Aidan pushed and shoved each other around on the sand. He smiled sadly as memories of him and Buffy and flashed through his mind. He shook his head, and turned away from the window.  
  
Finally Aidan convinced Elizabeth to let him do some work. She reluctantly agreed, and sat next to the easel. "Are you sure that we've never been here before?" she asked, rather quietly as she looked around. The place seemed so familiar...like she'd been here many times before.  
  
Aidan gave her a strange look, "Uh...no, this is our first time," he muttered as he began mixing several colors.  
  
"How about just me? Do you think that I used to come here with my family?" she asked.  
  
Aidan shook his head, "Nah, you guys never went anywhere."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and sighed. Just then she heard the most gorgeous music she had ever heard in her life wafting from the mansion in the distance. She tilted her head to the side, and listened. "Aidan...do you hear that?"  
  
Aidan didn't reply on account of being too absorbed into his work. Elizabeth slowly stood up, and began to walk toward the mansion. She slowly walked up the wooden ramp that led to the mansion...the song nagging at her as she racked her brains for where she had heard this song before.  
  
Spike sat inside the living room of his mansion, his back to the large glass windows that made up three sides of the room on his white Grand Piano. His fingers floated gracefully over the keys. He played this song with all his heart and soul, for this was 'their' song. He always hated playing the piano, but his mother always made him play it. Soon he had stopped taking lessons, but he always played this one song that he himself had composed when he was naught but 13...just for Buffy. He closed his eyes, and recalled how she would watch him in awe, mesmerized by the music. He would always play...just for her.  
  
Elizabeth walked up to one of the large windows of the mansion and peered inside. She closed her eyes, and listened to the music. She walked past the windows one by one, listening to the music, and trying to get a better glimpse of Spike. She stopped when she was at the windows right of Spike.  
  
Spike's head hung down as his hands danced on the white and black keys of his piano. Elizabeth smiled slightly at Spike, and walked away. Spike stopped playing. His head shot up just as Elizabeth walked away so all he saw was a few strands of her silky blonde hair. He stood up, and looked around. It didn't occur to him to run to the windows, and look outside, he just looked around, and seeing no one sat down the white piano bench, and began to talk again. "Am I not a funny person Buffy? I just thought I saw your hair...I'm so ridiculous sometimes...look at me...every time I see a girl with a head of silky and shiny blonde hair, I can't help but wonder if it's you...I know...it sounds incredibly stupid, but I can't help myself Buffy...I miss you that much..." Spike bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying. Sighing he stood up, and opened the sliding glass door to the patio.  
  
Elizabeth stood on her tip-toes to peer over Aidan's shoulders. "Ooooh! It's sssoo good Aidan!" she squealed.  
  
Aidan smiled, "Yup, and I'm almost done..." he added the finishing touches to the painting, which was of the mansion in the distance, the beach, and Elizabeth's face.  
  
Spike looked over to the two figures in the distance, and then looked away. Just then Elizabeth peeked out from the side of the canvas, and stole a glance at Spike, and when she pulled her head back to behind the canvas, Spike glanced over at them again. He then turned around and went inside to be left alone with his memories.  
  
Aidan dragged Elizabeth away, "Come on Liz, let's go!" he urged. Elizabeth sighed, nodded. She looked longingly at the mansion, half in wishful thinking, and half in curiosity...she swore she had seen the same mansion before, but if Aidan said she hadn't, then she probably hadn't. They drove to the airport singing along with the pop tunes again, and laughter...while Spike traced his fingers over the pictures of him and Buffy.  
  
Elizabeth fell asleep on the plane clutching the diamond heart that Spike had given her seven years ago, it hung on a different chain, and she didn't remember anything about it, but she was always comforted by just rubbing or holding it. At the same time, but in his lonely mansion on the beaches of Florida, Spike too had fallen asleep holding the flat orb that hung on a silver chain that Buffy had clasped around him seven years ago.  
  
* * A FEW WEEKS LATER * *  
  
Spike sat in the back room of his extremely large executive office flipping through this month's issue of 'Arts and Galleries' when he came to the picture that Aidan had painted. He had been chosen as the new rising artist, one to keep an eye out for, and his latest work had been published. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he peered closely at the face that had been painted. It was Buffy...he swore to God it was, there was no one else on the planet who could have the exact emerald eyes, silky hair, and petite face. He tossed the magazine onto his desk, and leaned back in his black leather chair. He picked up his phone, and called his secretary, "Tara? Yes, I'd like for you to contact a..." He glanced at the magazine, "a...Aidan Giles, and ask him if he'd like to do a mural..."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Spike sighed, and ran his fingers through his slicked bleach blonde hair, loosening a few strands a bit. It was time that he kept one of his promises to Buffy.  
  
~ *~ * FLASHBACK *~ *~  
  
Spike watched Buffy go around and around on the merry-go-round. She looked gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous on that white horse, and the lights shining on her hair and face. He had had the lights turned on, just for her. The merry-go-round stopped, and Spike ran to help her off. "M'lady," he said jokingly as he held a hand out to her.  
  
Buffy giggled, and gave him her hand. Once she was off, Spike pointed to a wall across from them. It was just a plain wall; with two brick arches, but even behind the arches were 'wall'. "See that wall over there?" he asked her.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Well someday, I'm going to have it painted...and it's going to be dedicated to you."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, her big emerald eyes shining. Spike's blue ones smiled back. He stepped closer, and embraced her; she embraced him back, both never wanting to let go.  
  
*~*~ END OF FLASHBACK *~*~  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES  
  


* * *

  
((A/N: Courtney37: Thank you, and yes, that was one of the twists, what Angel and Glory did to Buffy, and do not fear, I have sssoo many more planned!! And to all you spuffy fans out there, do not fear, it will be spuffy! Just bear with me a few chapters until some more twisties happen...hehe, and FYI Angel hasn't really made any moves on Buffy yet, or should I say, Aidan and Elizabeth. I know it sounds unrealistic, but let's just say that they're all virgins!!! Cho-Freak-Dragon: Thank you, and the sucking-up is lovely!! By the way, Sweetbitter, in Chapter 8, I wrote why everyone thinks that she's dead ^^ Hope you all enjoy  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
((A/N: By the way, I apologize for the short chapter ahead of time...  
  


* * *

  
Aidan took a few steps back, and took in all measurements of the wall. He began to think about what he could paint on this large and beautiful blank wall. Spike rode down the escalator with Riley and three other men dressed in black behind him. He wore a dark gray Gucci suit, and a black silk shirt underneath. Spike walked off the escalator, and walked up to Aidan. "Hullo there."  
  
Aidan turned to face Spike in surprise, "Hello," he replied politely.  
  
Spike put out his hand, "I am your employer, William Cornelius, but call me Spike." Riley handed him one of his business cards. Spike handed it to Aidan.  
  
Aidan's took the card, his hand shaking slightly. Once he had the card he crushed the card in his fist...William Cornelius...Spike...Buffy's Spike? Aidan refused to meet his eyes. Spike noted this and smiled, and began to speak again, "Just to tell you what I had in mind...let me tell you a story." He walked over to a bench, and motioned Aidan to come. Aidan sat down next to him, "Seven years ago, I left for England, and I made a promise to this girl...Buffy Summers was her name, anyways, and I promised that when I came back that I would paint a mural on that wall," he paused, and gestured to the one that Aidan had been standing in front of, "But unfortunately, she died a year ago. And she was an angel...I swear she was, and I will bet my bloody life that she went to heaven...either that or she is waiting for me on the stairway to heaven...like she promised me many years ago." Spike cleared his throat, and stood up.  
  
Aidan stared at the ground as Spike and his bodyguards walked away. Spike stopped and turned around, "So you better make it good." he added.  
  
"Mr. Cornelius, shall we go to the mall now?" Riley asked as he held open the back door of the dark blue Mercedes-Benz open. Spike nodded.  
  
Elizabeth shifted through a rack of sweaters. She bit her lower lip as she pulled one off the rack. She inspected it, and smiled as an idea popped into her mind; she went to the cashier to purchase it.  
  
Spike walked through the large upscale store called 'Sheek', one of the many expensive stores that Spike and his corporation, Global Fashions, owned. He checked everything out, as was his daily routine...when he saw her. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Buffy purchasing the sweater. He stopped walking, and watched as she headed for the doors at the other end of the store. His blue eyes watched her walk out the doors. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Spike looked at Riley with a wild look in his eyes, "That was Buffy!" he said loudly.  
  
Riley gave Spike a strange look, "Are you sure you're feeling okay Spike?"  
  
Spike ignored Riley, and began running.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Spike began running furiously, not bothering to apologize when he crashed into someone, he'd leave all that up to Riley. "BUFFY!" he yelled, but it was too late, she had left the store. He dashed out of the store, and looked both ways, not seeing her he ran across the street. Just then he saw her, across street from him, and down a little ways. He began running, and shoving people out of the way. "BUFFY!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing’  
  


* * *

  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary  
  


* * *

  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES  
  


* * *

  
((A/N: Thank you for your reviews MiDnIgHtMaGiCk, and Silent Rush. By the way, Cho-Freak-Dragon of course, I update daily^^. I'm addicted. Hehe))  
  


* * *

  
Spike shot her a strange look as he crossed the street; she seemed to be so oblivious of him and his calls for her. He looked around, and saw her blonde hair going down into the Subway Station. He followed her down, but lost her in the crowd again. He took the nearest escalator down to the lower level; still yelling her name and ignoring the strange looks he received. He looked around when he got off, at least the crowds were thinner here. Then he saw Buffy on the other side, getting onto the blue line. He stood there, staring at her from across the track. She seemed to be totally unaware of him. Just then her cell phone rang, and she looked down to her purse to answer.  
  
Spike stood there across the subway railing staring into the compartment she was in. Her head was still down; she seemed to be text messaging someone. He turned his face as she looked up. Sighing he rode back up the escalator, and stumbled weakly to a park. Not caring when someone shoved him against a wall in haste; he felt so numb. He sat down on the bench at the park, and buried his face in his hands. "I'm such a bloody fool Buffy, I mean, I know you're dead...so why did I go chasing after that girl for? I must need some sleep..." his voice trailed off. He was about to doze off when he felt someone's hands on his shoulder.  
  
"You okay there Spike?"  
  
Spike looked up, and saw Riley's solemn face looking down at him. He sighed, "Do you think that I've gone insane Riley?" he asked quietly. Riley pursed his lips as he thought, "I dunno...but I do recall a certain couple once telling each other that if love was meant to be between two people then..."  
  
"They will always find each other," Spike interjected.  
  
Riley smiled at his friend, "No matter how long it takes..."  
  
"No matter how far..."  
  
"No matter how many obstacles stand in the way..."  
  
"In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms," Spike finished.  
  
Riley clapped Spike on the back, "Well come on, you're due for dinner at Glory's house tonight by 8 you know."  
  
Spike smiled slightly, and followed Riley to the dark blue Mercedes-Benz. Spike sauntered up the driveway of the house that Buffy had lived in with Glory, Darla, and Xander a mere year ago. He climbed up the stairs, and rang the doorbell.  
  
Glory looked at her reflection in the shiny silver surface of the pot before she went to answer the doorbell. "Remember, flirt with the boy!" Darla called before her daughter opened the door.  
  
The door swung open. Spike looked up, and saw Glory in a red cashmere sweater, with strand of pearls woven into her hair, and a golden necklace around her neck. "Looking lovely there luv."  
  
Glory blushed, and let Spike in. Dinner went by with the usual conversations, a few smiles, and an occasional laugh. Spike left almost immediately, and began driving down the road in the dark blue Mercedes. His other three bodyguards had followed in a black BMW which Riley had driven away in after he dropped Spike off.  
  
Spike began to think as he drove to his five-room, six-bedroom 'cottage.' Glory was a cute girl, and she was smitten with him even though he couldn't really say the same of himself. He sighed; he knew how eager his mother was to see them to get into a more serous relationship. He chewed on his lower lip a bit, perhaps he ought to make an effort to reciprocate some feelings back to Glory...after all she was the closest he could get to Buffy...right?  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to the small two-bedroom house that she shared with Aidan and Giles. "I'm home!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.  
  
Giles greeted her with a mere grunt, and no reply from Aidan. They shared a bedroom that was split in half by a string of bed sheets strung on a piece of string.  
  
Aidan listened as Elizabeth came inside...how he loved her. He sighed, and scratched his head; he would tell her...after he finished the mural. He stood up, and walked down the hallway into the living room/kitchen where Elizabeth was. "I got a new job today." he announced.  
  
Elizabeth looked back at him with adoring eyes. She ran and flung her arms around his neck. "This is great! Where and who are you working for?" she asked.  
  
Aidan smiled, "I work for Sp-" he paused, "I was hired on by some rich stiff who owns Disney and Global Fashions..."  
  
Elizabeth interrupted him, "Global Fashions?" her eyes widened, "You better do a good job and mention me to your boss." she added in a jokingly threatening way.  
  
Aidan smirked at her as she turned around to go make some dinner.  
  
* * The Next Day  
  


* * *

  
Elizabeth counted the money in the cash register, and looked around to see if there were any more customers. She worked at a small designer store called 'Cliché.' Every piece of clothing in there had been designed by either her or her friend Willow who also worked at the store. "We've made $200 so far." Elizabeth announced.  
  
Willow turned from one of the wall racks, and smiled widely at Elizabeth, "Liz, that's great! We'll finally be able to pay our rent on time, and get Bradbury off our backs."  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "I have to go in about an hour, and did I tell you that I'm delivering some samples to Starlit tomorrow? And do you think that you could find several articles of clothing for me? You know, like the best sweater we have, the best skirt we have..."  
  
Willow interrupted, "No problem, how about you go back to sketching your little idea because that sweater alone," she pointed to the sweater that Elizabeth had bought up at 'Sheek' "Is enough to pay a month's rent for my apartment." She attempted a glare at Elizabeth, but was extremely unsuccessful seeing that they were soon laughing until they were clutching their stomachs.  
  
Elizabeth stuffed her sketch pad into her black book bag, and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow!" she called before she left.  
  
She flipped open her cell phone and pressed number one on her speed dial.  
  
"Aidan?"   
  


* * *

  
"Yeah, it's me Liz,"   
  


* * *

  
"When are you starting the mural at the amusement park?"   
  


* * *

  
"Tomorrow? Then I suppose that you have time enough to meet me there today?"   
  


* * *

  
"Oh come on! Besides, I haven't been on the merry-go-round in months."   
  


* * *

  
"Hey, I can be young at heart as long as I want to be!"   
  


* * *

  
"Psh, you're one hell of a evil guy. Sometimes I have to remind myself why I stick around."   
  


* * *

  
"Yeah whatever, see you there."  
  
Elizabeth slipped the cell into her book bag smiling to herself. She caught the bus, and rode it to the amusement park. She got off at the bus stop. Aidan was already there, waiting for her. Aidan grinned at her widely as she got off the bus. Shoving each other the whole way they went into the amusement park.  
  
Spike was walking around the perimeters of the amusement park from the second level, looking down at the masses of people below. His eyes strayed over to the merry-go-round which was placed in the very center of the place. It was then he saw her...riding the white horse with the silver saddle  
  


* * *

  
((A/N: Let me guess, you guys all hate me for not letting Buffy and Spike get together? ^^ Hehe, I have unleashed one of my twisties...and I know, another cliffie, and more twisties are guaranteed in the next chapter!)) 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Thank you for your review Elizance. Oh and Shitaka, thank you very very much for your constructive criticism. I admit it! I'm a hypocrite, I hate cliffies in other people's ff, but it's just so fun when I'm the one in power ^^ hehe. I promise to make an attempt to not abuse it. And Courtney37, even though it won't come up in this chapter...there will be spuffiness to come. So please bear with me y'all, the spuffiness that will come be worth the wait! Enjoy.))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, br Then they will always find each other,br No matter how long it takes, br No matter how far, br No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, br In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms. br  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike's eyes widened in surprise...there she was, waving from the horse, but not at him. Riley noticed Spike's body tensing. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Spike pushed Riley aside, and began running toward the escalator that led down to the next level. Riley let out an exasperated sigh, and then it hit him...Spike was 'seeing' Buffy again. "Spike!!!" he yelled as he ran after his friend.  
  
Spike leaped down taking several steps at a time down the escalator. He ran to the merry-go-round just in time to see Buffy walking off with another man. "Buffy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. But she didn't stop; she didn't even turn around. He ran up to her and the man she was with, and grabbing her shoulder whirled her around.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked softly as he gazed into the familiar green eyes.  
  
Aidan watched Spike and Elizabeth; his body tensed...oh no. 'Damn it,' he thought bitterly, trying to restrain himself from ripping Spike away.  
  
Elizabeth looked up into a pair of piercing blue eyes that seemed very vaguely familiar. "I'm sorry...but I'm not Buffy...I'm Elizabeth Johnson." she replied, aware that the stranger had his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"No...you're Buffy Summers...I know you are!" he insisted, his voice sounding almost desperate. Before Spike could reprimand himself mentally he was hugging her. Breathing in the scent of her hair, and marveling at its softness.  
  
Just then Aidan couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm, and began dragging her away. Soon he began running when he heard Spike yelling her name again. "Aidan? Aidan? Why are we running?" Elizabeth whined.  
  
Spike looked after them in surprise. He was about to run again when Riley found him. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
Spike's eyes flashed, "Getting Buffy back." he replied.  
  
Riley ran his fingers through his hair, "Spike, seriously, maybe you ought to get help..."  
  
"You mean see a shrink?" Spike interrupted.  
  
Riley nodded a bit hesitantly.  
  
Spike glared at him, "You know what I think? I don't give a fuck. Some best friend you are."  
  
Riley was about to tackle him, but Spike sensed it and punched him in the stomach. "I really didn't want to do that to you mate, but you left me no choice."  
  
He allowed his other bodyguards to take care of Riley while he ran after Buffy and Angel.  
  
Aidan was running much to fast for Elizabeth, and he couldn't care less right now. He couldn't get that picture out of his head. That brief moment where Spike held her so tenderly in his arms; he didn't want to admit it, but he knew that they were meant for each other. He was deaf to Elizabeth's protests for him to slow down. He dragged her down a few steps where she fell.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Aidan let go of her arm when she fell. He glared down at her. Elizabeth tried to get up, and finally succeeded in doing so. She winced as she stood up; she was afraid that something was bruised rather badly. "Aidan? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Aidan stepped away from her, "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded bitterly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"W-w-why do you go off and give some random stranger your name?" "I just gave him my name, it's not like I gave him my number and address. Besides, the poor man had mistaken me for someone else!" she snapped back.  
  
They stood there in silence until she spoke again, "Aidan...did I ever know a Buffy Summers? The name sounds so familiar..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I've been trying to remember my life before the accident, and I can't...but that name is triggering something...but not..."  
  
"HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU BEFORE?" Angel roared, he continued without waiting for her reply, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? You're whole family died in a fire...and you were the only survivor. You were found unconscious because of all the smoke...don't you believe me? DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" He had been shaking Elizabeth vigorously.  
  
She looked up at him alarmed, "I never said that you were lying!" she muttered angrily, "I was just trying to remember my past Aidan. You don't understand! It's so hard not being able to remember my life before the accident! I can't even remember my own fuckin' father!"  
  
Just then Spike came running down the stairs to her. "Buffy!" He grabbed her arms gently, "It's me Buffy! It's me!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, half confused, and half in shock at this man's boldness. Was he insane? Spike began to stroke her cheeks; Elizabeth stared up into his blue eyes. She shivered slightly from his touch. "Buffy Summers...don't you remember? It's me...Spike...you know, William Cornelius? It's me...your Spike...your Spike..."  
  
Aidan glared at them, and ran to the bus stop and climbed onto the bus quickly. Elizabeth quickly shoved him away, and began limping after Aidan. "Aidan! Wait!"  
  
Spike stared after her, feeling as if someone had just gutted him. He walked after her, "Buffy? What are you doing?" he asked quietly.  
  
Elizabeth scowled at him, "Will you stop it? I'm not Buffy! I don't even know who the hell you are..." Before she could say anything more she found herself being embraced by him again.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Buffy? Why?" he whispered into her ears.  
  
Elizabeth saw the next bus coming, and biting her lip to help suppress the pain. She ripped herself from his hug, and ran into the bus. "Please close the door! Please!" she begged the bus driver. He nodded, and closed it. Spike banged on it.  
  
"Open up!" he yelled.  
  
Elizabeth walked to the back of the bus, and took the very back seat. She looked out the window as the bus began to drive away. That Spike guy was running after the bus now. She rolled her eyes at him, and turned around to face forward.  
  
Spike ran as fast as he could after the bus. He was not going to let her get away. He cursed as the distance between him and bus grew. He then spotted the bus stop in the distance. Yes...  
  
It took all of Elizabeth's will power to prevent herself to keep from looking behind. He had probably given up a long time ago anyways. The bus came to a stop. Spike reached the bus just as the doors closed again. He banged on the door, "OPEN UP!"  
  
The bus driver raised an eyebrow, that man must be pretty desperate if he ran all the way to the next stop. Shrugging, he let the man in. Spike immediately made his way to the back seat where Elizabeth was sitting. The bus lurched forward as it began moving again. He stumbled, but grabbed onto a pole, and continued walking to her. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, "What do you want now?"  
  
"I just want to know where you've been all of these years Buffy...I mean...I waited six years to see you, and all I saw of you was two minutes, and then you were gone..."  
  
"You know what? I don't know what you're on, but I am NOT this Buffy Summers girl you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh yeah, then tell me this much? If you aren't Buffy Summers then how come you're in this picture with me?" Spike whipped out his black leather wallet, and opened it. He pointed to the picture...the exact one that Buffy had been holding before she disappeared...the exact one that he had wiped the blood of off. "See? That's you and that's me!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. She kept feeling like she recognized that picture and that man seemed so familiar. "I-I don't know you...!" She shoved him aside, and ran out the bus. Spike ran out after her, following her the whole time through the large mass and crowds of people.  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulder again, and whirled her around until they were face to face. "Buffy Anne Summers...why are you doing this to me?" He pressed her to his body, holding her tightly.  
  
Elizabeth tried to push away, but he was too strong. "Let go of me," she demanded, "Now."  
  
"No... I lost you once, and I can't let you go again..." he whispered hoarsely as tears choked him up in the throat.  
  
"Now," she warned. Elizabeth bit her lower lip; if this was how he was going to do it then fine. "STOP RAPING ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! RAPE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Spike looked at her in surprise as a swarm of people ran over, and began to beat at Spike. Elizabeth was soon able to escape his grasp. "BUFFY!" he yelled as the crowd grew between them. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human - the story isn't as lame as the summary. Starts off with everyone as young teenagers. Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the stepbrother....blah, ((Sorry it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all of her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary.  
  
((A/N: Thanks for your review Slayerkid...and I think it's working better now, so read on and tell me what you think! Cho-Freak-Dragon, I'm sorry that I made her so mean, but don't worry...niceness to come. And Shitaka, I would, but then it wouldn't have drama to it, and besides...what am I going to do with all the twisties I have in store for y'all?! ^^ Muahahaha))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end they will always end up in each other's arms  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elizabeth came limping through the doors of Cliché. Willow was busy ringing up some clothes for a lady so she just came in behind the counter, and sat down on the other stool. Just then Anya, a friend of Elizabeth's and Willow's came out from the back of the store. "Hey Elizabeth!"  
  
Elizabeth and Anya hugged in greeting. "I was just helping Willow out," she explained. Elizabeth smiled, and sat back down on the stool.  
  
Willow gave the receipt to the lady, and turned to Elizabeth and Anya. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and shrugged, "Not much, how was business today?"  
  
Willow smiled, and opened her mouth to say something when Anya jumped in.  
  
"We made lots and lots of money!" she exclaimed, "You really should see the money Liz." She opened the cash register, and pulled out a handful of bills. "See these green papers? They smell really really good."  
  
Elizabeth and Willow smiled at each other, and suppressed a round of giggles.  
  
"Anya really is a good saleswoman, she sold most of the clothes we sold today." Willow said.  
  
Anya nodded, "I did. She's telling the truth. You see, I made sure that every person who came into this store left with something."  
  
Elizabeth laughed lightly, "That's great Anya, thanks a lot."  
  
Anya smiled back, "Oh it was nothing, just trying to help the economy, and make money, that's all."  
  
Anya turned back to the cash register to place the bills back in. Elizabeth took this moment to flipopen her cell phone. She pressed one on her speed dial, "Come on Aidan...pick up!" she hissed.  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Okay, something happened, and you're not telling me, spit it out." she commanded as she made herself comfortable on the other stool.  
  
Anya nodded again, "Yeah, and why are you limping?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. When it was clear the Aidan wasn't going to pick up, she closed her cell phone and turned to face Willow and Anya. "Aidan's mad at me because some strange guy came, and kept mistaking me for some girl named Buffy Summers or something."  
  
Willow shook her head, "Seriously Liz, you need to see other men."  
  
Anya nodded again. "Definitely. Besides Aidan is horrible in being a productive and economy efficient citizen."  
  
Elizabeth gave Anya a small smile, and shook her head in reply, "Nah, besides, I'm sure Aidan was pissed off about something else besides that-"  
  
She was cut off by someone coming in; it was Giles. "Elizabeth!" he said, almost yelling.  
  
Elizabeth shakily stood up, "What is it Giles?"  
  
Anya glared at Giles, every time he came in here he always took their money.  
  
Giles ignored Anya, "I found the book that I've been searching for, thing is...I need some money. It's over in New York though, and I have enough for the book, I just don't have any money to travel with..."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "No problem Giles." She marched over to the cash register, and began to pull some bills out.  
  
Willow sighed, and walked to the back of the store, and tried to do some organizing...she really didn't want to be involved in this one.  
  
Anya stared at Elizabeth, "What are you doing with the money?" she demanded.  
  
"Giving some to Giles, what does it look like?" she asked as began to count the bills.  
  
"Why?" she asked crossly.  
  
"Because he needs some."  
  
"Of course he needs some," she snapped back hotly. "Have you ever noticed that he never leaves this store without taking half of our money?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and gave about $75 to Giles. She handed it over to Giles to was about to take it when Anya snatched it. She counted it, "$75?!" she shrieked, "That's $75 Elizabeth Johnson!!! You're giving $75 to some hooligan??!!!"  
  
Elizabeth snorted, and grabbed another $20 bill from the cash register. She added it to the wad of money, "Now it's $95."  
  
Anya's jaw dropped open, "Elizabeth!!! We need that money!!!"  
  
Giles cleared his throat, and hastily shoved it into his pockets. "Thanks a million Liz." He turned to leave the store when Anya jumped onto his back.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with my money!!!"  
  
Elizabeth limped over to pull Anya off, "Anya get off of Giles!"  
  
"Yes, please do get off of me...you're quite heavy."  
  
Anya finally let go, and glared daggers at Giles. Giles then quickly left the store. Willow emerged from the racks of clothing. "You gave him $95?" Willow asked in disbelief.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Liz, that's a lot of money you gave him, and you know we need it to pay the rent." Willow said. Usually Willow would agree to give Giles money sometimes, but this time was a little to much...even for her.  
  
Anya sniffed, "That's what I said. But she obviously doesn't care that we could get evicted soon."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "Oh come on you guys, we'll make more money tomorrow." "We better." Anya muttered angrily.  
  
Willow flipped over the 'Open' sign to 'Closed,' and turned off the lights. "Come on you guys, let's go."  
  
Anya made sure the cash register was locked one more time, and helping Elizabeth walk came over to Willow. Willow locked the door, and put Elizabeth's other arm around her shoulders. They began to walk up to the street, laughing, and joking.  
  
Spike emerged from the shadows of the nearby building, and watched as his Buffy limped away with the aid of two of her friends. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit, and read the fancy sign on their store. "Cliché...hmm..." he muttered to himself quietly. He pulled out his cell and called one of his secretaries. "Tara?"  
  
"Yes, you know that list of possible partnerships?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like you to add Cliché to the list."  
  
"The address? Hmm...oh, 24th and Oaks."  
  
"Thanks a million luv, and has Riley been in?"  
  
"Oh right, well tell him, that I'll meet him in an hour."  
  
Spike hung up, and walked down the street to where his car was parked. Today was one helluva confusing day for him.  
  
Elizabeth came in through the doors of the house. "Aidan? I'm home!" she called out. She was greeted with a loud banging noise. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
Aidan came shuffling out of the room, "Why are you even here? Why didn't you run off with that one Cornelius guy huh?" he yelled.  
  
Elizabeth limped over to him, "Well you know what? You ought to stop being a fuckin' bastard, and calm down!!!"  
  
Aidan's angry expression was immediately replaced with one of surprise...Elizabeth hardly cursed, and when she did, it was probably wise for him to back down. "You're right...I am, and I apologize." he said slowly.  
  
Elizabeth's face softened, "Good, and I'm going to bed now. I have to go meet up with some people from another company." she announced.  
  
"Who?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Starlight...they're getting to known as one of the top designers now." Elizabeth explained.  
  
Aidan nodded, and ran his fingers through his hair, "By the way, why are you limping?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno, you should ask the guy who dragged me down some steps today," Elizabeth said sarcastically. "I could really use some ice you know..."  
  
Next thing Aidan knew, he was pressing a pack of ice to Elizabeth's ankle. "Does it feel any better?" he asked stifling a yawn.  
  
Elizabeth yawned daintily, "I suppose so, you can go now."  
  
Aidan thanked his lucky stars, and left for his side of the room. Elizabeth smiled at his back. She rolled her ankle a bit, yeah, it definitely felt better now.  
  
* * NEXT DAY * *  
  
Elizabeth walked down to the subway station with two large bags in each hand. She paused to sling one over her shoulder, and continued walking.  
  
Spike raised his head, and watched from the shadows as Elizabeth basically dragged two bags of what seemed like clothes. He emerged, and started to walk behind her. He wore a light gray Versace suit today with a red silk shirt underneath. "Looks like you need a bit of help there." he said, his voice sounding smooth.  
  
Elizabeth whirled around in surprise, "Oh it's you again," she said groaning.  
  
Spike nodded, "Yup, it's me again pet."  
  
Elizabeth scowled, and continued walking.  
  
Spike silently followed her, with a smirk on his face. Finally Elizabeth stopped, and dropped the bags, "If you're going to stalk me, you might as well help me carry this stuff."  
  
Spike's smirk grew into a smile, "Well of course, I'd love to help you out, even though I'm not a stalker luv, just merely a typical citizen out to take a ride on the subway. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began walking. "You better keep up because I have a very important appointment." With that she began to walk quickly away.  
  
Spike looked after her in surprise, and quickly picked up the bags. They were a lot heavier than they looked. He almost fell. Elizabeth turned around. He immediately straightened up, and casually slung one over his back. He winked at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes again. He followed her onto the subway, and sat down where there was another empty seat beside him. He looked at Elizabeth and patted the seat next to him  
  
Elizabeth shot him a look of disgust, and seated herself between a man and a young school girl. Spike sighed; two could definitely play this game. He stood up, and carried the two bags over to the school girl. "Do you think you could move so that I could sit next to my girlfriend?" he asked smiling one of his charming smiles at her.  
  
The girl nodded, and left. He sat down into the seat, and turned to smile at Elizabeth who merely got up, and sat down between two old women. Spike sighed, and walked over to one of the ladies. "Do you mind moving so I can sit next my girl there luv?" The lady smiled at him, and moved. Spike sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
Spike nodded at some people who stared at them. "I told people you were my girlfriend so I have to keep up the image," he hissed back in reply as he continued smiling.  
  
Elizabeth squirmed, and received a glare from the lady sitting next to her. "I don't care," she growled. She was about to say more, but Spike put his index finger to her lip.  
  
"What are you going to do? Yell 'rape!' again?" he asked sarcastically as he shifted to face her.  
  
Elizabeth glared hatefully at him, and then spotted his subway pass sticking out of the front pocket of his suit. She got an idea, and leaned closer to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Just doing what you're doing...putting up the image," she muttered back in reply.  
  
Spike smirked...he really was too charming for his own good. Elizabeth's hand rubbed against his chest. She then deftly pulled out his subway token, and crushed it in her hand. Spike gave her a strange look. She just looked up and smiled. The subway came to a stop. Elizabeth quickly grabbed the two bags, and began to walk away quickly. Spike jogged after her, "Why in such a hurry there pet?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no reason..." she said. She fed her ticket to the machine, and walked through when the gates opened.  
  
Spike reached into the front pocket of his suit to get his, but couldn't find it. He hastily searched all of his pockets. Elizabeth stood at the other side. She held up a blue subway token, "Looking for this?" she asked innocently.  
  
Spike glared at her, and jumped over the gates, and was about to catch her when a guard came, and grabbed him. "You have a token sir?" he asked.  
  
"Well I did, but that lady over there took mine!" he said.  
  
The man shook his head, "No token, no pass. Come with me..." The man roughly began to push Spike to an office. Spike looked behind his shoulder, and saw Elizabeth waving and smiling at him. He smiled back sarcastically before the office door was closed behind him.  
  
((A/N: Okay, so that wasn't exactly romantic spuffy, and Giles had a bit of a personality change. ^^ So forgive me all! Now I know it seems a bit hopeless of Spike and Buffy being reunited, but don't worry, it will happen. Just to warn you all, I am predicting this story to be quite long. ^^ Now review!!)) 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Courtney and Cho-Freak-Dragon, I love you both so much for being steady reviewers, and I'm extremely pleased that you guys like my story!))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * THE NEXT DAY * *  
  
Elizabeth came into the store with a dejected look on her face; Willow was already there, turning on the lights. "Hey Liz, how did it go yesterday?"  
  
"They said that they liked our stuff...it just wasn't 'their style,'" she mumbled as leaned on the counter.  
  
Willow patted Elizabeth on the back, "Don't worry, once we become rich, and Cliché becomes famous, they will regret turning us down."  
  
Elizabeth sighed, "I really really hope so."  
  
Just then Anya came strolling in, "Hello all! Lizzy!! How did it go with Starlight yesterday?" she asked.  
  
Willow and Elizabeth both let out a depressing sigh, "Ooh...I'll take it as a not-so-good." Anya said finally. She quickly walked over to the cash register; she grabbed a several bills and shoved them in their faces. "Come on, hold the money, whenever I don't feel good, I hold the money and then I feel all better." She stared at Willow and Elizabeth who looked back at her with doubtful looks, "Come one!!!" she urged. Finally they gave in and took some bills each.  
  
"I actually feel somewhat enlightened." Willow said after a little bit.  
  
Anya nodded approvingly, "And people say that money is evil and corrupting...hmph!" She proceeded to take the money out of Willow and Elizabeth's hands and had just placed it back into the cash register when a middle-aged man with black hair walked in.  
  
"Bradbury...!" Willow said, almost uncertainly.  
  
"He's come to take our money..." Anya muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
"You know today is 'rent day,'" Bradbury began.  
  
"Yeah, we were just going to mail the erm...money today." Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
Willow and Anya nodded.  
  
Bradbury gave them a half-hearted and cheeky smile, "Well you know, I was in the neighborhood..." Anya coughed much to everyone's dismay. "And you know, I decided to save you guys some postage, and decided to pick up the rent today."  
  
Anya scowled at Bradbury. Elizabeth pulled out a key, and unlocked a drawer, and took out a blue bank bag. She withdrew wads and wads of bills. She gave them to a reluctant Anya to count. Anya kept putting out her hand for Elizabeth to put more money it.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip as Anya put her hand out again, "The bags empty..." she whispered in Willow's ear. Willow shirked a bit, and unlocked the cash register. She began to pull some more money out the cash register and added it to the growing pile of money. Anya continued to put out her hand.  
  
"Umm...the cash register is empty..." Willow hissed into Anya's ear.  
  
"How much?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out her wallet.  
  
"Exactly $94 dollars." Anya replied with much malice. Anya glared at Elizabeth, "If someone hadn't been to slack with our money, we would be able to pay off our rent, and have enough money left over to buy a cheeseburger from McDonald's."  
  
Willow sighed, "You know she's right Liz..."  
  
Bradbury cleared his throat rather loudly, "The rent is due today, not next year." he announced.  
  
"We know that you evil-money-stealing-unproductive-pathetic-excuse-of-a- model citizen-git." Anya retorted rather nastily.  
  
Bradbury glared at Anya, and tugged at the collar of his light blue collared shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys...I have a $20," Elizabeth said apologetically.  
  
"I only have a $10," Willow piped in.  
  
"And I have $10 too." Anya scowled. "Still $54 short...that money could've gone to good use, but nooo, we...I mean YOU had to give it all to that Giles geezer to buy some insignificant book that no one has ever heard of."  
  
"I told you guys I'm sorry!" Elizabeth wailed.  
  
"Tell that to the money." Anya snapped.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and grabbing the wads and wads of money handed it to Bradbury. "We're short of $54 Bradbury...is it possible that you could give us an extension? We'll have it by tomorrow...-"  
  
Bradbury put up his hand, "Sorry, I've been too lenient on you girls. You guys better be moved out in two days because I already have new tenants."  
  
Elizabeth was about to say something, but he was gone.  
  
"At least we don't have to give him the other $54 dollars." Willow said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Anya was still glowering at Elizabeth mumbled something about 'old geezers that weren't helpful to the economy stealing money.'  
  
Elizabeth sighed, even though everything was 75% off, they hadn't gotten many customers. Anya helped the last customer, and sighed, "A measly $10...can't even buy fries with the ten cheeseburgers."  
  
Then a small group of women came in, and soon everyone was a bit busy. Elizabeth had helped her customer, when another customer came up to her with a gray sweater covering their face. "How much is this?" the voice asked.  
  
"Oh it's $20." Elizabeth said cheerfully.  
  
"I see, and what kind of material is it made of?"  
  
"Genuine French Wool." Elizabeth replied.  
  
The customer lowered the sweater; Elizabeth found herself looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Seems a bit expensive."  
  
Elizabeth glared at him, and snatching the sweater marched over to the rack where he had gotten it.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you don't treat other customers like that now do you?" Spike asked, with his trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"This store does not sell to...to...annoying people like you." Elizabeth managed to sputter.  
  
Spike smiled, "So...do you have any plans for this afternoon?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm too busy to talk." Elizabeth snapped.  
  
Spike nodded, "So, if all of the clothes here were bought then you wouldn't be busy, correct?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't say anything, and continued to straighten some clothes.  
  
"Hmm...I think $60,000 would cover everything no?"  
  
Elizabeth tried not to choke.  
  
"Okay, perhaps that's a little low, how about $100,000 then?"  
  
Elizabeth turned to him, "It'd be wonderful, but I doubt you have that sort of money."  
  
Spike smiled at her, "Oh really?" He pulled out his wallet, and took out about ten thousand dollar bills. "How about $10,000 in advance?"  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fists, "Sorry, but this store, will not sell clothes to you." She shoved him out the door.  
  
Spike smile grew wide. He began to walk down the street. Elizabeth looked out the door to make sure he was going. He turned around, and seeing Elizabeth waved at her. Elizabeth glared at him again, and went back inside.  
  
"We've hardly had any people today!" Anya wailed, "There's hardly any money!"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and squeezed Anya's arm, "I'm sure we'll get people soon."  
  
Just then a large mass of women came into the store. "Oh my goodness gracious Millie, look at this dress!"  
  
"Bertha, is this my color?"  
  
"This is the loveliest red sweater I have ever seen!"  
  
Willow, Anya, and Elizabeth all high-fived each other. Willow was busy helping customers, and Anya was ringing up all the purchases. Elizabeth was about to help another when she spotted Spike leaning nearby the door. Eying him viciously through slitted eyes she marched up to him, "This was all your doing wasn't it? You paid them all to come here, didn't you?!" she said half-yelling and accusingly.  
  
Spike gave her an innocent look, "Now now luv, I don't have that much spare time, besides, I've never seen these ladies in my life!"  
  
Elizabeth gave him a doubtful look.  
  
To prove his point Spike walked over to a random woman, "Do you know me pet?" he asked.  
  
The woman who was probably in her mid-thirties gave him a strange look, "Never seen you in my life." she commented before turning back to a rack of shirts.  
  
"There? Happy now?" Spike asked.  
  
Elizabeth snorted, and went to go help some ladies.  
  
Spike sighed, he had made some progress right? He drove away in his silver Jaguar, and upon entering his office, called Glory, one of the company's top fashion designers, into his office.  
  
"Now read me off that list of possible companies to out buy again." Spike ordered.  
  
Glory gave him a glowing smile, and began to read them off again.  
  
"Which one do you think is the best?" Spike asked as he leaned back in his leather comfort chair with his feet propped up onto the glass desk.  
  
"I personally found 'Donny' and 'Always' very promising." Glory said.  
  
"Hmm...yes...have you checked out Cliché?" Spike asked.  
  
Glory shook her head, "Never heard of it before."  
  
Spike sighed, "Well I see some promise in them...-"  
  
"I'll check them out right away William." Glory interrupted as she stood up. She walked over to his desk, "So my mother wants to know if you'll come over for dinner tonight."  
  
Spike glanced at Riley who stood in the corner of the room engrossed in a video game with three other bodyguards of Spike. "You're free tonight..." Riley called monotonously.  
  
Spike nodded, "See you at...?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Alright, see you then luv."  
  
((A/N: * sigh * The things that Spike does for Buffy...just wait till you read the more things he does for her! And Aidan will say something that will make us all happier!! I hope...Review, review!!!)) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, and Shitaka JUST for you, I have decided to take anonymous reviewers ^^ Take it as a token of my appreciation for your reviews. And I got your last review, and I just wanted to tell you that I had been planning on adding this chapter last night before your review with the thanks, and blah in it. So feel extremely loved, I typed a whole paragraph for you!!! By the way, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO SHITAKA!!! ^^)) ((A/N: Oh and sorry for not adding a chapter yesterday, it was either that or get a small paragraph. ^^))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * LATER * *  
  
Elizabeth said 'bye' to Willow and Anya, and took the bus to the amusement park. She was planning on seeing how Aidan was doing, but she couldn't resist not stepping into 'Sheek' while she was near. She touched and gazed at the expensive blouses, shirts, dresses, purses and shoes. She took a white sweater off the shelf, and was observing herself in the mirror when Glory came down to do her merchandise inspection for Spike.  
  
Glory walked down the main path of the store, she was almost at the east end of the store, when she felt her body tense. She took a few steps back to where Elizabeth had been standing with the sweater. She wasn't there anymore. Glory smirked, how silly of her to think that Buffy was still alive, and if she still was...Glory shook her head, that was another ridiculous thought...Buffy still alive. Snorting softly to herself, she continued to inspect the shoes on the shelf. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had slipped out of the dressing room, and left the store.  
  
Elizabeth trotted over to the scaffold where Aidan was. He was on the top most one, and brushing white paint on. Smiling she walked over to one of the ladders, and began to shake it furiously. Aidan who had almost dropped his paint bucket in surprise looked down at saw Elizabeth. "Unless you want me dead, and the mural ruined, I advise you to stop now!" he yelled.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, and stopped. She clambered up the ladder, and made her way up to Aidan.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? Don't come up here! It's dangerous!" Aidan hollered as he tried to push Elizabeth back down.  
  
Elizabeth swatted him on the arm, and stood up next to him. "Psh, don't mess with me mister." She sat down on the platform and studied the mural so far. "You know that we got evicted today?"  
  
Aidan's spit out his soda. Elizabeth grimaced as she wiped some off her cheek. "You're so disgusting." she muttered.  
  
"You...you guys got EVICTED??!!"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Why are you so mad? If there's anyone who should be mad, it's us, not you." she rolled her eyes.  
  
Aidan gave her a cheeky 'whatever' smile. Elizabeth walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Aidan, you're going to become a rich and famous painter someday, so none of us will need to work anyways."  
  
Aidan chuckled, "I can only wish." he said.  
  
Elizabeth smiled up at him, "Don't worry, I have faith in you."  
  
Aidan smiled down at her; his smile then vanished, and was replaced with a sadder one. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, "After I paint this mural...there's something I have to tell you...and if you decided to stay with me still, I'll love you forever, but if I not...I'll understand." He then hugged Elizabeth tightly who just gave him a strange look.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged slightly, and hugged him back. "It's okay Aidan, I would never leave you."  
  
Aidan blinked back a tear, "Good, because I would never be able to live without you." he replied hoarsely.  
  
A small train ran around the perimeters of the amusement park about a mere 25 ft from the ground. From inside Spike watched the hugging couple through blue abysses of endless hurt, pain, and confusion. Sighing, he dropped back onto the cushy gray seat, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
* * The Next Day * *  
  
Glory stomped into Spike's office. She threw down her folder onto the glass table as she seated herself down onto the black leather sofa.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "What's up pet?"  
  
Glory glared at him, "Don't 'pet' me William, what happened, to seven o' clock...dinner at my mom's house?!" she said, her voice a hair away from being a scream.  
  
Spike winced; he hadn't forgotten on purpose...he really hadn't. "I'm sorry Glory...I forgot."  
  
"Don't like to me William, you were seeing some other woman now weren't you?"  
  
Spike's body tensed slightly; he shook it off, and spoke, "No, I just had a long day and I was tired. I doubt that Darla would've enjoyed me drowning myself in a bowl of soup on account of me having dozed off."  
  
Glory pouted, "All the same."  
  
Spike put his hand up, "How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me?"  
  
Glory's glare and pout disappeared, and was replaced with a small smile. "Okay Will...I'll get back to you tomorrow on the time okay?"  
  
Spike nodded, "I'll be waiting, oh, and Glory before you go, have you checked out Cliché yet?"  
  
Glory shook her head, "But how about we buy them? I mean, if you see a lot of potential in them, them I'm sure that they will do great."  
  
Spike winked at her, "Alright then, I'll get the contract signed by today, okay?"  
  
Glory beamed at Spike, "Of course William, I'll see you later okay?"  
  
Spike propped his feet up onto his glass desk, and grabbed the black leather file that was on top of his desk. He opened it, and began to read down the page; his finger stopped at Cliché. He moved his finger sideways, "Elizabeth Johnson? I think not, the bloody girl would rather rip my head off than say yes...hmm...Willow Rosenberg? She must be the red-head, nah, she's too loyal to Elizabeth...ah...Anya...she must be the blonde one." Spike paused, and began to dial Anya's cell phone number. Anya waved to a customer as they left with an armful of shopping bags, the store was almost empty now. She was about to go over and chat with Willow when her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. She quickly pulled it out, "Cliché, this is Anya," she answered.  
  
"Yes, Anya, this is William Cornelius...-"  
  
Anya let out a squeal, "Oh! I know you, you're that one really rich guy who owns the amusement park and Global Fashions!!" Willow raised an eyebrow at Anya who quickly cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "Anyways, what can I do for you today?"  
  
Spike suppressed a chuckle, yes, he had chosen the right one. "I'd like to buy out Cliché, and have you and your friends join my team professional fashion designers here at Global Fashions."  
  
Anya's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh wow, will there be a lot of money involved?" she asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact pet, there will be a lot of money."  
  
Anya began to do a little dance, and when Elizabeth and Willow both gave her a strange look she immediately began to run her hands through her hair.  
  
"And I'd like to go over the contract today."  
  
Anya scrunched her face up as she thought, "I don't think I can do...-"  
  
"That's okay then Miss Anya, if you can't make it, I'll just call another...- "  
  
"NO!" Anya shrieked into the phone, "I'll be there!"  
  
Elizabeth and Willow shot Anya another concerned look.  
  
"Lovely, I'd knew you'd come around. Be here promptly by 2:30 pm at the Global Fashions headquarters, just give them your name, and tell them that you're with Cliché."  
  
Anya nodded vigorously, "See you at 2:30."  
  
Spike smiled into the phone, "Have a nice day Miss Anya." He hung up, and placed his cell onto his desk. He leaned back into his chair, and smiled; he was a brilliant man...yes, he was bloody brilliant.  
  
Anya looked at the clock, it was 2:15. "Liz, Willow? I have to go, I might be back later, bye!" She quickly grabbed her jacket, and purse, and ran out the door.  
  
Willow watched Anya with a disapproving look on her face, "That's not very nice," she commented, "Running out on us like that...hmph."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry Willow, Anya's probably going insane from the lack of money here..."  
  
Anya walked up to the lady at the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. William Cornelius."  
  
Tara looked up at Anya, "Name?" she asked.  
  
"Anya...oh, and I'm here for Cliché." she added.  
  
Tara nodded, "Top floor." She gestured to one of the many elevators, and resumed whatever she had been doing before hand.  
  
Anya twiddled with her fingers as the elevator went up and up. The elevator stopped at the twenty-seventh floor. Anya walked out, and looked down the hallway. The place was bustling with activity. She glared at several people who brushed by her rather forcefully. After a few minutes of attempting to find her way, she managed to stop a man. "Hi, do you know where Mr. William Cornelius's office is?" she asked.  
  
The man, whose name was Wesley looked Anya up and down, "And you are?" he asked.  
  
Anya glared at him, "If you give me money I'll tell you."  
  
Wesley chuckled, "I'm just joking, so what brings you here to see Cornelius?"  
  
"I'm here on business for Cliché." she replied as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Of course, right this way," Wesley winked at her, and directed her to Spike's office. "Maybe I'll catch you later." Wesley winked at her again, and walked off.  
  
Anya wrinkled her nose, and looked up at Riley who stood by the glass door. She peeked in, and even though the many walls were all made out of glass, she couldn't see the Cornelius guy. "I'm here to see Mr. Cornelius."  
  
Riley smirked at Anya, and opened the door for her.  
  
Anya walked in through the many glass doors, and looked around, impressed, as she finally entered his office.  
  
Spike who had been leaning back in his chair with his back to her immediately swung around, and stood up. He walked over to her, and shook her head, "Hello luv, I'm William Cornelius."  
  
Anya smiled, "I'm Anya."  
  
Spike nodded, and stepped back to his office phone, he pressed a button, "Yes, Tara? Can you please tell Wesley to come in...thanks a million pet."  
  
Wesley walked in through the doors, with a grim look on his face, which disappeared at the sight of Anya. "Well, we meet again," he said in a rather flirtatious manner.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Wesley, meet Miss Anya...-"  
  
"So you do have a name," Wesley remarked much to Anya's dismay.  
  
"Bloody hell! Are you capable of shutting up for a bit?" Spike asked Wes half jokingly.  
  
Anya laughed...much to Wesley's dismay and Spike's delight. "I like you, you're funny." she commented to Spike.  
  
Wesley scowled, and sat down on one of the black leather couches. "Please take a seat Miss Anya," Spike urged as he himself took the black leather armchair.  
  
Anya nodded, and sat down on the couch opposite of Wesley. Spike threw down a set of papers onto the glass coffee table. "Here is the proposition," Spike began, "We give you $500,000 for the right to use your company's name..."  
  
"Meaning that Cliché will be part of Global Fashions," Wesley explained.  
  
"And all employees of Cliché will now be working for Global Fashions, and will receive a regular salary depending on their work." Spike continued. "The contract will last for only six months, and if Cliché wishes, you guys may discontinue the contract, but if you guys wish to stay on board we will compose another contract for a few more years...clear?"  
  
Anya nodded, still in shock of the amount of money that had been offered, "You did say $500,000 right?" Anya asked she held a pen a centimeter away from the line where she was supposed to sign.  
  
Wesley and Spike nodded in unison, "Yes," Wesley pointed to the figure $500,000 on the contract. "Now sign."  
  
Anya wrinkled her nose again, and signed a number of papers and contracts.  
  
"Good, now stamp your finger on this..." Wesley held out a red stamp pad. Anya pressed her index finger to it, and then pressed her red finger onto the paper.  
  
"Lovely, now we're all done." Spike announced. "Here is $10,000 in advance, and I expect you and the other employees of Cliché to be here promptly by 2:30 pm in the afternoon, here in my office."  
  
Anya took the white envelope with wide eyes. "I will be here!" she yelled as she left.  
  
Spike looked down at Wesley who was lounging around on the couch still, "And Wesley, stop pretending to be busy okay?"  
  
Wesley looked up at Spike, with a blank look on his face. "What're you talking about?" he asked innocently.  
  
Spike snorted, and walked back to his desk chair, and waved for Wesley to go out. As soon as Wesley left, he stood up, and drew open the blinds. He stood with his feet spread apart, and his hands folded behind his back. He looked down onto the city, the sunlight shining through the window. His hand absentmindedly went up to rub the flat silver orb that hung on a silver chain around his neck...Buffy... 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, and just to clear things up, I am not trying to portray Angel/Aidan as the bad guy...he just loves Buffy/Elizabeth a little too much for his own good, and I am really really really am sorry for not updating in a looooooong time. All I can say is that I really wish that there were like 30 hours in a day, not 24. So please do not hate me, read on and review!))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anya ran into the now empty store, "ELIZABETH! WILLOW! LOOK AT ALL THE MONEY!!!" she screamed. Elizabeth and Willow stared at Anya with confused looks on their faces. "LOOK!" Anya grabbed a handful of the money from the envelope and shoved it into their hands. "MONEY! WE HAVE MONEY!!!"  
  
Willow held the $1000 bill up to the light, "Daaamn...it IS real..." she whispered in awe.  
  
"Where'd you get the money?" Elizabeth asked as she ran her fingers over the bills.  
  
Anya stopped her victory dance and screaming, and began to fidget with her hair. "Well erm...IsoldClichetoGlobalFashionssoweallworkforthemnowandwehavetobe thereat2:30pmandwegetpaid$500,000." Anya flashed them a hopeful smile.  
  
Elizabeth and Willow looked at her with blank looks on their faces. "Come again?"  
  
Anya repeated her rapidly said sentence again.  
  
"One more time, but about 1,000,000 times slower." Elizabeth suggested her eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Global Fashions owns Cliché and we're $500,000 richer?" Anya said rather nervously.  
  
"What?!" Elizabeth shrieked.  
  
Anya sighed, "See this is WHY I didn't want to tell you, but hey, we got a contract with the hugest fashion company ever, AND money!"  
  
Willow beamed at Anya, "This is great! How did you come by this deal anyways?"  
  
Anya shrugged, "I dunno..." she paused, and glanced at Elizabeth and Willow. "But look at the money!"  
  
Elizabeth and Willow laughed, and hugged Anya. "So when do we start work?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"2:30 pm tomorrow...at the Global Fashions Headquarters!" Anya squealed.  
  
Soon they were all jumping, hugging, and screaming; their dream had come true.  
  
Spike walked out onto the slick and shiny surface of the empty ice skating rink at the Amusement Park. He carefully treaded the ice until he was in the middle of the rink, and produced a boomerang from the pockets of his black felt coat. He threw it with all the anger he had in him. His blue eyes followed the spinning object as it flew around; he raised his hand, and caught it in his hand. "You see that Buffy?" he whispered.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's hand, and dragged her closer to the ocean. "Ever seen one of these?" he asked as he held out the boomerang.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's called a boomerang." he replied.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
Spike smirked, "Watch." He threw the boomerang, and it flew all the way out to the ocean, and back into his hand.  
  
Buffy let out a soft 'ooh.' "Can I try?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded, and pressed it into her hand. He slipped his hand over hers, and helped her throw it. Their eyes watched it sail around; it landed in the sand a little ways from them. Buffy quickly ran off to go retrieve it. She handed it back to Spike, "Can I do it again?" she asked, her emerald eyes shining, and her cheeks red from excitement.  
  
Spike smirked, and helped her throw it again. As it was flying out above the waters again, he whispered into her ear, "See how it returns each time Buffy? That's what love's like...no matter what, it always comes back..."  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Spike began to shake from the tears he was holding back; he was a man, he didn't cry, besides he cried too much as it was. "SEE THAT BUFFY?!" he yelled out into the cold emptiness of the rink, "LOVE IS SUPPOSED TO COME BACK..." His voice trailed off as he quickly pocketed the boomerang, and walked away.  
  
Elizabeth tucked a few loose strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear, and continued to sketch away. Aidan pushed aside the curtain that split the room in half, and while drying his hair with a towel knelt down to take a peek at what she was drawing. "Aidan!" she yelled as she quickly pressed the sketch to her chest. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
Aidan grinned at her, "Someone's a little touchy," he grumbled as he straightened up again. "Night Liz...by the way, good job on finally getting bought out by a huge fashion company." He walked back over to his side of the room, and glanced at her once more before he disappeared behind the curtain.  
  
Elizabeth didn't respond, and traded her pencil for a dark blue color pencil; she began to color in the suit, and paused midway. She studied the faceless man she had drawn...he had spiky hair, and high and well-defined cheekbones...she sighed, and finished coloring in the suit, and put her sketchpad away for the night.  
  
Elizabeth hastily woke up the next morning, her alarm had been beeping for about 25 minutes now. Cursing to herself, she ran around the house doing numerous things. She cursed herself for waking up late, Aidan being such a frickin' heavy sleeper, and what-not. Finally she threw on a pair of casual khakis, a nice fitting black turtleneck, and a scarf. She shoved all of her sketchpads into her small black backpack along with a few other things. "I'll see you later Aidan!" she yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
As usual she was slightly late, but managed to catch the bus to Willow and Anya's house. She was just about to knock on the door when the door swung open. "About time!!! We'll barely make it take in time!" Anya exclaimed as they sat in the bus.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth apologized for about millionth time.  
  
"Oh this is going to look so bad on our reputation..." Willow whined.  
  
Elizabeth patted Willow on the leg, "It's okay, they won't be too mad..." she said reassuringly, "I hope..." she added to herself.  
  
The three girls clambered off the bus, and took slow and steady steps to the doors of the building. Inside each were quaking, all but Anya who kept cooing about all the money they were going to make, and how they were finally moving up on the social and economy ladder.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. Cornelius." Anya said to Tara who just pointed them to the elevators.  
  
Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows...Cornelius? Wasn't that one guy's name Cornelius? She shook her head; it couldn't be the same guy.  
  
Anya pressed the button the elevator. All three watched the lights change, and finally they reached the very top floor. The elevator doors slid open with a 'bing.' Anya, Willow and Elizabeth wandered down the hall until they came to another secretary at her desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but where is Mr. Cornelius's room?" Anya asked.  
  
The secretary looked at her, "Down the hallway, make a left, and continue going down the hall, and take the second left." With that she resumed typing away at a surprisingly fast pace on the computer.  
  
"This should be it," Willow muttered as they arrived to the glass doors of Spike's office.  
  
Just then Riley who was standing next to the door cleared his throat, "May I help you ladies?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Yes, we're here to see Mr. Cornelius."  
  
"May I ask why you are here to see him?" Riley asked.  
  
Just then Wesley came walking down the hallway with a folder tucked under his arm, and a black briefcase in his other hand. "It's alright Riley, they're with me." he called. Riley nodded, and opened the door for him and the three girls. Riley squinted at Elizabeth; oddly enough she looked almost exactly like Spike's old love; Buffy.  
  
Elizabeth, Willow and Anya made themselves comfortable on the black leather couch across from Wesley. Elizabeth glanced sideways at the large glass desk in front of them. There was a black leather comfort chair with its back to them, and the person sitting in it had had his feet propped up on the windowsill in front of him. The man slowly swung around.  
  
"Hullo ladies."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, and quickly averted her eyes to the ground.  
  
"My name is William Cornelius, but please feel free to call me Spike." He got up from his chair, and proceeded to shake everyone's hands. He stopped when he came to Elizabeth. He held out his hand, "And your name is...?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Elizabeth shook his hand while still looking down at the ground. "My name is Elizabeth...Elizabeth Johnson."  
  
Spike smirked, "Nice to meet you luv." He walked over to the black leather armchair, and sat down. "Alright, as you know, Global Fashions has bought out Cliché, and since you are all now employees of Global Fashions, I expect you all to work well."  
  
Anya and Willow nodded. Elizabeth nodded as she turned her head away from Spike.  
  
"Miss Johnson, do you have a problem?" he asked, his voice crisp and purposefully polite.  
  
Elizabeth faced Spike in surprise, "Umm...no, why would you say that?" she asked, a slight icy tone detectable.  
  
"Perhaps by the way you refuse to look at me." Spike replied, smiling at Elizabeth who merely scowled at him. "Anyways, before Wesley here shows you to your guys' desks, I'd like to seem some sample sketches of your designs, and perhaps we'll find one that is worth presenting to the company."  
  
Willow and Anya quickly pulled out sketchpads from their bags, and handed them to him. Elizabeth rummaged through her bag, trying to remember which one was her 'Cliché' sketchpad.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. Finally she just grabbed whatever one, and handed it to Spike who was already glancing through the other sketchpads.  
  
Glory made her way to Spike's office, she had to talk to him about their little date tonight. She smiled in greeting to Riley, and tried to get to the glass doors of his office. Riley stepped right in front of her, thwarting her wishes.  
  
Glory smiled at him again, and stepped to the left in another attempt to get to the door. Riley stepped left along with her. Slightly flustered, Glory began to step to the right, and then left, only to have Riley follow her. Finally, Glory had had enough, "What do you think you are doing?!" she demanded shrilly.  
  
"Spike's a little busy right now." Riley explained, grinning down at her.  
  
"Well it can't be important as-..."  
  
"Oh, but it is," Riley interrupted, "I advise that you come back later." He winked at her, and set his hands on her shoulder. He turned her around, and lightly pushed her back the way she came. Glory glanced over her shoulder to glare at him when she caught a glimpse of the people in Spike's office. Her eyes widened in horror, that girl...she looked exactly like Buffy! She blinked, and mentally chided herself, 'Just because she has blonde hair means nothing...absolutely NOTHING.' Steadying herself she clomped her way to the desk. Spike finished with Anya's. Hers had been consisted of more skimpier outfits, most of them with the unmistakable dollar sign on them. Willow's on the other hand was a bit more hippie-style, and half of her ideas weren't that bad. He handed them back to Wesley to give back to Willow and Anya. He flipped through Elizabeth's and smirked. "Wesley will now show you ladies to your offices," Elizabeth, Willow, and Anya all got up with Wesley. "But Miss Johnson, I'd like for you talk to you for a little bit."  
  
Elizabeth gave Willow and Anya a look that said, go-ahead-I'll-be-fine, and walked up to Spike who was now sitting at his desk. He flipped opened to a certain page in her sketchpad, and pushed it towards her. "Am I that memorable?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth looked down, her eyes grew large as she saw what sketchpad she had given him. It was the one with her high cheek boned, spiky haired, but faceless man whose style was incredibly similar to that of Spike's. She hastily grabbed the sketchpad and shoved it into her backpack. "Please, don't flatter yourself." She turned, and walked to the door.  
  
"It's alright luv, I don't blame you, I really do have a charismatic aura about me if I do say so myself." Elizabeth stopped and glared at him. He shot her a cheeky smile. Flaring her nostrils, Elizabeth stomped off.  
  
Spike pulled out his wallet, and opened it. He gazed down longingly at the picture that Buffy had been holding before she died. "I bet you're really mad at me now aren't you Buffy? But don't worry pet, I still love you the best." 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...oh and the song is all Edwin McCain's...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, and sPiKe-bUfFy-GuRl, don't worry, there isn't a lot of spuffy yet, but when there is, it will be sure to start tears. ^^ So once again, please, please, please bear with me. Shitaka, you know that you are much appreciated. ^^, and Cho-Freak-Dragon, I'm glad you liked it.))  
  
((A/N: And thanks to BunnyKat, and Ruthie2 for reviewing...and sorry that this isn't a very long chapter...and don't pay attention to the Glory and Spike thing...believe me, he isn't really falling for her!))  
  
((A/N: By the way, I apologize for not updating sooner...stupid ff.net (not really!) hasn't really been working...))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Glory began to check off forms when she heard Wesley's voice mingled with three other voices, most likely women coming towards her. She glanced around the room, there were several other workers at their desks that reminded her; she should go ask William when the new employees were arriving. Wesley walked into the room, "And this ladies, is the room where you will be working with your fellow employees including me."  
  
Glory stood up, they must already be here. She walked over to Wesley, "Wesley, mind introducing them?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Wesley flashed her a bright smile, "Yes, this is Willow, Anya and Elizabeth."  
  
It was then Glory caught sight of Elizabeth...  
  
The color drained out of her face, and she felt nauseated. "Excuse me." she said hastily as she ran out of the room. She ran all the way to Spike's office. Riley looked up for a brief second from the TV screen as she ran by. "WILLIAM!" she yelled as she burst into his office.  
  
Spike looked up and hastily shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "Yes luv?"  
  
Glory began to pant from lack of air. "Did...you...know...that one of our employees...look...like...Bu....Bu...Buf...Buffy?" she managed to choke out.  
  
Spike shot her a strange yet concerned look, "Actually I did, why?" he asked.  
  
Glory began to breathe easier, "So what was her name again?" she asked, her voice still a bit wheezy.  
  
"Elizabeth...Elizabeth Johnson..." Spike said softly.  
  
Glory nodded, "Okay then...I'll meet you at...?"  
  
"How about Cabaret? Meet me here after work."  
  
Glory beamed at Spike, and happily walked out of the room. Spike sighed, and rubbed his eyes, the poor girl really was a head case sometimes, but she was pretty, which was the only reason why he hadn't tossed her out a window yet, besides, his mum really wanted to see him and Glory get married, and he really was a momma's boy.  
  
Glory said bye to everyone, and avoided Elizabeth's eyes as she walked out of the room. Elizabeth shrugged, maybe she was just testing her. Glory went into an elevator and drove away home. Spike's blue eyes watched Elizabeth through a crack in the blinds of a window that were on the other side. She was so gorgeous...so fuckin' gorgeous...  
  
Elizabeth felt two eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned her head and looked over at the window where Spike had been staring at her from. Seeing no one she shrugged, and went back to work. Spike leaned against the wall, and peeked into the room again, he sighed, and banged his head back onto the wall...this was crazy. Sighing he went back to his office.  
  
Glory briskly walked into the office. She was dressed in a form-fitting, slightly lacy black dress with some sequin designs on it.  
  
"Well aren't you going somewhere," Harmony commented as she and everyone else in the room watched Glory.  
  
"Yeah, something big?" Anya asked.  
  
Glory looked up from her desk, and smiled brightly, "William's taking me out for dinner." she announced.  
  
Harmony clapped her hands, "Oh my gosh! This is sssooo cool Glory!"  
  
Glory even though she was still smiling rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Harmony, this isn't the first time that Will's taken me out on a date." She glanced at Elizabeth out of the corners of her eyes; Elizabeth seemed to be extremely absorbed in her work. Smiling smugly she showed off her dress to everyone, "I know, it's one of a kind, it's Sonya Domini ((A/N: Let's just say that Sonya Domini is like equal to Christian Dior...aight y'all?))  
  
Spike watched Glory show off her dress. He pursed his lips, and walked over to the glass door. His eyes wandered over to Elizabeth who wasn't partaking in this at all. Glory stopped twirling and spotted Spike at the door. She walked up to the door, and waved at him from the other side. She shot him a strange look when he continued to not acknowledge her presence. She looked up at his eyes, and followed their gaze...over to where that Elizabeth girl sat.  
  
Fuming she pushed on the door. The door hit him in the face, not hard, but just enough to wake him from his stupor. He blinked, and looked down at Glory; he immediately pasted a fake smile onto his face, and mouthed, "Let's go."  
  
Glory nodded, and coyly smiling turned to face the others in the room. "I'm going to go now, Will and I have A DATE." Her cold eyes turned to Elizabeth who still hadn't looked up. Sticking her nose up in the air, she walked out of the room, and slipped her arm in between Spike's. Spike glanced into the room once more before Glory pulled him away. At the same time, Elizabeth had looked up...to see his pleading blue eyes. Her emerald eyes hardened as she looked away.  
  
Spike and Glory sat at the elegant bar of Cabaret. Glory sipped on a martini, and Spike sipped a Bacardi. They sat there in silence, until Glory spoke, "William, you know that new girl from Cliché?" she asked.  
  
"Which one?" he asked, half interested.  
  
"The...the blonde one." Glory replied.  
  
"Oh, Anya or..." he paused to clear his throat, "or Elizabeth?" Her name came out rather raspy. He pounded his chest, and turned to Glory, "What about them?"  
  
Glory's eyes looked at him coldly, "Elizabeth," she said her name like it was poisonous or something, "You just hired her because she looks like Buffy...didn't you?" she accused.  
  
Spike didn't answer, and looked straight ahead, right over the top of Glory's hair.  
  
"News flash, Buffy has been DEAD, she's been DEAD for a couple of years now, why haven't you forgotten her?!"  
  
"She has been...gone, for ONE year." Spike replied angrily and coldly.  
  
Glory's hands clenched into fists, "It...doesn't...matter, she's DEAD, she's nothing now, she can't help you, she's worthless to you now. Why can't you move on? Do you know how much it hurts?" Her voice was now filled with sorrow.  
  
Spike's hands tightened around the base of his glass. "Don't EVER talk about Buffy like that EVER again." he warned, his voice thick with anger.  
  
Glory continued, unhindered, "Why are you so selfish? All you care about is how YOU feel, are you insensitive to others around you? We've been seeing each other for a long time now, and not once, not even ONCE have you told me that you love me." She stopped with a huff, and turned to her drink again.  
  
Glory's words were lost to his ears. All he heard was the music of the piano, slowly wafting in and out of his state of consciousness. Buffy...just the name intoxicated his very soul with longing and sorrow. He shook his head, Glory was right...he had to move on, right? Spike smiled at Glory, and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
Glory looked at him surprise, "Glory, I love you."  
  
Before she could say anything, he got up, and placing a $20 dollar bill on the piano made a request. Glory hesitantly smiled at Spike who offered her his hand. She accepted it, and sighed as she slowly danced with him. Life was finally going her way now.  
  
Spike rested his chin on Glory's head, his blue eyes staring blankly out at the people at the Cabaret. If he just closed his eyes he could see Buffy there, sitting at the bar...next to him. His palm brushing her long silky hair, staring into those emerald eyes of hers...  
  
"Emerald fountains thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depths..."  
  
Spike closed his eyes, and if he tried hard enough, he could remember how her eyes shined whenever the stars came out...he could remember every shine and sparkle in those eyes of hers.  
  
"And I'll be, your crying shoulder..."  
  
Spike smiled sadly to himself as he remembered the first time Buffy told him how mean Darla was to her. It was always beyond him how someone could still look gorgeous with puffy eyes and a red nose.  
  
"I'll be the best thing of your life..."  
  
She had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, and vice versa.  
  
"And I'll be, better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."  
  
Spike sighed, too bad there was no older. He found it difficult to swallow this lump in his throat...too bad...there was no older...Spike found himself slipping away from the dancing floor, and away from Glory's arms.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Buffy asked, her voice full of fear.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "No, we're all going to end up on the ground with our brains coming out of our ears."  
  
"Eeewww! You know what, I don't really want to do this anymore..." Buffy replied slowly.  
  
Spike grabbed her wrist, "Come on Buff, it's okay, I won't let you get hurt."  
  
Buffy stared into those clear blue eyes, and knew that he was telling the truth. Nodding she got climbed onto the back of the bike. "Ready?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and latched herself to Spike's waist.  
  
"Alright then!" Spike pedaled down the steep hill, and then let go of the steering wheel. He let his arms out, as if he were flying and let out a loud whoop. "Come on Buffy, try it!" he urged yelling.  
  
Buffy bit her lip, she really didn't feel like running into a tree. Finally after Spike's persistent urging she agreed, and did so. The wind blew at her hair, loosening her hair from the confines of the flimsy hair tie, blowing it loose, letting her long blonde hair stream out from behind her.  
  
"Whee!!"  
  
Spike laughed, "See, what'd I tell you?"  
  
He tried to stop the bike, but ended up sending them flying over to the grassy side of the road. They both landed with an 'oof.'  
  
"Once I get up William Cornelius, I will personally see to it that you get your behind beaten raw." Buffy growled as she laid on the ground.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes again, and getting up walked over to her. "I'd like to see you try."  
  
Buffy's heart began to pound as she realized that their noses were touching. She squeezed her eyes shut...was he going to kiss her?  
  
Spike closed his eyes, and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "I would never hurt you Buffy...and if anyone else tried, I''LL be the one to see that they personally get beaten into the ground."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, her cheeks red. She nodded as they pressed hands together. She noticed how his hands fit perfectly over hers while Spike's other hand brushed her soft cheek...  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Glory shook Spike, "Will, are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
Spike awoke from his trance again, "Oh yeah, sorry pet, not feeling to well I guess. I think I better take you home."  
  
Glory nodded. Entwining arms they left and drove off. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...oh and the song is all Edwin McCain's...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, and I am glad you all hate the idea of Glory and Spike being together. ^^ This chapter will have a little more spuffiness...oh and don't worry...Buffy will get her memory back...but no one will tell her...she will find out herself...eep! I've revealed one of the twists!!!))  
  
((By the way I have several other ideas for Spuffy fics...one is Buffy being the slayer back in the 18th century, the other takes place with Buffy in a bar, and the bartender happens to be Spike, but she knew him as someone else back then...and they talk...and wonder what happens from there? ^^ Oh and I've begun writing the first chapter of another BTVS fic. Here's the summary, so tell me if you like. Buffy has left home to prove to her family that she can succeed in something. But she almost failed high school, dropped out of college, and can't get a 'good' job. So she rents a apartment, goes to college part time, manages to get a job, and many side jobs, but along the way she needs $ where a certain man named Spike comes in, as well as another man named Angel...who happens to be her boss. And if anyone reading this takes my ideas or elaborate from them, I will hunt you down and eat you...so beware...muahahaha. Seriously though, please don't...this is sssooo degrading, I am on my hands and knees begging you people not to steal my ideas...*sigh*))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike picked up the phone, and pressed a button, "Yes, Wesley? Could you please have Elizabeth Johnson come into my office? Thanks a million."  
  
A few minutes later Elizabeth Johnson strode into his office, walking a bit stiffly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Spike smiled at her, "I have a very important project for you," he began much to Elizabeth's dismay. "I need you to check out some of our competitor's clothes, and make some sketches of certain clothing that you find intriguing, and then come back and report to me."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"So you know where you're going luv?" Spike asked.  
  
Elizabeth groaned, "Are you mocking me?" she demanded.  
  
Spike placed his hands behind his head as she leaned back into his black leather armchair. "Oh no pet, never, I would never mock you, I'm just astonished at your hastiness to me, after all most women would die to bask in my presence."  
  
Elizabeth glared him, "You're such a pig, now hurry up and tell me where I have to go."  
  
"I'm hurt Bu...I mean Elizabeth," Spike found it extremely difficult to swallow, "The store is Bridges."  
  
Elizabeth expected him to say more, and was surprised at his sudden silence. Pursing her lips she strode over to his desk, "By the way, I don't know who this Buffy girl was, but I'm Elizabeth...end of story." She walked out of his office without another glance.  
  
Spike sighed, "Get a grip you git..." he muttered, scolding himself. In his mind, he believed that Buffy was dead, and would never come back, but in his heart he knew that she was still alive...and within his grasp. Elizabeth strode through the extremely expensive and upscale store called Bridges. It was one of those stores that sold only imported clothes...from London. She stopped at random shelves and racks of clothes, and browsed through them. Two salesladies watched her like a hawk, and with some contempt. Finally one of them approached her, "Are you interested in buying this?" the lady asked Elizabeth who was holding up a lovely cashmere sweater with buttons on the sides.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Actually I'm looking at the moment, erm...could you please show me the way to the dressing rooms?"  
  
The woman frowned slightly, and led Elizabeth back to the dressing rooms. Elizabeth set down a whole armful of clothes onto the wooden built in seat, and seated herself on the ground. She picked up each and every article of clothing, and sketched them into her sketchbook.  
  
She finally came out in almost an hour. She looked at the ladies in surprise as they took the clothes from her, and began to ring them up. "There must be a mistake, I'm not buying all of these..." she began to say.  
  
The lady smiled at her, "A very nice man came by and said that we were to ring them up for you, on him."  
  
Elizabeth looked around, and spotted a familiar figure with his back to her. He was looking at some shoes it seemed. She marched up to him, and whirled him around, "It was you, wasn't it?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Spike looked at her blankly as he held a rhinestone studded shoe in his hand, "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You're the one who's paying for all those clothes...why are you even following me?" she asked angrily. Spike arched an eyebrow, "Now don't go flattering yourself pet, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to check up on how you're doing, after all this is your first time."  
  
Elizabeth frowned, that took away half of the insults she was going to throw at him, "Well then who's the one buying the clothes huh?"  
  
"Oh that, whenever new comers do good jobs the company rewards them." Spike said casually as he put the shoe back, and picked another one up and began to look at it.  
  
Elizabeth began to fume. She stomped back to the counter, and tried to take the clothes away from the women, "Give them to me! I'm NOT going to buy them!" The women had been warned that she'd probably try to do that, and they had been prepared.  
  
Spike jogged over, and tossed a pair of silver shoes with silver buckles on them onto the pile, "Ring these up," he began, he grabbed a random shirt off the rack, and tossed them that to, "And this," he pulled a black skirt off the shelf, and tossed them that too. "And this." Then he then gathered a whole variety of shirts, sweaters, jackets, and scarves into his arm, and dumped them onto the counter too, "And these." He brushed his hands together, and raised an eyebrow at a glowering Elizabeth again.  
  
"What's wrong with you pet?" he asked.  
  
"You...you make me so mad!" she muttered hotly.  
  
Spike shrugged, just then Elizabeth was showered with numerous red shopping bags. "Here you go ma'am."  
  
Elizabeth, almost automatically, took them, and began to stagger out the door. Spike was already outside, leaning against his blue Jaguar, it seemed to be his favorite car, with the car's trunk open. Elizabeth glared at him, and began to stumble down the sidewalk, she almost fell over from the sheer weight and bulk of the bags, but found herself in a pair of strong and muscular arms.  
  
She felt a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, but it disappeared when she found out it was Spike. "Let go." she commanded.  
  
Spike reluctantly let her go, "You know, my car is right there pet...and there's plenty of room for me the clothes."  
  
"I prefer walking." she replied, slightly miffed.  
  
"I would agree, but it seems that you have a bit of a problem doing so," he replied smiling.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him, and continued walking. Spike ran back into his car, and shut the trunk. He began to drive along the sidewalk by Elizabeth. He rolled the car window down, "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth turned to face him, "You just don't take 'no' for an answer do you?"  
  
Spike scrunched up his face as if he were thinking, "Umm...no."  
  
Elizabeth scowled. She huffily opened the back door of his car, and tossed all of his bags in, and climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
Spike smiled, and drove off. Elizabeth sat stiffly in her seat with her hand resting on the smooth leather arm rest that separated her and Spike's seat. Spike's hand slowly inched towards hers. Elizabeth looked at him surprise. Unhurried he picked up her hand, and looked at it, almost as if he was inspecting it. Then he pressed his hand against hers, his closed over hers, like two puzzle pieces...their hands fit...just perfectly. He closed his hand over hers, and entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
Elizabeth watched him in shock. She really didn't know what to say. "Hmm...interesting, our hands fit almost perfectly..." Spike mused out loud. Finally she regained her senses, and snatched her hand back. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat, and scooted to the door.  
  
Spike chuckled, and placing both hands on the steering wheel looked out at the road in front of him. Elizabeth stole a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. She saw him turn his head, and quickly turned so that it would've looked like she was looking out the window, but unfortunately for her she was much too close to the window, and hit the window rather hard. "Oh! Owwwww...." Elizabeth wailed as she rubbed her nose.  
  
Spike almost instantly pulled the car over, and pulled her hands away from her face. "Let me see..." He looked over her nose, and ran his finger over it. 'It's so perfect...like someone sculpted her...' he thought to himself. Elizabeth watched him caress the sides of her face with wonder.  
  
"Stop touching me." she snapped.  
  
Spike slowly and lingeringly pulled away from her. "And please, don't touch me again for the rest of the ride. I came for a ride and a ride alone." Elizabeth added.  
  
Spike sighed, and merged back onto the road. "Seriously I don't know who the hell you're moping over, but you really got to get over her," she continued.  
  
Spike's hand clenched, "You can stop talking now," he said rather coldly.  
  
Elizabeth stopped, all of the sudden her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID, "Aidan?"  
  
"Oh hey,"  
  
....  
  
"I had some sort of project to do,"  
  
....  
  
"Mmm...sure, I'll meet you there as soon as I get there okay?"  
  
....  
  
"Okay,"  
  
...  
  
Elizabeth smiled into the phone, and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Spike inquired.  
  
Elizabeth smiled cheekily at him, "Aidan."  
  
"Is Aidan a girl?" Spike asked.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him, "NO, Aidan happens to be a BOY,"  
  
"Your BOYfriend?"  
  
Elizabeth sort of smiled to herself, and shrugged, "Sort of...well...not really..."  
  
"Okay so he's not your boyfriend then."  
  
"Well he sort of is...-"  
  
"You're one helluva confusing girl pet."  
  
"I don't really care Mr. Cornelius."  
  
Spike winced, "Don't call me that, makes me feel like an old git. Call me Spike."  
  
"Can't I call you William?"  
  
"No," he scowled, "Don't call me that either. I still feel like a bloody ole' man. Call me Spike."  
  
"How come Glory calls you William?"  
  
"Because she's Glory."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
William pursed his lips, he really wasn't into Glory that way...but she was the next closest thing to Buffy right? But what about the girl next to him? She looked exactly like her...no one had Buffy's eyes...no one, but yet, this girl's eyes shined exactly the way Buffy's used to. He took in a deep breath of air. "Sort of." he finally replied glumly. "Talk about confusing," Elizabeth muttered. "So you like her or not? Because she sure seems to be head over heels over you."  
  
Spike had to tense himself up to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. "Okay fine then, I don't like Glory."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Then who do you like?" she asked.  
  
Spike shrugged as they turned into the underground parking lot of the Global Fashions headquarters. "I'm surprised that you don't know," he said quietly, more to himself as he got out of the car. He tossed his keys to a valet, and helped Elizabeth and all of her shopping bags out. He gave the rest of the bags to Elizabeth before he branched off into another hallway to his office. He watched her walk away...so graceful despite the fact that she was trying not to topple over. The way her hair shined in the light...  
  
Elizabeth walked away, she felt strange, and the weight of the bags weren't helping at all. She could still feel her that rush when she thought about the way he held her hand. Wait...what was she thinking? It wasn't her that the guy loved...it was that Buffy Summers girl, but how come he always looked right at her, and not through her...? Maybe he was psychotic to think that she was her...Buffy was dead and she wasn't. Shrugging she went into her office...but still, she couldn't help a tiny part of her wishing that she was this Buffy Summers girl...to have a man so devoted and loving. But she already had a guy like that...she had Aidan, but she had never felt that rush before with him...maybe it was because she knew him too well. Gritting her teeth together in frustration, Elizabeth began to sketch away.  
  
((A/N: Oh and Shitaka, are you happy now?)) 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...oh and the song is all Edwin McCain's...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Cho-Freak-Dragon, and sPiKe- bUfFy-GuRl, and Courtney. I am glad you all hate the idea of Glory and Spike being together. ^^ Hmm...shall I reveal to you all how Buffy is going to get her memory back? Okay...will not include pictures, letters or someone telling her. Let's just say there will be a little 'help' from Glory...hehehe. Thanks for reviewing, sarcasticlilchick, Ruthie2, Theresa, stacy, ekmw511, and BunnyKat.))  
  
((A/N: By the way...sorry about not updating...maybe I shouldn't have taken that AP European History Class...))  
  
((Oh and Ruthie2, to answer your question in an earlier chapter, sorry too lazy to be specific, they had a fight over this, and Elizabeth/Buffy feeling as if she was in debt to them for taking care of her after the 'fire,' ended up of course believing him and apologizing for doubting him. Hope you understand. ^^))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aidan waited patiently for Elizabeth to show up. His eyes scanned the large moving mass of people below. Then he saw her. "Elizabeth!" he yelled. He waved his arms vigorously.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "Aidan!" she yelled back in reply. She mockingly waved her arms back. She ran up to the platform where Aidan stood, "Wow, I think that this is going to be your best work yet," she commented as she inspected what Aidan had painted. There wasn't much, but there was most of a male's beautiful and elegant face. The face looked almost feminine, but just masculine enough. She quickly climbed up and ran her fingers over the painting.  
  
"Hey! That might not be dry!" Aidan yelped as he pulled her hand away. The force of Aidan's pull whirled her around until she was facing him. He smiled down at Elizabeth as she smiled back widely. He took her hand, and hugged her...Elizabeth couldn't help but remember how Spike's hand had fit perfectly over hers.  
  
Aidan quickly carried the hot ramen over to the table. "Ouch, be careful of your fingers Liz." Aidan stuck his fork into the bowl of ramen, and began slurping and chomping away.  
  
Elizabeth watched him eat, and tried not to laugh. Smiling to herself she began to eat hers too.  
  
The next days passed by rather uneventful except for the fact that Spike always seemed to be popping out of nowhere, offering her rides, and what- not. She had to admit, she really did get tired of it sometimes.  
  
Elizabeth made her way up to her desk. As soon as she sat down Wesley came up, "Hey there Liz," he said in friendly greeting as he came by and sat on her desk.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back, "Hey Wesley," she replied as she put away and pulled out some folders.  
  
Wesley rubbed his chin, "By the way...the boss wants to see you."  
  
Elizabeth groaned, "See you later," she said crisply.  
  
Glory's eyes narrowed into slits as she eavesdropped onto the conversation. As soon as Elizabeth left she walked over to Wesley's desk. "Where did Elizabeth go?" she asked innocently.  
  
Wesley looked up at Glory, he like most of the other men regarded Glory as extremely sexy, but off limits, but lately he and the other men had been getting the impression that Spike was interested in another, and unfortunately he had gotten interested in another woman before Glory had become labeled as 'available.' He raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he inquired.  
  
"I'm just curious," she replied.  
  
"Oh, she went to go see Spike," he said in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"What?!" Glory demanded, almost shrieking.  
  
"Well more like, he wanted to see her..." Wesley quickly added almost fearfully.  
  
Glory's face scrunched up into one of anger as she went stomping out of the room. Elizabeth entered his office after giving a quick smile to Riley. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.  
  
Spike had been standing with his back to her, and looking out the large window. He withdrew his hands from his pocket, and turned around, "As a matter of fact, I did," He straightened the collar of his white shirt, and walked to the door, "Are you coming pet?"  
  
Elizabeth scowled, and followed him. He and Elizabeth entered the elevator just as Glory came running out of his empty office. "Wait!" she yelled as the elevator closed. "ERGH!" she roared as she swung open the door to the stairs, and began running down the twenty some flights in stilettos. She arrived at the elevator just as the doors were opening.  
  
Spike smiled, "Glory! Nice to see you luv, I suppose that you'll be going to work now? Here take this elevator." Spike grabbed her the shoulders, and pushed her into the elevators. He pressed the 'close' button; he gave a playful wave, "See you later Glory."  
  
"SPIKE!!" Glory shrieked as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"That was really mean of you," Elizabeth commented as he led her down to the underground parking lot.  
  
"Oh really? How so?" Spike asked as he glanced sideways at her.  
  
"Well first of all, it seemed that she had something really important to tell you..." she began.  
  
Spike laughed, "Admit it, it was funny."  
  
Elizabeth stopped walking, and eyed him suspiciously. For a second Spike was afraid that he said something wrong, but his anger evaporated when he saw her face break into a wide grin, and her emerald eyes sparkle. "Okay fine you pig, it was funny."  
  
Spike chuckled, and opened the car door for her. Elizabeth glared at him jokingly, and got in. Smiling he started the engine to his blue Jaguar and began to drive away just as Glory ran to the underground parking lot. "SPIKE!" she screamed, "You are so dead," she grumbled as she stomped back to the building.  
  
Elizabeth and Spike drove in silence, a grave look had crossed his face, and Elizabeth sat stiffly. All of the sudden she felt someone take her hand. She looked at Spike in surprise, "What are you doing?" she asked as he clasped his hand over hers, and inspected her hands.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
Elizabeth quickly withdrew her hand, "Don't do it from now on..." she warned.  
  
A stormy look washed over Spike. "Where are we going anyways?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Somewhere," Spike replied monotonously. "You know, Buffy was beautiful," he began. Elizabeth shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat. "She had the silkiest and shiniest hair ever. When I ran my hand through her hair, it fell between my fingers...like water. But the best part about her was her eyes...they were like emeralds..."  
  
"You really should get over her," Elizabeth interjected coldly. "She's dead, and from what I've heard she's been dead for over a year now."  
  
"That doesn't matter," he growled angrily. "I still love her. And you just happen to be the soddin' image of her."  
  
"I'm NOT Buffy," Elizabeth snapped back.  
  
"How do you know that?" Spike demanded. Elizabeth was about to yell something back when all of the sudden Spike pressed the 'play' button of the tape player. There was some crackling noise, and then a voice.  
  
(( These are only 'key' parts from the tape...))  
  
"Hey Buffy...it's me Spike. I'm in your room right now, I really wanted to see you before I left, but I guess I won't be able to...it'll be six years until I get to see you again..."  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Spike who was now totally focused on driving. He didn't even look at her.  
  
"* slight chuckle * I know this sounds stupid, and I know that we're only 14...but I think I love you Buffy..."  
  
A strange noise emitted from Spike's throat, who hastily cleared his throat again.  
  
"...No one makes me as happy as you do, even if it's only a picture of you, I feel happy. I really don't know if I'm going to be able to last over there in England without you Buff. I'll wait for you, and I'll think of you everyday...you'll wait for me too right? Remember this poem Buffy? If love was meant to be between two people, then they will always find each other, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far, no matter how many obstacles stand in the way, in the end, they will always end up in each other's arms. That's us Buffy...we'll find each other, no matter what. And even if you don't wait, I'll run after you you know...Please come to the airport before I go Buffy...please...I love you..."  
  
There was some more crackling noises, and then a girl's voice came on, "Spike...I...I love you too..." There was some sniffling, and the faint sound of Spike's voice in the background, and then the tape ended.  
  
Spike turned it off, "Hmph...yeah...love will always find away...love sure as hell does come back doesn't it?" he yelled. Elizabeth looked at him fearfully, shocked by his sudden outburst.  
  
Spike was immediately his old self. They said nothing to each other as they drove to the airport, and got onto his private jet. They said nothing to each other as they drove away to their destination in his silver Porsche. Finally he spoke. "That tape...was my gift to Buffy before I left for England...but she gave it back...it's bloody surprising how that one soddin' phrase can make you feel..."  
  
Elizabeth's cell phone rang. She was about to answer it, but Spike grabbed it from her, and took out the battery.  
  
"Hey! That was MY phone," Buffy yelled angrily.  
  
Spike said nothing, and continued driving.  
  
Aidan looked at his phone as if it were broken. "Damn it. Where the hell are you Elizabeth?"  
  
Glory dialed Spike's number, the work day was over, and he STILL hadn't arrived with that Elizabeth girl.  
  
Spike's cell phone rang. He immediately turned it off, and tossed it into the back seat.  
  
Glory glared at the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Darla asked as she set down a cup of coffee for Glory.  
  
"Mom...there's something I have to tell you..." Glory began. She proceeded to tell Darla all about Buffy and how she was now Elizabeth and didn't remember a thing. She also added how Angel was the one painting the mural.  
  
"You're sure she didn't recognize you?" Darla asked worried.  
  
"I'm positive," Glory replied. "And tomorrow, I'm going to have a little talk with Angel..."  
  
Darla smiled at her daughter, "Yes...I knew you'd turn out good. I trained you well," she stroked her daughter's cheek. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Cho-Freak-Dragon, and sPiKe- bUfFy-GuRl, Sweetbitter, Ruthie2, and ekmw511. Thanks for reviewing, sweeto3baybee, and backlash. And I hope that this chapter enables better reviews from you Shitaka. ^^ ))  
  
((And I'm glad you understand Ruthie2))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sky was just starting to turn dark when Spike pulled up to the beach house. "You live here?" Elizabeth asked in surprise as he walked up the sandy ramp to the house.  
  
Spike merely nodded.  
  
"I came here once, with Aidan," Elizabeth continued, "And I saw this house...I thought it was the most beautiful house I had ever seen...and I wondered what sort of person lived here..."  
  
Spike inserted the key into the lock, and looked at her. "Buffy and I used to come here all the time...she loved this place, and thought the exact same thing about the house..." He opened the door and let her in. "Remember to take off your shoes." he added bluntly.  
  
Elizabeth obediently obeyed, and removed her black Tommy Hilfiger boots. She eyed the rows of various slippers, and watched Spike put on a random pair. Following his suit she chose a pair of white plain slippers. She followed him out into the spacious living room. Everything in the living room was covered over with white cloths. She watched him stride over what appeared to be a piano that was planted right by the glass wall. He threw the white sheet off the piano, and sat down on the white bench.  
  
Elizabeth stood by the wall, and watched him curiously. He began to play a beautiful song...it sounded so familiar! Wait...wasn't this the song that she had heard when she first came to this beach? Without realizing it she realized that she was gazing at his back. All of the sudden Spike stopped playing. Elizabeth tensed...had he stopped because of her?  
  
"I made that song up," he mused out loud, "Buffy loved that song, and I always hated playing this bloody piece of junk, but I would play it...just for her."  
  
Elizabeth felt his words tugging at her heartstrings...she couldn't help but wonder how it felt to have someone love her that much.  
  
Spike motioned for her to come over. Elizabeth slowly walked over, and seated herself on the piano bench next to him. "Put your hands over mine," he instructed.  
  
Elizabeth pursed her lips, and hesitantly put her hands over hers. He began to play the song, her hands over his, as his floated over the keys. All of the sudden he stopped again. His blue eyes gazed into her emerald ones. Elizabeth sat there, frozen, and unable to look away.  
  
"Can...can...can I hold you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and closed her eyes as his arms wrapped her in their embrace. "I didn't even get to hold her before she died...I suppose that this is as close as I'll get..." he whispered into her ear. Elizabeth felt herself wrapping her arms around him as well. She flinched as something wet fell onto her head; then she realized that he was crying. Elizabeth didn't know why, but she felt tears rolling down her cheeks...crying for this man who was so hopelessly in love with a girl named Buffy who she just happened to look exactly like, well, according to him that is...crying because his love for her really was unconditional, and even though love was supposed to heal, it brought him pain...so much pain.  
  
All of the sudden Elizabeth's way of thinking changed...he was just holding her...using her as a substitute for Buffy...right? She quickly pulled away, and dashed out the glass doors that led to the wrap around patio. Spike collapsed onto the piano bench crying...  
  
Elizabeth leaned heavily against the wooden railing with her tear streaked face out against the ocean. The wind blew, making her tears freeze against her face. This wasn't her problem...then why did she feel so bad? Why did she feel pained? She wasn't this Buffy Summers girl...Aidan would've told her...right?  
  
Spike watched Elizabeth from the piano...she was so beautiful. Then he remembered something. He quietly left the piano and went to his car, he retrieved his cell phone and ignoring all of the messages; he dialed a number.  
  
"Mr. Summers?" ... "Yes, this is Spike," ... "I have something for you...I'll have my private jet waiting for you at the airport." ... "Yes...right now..." ... "You know I wouldn't call you down otherwise," ... "Thanks a million Mr. Summers," Spike hung up, and pressed one on his speed dial.  
  
"Riley?" ... "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm down here at the beach house, and I need you to prepare my jet for Mr. Summers." ... "Don't know what I'd do without you mate."  
  
Spike turned off his cell, and shoved it, along with his hands into his pockets. He watched Elizabeth from afar as the wind blew her hair all about her, and the serene look on her face as she watched the sunset. "Fuck this bloody shit..." he muttered as he walked inside.  
  
"You can choose whatever room you want upstairs," Spike said as he joined her out in the cold night air. "You ought to go inside..."  
  
Elizabeth shot him a look of sympathy that made him cringe...he didn't want that...he hadn't meant to cry in front of her. 'Damnit,' he thought to himself as Elizabeth quickly went inside, and upstairs.  
  
Spike waited outside until he saw a pair of bright headlights coming toward the house. He hurried out, and helped Xander out. "Thanks for coming Mr. Summers,"  
  
Xander smiled at Spike, and patted him on the back, "No problem Spike, now what is it that was so important?"  
  
Spike ran his hand through his hand, "It can wait till morning...it's pretty late..." Xander nodded in agreement. Spike directed him to a bedroom upstairs, and retreated to his own bedroom.  
  
Spike woke up early the next morning and prepared a simple breakfast of toast...he wasn't exactly a gourmet chef. Elizabeth came down not too long after him. She quietly nibbled on her toast in silence.  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
Elizabeth left her barely touched toast, and followed him up the stairs. She followed him up another flight of stairs that led to a dark, but not dusty attic...the place seemed to be well kept.  
  
Spike leaned against a wall, and let Elizabeth explore the place on her own. Elizabeth slowly and carefully walked over to the opposing wall where there was a long wooden table with various things on it. She knelt down to get a better look at what seemed to be paper mache dolls. There was a swing set with two figures, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in the swing with a boy with curly blonde hair behind her. Her eyes were averted to a framed picture of what she assumed was a young Buffy and a young Spike...both covered with sand, and huge grins on their faces.  
  
She ran her fingers over the glass that the picture was placed behind. She then turned to the paper mache figures. She tentatively placed a single finger on the head of the figure with long blonde hair...afraid that she'd break it she quickly pulled her finger away. She then studied the other doll. She straightened up, and was about to walk away when she saw another picture. A much larger one...Elizabeth's eyes widened...it was like looking in a mirror. So Spike hadn't been exaggerating...she really DID look like Buffy. She swiftly turned away, and headed for the exit.  
  
Spike glanced at the pictures, and dolls, and shaking his head left after her. Elizabeth and Spike had cleaned up by the time Xander came down. "Mornin...-" He never finished his sentence when he spotted Elizabeth. "B-b- buffy?" he whispered.  
  
Elizabeth tried, but found that she didn't have the strength to shake her head. Spike found it hard to swallow, but quickly interjected. "This is Elizabeth Johnson...she does look like Buffy...doesn't she?"  
  
Xander stumbled down the rest of the stairs, and plopped into a seat across from Elizabeth. "A-are you sure you're not Buffy?" he asked. His dark brown eyes told her that he really wanted her to say yes.  
  
"This is Mr. Summers...Buffy's dad..." Spike said quietly.  
  
Elizabeth found it hard to look at him. "I'm sorry that Buffy died..." she said. She mentally chided herself for not coming up with something better.  
  
"No...no...it's not your fault...in a way...seeing you helps me...how she could've turned out..." Xander said slowly. Then he began to cry. "And I miss her s-so much..."  
  
Elizabeth's lips began to tremble as she saw how much pain the man was in.  
  
"May I...may I hold your hands...just for a little bit?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Spike abruptly went outside...he couldn't stand this any longer. He faced the ocean, his back to a now crying Elizabeth and sobbing Xander who had his hands clasped over Elizabeth's and face down to the table. He looked over his shoulder, and felt something cold sliding down his cheek. 'This is a joke,' he thought, 'It's all a joke...she's Buffy...Buffy's not dead...damn it...what am I thinking...Buffy's...dead...'  
  
Elizabeth looked at the hunched over figure who was now shaking. The pain and grief of all this was intoxicating...in a poison and painful way.  
  
Xander placed a hand on the dozed off Spike who remained standing outside. "It's alright...I used to see her everywhere I went too...and you're right...she does look like Buffy...exactly like her...amazing how twisted fate can be eh?"  
  
Spike glanced at Xander, "I suppose..." he replied quietly. "You sure you won't be leaving today?"  
  
Xander nodded, "I got a few friends in town I really want to see, you can send the private jet to pick me up anytime thought," he added smiling sadly.  
  
Spike didn't return the smile. He walked down to the car where Elizabeth was already sitting in the passenger seat...silently crying. This wasn't her fucking problem...but then why did she feel so bad?  
  
Aidan tried calling Elizabeth again, and roared out in rage when he only got her voicemail again. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled. Gnashing his teeth in anger he headed for the amusement park to work on the mural...painting always took his mind off of things.  
  
Glory watched from another floor as Aidan began to mix up his paints. She briskly walked over to a soda machine, and inserted two dollar bills. Picking up the two cokes ((COCA COLA IS BETTER THAN PEPSI!!!!)) she made her way down to the scaffold.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it Angel?"  
  
Aidan froze, and slowly turned around...almost hesitantly. "Glory..."  
  
Glory smiled, "I brought you a coke, how about we sit, and catch up?"  
  
His eyes widened for a second. He slowly climbed down, and followed Glory over to a bench. "So...how're things?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." he replied.  
  
Glory bit her lower lip, and tilting her head to the side, asked another question, "How...about Buffy? She's...dead isn't she?"  
  
Aidan faced her, "No," he snapped back sharply.  
  
Glory flared her nostrils, "Oh...is she okay?"  
  
Aidan looked her in the eye, "Yes...but she doesn't remember a thing before the accident."  
  
Glory winced at the mention of the accident, but then a new light spread across her face, "She...she doesn't remember anything?"  
  
Aidan nodded slowly.  
  
A slight panic filled Glory's eyes and voice, "And you won't tell her...right?"  
  
Aidan licked his lips, "I don't know..."  
  
Glory's breathing eased. "But I think I will...it's not fair to leave her out in the dark..."  
  
"You can't." Glory said quickly.  
  
"And why can't I?" Aidan asked.  
  
"B...because you can't! Besides, you'll lose her then...she'll go back to Spike! She's with him right now you know..." Glory replied hastily.  
  
Aidan dropped his unopened coke...she was right...he would lose her... 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Cho-Freak-Dragon, Ruthie2, and ekmw511. Thanks for reviewing, 'more' and Roxie. Ekmw511, just hang on a couple more chapters...and for a SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, I will give you a little taste of what it will be about. Spike will be using his 'last' favor from Elizabeth in that chapter, and what the favor is will scare Aidan out of his wits, and make Darla and Glory ANGRY. ^^))  
  
((Sorry for not updating sooner, hope you guys enjoy this little chapter, and I will update more faithfully this week because it's Spring Break for me!!! By the way I got my first flame! Can't say I'm proud though ^^. I don't really care about the flames, but if you are going to flame me, at least read past the first couple chapters because Buffy of course is going to be a little OOC, and not only that she was only 13 then. Thank you^^ And how many of you are distracted by my 'in-text author notes'?))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike drove into the underground parking lot. He opened the car door, and tossed the keys to the valet. Instead of opening the door for her like he usually did he stalked off. Elizabeth glowered at him, and opened the door herself, and stomped after him. "Hey! Aren't you going to wait for me?" she yelled, her voice echoing in the parking space.  
  
Spike winced, and stopped walking. Elizabeth finally caught up, "Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
Spike turned his head, and looked at her, "Yeah...I'm fine..." He and Elizabeth continued to walk in silence. They finally arrived outside, "Thanks...for today," Spike said as he shoved his hands into the silk pockets of his slightly wrinkled suit, "It really meant a lot to Xander."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lower lip, "No problem...and I'm sorry for your loss..." she replied, her voice now a mere whisper.  
  
Spike smiled slightly and looked at her. Her eyes were cast toward the ground, trying to avoid his gaze, "You don't have to be sorry luv, it's not nearly as painful when there is an equally beautiful woman nearby..."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, flustered she turned around, and ran off. 'The impudent pig...' she thought to herself. She took a taxi back to the little house, and found it empty. "Giles? Aidan?" she called out hopefully. Seeing no one, she took a shower, and changed into a different set of clothes. There were an hour or two before Aidan would be home, and she was sure that he was anxious to see her. She made a face, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him now.  
  
She flipped open her cell phone and turned it on. She groaned when a little box popped up, 'You have 25 messages' it read. "Let me guess...Aidan..." she checked all of her messages, at least the first three, and then deleted them all. There was no point in listening to the rest, they were all similar, altered, and elaborated forms of, "Where are you? Why isn't your cell phone on? Why aren't you answering? Are you OKAY? You better get home soon, I'm really worried about you."  
  
Smiling half hearted to herself she text messaged him.  
  
Hey Aidan, Sorry about not answering your calls last night. Come home soon because I'll have a good dinner waiting for you.  
  
~Lizzy  
  
Aidan began to paint the beginnings of the perfect sky when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his paint streaked pants, and read the message. His eyes widened. He quickly dropped the paintbrush back into its correct pot of paint, and began to text her back quickly.  
  
Elizabeth! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Where were you?  
  
-Aidan  
  
Elizabeth smiled as her cell phone hummed. She set the large pan down onto the counter, and wiping her hands on the white apron she had put on opened her cell phone.  
  
Gee, I guess you were worried just a little...I mean, I got a hint from all the voicemails you left on my cell. By the way, I'm going TO COOK for you.  
  
~Elizabeth  
  
Aidan had been sitting on the upper platform of the scaffold waiting for his cellular to light up. Once it did he immediately messaged her back.  
  
That doesn't mean anything...do you know how afraid I was? I was afraid that you weren't going to come back. You know that I can't live without you right? I know...I must sound like some five-year old, but it's true Liz...I can't live without you.  
  
Aidan  
  
Elizabeth tentatively dropped two pork chops into the sizzling pan. The sizzling of the pan drowned out the slight humming of her phone. She bustled around the kitchen, and shrieked when she smelled something burning. Aidan sighed, and climbed down the ladder, and ran all the way to the house.  
  
"I'm home!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him. "What's that smell?"  
  
Riley who had been watching from a black Lexus SUV with tinted windows, pulled out his cell phone, and called Spike.  
  
"Yeah, Spike?" ... "I found out where she lives, it's kind of in the outskirts of the urban part of the city," ... "Umm...no..." ... "As far as I can tell, she lives with the man who's doing the mural for you," ... "Sorry Spike," ... "I know, I'll be right there boss."  
  
Riley sighed, and starting the engine, drove off down the street as the sky began to darken to the oncoming night.  
  
* A WEEK OR SO LATER *  
  
Elizabeth sighed, time had passed by as usual. Sure, Spike pestered her every now and then, and she sadly she found that she couldn't reciprocate feelings for him...right? She said 'bye' to Willow, Anya, Wesley, Harmony and a few others and left through the glass doors of the office room. She and Aidan were going to meet up during her lunch break, and go eat somewhere. She opened her cell to check if he had left a message. She waited patiently for the elevator doors to open when she felt a friendly tap on her shoulder.  
  
She whirled around, and found herself looking up at Riley's kind face. He smiled down at her, "Spike wishes to see you," he said.  
  
"Oh...really?" she asked, almost timidly.  
  
Riley nodded, "You should go now, it's not good to keep him waiting..."  
  
Elizabeth nodded in reply. Riley escorted her to a room that she had never been in before. Riley opened the door for her. As soon as she went it, he closed it, and locked it with the key card, and seated himself on the chair beside the door.  
  
Glory who had been listening to Elizabeth and Riley speak came storming down the hallway. "Where is she?" she demanded.  
  
Riley turned up from his magazine, which he sheepishly tried to hide the issue of Us Weekly. "Who?" he asked, slightly angry that someone had interrupted his scanning of the best dressed ladies, not only that he never really did like Glory anyways.  
  
"Elizabeth! She's with Spike in there, isn't she?" she seethed. She tried the door handle, but found it locked.  
  
Riley gave her an innocent look. Glory was about to pound on it when Riley smoothly stepped in between her and the door. "I believe that Spike had something for you to do anyways..." He shoved a manila portfolio into her hands, and sent her down the hallway. Riley smiled to himself and resumed reading his magazine.  
  
Elizabeth blinked her eyes several times before they began to adjust to the darkness of the room. A few sun rays peeked through the heavy curtains that covered the windows. With squinted eyes she looked around the room; she could make out a table, and chairs...all of the sudden one of the curtains opened to reveal Spike sitting on the cushioned shelf by the window.  
  
Spike's outfit lacked the usual suit, instead he wore just a white collared shirt and gray slacks. His blonde hair shined in the sunlight that came streaming out of the single window. He smirked slightly, "Hullo there pet,"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes flashed, "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing...just sit down," he replied gesturing to one of the large arm chairs that was placed by a white-clothed table. Elizabeth warily made her way to the chair, and sat down while Spike lit all of the candles. He closed the curtain again, and sat down. "You know, sometimes being around you hurts," he said finally.  
  
"Why because I remind you of Buffy?" she snapped back sharply.  
  
"Don't say that...you're your own person you know..." he managed to say.  
  
Elizabeth's cell phone rang, it was Aidan, she was about to answer it when Spike grabbed it and pulled the battery out. "What the hell?" she demanded. "I happen to have a little date right now...I am going to leave."  
  
Spike stood up, and placing his hands on her shoulder, shoved her down. "Don't...go..."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Be...because it's my birthday..." That was when Elizabeth actually looked at the table, to see a birthday cake...lit with candles. "Why don't you celebrate with someone else?" she asked, her voice softened.  
  
"Because I don't want to," he managed to reply through his gritted teeth.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore...she felt her heart breaking for him. She stood up, but he spoke again, his voice pleading.  
  
"Please...don't...leave...yet...please...wait until I blow out the candles..."  
  
Elizabeth sat down again, but looked up in surprise when a small white box was tossed into her lap.  
  
"Open it," came the voice, just slightly tremblingly.  
  
Elizabeth opened it, and raised an eyebrow when she saw a ring in there. "I can't take it," she replied.  
  
"It's just a gift...it doesn't mean anything," Spike told her.  
  
"I don't care...I'm going," Elizabeth said again with some difficulty.  
  
Spike made no move to stop her, "You promised..."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Her emerald eyes met his blue ones of the flames of the candles, together they slowly blew out the candles. He then stood up and opened up one of the curtains.  
  
Elizabeth slowly stood up, half of her wanted to stay...but half of her was nagging her...reminding her that she had promised to meet Aidan during her lunch break. "Please don't go yet," Spike requested again.  
  
"I have to go," she said firmly.  
  
All of the sudden Spike was on his knees and Elizabeth was sitting on the cushioned seating of the window seat.  
  
"Let me go! I refuse to sit here, and serve as some puppet for you...just because you can't get over a dead girl!" she yelled.  
  
Spike didn't say anything...his blue eyes bored into hers. "You're right...I can't...so what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" he asked, his voice full of sorrow and pain. "What AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"  
  
Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, and a single tear escaped.  
  
"I don't know what to do...I sometimes think that I am a soddin' lunatic because I can't stop loving her...I can't stop thinking about her...what am I supposed to do? Please, tell me, what am I supposed to do?" Elizabeth looked down at Spike's sad blue eyes, it tore at her heart...she was also shocked...shocked speechless. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be seeing Spike...THE Spike Cornelius, one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, on his knees, shuddering with tears.  
  
"I...I can't do anything," Elizabeth said softly, "I'm not Buffy...and I never will be...but sometimes, I have wanted to be her...I want to feel what it felt like to be loved so unconditionally by someone...I really did want to be her sometimes, but I can't...you have to let go of her Spike...and you have to stop using me."  
  
Spikes was now on the ground, one leg resting straight forward, and the other bent so that he could rest an elbow on it, and massage his forehead with his fingers.  
  
"You've got to stop following me around, offering me things...and stuff..." Elizabeth went on...tears falling...she didn't know what to say. "I have to go now," she said quietly. She was about to get up, but found Spike at her knees again.  
  
"Please...please...don't go..." Elizabeth's mind was screaming at her to go, to go and run to HER love, Aidan, but her heart was telling her different, and her body wouldn't move. It pained her, as much as she disliked Spike, to see him on his knees...and crying.  
  
"Stop it," she said again. "I'm not Buffy...and I refuse to be. And I would appreciate it if you and I stop seeing each other...unless it's necessary and strictly for business."  
  
Spike ran his hands through his gelled and spiked hair. What was he thinking? "I will stop it...if you come with be somewhere...for the last time, then I'll leave you alone forever."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him before standing up, "Okay, and remember...only once." She grabbed her cell phone from off the ground, and dashed out of the dark room. Riley who had long finished his magazine, and had been cruising the internet on his thin Sony Vaio, quickly turned it off, and shoved it underneath the chair. He peered inside.  
  
"I take it didn't go too well?" Riley said as he made out Spike's hunched over form on the ground.  
  
Spike sighed, "She thinks I'm some crazy git."  
  
"You know, she isn't too far from the truth," Riley commented.  
  
Spike glared at him, "I ought to fire you for your cheek." he added.  
  
Riley's eyes widened, "I was merely joking boss," Riley was a work-a-holic, he was the other half of the brains of the company, but he wasn't one to take the seat of CEO out from underneath Spike. His loyalty to Spike was the only stronger than his love of working.  
  
"Come on Spike...time to get back to work." Riley held the door open for Spike. Spike stood up, and looked around. He picked up his jacket, and then saw the white box on the ground. Sighing, he picked it up, and pocketed it. He walked out of the room, "Make sure the janitors clean the place up." he called. Riley watched his friend disappear around the corner to the elevator with sad eyes. The poor fool...he was nothing but a fool in love...hopelessly in love.  
  
Elizabeth ran into the bathrooms as she stepped out onto a random floor. She sat down on the plush couch in the lounge that adjoined the bathroom, and began to cry. What were all of these feelings washing over her? Damn them. Then she remembered her little 'date' with Aidan. Trying not to hiccup from her tears she turned on her cell phone and called him.  
  
Aidan had been pacing back and forth by the scaffold, waiting for her when his cell rang.  
  
"Hello?!" he said frantically into the phone.  
  
"Hey Aidan," she said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Liz? Where are you? I've been waiting for an hour!" Aidan exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but umm...sorry, but I think that we're going to have to lay off that lunch with you for a little bit..."  
  
"Why?" Aidan asked. His voice was hard, angry, yet mingled with confusion, and hurt. 'What if she went out with Spike instead?' he thought to himself. No, he couldn't lose his Elizabeth...at least not yet.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip as she thought of a good lie, "Anya, Willow and I had lunch down at the café here, you know, we hadn't had our weekly lunch date for a long time...sorry."  
  
Aidan mentally let out a sigh of relief. "Well okay then, but you owe me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly into the phone, "I know...bye."  
  
Aidan smiled widely, "Bye Liz."  
  
With that they both hung up. Aidan climbed back up to the top platform of the scaffold, and resumed painting while Elizabeth sat there...staring at the opposing wall. Unchecked tears flowing from her emerald eyes...she did too have love...Aidan... 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Cho-Freak-Dragon, Ruthie2, and ekmw511. Thanks for reviewing tikigirl! Your review truly flattered me. Ekmw511, just hang on a couple more chapters...and for a SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...Okay, you will all hate me, but Aidan and Elizabeth get a little closer...don't worry, nothing sexual! But then Glory and Spike get closer too...once again...don't freak...nothing sexual!!!))  
  
((I'm sorry for making all these chapters so depressing Cho-Freak-Dragon, I myself was crying when I wrote the last chapter...and uhm...unfortunately this chapter will be depressing too ^^ But don't worry...her memory is coming closer...and I think the chapter after the next one will be happier. Oh and Ruthie2, I considered something like that, you know, Elizabeth trying to get her driver's license, but then I realized that the whole 'drama' that I planned wouldn't work out too well...besides, I'm going to make her hate Aidan for a chapter or two. ^^))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been several weeks since Spike's birthday, and several weeks since he had approached him. He had stopped offering her rides, but then again; he had been able to offer her rides because he had followed her those times. Little did Elizabeth know that he still followed her, usually parked in his Jaguar, across the street watching her. Spike tried to concentrate on his work, but found it hard to do. He looked up, and smiled as Riley and his other bodyguards played video games in the corner of his large office. Riley and another were standing up, and twisting left and right along with the game. Spike suppressed a chuckle; it was a rather amusing sight. He glanced once more down at the papers again; he skimmed most of it, but thoroughly read the fine print at the bottom. "Good enough for me," he muttered as he signed the line that read 'William Cornelius' beneath it.  
  
"Oy, Riley, come over here, and take this to my mum," Spike called.  
  
Riley held up his hand for a brief second to tell Spike that he had heard, but continued playing the game.  
  
Spike shook his head, "RILEY YOU'RE FIRED!" he barked. Before he had blinked, Riley had dropped the controls, and was at his desk with a bewildered look in his brown eyes.  
  
"What?" he gasped. "Spike...you know that I've been faithful and loyal, we've been best friends since grade school-"  
  
Spike began to laugh until he couldn't breathe, "I ought to try that more often..." he gasped.  
  
Riley brushed himself off as he rose from his undignified position on the ground, "That wasn't funny you know,"  
  
Spike still chuckling spoke, "I beg to differ, but it's quite alright, just take these papers to my mum." He handed the contract to Riley who shot daggers at the other bodyguards who had gotten a kick out the scene as well. As soon as Riley left his office, Glory entered.  
  
Glory was dressed in a lovely black dress with large white squares, and small silver chain was attached to the waist. She set down numerous folders, and portfolios before she smiled at him. "The presentation went well...and it's about time we make connections over in Japan."  
  
Spike nodded, "I already signed the contract," he replied as he shoved the pile of folders and portfolios aside.  
  
Glory began to twirl one of her chestnut ((A/N: Her hair is like red chestnut sorta...isn't it?)) curls around her index finger, "And umm...William? Darla was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner..." she said slowly, and rather sheepishly which was pretty unusual for Glory.  
  
"Sure, what time?" Spike asked as he leaned back in his black leather comfort chair.  
  
"7:30 I suppose, so you'll come?"  
  
Spike nodded, "See you then pet."  
  
Glory beamed at him, and left his office. Spike sighed, and tried to concentrate on the papers that were in the portfolios that Glory had left him. After an hour he found that it just wasn't possible, and left his office. He motioned his bodyguards to stay, and made his way down to the underground parking lot.  
  
Elizabeth was just walking around to kill time, and to just get away from the office. She was window-shopping when Spike pulled up to the sidewalk in his dark blue Jaguar. "What do you want?" she asked, colder than intended.  
  
"Nothing," he said, smirking slightly.  
  
Elizabeth sniffed, and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Just wondering if you wanted a ride back to the office." he finally said.  
  
"I thought I told you not to follow me," she snapped.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself pet, as beautiful as you are, I don't think you're so alluring as to draw a stalker," Spike replied.  
  
Elizabeth glowered at him, "But if you don't want a ride, I'll be seeing you."  
  
Spike rolled up the window of his car, and waved to Elizabeth. "Ooo...he's such a pig..." she muttered as she walked over to the passenger door. Spike smiled, and opened it.  
  
Elizabeth settled into the comfy leather seat as Spike drove away, "Actually can you drop me off by the amusement park?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded, "Why?" he asked.  
  
"I need to go see someone," she replied, "And who it is, is NONE of your concern."  
  
Spike scowled, and pulled up to the entrance of the amusement park. "Um...remember how I can ask one more favor from you?" he began as he ran his fingers through his hair. Elizabeth smiled inwardly to herself, 'So he does that when he's nervous...' she thought. Elizabeth nodded as she bit her lower lip. "Well, I am going to take you to Buffy's house tonight...come to my office at 6:45 pm."  
  
Elizabeth nodded again, and without another word slipped out of the car, and headed for the amusement park. She shuffled over to the scaffold where Aidan was. "Aiiidan!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.  
  
Aidan looked down as he stopped painting the majestic and fragile looking wings of an angel. He wiped his slightly paint-dotted hands on his already paint-streaked pants and climbed down. "Hey there," he said as he put his arm over her shoulder, and gave her arm a squeeze.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him, and looked up at the mural "It's beautiful...this might be your best piece of artwork yet..." she breathed. Aidan grinned, "By the way, I might be late in coming home tonight ok?"  
  
Aidan's face fell, "Why?" he asked eying her suspiciously.  
  
Elizabeth wrung her hands, and led him over to a bench, "Do you remember that man who thought that I was some girl named Buffy Summers?" she began.  
  
"Yeah and he turned out to be your boss?" Aidan interjected glumly.  
  
"Mmhmm...and well, he...he wants to take me to meet her family..."  
  
Aidan's eyes widened, all of the sudden he felt cold, and his hands felt clammy as the impact of her words hit him. "He wants to take me to meet her family..." Her voice sounded hollow as she continued on.  
  
"Which I find pointless and very stupid. It makes me wonder if he enjoys causing her family more pain with a look-a-like, so I'll be in a little late...okay?" Elizabeth turned her face to look at Aidan, and raised her eyebrows in a mixture of confusion. "Aidan?"  
  
Aidan felt as if he wasn't in his own body...her voice loudly echoing in his ears. He could hear what she was saying, but all he 'heard' was, "I'm leaving...and I'm never coming back..." He knew that this day would come; he knew it was wrong to lie to her, but he had been doing it out of love right? He shook his head, no he was being selfish, 'But I will tell her, after I finish the mural,' he told himself as he ignored the other voice that continued to say, 'But then it might be too late.'  
  
"AIDAN!!!" Elizabeth yelled into his ear.  
  
"What?!" Aidan yelled back in surprise.  
  
Elizabeth snorted, "Well you wouldn't wake up after I punched you, so I yelled in your ear...you're lucky, I was afraid that I was going to have to resort to kicking you."  
  
Aidan offered her a weak smile, "Well...okay then..." All of the sudden he hugged her. He hugged her so hard that he was afraid that he had crushed her. He held her as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
Elizabeth let out a surprised yelp as he embraced. "Yeah, love you too Aidan, but erm...I can't breathe..." she mumbled into his shoulder.  
  
Aidan ignored her, and continued holding her.  
  
Elizabeth growled, and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Oof...what was that for?" Aidan wheezed.  
  
"For suffocating me you jerk." Elizabeth snapped. She glanced at her watch, "Oh crap! I better be going...see you later...tonight." She quickly got up, and began to run.  
  
Aidan watched her blonde hair stream out from behind her petite form. He sighed, "That's what you think..."  
  
Elizabeth peered inside the first glass door of Spike's office. She bit her lip, and opened the second one, and found Spike sitting at his desk, and scribbling away. "Oh, sorry...should I come in later?" she asked nervously, "Riley told me that you weren't busy right now so I-"  
  
Spike put a hand in the air, "Don't worry luv, I'm not busy. Just give me a sec."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and looked around his office. Ever since his birthday; she couldn't help but feel guilty and nervous around him. Spike raised an eyebrow at her; she seemed tense. Not saying another word, he turned the lights off, and led her out and down to the underground parking lot. As they drove away toward Glory's house ((A/N: And what used to be Elizabeth's house...and yes, Glory still lives with her parents. She likes living it easy in the rich lil' house of hers. You can't really blame her. ^^)) "Are you nervous?" Spike asked after a while. The silence had been getting on his nerves, and he really didn't feel like listening to music.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged; she too had been uncomfortable in the silence, but hadn't really known what to say. "Sort of..." she mumbled.  
  
"Why are you so tense?" Spike asked, "Loosen up pet, I promise they don't bite."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a half-hearted smile as they pulled up by the gate. Spike escorted Elizabeth in, both oblivious that a pair of eyes were watching them. Aidan watched them from across the street. He had been waiting for them. Under the shelter of the dark and shadows; he had been watching.  
  
Spike led Elizabeth up the stone stairs to the door. Elizabeth looked around the place, the landscaping was lovely, and seemed vaguely familiar. 'Maybe my house looked like this before it burned down...' she thought to herself.  
  
Glory came bounding down the stairs like a little girl wearing a soft white fleece turtleneck and tight black dress pants. A beautiful golden chain was around her neck with pearls woven into them. "How do I look?" she asked Darla when she arrived into the kitchen.  
  
Darla turned away from the stove top, and smiled. "You're gorgeous! He'll be yours in no time," she exclaimed as Glory did a little turn for her. "Oh, and the necklace...where'd you get this?"  
  
Glory smiled, "Just a little something I found while shopping today?"  
  
"Let me guess, it's Giovanni?"  
  
Glory nodded as she and Darla giggled like little schoolgirls. "You're good mother." Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled to Xander and Mrs. Cornelius who were conversing in the living room. Darla winked at Glory and went to join her husband, and Mrs. Cornelius. Glory stopped right in front of the door, and smoothed her sweater before opening the door. "Hey Sp-" Her joyous tone ended as soon as she saw Elizabeth. "ike..." She sniffed, and opened the door to let them in. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked, her voice laced with venom.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at Spike, and bit her lip, unsure of how to answer.  
  
Spike came to her rescue, "She just came with me...I hope you don't mind pet," he said, winking at Glory.  
  
Glory smiled back at him for a second. Her smile was soon replaced with a frown. Glaring daggers at them both, she led them to the living room. Mrs. Cornelius, Xander, and Darla were all laughing at a little joke, but the laughter began to die out as Spike came.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius was the first to speak, "William! So you ca-" Her eyes widened in shock as Elizabeth appeared from behind him. "Oh my..."  
  
Xander's dark eyes widened in shock as well. Darla seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprise, 'So THIS is the bitch...oh rather...this is Buffy...' Darla blinked, and realized that she hadn't reacted yet. "Buffy!" she shrieked as she ran from the couch to embrace her. "Buffy!!!" she began to sob to a much surprised Elizabeth.  
  
Glory who stood behind Elizabeth smirked at her mother who slyly winked back. Glory knew her mother was a wonderful actress, but this was too much. Mrs. Cornelius's jaw had dropped open, and she was trying very hard to compose herself...by closing her mouth, but it continued to drop open, making her resemble a fish. "Bu..bu...Buffy?" she gasped.  
  
Xander furrowed his eyebrows, and glanced at Spike who was busy watching Elizabeth.  
  
"Buffy! Where have you been all this time? Oh Buffy..." Darla continued to wail.  
  
"I'm...I'm not Buffy..." Elizabeth whispered much to Glory and Darla's glee, and Mrs. Cornelius's surprise. Spike just looked away now, his eyes full of hurt, anger, and sadness. In a way he had been hoping that this was all some joke, and that Elizabeth would give in, and finally admit that she was Buffy. Every time he heard her laugh or smile; he couldn't help but think how he'd be hearing or seeing a lot more of that if she was still around.  
  
"Oh stop playing!" Darla exclaimed, "Buffy do you know how worried we've been?" She had released Elizabeth now, and ushered her to the couch.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius was still in shock, "Buffy? Oh my...well...this is quite a surprise..."  
  
Elizabeth pursed her lips, and spoke again, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Buffy..."  
  
Everyone looked over at Spike was still standing with his hands shoved into the pockets of his gray pin-striped suit. "What?" he asked rather rudely.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius shot him a disapproving look, "Is she telling the truth?" she asked.  
  
Darla and Glory looked at him with feigned hope while Xander and Mrs. Cornelius looked at him with genuine hope. Spike sighed inwardly, gawd how he wished that she was lying. He cast his sky blue eyes down to the ground before speaking, "She's Elizabeth Johnson...she's one of my employees."  
  
Darla and Glory glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, a triumphant spark in her eyes. Xander and Mrs. Cornelius's face fell.  
  
Spike ran his hand through his hair, "How about we show her around the house?" he suggested quickly. "Maybe we ought to show her where Buffy's things are..."  
  
Glory looked at Darla pleadingly. Darla gave her a sharp look, "What are you looking at? GO." Glory glowered, and led a reluctant Elizabeth and sighing Spike up the stairs. She mad a left, and opened the door of the attic for them. Elizabeth hesitantly went in followed by Spike and fuming Glory. Glory grudgingly and obviously angrily pulled out a large, boxy and old suitcase. She opened it, and then crossing her arms over her chest, rested on her knees.  
  
The suitcase was full of pictures, sketches, and papers. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows and began to sift through them. She lifted up several of the thicker canvases, and pulled out a handful of crumpled up papers. She smoothed them out, and holding them up to the light looked at them. They were each of presumably Buffy, doing laundry. Elizabeth examined each one, "These are almost as good as Aidan's..." she whispered.  
  
Glory flinched, and found it hard to swallow. Spike watched her intently, 'Please...please...' he thought fervently. 'Please tell me you're Buffy...' Elizabeth placed them back in, and sorted through the remaining, and pulled out the last picture. It was a water coloring of a gray house in a secluded field with several trees around it. It was a very plain picture, but there was something about it that made it beautiful. She furrowed her eyebrows, and studied it. The paper was slightly wrinkled...very as a matter of fact, it seemed that someone had tried to smooth it out.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Buffy walked into Angel's room to find him painting again. She looked at the other painting on the ground. It was of a little house in a field of flowers with several trees by it. It was almost dry. "Oh wow! This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she picked it up. "I had no good you were this good!" she added. Buffy frowned to herself, so she was sounding rather hyper, but hey, if she could get Angel to talk like this, then why not?  
  
Angel didn't even turn around.  
  
"Can I have this?" she asked.  
  
That's when Angel whirled around to snatch it from her hand. He wrinkled it into a ball, and threw it across the room. "Throw it away."  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Buffy snapped angrily as she picked it up. She marched out of his room, and proceeded to iron it out. She had succeeded in doing so, you could hardly tell it had been wrinkled unless you looked closely. She had framed it in a home made frame, and had hung it up. She had just hung it up when Angel walked by.  
  
"I thought I told you to throw it away," he growled.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to," she retorted.  
  
Angel came hurtling at her. Buffy yelped, and looked in surprise, as Angel ripped the picture from the wall and threw it across the room. He then stormed out. Buffy watched him leave. She couldn't blame him for being so angry...16 years with Darla...must've damaged the poor boy's brain.  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Elizabeth blinked, and put the picture back. 'That was strange...' she thought to herself. Glory and Spike had both been watching her. Glory afraid that Elizabeth was remembering, and Spike hoping at she was remembering. Glory and Spike both sighed when she closed the suitcase. Glory sighing out of relief, and Spike sighing out of disappointment.  
  
Glory shoved the suitcase into a random corner, and ushered them out.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius, Darla and Xander all stood up when they came walking out. "Well?" Mrs. Cornelius asked.  
  
Glory shook her head. They all sighed. "Are you sure you're not Buffy?" Darla asked dramatically.  
  
That was when Mrs. Cornelius spoke after noting Elizabeth's facial expression. "You shouldn't have brought her here," she said to Spike, "No offense young lady, but as you can see, it's causing her family more pain." She turned back to Spike, "Do you have feelings for this girl?"  
  
Spike who had been looking down at the ground again looked up at his Mom, "Why shouldn't I have brought her here?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Because it simply isn't appropriate, Buffy is dead, and we must all get over it."  
  
"BLOODY HELL MOTHER!" Spike roared, "You act as if she was nothing, you loved Buffy, didn't you? So why are you acting like her dying was NO BIG DEAL?!"  
  
Mrs. Cornelius shot Darla an apology, "I never once said that, besides, you and Glory are dating, is it appropriate of you to be taking this girl around?"  
  
Spike glared at her. He really didn't have the heart to say that he wasn't really 'dating' Glory. "Maybe I do like her." "William!" Mrs. Cornelius said in shock.  
  
Glory exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER? IT'S BECAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE BUFFY, ISN'T IT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOTHING TO YOU??!!"  
  
Elizabeth stood there, in the midst of all the yelling feeling torn. Why did she agree to come here? Why? But the yelling soon quieted down. "We're leaving." Spike announced as he grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist.  
  
Elizabeth pulled it back. She really didn't want his mother to hate her anymore than she already did, but continued to follow him out the door. He unlocked the doors, and they got in. Aidan watched them drive away. He let out a sigh of relief, "Don't worry Liz...I'll make everything better..." he whispered as he trudged on home.  
  
"Aidan! I'm home!" Elizabeth yelled, trying to sound cheerful. No one seemed to be home...since the house was empty. "I wonder where he is..." she muttered.  
  
She was brushing her teeth when she heard a loud crashing noise outside. She quickly rinsed her mouth, and ran outside. It was Aidan, he had thrown an empty beer bottle at the ground. "Aidan! Aidan! Are you okay??" she asked in concern as she rushed to him.  
  
Aidan looked at her drunkenly. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose, the stench of alcohol was heavy on his breath. "Elizabeth....I'm a dumb ass...you know that? I'm a dumb ass..." he stated, his speech slurred.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him questioningly, and then smiling spoke, "You're right, you ARE a dumb ass."  
  
Aidan dazedly smiled at her, "Heh...I'm bad too...you don't even know how bad I am...I'm really bad...I'm a liar too...heh...I'm really really bad..."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a reprimanding look, "Well of course you are. You just got yourself drunk..."  
  
Aidan hugged her before she could finish. "Please don't go...." he pleaded, "Don't leave me Liz..."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a surprised look, "I won't Aidan...you know I wouldn't." she assured him as she hugged him back.  
  
From across the street, from the shadows, a pair of sad blue eyes watched...yearning to be the one in the arms of the petite blonde with shining emerald eyes.  
  
((A/N: I know...depressing. ^^ And yeah, Spike's mum is a bitch. Later on, you'll see why...hell...I'll just tell you, it's because she is more concerned of the benefits of a marriage coming. Well not benefits, but she wants Spike to marry Glory because it will not only look good, but you know, it'll be good because Glory's stepdad, Xander, is a pretty important man too...oh and she likes Glory...who sucks up to her a lot. But later things will change. ^^)) 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Ruthie2, Cho-freak-dragon and tikigirl. Thank you for reviewing hotspike7, and spikesbabyblues. I feel so loved. ^^ SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...Okay, you will all hate me, but Aidan and Elizabeth get a little closer...don't worry, nothing sexual! But then Glory and Spike get closer too...once again...don't freak...nothing sexual!!!))  
  
((Shitaka, I apologize for rushing things...hopefully this chapter will be damn...can't come up with a good word...* sigh * less rushed? ^^ By the way, this chapter has spuffy, and Cho-Freak-dragon, it's not very depressing. ^^))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she went up the elevator to her desk. It had been about a week since Spike had taken her to see Buffy's family...it had been about a week since he'd even looked at her. She had tried to go to him...once, to apologize, but Riley wouldn't let her in, then Glory had come sauntering in. She had given Elizabeth a cheeky little smile, and entered Spike's office. She didn't even know why she was thinking of the egoistical bastard anyways. Shaking her head she walked down the hallway to her office to be greeted by Willow, Anya, and somewhat greeted by Harmony.  
  
Spike strode into his mother's office. He always considered it a small house, considering that she had a lavish parlor that led to her office, which could easily be mistaken for a living room of some sort. Sighing he entered her 'headquarters.'  
  
"William," she said in greeting.  
  
"Mum," he replied.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius set down her porcelain tea cup onto the matching saucer. "After some thought, I think that it'd be better for you to not see that Elizabeth girl again, after all you and Glory are going to be engaged."  
  
Spike looked at his mother, "Does Elizabeth pose as some sort of threat to you?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius pursed her lips, "Well no...it's just that..." her voice trailed off as she recalled the conversation she had had with Darla and Glory the other day.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Glory began to cry. "I...I love him so much, and it hurts when I see him with Elizabeth....I just don't know what to do Mrs. Cornelius..."  
  
Darla tried to comfort her incessantly sobbing daughter, "Please excuse her Mrs. Cornelius, she isn't herself today."  
  
Mrs. Cornelius watched with worried eyes, "No, that is okay...and don't worry Glory...I will do something about this."  
  
Glory's wails diminished into sniffles as she looked up from her hands, "Really Mrs. Cornelius? You'd do that for me?" she asked, her face ever so hopeful, but then her face changed to one of concern, "But please do not be hard on William. It's not his fault that he still...still...misses Buffy."  
  
Mrs. Cornelius sighed, "It's alright Glory, I'll fix things."  
  
Darla placed a hand on her chest, "Oh Molly! Thank you so much! This is has been worrying Glory for quite some time now..."  
  
Mrs. Cornelius put a hand up in the air, "Don't worry Darla, like I said, I will take the matter into my own hands," she glanced down at her golden diamond rimmed Rolex, "Oh my, I have an appointment in a little bit, how about we have coffee sometime later this week?"  
  
Darla nodded, "That would be just divine...call me!" she added as she and Glory walked out the door. Just outside the door Darla winked at Glory who smirked back.  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
"That...it really hurts Glory when she sees you with Elizabeth," Mrs. Cornelius finally said.  
  
Spike groaned, "Bloody hell mum, it's not like I love Elizabeth or anything."  
  
"But you have some sort of feeling for her don't you?" she asked sharply.  
  
"No, I don't." he replied just as sharp.  
  
"Don't lie William, I've had to put up with you for 23 years, I think I know it when you like a girl." Mrs. Cornelius shot back.  
  
"Mum, will you stop with that? I don't like the girl, she just I don't know, I feel comfortable around her." Spike grumbled.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius snorted, "Because she reminds you of Buffy,"  
  
Spike stood up, "Well now, look at the time, I better be going now. Bye Mums." He walked over to the door, and walked out. Not caring that his mother was still yelling at him.  
  
Elizabeth pressed the down button on the elevator, and tapped her foot impatiently as it slowly went down. As fantastic as the view was from her desk, it really was bothersome that it took nearly a minute to get to the bottom floor. Smiling she went out to the amusement park to see Aidan. She stopped while several yards away as she inspected the mural.  
  
The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the type of blue that you would see only on the most sunniest and gorgeous days. There were several white clouds in the sky. There was a large one on the left where two angels sat looking upward. On the left, there was an even larger one, where God sat with two angels behind him. His hand was held upwards, gesturing to the same spot the two angels on the other side were.  
  
Wondering what was going to be right there she yelled up to Aidan. "Aidan Giles!" she yelled.  
  
Aidan looked down in surprise, "Elizabeth Johnson!" he hollered back in reply. Elizabeth smiled up at Aidan who grinned down at her funnily.  
  
He climbed down the ladder, and jumped down. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow; he seemed to be nervous. "Is everything okay Aidan?" she asked.  
  
Aidan shuffled his feet around a bit, "Well erm...I was going to give this to you after I finished the mural, but erm...well...here..." He pulled out a simple silver ring from the pocket of his pants, and gave it to her.  
  
Elizabeth took it from him, "What's it for?" she asked, giggling.  
  
Aidan grinned at her rather goofily, "Well uh...I was thinking that after I finish this mural that we could you know...get married or something like that..."  
  
Elizabeth pouted, "But this means that I have to get you a ring to,"  
  
Aidan smiled. His smile was much more relaxed, and he seemed relieved. "How about you save it until after I finish the mural eh?" 'That is if she doesn't hate you afterwards...' a voice inside his head told him. 'Hey, she just accepted to the engagement, so leave me alone,' he retorted.  
  
'As if that matters, have you forgotten the promise you made? After the mural, you tell her truth...all of it,' the voice smugly shot back. 'Whatever,' he muttered.  
  
He swore the voice inside his head cackled before shutting up.  
  
He blinked to find Elizabeth smiling at him, "Fine, AFTER the mural, okay?" She pushed this hollow feeling to the back of her mind, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they embraced. ((A/N: It's so strange, they're 'engaged' and they haven't even kissed yet...then again, I couldn't bring myself to it...)) Aidan hugged her back, both oblivious that from the railing of another floor, someone was watching them. Spike tore his eyes away from the 'happy' couple. He stalked his way back to his office feeling like his heart had had the life squeezed out of it. Elizabeth didn't know it, but she held his heart in her hand.  
  
* * LATER, AT NIGHT * *  
  
Elizabeth and Aidan strolled out of a pizza parlor with their arms linked. Both were laughing hard with big smiles on their faces. They walked over to a small park by a river. They sat on the bench. Elizabeth looked up at the sky, and sighed, "The sky is so beautiful..." she breathed.  
  
Aidan smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, "But not as beautiful as you," he replied.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, and wrinkled her nose, "That was cheesy." She had managed to keep a straight face on as she said that, and as soon as she finished she erupted into spasms of laughter. Aidan glared at her jokingly.  
  
Elizabeth playfully punched him in the arm. "You're paying for that!" he yelled as he picked up her petite form and spun her around in the air.  
  
"Aiiidan!" she screamed in glee. He put her down. Elizabeth tottered a bit and collapsed onto the grass.  
  
Aidan sat down next to her. "Are we really going to be engaged?" she asked.  
  
Aidan nodded, "Why?" he asked, his voice slightly mournful sounding.  
  
"Just curious..." she stood up, and helped Aidan stand. "In that case, I'm no one but Elizabeth Johnson, not Buffy Summers or anything, and you're no one but Aidan Giles...okay?" Aidan raised an eyebrow at her, and nodded. "After you finish the mural, let's go somewhere...far away. I'll quit my job, and we'll start a new life together okay?" Aidan nodded again. Elizabeth ignored the image of Spike in her mind and smiled at Aidan. She rested her head on his chest, "And to signify the beginning of our life together...we'll just throw away something old..."  
  
Her fingers gripped the silver chain of her necklace. She ripped it off, and glanced at it before she threw it into the grass. She rubbed the silver heart that had comforted her by its mere touch when she had nightmares...it was the only reminder of her old life, and she didn't want it. She threw it.  
  
* * THE NEXT DAY * *  
  
Spike settled into his chair only to have Riley come in a few minutes later, "Spike?"  
  
Spike looked up from his paperwork, "Yes?"  
  
"The presentations start in fifteen minutes," Riley stated, "Here are the portfolios, and the packets will already be in the room,"  
  
Spike nodded raised an eyebrow at the handful of manila portfolios that Riley had handed him, "Tell them that I'll be right up," Riley nodded, and was about to turn around to leave the room when Spike called him back again, "Oh and Riley mate, why don't you take these while you're at it?"  
  
Riley gave Spike a sullen look, he knew that he should've made a dash for it when he heard Spike call him 'mate,' but alas, he was too stupid. "I better get a raise for this," Riley grumbled as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Or no job..." Spike mused out loud. Riley growled, and closed the door behind him. Spike chuckled to himself as Riley left. He then smiled at himself; it had been quite a while since he'd laughed. He rubbed his forehead, and glanced at his specially made stainless steel, silver trimmed Rolex. "I guess the soddin' meeting's already started," he muttered. He shrugged, and left his office. He walked down the hallway into a large conference room. It was a large rectangular table, and at each spot there was a large packet, and a laptop. A large white screen was set up at the front, and a large stack of manila portfolios told him which seat was his. He slipped into his seat, and smiled in greeting to the people around him.  
  
The first several presentations went by uneventfully. The nice redhead girl, Willow, had gone first. She had suggested the company start a new line, one that specialized in vintage clothing. Spike had given her props for coming up with something original, and approved of it immediately, and put her in charge of that line.  
  
The blonde girl that Wesley kept hitting on, had gone after her, proposing a new and better economy efficient, and money-saving way of buying out other companies. Spike had considered her an airhead until now. He nodded to Riley who was sitting in a corner and scribbling furiously in his notepad. Several others like Harmony and Wesley updated the group on their progress, and Glory did a short presentation on the net profit of the company.  
  
Elizabeth was last. Spike refused to meet Elizabeth's eyes as she stood up. Elizabeth was the only one who was actually presenting a 'product.' She had presented a scarf, a woolen scarf that had a zipper on one side so that one could put items into the 'empty' scarf. "It's basically a pocket, a very very long and warm one," she said. She held up the red demo scarf, and unzipped it. Several people clapped in approval. Elizabeth glanced at Spike who had a bored look on his face, and was now tapping his pen on one of the portfolios.  
  
"The theme of my product was love, and just like love, it's warm, and different, and that is what the pocket scarf brings." Everyone in the room except Spike applauded, even Glory had to admit this was a wonderful idea. Everyone looked at Spike who looked up from his laptop.  
  
"No." Everyone raised an eyebrow, and shot each other confused looks.  
  
"What do you mean no?" Glory hissed. As much as she hated to say it, Elizabeth had done an excellent job.  
  
"I mean no, as in no."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Anya demanded.  
  
"The...the...zipper will get stuck in the bloody material. It might work great a few times, but it's likely to get stuck in the scarf, and then we'll have tons of defective items being sent back." Spike replied casually. "I don't like it, and it's a definite no, and if you wish to stay employed, I suggest you come up with something by tomorrow." Spike stood up as Riley turned on the lights, "As you have all heard, tomorrow at 2:30pm sharp, we'll have a mini-presentation from Miss Johnson." With that Spike strode out of the office. Elizabeth glowered at his back.  
  
People gave Elizabeth sympathetic looks. As soon as they all got back in the office, people exploded with comments. "I don't believe the guy!" Willow began, "He's so full of himself. I can't believe that he rejected your great scarf!"  
  
Anya nodded, "I thought that he was smart guy, but he obviously isn't. Do we really have to write, 'MONEY' on the scarves? The scarves will be a hit!"  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Harmony asked Elizabeth who was sitting at her desk with a sketch pad out in front of her.  
  
Elizabeth looked up and shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you guys what she should do," Anya declared, "She should go back to Spike's office, and DEMAND that he accept her idea. The scarf is pure money!"  
  
Elizabeth sighed as the whole office began bickering, "YOU GUYS!" she yelled. "You have to admit, he had a good point though. The zipper is liable to get stuck and jammed."  
  
Willow gave Elizabeth a sad smile, "I suppose you're right..."  
  
Riley peeked into Spike's office. "You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Spike looked up from his paperwork, "Bloody hell...now that you mention it, I'm not even close," he rubbed his hair a bit, mussing it up. "You can go first. I'm going to be taking a while anyways."  
  
Riley nodded, and left. He smiled knowingly to himself. On his way down to the elevator he peeked into another room, and saw Elizabeth at her desk, scribbling, and scratching away. He shook his head, Spike was relentless in his pursuit. He stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind closed doors.  
  
Elizabeth felt her head involuntarily bobbing up and down. "Will not doze off...will not doze off...gotta finish this..." She angrily ripped off the page with the sketch she had been working on. "Mmmf...theme is love..." Elizabeth's head nodded and she did a face plant on her sketchpad, she mumbled and turned her face so that her cheek was against the sketchpad and was soon asleep.  
  
Spike slapped his face. "At least I'm awake...bloody hell, what time is it anyways?" he muttered as he glanced at his watch. It was about 9 o' clock. He got up from his desk, and quietly walked down the hallway. He looked inside the room, and saw Elizabeth, asleep at her desk. He smirked, and walked inside. He eyed the overflowing wastebasket curiously and picked a random ball of paper, and opened it. He smoothed it out, and studied it. A disgusted look crossed his face, "Teddy Bears and cupids? The theme was love...not some soddin' Valentine's Day..." He scrunched the paper back up and threw it at the wastebasket.  
  
He missed, but it didn't make much difference since there was a sea of papers outside the wastebasket anyways. He sighed, and took off his black jacket of his brand new Armani suit. He draped it over the petite figure of the sleeping Elizabeth, and made his way back to his office. Elizabeth woke with a start. She looked around the empty room, and groggily squinted at the clock on the wall.  
  
It was 10, and she STILL didn't have an idea. She furrowed her eyebrows as she felt something on her back and shoulders. She pulled it off her back, and with one sniff of the light cologne she knew it was Spike. She sniffed the jacket again, and was about to let out a content sigh, but stopped herself in time. "What am I thinking?" she grumbled as she stood up. Curious, she carefully trodded her way to Spike's office to find him sprawled on one of his black leather couches. She smiled, and blanketed him with his jacket, and left the room. Spike awoke as soon as she left his office.  
  
"Hmmm...she must be awake now," he commented with a smile. Elizabeth was starting to doze off again when Spike appeared in the doorway. She looked at him in surprise, "Follow me." ((A/N: I considered stopping here, but I haven't updated in a long time, so I figured that I should probably make up for it. ^^))  
  
A smile lit Elizabeth's face as they stepped out onto the ice rink. "I know it sounds stupid, but this is so exciting!" she squealed.  
  
Spike chuckled, "At least it's keeping you awake."  
  
Rather than glowering in response, Elizabeth smiled, "You're right, but what am I doing out here?! I have to finish my idea...!" She turned to make a mad dash to the building, but slipped on the ice, and fell. "Ooof..."  
  
Spike burst into peals of laughter. While he was sprouting tears and about to collapse from laughter, Elizabeth had gotten up, and was now hurtling towards him.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" She let out a wild whoop, and jumping on his back, threw her arms around his neck. Spike let out a grunt and toppled over. He did a lovely face plant on the ice and Elizabeth landed nicely on his back.  
  
"Bloody hell, are you TRYING to break my nose pet?" Spike asked as he flopped over onto his back, groaning.  
  
"No...just trying to pay you back." Elizabeth replied as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
Spike smirked, and got up. "Race you to the other end!" he yelled as he began running across the ice.  
  
"You're cheating!" Elizabeth shrieked as she ran after him. She had been wearing boots today, and was struggling across the slick ice. She slipped again, but caught herself, and was now waving her arms about wildly in an attempt to keep herself standing. It was a strange, but successful attempt. She looked at Spike who was halfway across now, she noted that he was wearing stiff, black dress shoes that probably hurt a lot more than her shoes. 'I wonder how he runs in them...especially across ice...' she thought as she began to run after him.  
  
By the time she had reached the other side, Spike was straightening the collar of his jacket, and brushing his pants off. "You finally decided to arrive," he commented with a straight face, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him, "Okay, fine then mister, let's play a little game," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the center of the rink. A surprised look crossed Spike's face, but he soon realized that she had grabbed his hand. He smiled to himself, and squeezed her hand. Elizabeth hadn't really absorbed the fact that she had grabbed his hand, and that he had just acknowledged it; she was too busy thinking of how warm his hand was, and how happy she was right now...she also hadn't registered that she was having fun with Spike. "Ready? 1...2....3!" Elizabeth and Spike circled each other.  
  
Then Spike went in for the kill. He smacked his hands against Elizabeth's hands, but Elizabeth had been expecting it and remained standing.  
  
"Haha!" she taunted, "It's going to take a lot more than THAT to beat ME."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "You're so full of talk Johnson..." He smacked her hands again, and this time she fell onto her butt.  
  
"Oooowww....that hurts..." she pouted. "You didn't have to be so rough Spike, I'm not a guy like you, you know."  
  
Spike looked at her with mock disbelief, "Very funny Liz."  
  
"Seriously...I think I have a bruise on my butt," she wailed.  
  
"Would you like me to check for you luv?" Spike asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"You wish. You're such a pig. Now hurry and help me up, my butt's going to get wet too." Spike chuckled and helped her up, and found himself on the ground next to her. "Hahahaha. That's like the oldest trick on earth, and you fell for it...you're a lot dumber than I thought!" she gasped between her peals of laughter.  
  
"You're paying for that one!" Spike growled. Elizabeth laughed, and jumped up. She began to run for the exit. Laughter and yells filled the cold and chilly air of the ice rink. Spike glanced sideways and Elizabeth who was sprawled on the ice next to him. Her blonde hair was tousled, and messy, but she was still gorgeous as ever. Her cheeks were glowing, and her eyes were shining. He smiled, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a wooly red beanie with a white bunny stitched onto it. It was very feminine, but he had his reasons. "How do I look?" he asked. Elizabeth looked at him, and snorted, "Did you steal that from some little five year old?" she asked. "Hey! Not funny. Don't make fun of my bunny beanie. It's extremely special." Spike retorted. Elizabeth was trying to suppress her laughter, but was having a hard time. "Explain." Spike nodded, "This hat, was made by Buffy," Elizabeth's smile grew smaller, "She gave it to me when I was ten..."  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Buffy and Spike piled into the backseat of the limo. "I'll see you tomorrow William!" Mrs. Cornelius yelled as they drove away. Buffy and Spike stuck their heads out the window and waved vigorously until she was out of sight. Spike smirked and scooted closer to Buffy who merely smiled at him.  
  
He casually draped his arm over her shoulder. "You know, tomorrow's my birthday..." he began.  
  
"I know," Buffy replied, "I made you something," she added sheepishly.  
  
"Is it another scarf?" he asked. Buffy shot him a hurt look, "I like your scarves...that's why I asked." he added hastily.  
  
Buffy grinned, "I know." She knew that Spike had stopped wearing the numerous scarves she had made, but he did continue to wear a black one that she had given him two years ago. "Hmph, well...anyways, here." She withdrew a bright red beanie out of her backpack.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow as he took it from her. "A white bunny? I'm a guy Buff."  
  
Buffy smile, "I know, and you better wear it. It took me several months to make that."  
  
Spike grinned, and pulled onto his head. "Well?" Buffy looked him up and down. Several of his tawny brown curls spilled down his forehead, bordering his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I like it on you."  
  
Spike nodded, "As long as you like it, I'll wear it."  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK* *  
  
Spike took off the hat, and held it up to Elizabeth, "Take a good look at it," Elizabeth tentatively took it from him, and fingered it. She studied it, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find anything special about it. Spike seemed to have guessed what was running through her mind, "That hat, is one of a kind pet. A token of true love...each love is different from another because there are no two loves that are alike."  
  
Elizabeth nodded in understanding, "Love is unique..." she murmured. Spike nodded, "Exactly. Each love is one of a kind...think about that," He winked at her, and helped her arm. With palms brushing they made their way back to the building, leaving the cold and serene looking ice rink behind...and it was 11 o' clock.  
  
* * THE NEXT DAY * *  
  
Elizabeth came into the room panting. Spike had had Riley take her home so that she could freshen up, and she was going to be late for her presentation if she didn't hurry. She had also been late because the shop that was making the demo had still been working on it when she stopped by. 'Two minutes till 3....' she thought exasperated. She ran into the room at exactly 3. She had looked at Spike once, and had blushed when he winked at her while Glory watched, glaring. Elizabeth held up a white and feathery looking scarf.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "This is the couples' scarf," Elizabeth began as she showed the scarf to everyone. It was white and woolen, and had thick braids going down the middle, and there were feathers bordering the sides, and some in the middle. "Just like love...it is unique, each scarf is different, and is special..." she paused, and turned to Willow, "Willow," Willow nodded dutifully, and turned off the light.  
  
'Ooo's and 'aaahhh's filled the room as the scarf began to glow in the dark. Elizabeth's emerald eyes met Spike's blue ones. Elizabeth blinked, and continued her presentation, "As I was saying, each scarf is different, just like love. Each is unique and special, and it's long enough for both to wear." Laughter and applause filled the room. Elizabeth's eyes had never left Spike's as he nodded in approval.  
  
((A/N: Okay...will post as soon as fanfic starts working...)) 


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, sorry if I got you guys all excited...you know with that 'She's updated already?' anyways, I want you guys to go to my profile page, and read the Buffy the Vampire Slayer ideas, and tell me which one you want me to start writing next, and erm...I guess you could tell me by a 'review.' Thanks a million y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Ruthie2, Courtney37, ekmw511, Cho-freak-dragon and TikigirlK16. Thank you for reviewing hotspike7, and SpikesSpecialFriend. PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...Okay, so there will be some tensions between Spike and Aidan...))  
  
((SpikesSpecialFriend, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how long they were since ff.net format is a lot different from Microsoft Words, and don't worry...the necklace WILL be back. And sorry that I lied Shitaka, I hope that length made up for it...^^ And yeah, I know, it's short, but hey, I updated quick!))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. -Albert Einstein  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elizabeth had been avoiding Spike the day after that night at the ice skating rink. It wasn't that she hated him...no...it was just that she scared herself because she kept thinking about him. 'I am engaged to Aidan...engaged to AIDAN...ENGAGED to Aidan....' she would mentally repeat to herself, over and over and over. Spike had tried to approach her, but she would always try to spend as much time as she could on the different levels of the scaffolds with Aidan. The mural was 75% done according to Aidan. The sky was a brilliant hue of blue, and the angels and God had been finished.  
  
"What's going to be painted right there?" she asked. She pointed to the tips of God's fingers, belonging to an outstretched hand. The hand reached out to the blank patch of blue sky as if telling the world, 'Look at this...this is it.'  
  
Aidan looked up from his pan of paint, and shrugged, "A house." he said casually, and looked back down at his paint, smiling. He had to admit, he could paint better when Elizabeth was watching him. He felt calm knowing where she was...knowing that she wasn't going to leave him.  
  
"A house?" she asked, her voice monotonous mingled with the You've-got-to- be-kidding-me tone.  
  
"And a cloud."  
  
"A house...on a cloud?" she repeated.  
  
Aidan nodded, "Mmmhmm...why?"  
  
"You know, only a man, stupid as Spike would think up something like that," Elizabeth scoffed.  
  
Aidan raised an eyebrow, "Well you might not think so if you knew his intentions." he stated.  
  
"He had intentions that were different from ruining the mural?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.  
  
Aidan chuckled, "Very funny Liz. No, it's because he has some notion about meeting his love on the stairway on heaven...and I'm supposed to draw the stairway, and have it lead to some beach house of his." He pulled out a creased picture from one of the pockets of his coat, and handed it to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth unfolded it, and studied it. "Oh...it's the beach house..." she breathed.  
  
"Stating the obvious..." Aidan commented smiling.  
  
Elizabeth glared at him, "I meant that it was the beach house that Spike took me to...I mean you know, the one he lives in," she corrected herself hastily.  
  
Aidan straightened up, "He took you to his beach house?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "Um..well..yeah...sort of...not really...?" she offered.  
  
Aidan growled, "I don't trust that bastard, don't ever go ANYWHERE with him ever again."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Afraid that you've got some competition?" she teased.  
  
Aidan went silent, 'If you only knew...' he thought.  
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with worried eyes, "Aidan, are you okay? I was only joking..."  
  
Aidan smiled, "I'm okay, just thinking." He studied her as she poured some paint in the pan to help him. 'Remember her...remember after the mural is done...' He had considered going slow on purpose, but Spike had come and told him that he had a deadline, and even Spike, a non-artist knew that the deadline was more than enough time to finish the mural. He dipped a paintbrush in a gray paint, and slowly began to paint a flight of stairs.  
  
"Aidan, after you finish the mural, will you paint me a picture too?" Elizabeth asked as she watched him paint.  
  
Aidan nodded as he continued to paint, "Of what?" Elizabeth thought as she sat down with her legs hanging over the edge of the platform.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
A tiny blonde girl and blonde boy sat on the patio of a large beach house. A heavy rainstorm had just passed through, and the ocean was the color of turbulent gray and calm blue. The smell of salt was heavy on the air, mixed with fresh rain water. The sky was still a dark gray, but a large patch of sunshine shined through.  
  
Finally the boy with curly blonde hair spoke. "See the sunshine shining through over there?"  
  
The blonde girl with pig tails nodded.  
  
"If you look really close, you can see the stairway to heaven." He glanced sideways to see the girls' emerald eyes widen in disbelief. He nodded, "Really, and if you go up, you'll be greeted with beautiful angels."  
  
The girl cocked her head to the side, "What do they look like?" she asked.  
  
He pursed his lips before replying, "They all look different, but the prettiest ones have long blonde hair that shines. It shines so much that it looks white, and their eyes look like emeralds...just like you Buff."  
  
The girl blushed, and cast her eyes toward the ground, her cheek tinged pink. The ten year old boy placed a warm hand over the little girl's cold ones. "We'll be together and forever right Buff?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Forever." "And if one leaves before the other," the boy questioned.  
  
"They'll wait on the stairway to heaven until the other arrives..." the little girl concluded, saying the last line of one of the boy's poems.  
  
They smiled, and pools of blue met fountains of green as the distance between them lessened, and a chaste kiss was shared. As soon as their lips brushed they pulled away, "EW!" they shrieked at the same time.  
  
"You know, I was only joking about the blonde haired angels with emerald eyes. There's no way that God will let someone be an angel looking like that..."  
  
The girl glowered at him, and shoved him, sending him sprawling down to the sand, facedown. Then he disappeared in the sand, and soon the little girl was left all by herself in a black void, desperately running after a stairway that seemed to get farther and farther away...  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Elizabeth blinked, and looked around. She had just remembered a dream she often had. She looked at Aidan who was engrossed in the mural to notice what she was doing. "I got it." she announced.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, paying her only partial attention.  
  
"Draw me, a painting of the stairway to heaven." 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
((A/N: Luv to all my steady reviewers, Shitaka, Ruthie2, Courtney37, ekmw511, hotspike7, and Cho-freak-dragon. Thanks for reviewing Sarianna, please, and hells-angel01. PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...Will Elizabeth remember?))  
  
((Okay, I'll make longer chappies...and take a little more time...just for you Shitaka^^, but this chapter wasn't updated late on purpose! I was AP exams looming overhead...And I don't know what the hell is going on, but ff.net is screwing up my formatting! It's pissing me off!!! I will go back, and try to change them, so it will be easier to read...anyways, I think this is a crappy chapter, so I apologize ahead of time. I ESTIMATE THAT IT WILL BE 1- 2 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL ELIZABETH REMEMBERS!!!))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. -Albert Einstein  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elizabeth walked through the underground parking lot with a shopping bag, and purse in hand. She was nearing the exit that led out to the busy streets when an all too familiar car stopped. The passenger side window rolled down, and out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Glory's smiling face.  
  
"Hi Liz!" Glory greeted.  
  
Elizabeth smiled with a genuine smile, and stopped walking. "Hello Glory," she said politely.  
  
Spike then jumped into view. "Hey there pet," he called casually.  
  
"Hello William," Elizabeth replied, relishing in the sight of Spike wince.  
  
"We're going out to eat, and we'd really appreciate it if you would join us." Glory explained.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I'm out to lu-" Elizabeth began.  
  
"I...we...insist." Spike cut in.  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and climbed into the back. For some reason she sat as close to the door as she could, and ignored all the glances that Spike was sending her way.  
  
Spike looked up into the rearview window again. Once again, Elizabeth was refusing to look at him. He sighed inwardly, and pulled up alongside a curb. Elizabeth got out of the car, and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles of her knitted turtleneck sweater.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that we need to stop by the jewelers for a little bit," Glory explained, her eyes smiling at Elizabeth with a slight evil look to them.  
  
Elizabeth pursed her lips, and followed behind Spike and Glory. She followed grudgingly, and it was evident by her posture and that she would much rather be anywhere else. She watched Spike and Glory look at rings for their big engagement coming up, noting the way Glory's eyes shined every time she looked at Spike.  
  
'And of course he feels the same way...' Elizabeth told herself. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her heart. She was about to leave the store quietly, and wait for them outside when Spike turned around.  
  
"Which one do you prefer?" Spike asked Elizabeth. He held up a simple yellow gold band with a small diamond in the middle, and a white gold version of the same ring.  
  
Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, and came up to them to inspect them both. "For who?" she finally asked.  
  
"Me," Spike answered.  
  
Elizabeth was in love with the white gold one, but out of spite she pointed to the yellow gold one, "That one."  
  
Spike nodded, and gave it to the jeweler along with Glory's. Hers was a gold band with a one-carat diamond in the middle of the band with two much smaller diamonds on each side. Elizabeth put down the white gold ring rather reluctantly. It was such a nice ring.  
  
Glory smirked as she saw the simple silver band on Elizabeth's hand, "Aren't you engaged?" she asked Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked down to avoid Spike's eyes. Little did she know that his eyes now looked at her with eyes of unfathomable sadness. "Yes," she said quietly. 'Why do I sound so forlorn about this? I'm engaged to Aidan, the man of my dreams!' she chided herself.  
  
Spike finally opened his mouth and spoke after there was some awkward silence. "Have you gotten him a ring yet?" he asked.  
  
"Well no, we were sort of going to wait until after he finished the mural," Elizabeth replied, looking up at Spike. She noticed the cold look in his eyes. His usually warm sky blue eyes now reminded her of glaciers. She had never seen this look before, and she didn't like it too well, but she refused to look away.  
  
"If you really love him, you shouldn't let some stupid mural get in the way," Glory interjected smugly.  
  
Elizabeth found it hard to swallow and nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said. She turned around, and began to look at other rings. She finally settled for a similar looking ring of silver with a much smaller, much much smaller diamond in the middle. She bought it, and hastily shoved the ring into her pocket, and left the store with Spike and Glory behind her. As soon as they were out of the store Elizabeth turned around.  
  
Her emerald eyes looked slightly stormy as she faced them. "You know, I've sort of lost my appetite...I think that I'm going to just head on back to the office," she said.  
  
"Awww Lizzy, please come with us!" Glory pouted as if she and Elizabeth were the best of friends.  
  
Elizabeth offered them a small smile and shook her head, "Sorry, but I really don't feel like eating."  
  
Spike rubbed the back of his head, and with a forced smile nodded, "It's alright pet, we understand...can't wait to give Aidan the ring eh?"  
  
Elizabeth was speechless, was that why she didn't want to eat with them? Why did she find it so hard to breathe all of the sudden? She was so occupied in her thoughts that she did not wonder how Spike had known that Aidan was her fiancée.  
  
A look of triumph filled Glory's face as she looked at Elizabeth. "You're right William, Elizabeth must be eager to show Aidan her token of love..."  
  
Without a word, Elizabeth turned around, and walked away, sucking in and breathing out air heavily to calm herself. "Why do I hate her so much?" she muttered to herself. "What has she done to me? Exactly, nothing..."  
  
Spike watched her walk away, her long silky hair being blown by the wind. 'Why does she walk so slow, and why does walk so dejectedly?' he wondered. He would've stood there, until she disappeared from view if he could, but Glory pulled him into the car.  
  
Elizabeth trudged on, and ended up taking a taxi back to work. Instead of heading for the headquarters, she made her way out to the amusement park. She paused several yards away from the mural, watching Aidan paint. The mural was almost done. Soon she'd quit this job, and move with Aidan far far away. Away from the confusion, the mixed feelings, and away from the single man who could cause so many feelings to erupt.  
  
"AIDAN!" she yelled as she forced herself to smile.  
  
Aidan turned around from his mural in surprise. A huge grin lit his face. "ELIZABETH!" he scrambled down the side ladder, and walked over. "Isn't your lunch break over?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged, "It doesn't matter..." she shoved a hand into her pocket, and pulled out something. "Here, it's for you." she explained.  
  
At first confused, Aidan raised an eyebrow, but then his eyes widened when he saw the silver band in her hand. "It's for...me?" he asked again. Did he dare believe that Elizabeth had bought this ring for him? He gingerly picked it up, treating it as if it were the most precious jewel in the world. He put it on his hand, "Well, how does it look?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth was about to reply that he looked, 'dashing,' but all of the sudden her vision was blurred. Replaced by the fuzzy image of a man with spiky blonde hair holding up a hand with the white gold ring that she had liked so much. She blinked, and dumbly nodded.  
  
Aidan was so overjoyed that he had failed to notice Elizabeth's pause. He was about to say something when Elizabeth interjected.  
  
"You know Aidan, I really am late for work...see you later," Aidan nodded understandingly, and waved as she walked away. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Aidan in response, but the smile did not touch her eyes.  
  
Aidan's joy was shattered as he turned around to resume his work. It was almost done...several more days, and she might be gone, forever.  
  
* * THE NEXT DAY * *  
  
Elizabeth leaned back in her chair as she eyed the picture she was drawing. "Nah..." she ripped the page out, and crumbled it up. Then Anya and Willow came bounding in.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Willow squealed.  
  
Elizabeth turned around in her chair in surprise. "You sure seem chipper this morning," she commented as she raised an eyebrow. Slowly a smile spread across her face, Willow was the sort of person who could do that to you.  
  
"We have a perfectly good and logical reason why." Anya added.  
  
Willow nodded vigorously, "Your scarf is going to be sold in all stores owned by Global Fashions in about a week,"  
  
"More or less," Anya added again.  
  
Elizabeth tried, but was unsuccessful in suppressing in a squeal as well. Soon the three girls were giggling like little schoolgirls. Little did they know that they were being watched by a pair of sad blue eyes. An hour before her day was over, her cell phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth picked up her cell phone, and went outside the room to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" ... "Oh hey Aidan," Elizabeth smiled slightly. ... "Dinner? Where?" she asked. ... "Medici Terrace? But I don't really feel like Italian tonight if you know what I mean," ... "I dunno...something bigger and better, like steak?" she offered. ... "Hmm...how about Sandy's Steak Shack?" ... "Who cares if they're cheap?! They have good food, and that's something I could use right now!" ... "Well, I heard that Pierre's Bistro serves a mean steak," ... "You're so strange...anyways, sure," ... "6:45 pm...eh...I guess I can fit you into my busy schedule," Elizabeth said with a smile. ... "Hey, I'm a busy person, okay?" ... Elizabeth laughed, "Hmph, okay, I'll see you then...Pierre's Bistro, 6:45 pm?" Elizabeth nodded, "Bye." She hung up, and furrowed her eyebrows. Perhaps it was just her on edge, but she felt like someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder, and seeing no one, went back inside.  
  
Spike watched her go inside, "Pierre's Bistro, 6:45 pm eh luv?" he whispered to himself. He hung his head, and shuffled to his office. As he sat himself down into his chair, he couldn't help but wonder if he was insane. "Lovely, I've become a stalker," he muttered as he found himself dialing Glory's cell number.  
  
"Glory?" ... "Yeah, it's me luv," ... "Oh nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go to Pierre's Bistro with me tonight," ... "On me...show up at my office by 6:50 pm, alright?" ... "Bye Glory."  
  
Aidan practically dragged Elizabeth toward the restaurant. He was linking his arm with hers when she pulled away, "What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyebrows as she glared at him.  
  
"What? Can't we link arms?" he asked, a surprised grin still on his face.  
  
"No, we can't," she snapped as she angrily stomped her way to the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
Aidan raised an eyebrow as he ran after her, he grabbed her shoulder, and whirling her round, pressed her against him in an embrace. "Do you feel better?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, this was her fiancé...her life...how come it didn't feel right? How come it felt like she was betraying someone? She forced herself to nod, "But don't touch me, I don't feel like being touched," she added as a warning of apprehension.  
  
Aidan smirked, "Sheesh," he remarked, "But of course, whatever you say milady," He said, bowing as he opened the door for her.  
  
Elizabeth gave a half hearted, but amused smile at Aidan, and went inside. They sat at their table, and had just gotten their food when Spike and Glory came in, just as casual as they could be. Elizabeth who had been sitting on the side that looked towards the entrance quickly looked back down at her steak, and began sawing away at her steak.  
  
"Is your meat tough?" Aidan asked as he looked up from his plate of several small pieces of pork loin sautéed in the houses' special sauce, and poured over with a the houses' special gravy with sliced porter mushrooms on top.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him with a confused look, "What? Oh no, it's actually just the way I like it...really really rare..."  
  
Aidan grimaced; he wasn't really the bloody meat type of person. "Then why are you sawing at it like some pissed off lumber jack?"  
  
Several of the other customers in the restaurant raised eyebrows at Aidan's coarse language. The restaurant happened to be a rather upscale one, the kind that Aidan had insisted on taking her too. Elizabeth took a long drink out of her wine glass as Spike and Glory seated themselves at the table next to them.  
  
Aidan followed her gaze, and turned around. He felt his anger, bubbling up inside of him...it was them...the two people that he hated the most. Gritting his teeth he spoke, "Glory! Spike! How nice of you two to come," he exclaimed loudly.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes rested her forehead on her hand.  
  
Spike smiled, ignoring Aidan's venomous tone, "Aidan, nice to see you. The mural is coming along wonderfully," he replied courteously, "And Elizabeth,"  
  
Glory raised her eyebrows, giving them a look of victory and supremacy.  
  
Then Spike got up, "Glory, perhaps we should join the couple for dinner, after all, we are all acquaintances, and could afford to get to know each other better...if that's alright with you," he looked straight at Elizabeth, but Aidan nodded.  
  
"Of course, come on, pull up a chair or two!" Aidan encouraged, with false cheer.  
  
Spike and Glory smiled at him, and pulled up to the same table as them. A waiter came, "Is there anything that you'd like to drink?" he inquired.  
  
Spike looked over at Elizabeth, and then Aidan, "I assume you two drink wine?"  
  
Aidan nodded, "But the wine isn't going to be on me," he warned.  
  
Elizabeth groaned inwardly, why was Aidan acting so hostile and strange?  
  
Spike nodded curtly, "It's on me, the whole dinner will be on me...think of it as an engagement present,"  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fists as she felt herself go cold. Why did she feel so strange about it all? Her emerald eyes stormed over with a confused look.  
  
"In that case, bring us your most expensive wine!" Aidan declared to the waiter.  
  
Elizabeth's head shot up, "Aidan!" she hissed as she glared at him.  
  
"What?" Aidan asked, his voice innocent, "Let's enjoy our little gift from Mr. Cornelius, after all, after we get married you won't be seeing the guy anymore,"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on quitting Elizabeth?" he asked, his voice all of the sudden, polite, and distant.  
  
Elizabeth glanced up at him before averting her eyes back to her plate again, "Well yes, you know, Aidan and I were planning on moving after-"  
  
Spike interjected, "To my understanding, the contract you signed was for six months, and if you wish after the period of six months you can renew it, which I see will not be the case. And if you wish to quit before the six months are up, you will have to pay a fine,"  
  
"Well I suppose I will just have to pay the fine then." Elizabeth replied quickly and firmly. She refused to meet anyone's eyes. Then the wine came, and Aidan quickly helped himself.  
  
"Excellent wine, do you want some Liz?" Aidan asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "Actually we should be going," she muttered, trying to give Aidan a hint.  
  
"No, no, no. We are going to stay and enjoy Mr. Cornelius's little gift," Aidan insisted.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Aidan with an incredulous look, "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice harsh. Her patience was wearing thin today for some reason, and Spike and Glory's presence wasn't helping. "And stop being so obnoxious, and rude."  
  
Aidan raised an eyebrow while a innocuous look spread across his face. "What? What did I do? I'm not being obnoxious and rude," he retorted.  
  
Elizabeth gritted her teeth, she was going to explode any minute now...  
  
Spike noting this, pushed his chair back and stood up. "As another present, I'd like to play, a special song for you two," he announced.  
  
Elizabeth and Aidan stopped glowering at each other, and looked up at Spike. Glory beamed up at him, her face just glowing with happiness. As soon as Spike turned his back to them, Glory looked at Elizabeth out of the corner of her eyes, obviously stating that she had the more 'perfect' guy.  
  
Elizabeth ignored her and Aidan. Instead she watched Spike slowly pad up the carpeted steps that led up to the carpeted platform that had a large black, grand piano on it. His pale skin, and light hair contrasted with the dark piano. Spike's blue eyes looked up, and their gazes met. Elizabeth was the first to look away.  
  
Spike sighed inwardly, and began to play the piano. The customers of the restaurant all listened as well, and it was obvious who he was playing for, for he occasionally looked up at Elizabeth who had her head bowed. Aidan was listening to the music as well, his body tense even though he was trying to put on the nonchalant look, and Glory's eyes were riveted upon Spike, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes. It was that haunting melody again. The same song that she had heard the first time she visited the beach with Aidan. The same song that Spike had played before he asked if he could hug her. The same song that had been Buffy's favorite...Elizabeth sat up. "I'm leaving," she said quickly as she grabbed her purse, and rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
Spike's playing stopped abruptly as he sat up to watch Elizabeth run of. In a split second, Aidan had run out after her. "Elizabeth!" he yelled. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, breathless by the time he had caught up with her.  
  
"Nothing," she snapped, rather irritably.  
  
"Don't lie," he ordered.  
  
Elizabeth stopped walking, and looked at him. "Fine then, you really want to know why I left?" she asked.  
  
Aidan nodded in earnest.  
  
"I felt uncomfortable, and I knew that you were ESPECIALLY uncomfortable," she replied with a sigh, "And DON'T even think about denying it," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Aidan sighed, and smirked, "Fine, I admit it...I don't like the guy all that much," he admitted as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his corduroy pants. They looked relatively clean, but there were several little dots of paint that stained them.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she noticed his pants. "You're horrible," she commented.  
  
Aidan grinned, "I know." 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'...Also do not own the song, "I'll Be," and "I will remember you." They belong to Edwin McCain and Sarah McLachlan...  
  
Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...  
  
((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! *muah* LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, Then they will always find each other, No matter how long it takes, No matter how far, No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. -Albert Einstein  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles swung open the door. "Liz? Aidan?" he called out, almost hesitantly. Glad to see that no one around he closed the door behind him, and crept to the living room. That is...if you call it that. It was more like Aidan's studio, each and every nook and cranny was filled with some form of Aidan's art work.  
  
He gingerly stepped over and around some of the canvases on the floor and headed towards the coffee table at the far end of the room. There was a small stack of art posters that Aidan had colored. They were all just experiments of Aidan's as he experimented and perfected certain techniques. Some were his own, and some were imitations that were so masterfully done that one wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
  
Giles was no art curator, but he could tell which technique was harder than the other. He sifted through the pile until he came to one of two children sitting underneath a red cow in the middle of a field. "Here it is..." he muttered as he slipped it out from underneath the others. He held it out in front of him and inspected it. "Yes...the special block and square technique that few have mastered," he recited, "Its primitive looks are deceiving for it is a fairly recent technique that was only made a mere century ago, and was not known for many many decades..."  
  
He carefully rolled it up, and slid an elastic rubber band over it. He then grabbed some of the newspapers that Aidan used to cover up to the floor that were scattered on the ground, and wrapped them around the art poster. He left the house as quietly and subtly as he had arrived.  
  
Giles walked into the elegant swinging glass doors of the art museum, and walked up to the front desk. "Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Spence," he told the lady.  
  
The young secretary looked him up and down. She didn't know squat about art, but had landed this job because her father was a good friend of Mr. Spence. He had the artsy British accent that many of Mr. Spence's colleagues and friends had, and he was dressed perhaps a bit too casual, but who cared? She nodded, "Right this way sir," she led him up several floors, and down a hallway. She opened a door for him ,and let him in. "Mr. Spence will be with you shortly."  
  
Giles nodded, and looked around, slightly nervously around Mr. Spence's office. It was decorated with many prestigious looking placards, and various awards and degrees. He was inspecting a small porcelain figurine when Mr. Spence came in. He was a prominent looking man, or at least one who was striving to be with this slightly graying black hair, gold-rimmed spectacles, and a smart dark blue collared shirt.  
  
"May I...help you?" Mr. Spence asked with an air of haughtiness.  
  
Giles shifted a bit, and held out the newspaper wrapper poster. "I stumbled across this while sifting through some things that I inherited. I thought that perhaps this might be worth something," he explained as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Mr. Spence gave him a doubtful look as he took the newspaper wrapped poster. He carefully unwrapped it, and unrolled the poster. His 'dignified' and composed posture disintegrated at the sight of the picture. "Oh my...where...where did you get such an item?" he asked, almost gasping.  
  
Giles shrugged, trying to hide a smile. "Like I said, something I inherited. It's an old painting...forgot who painted it..."  
  
"Do you have any clue how difficult it is to imitate this technique?"  
  
Giles replied with an air of indifference, "Well I knew it wasn't easy, but..."  
  
"How much do you want for it?"  
  
Giles grinned inwardly, 'Now we're talking...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Thank you for coming by Mr. Johnson, and please, please do feel free to come by again if you discover anything else," Mr. Spence urged.  
  
Giles nodded, and shook hands with Mr. Spence. With a large manila envelope in hand he left the museum. $12,300 wasn't bad for a day's work. Now he had more than enough money to go to that auction and hopefully find the books that he was looking for.  
  
"Come on Liz! You need to get out more!" Willow whined.  
  
"Yes! You're acting like a hermit." Anya added.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grinned. "I am not!"  
  
"So tell us, are you busy tonight?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well..." Elizabeth began.  
  
"AH HAH! So you DON'T have plans!" Anya exclaimed, "Call Aidan right now, and tell him that you're going out for a night with the girls."  
  
"I can't..." Elizabeth looked at Willow and Anya. She sighed, "Oh fine...but I still have to go home and change."  
  
"No problem!" Willow and Anya chimed together. The two girls ushered Elizabeth out the door, "We're going out for lunch!" Willow called over her shoulder to Harmony.  
  
"Just let me call Aidan first," Elizabeth grumbled.  
  
Willow and Anya looked at each other, "You are allowed only one phone call for the rest of the day, you sure you wanna use it on Aidan?" Willow asked.  
  
Elizabeth glared at Willow who smiled back, "Just joking?" she offered.  
  
Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone as Anya hailed down a cab.  
  
"Aidan?" ... "I'm going to come in late tonight...okay?" ... "I won't. I'll be in around midnight...don't wait up for me this time okay?" ... "Uh...I think that there might be some left over pasta from a night or two ago." ... "It's not rotten. It's in the freezer...just heat it up and eat it." ... "Seriously? So the mural's done?" ... "How about I just come for the whole ceremony tomorrow?" ... "Hey, I know these kinds of things...you're probably going to be on TV and the newspaper because the press was invited." ... "I will definitely come...and can't it wait tomorrow?" ... "Oh come on...this 'important' thing can wait till tomorrow...right? ... "I know...and I PROMISE...bye."  
  
"Are you sure you're engaged?" Anya asked Elizabeth as they filed into the cab.  
  
Elizabeth held out her hand, "See the ring?" she asked.  
  
Anya rolled her eyes, "Well duh," she replied, "It's just that you guys don't act like most fiancées do."  
  
"And how would YOU know?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Anya shrugged, "Movies...mags...books...oh! And Oprah."  
  
Willow and Anya laughed while Elizabeth sat with her eyebrows furrowed and in thought. They were right...on a few occasions, Aidan had been bold enough to say 'I love you,' and Elizabeth had never been able to say it back to him...not that she ever tried. She had always replied with a mere, 'Me too.' But it always seemed to satisfy him.  
  
Elizabeth closed the door behind her as she stepped outside. She wore a nice tight pair of black pants with a pair of black boots, and a dark dark green scoop neck top that had a layer of sheer material over it. Over her whole outfit, she wore her khaki coat that resembled one of a trench coat.  
  
"You look maaaarvelous," Anya complimented in a faux British accent, "Just simply ravishing."  
  
"By the way, change in plans, we're going to go meet up with our co and eat together...does that sound okay?" Willow asked as she turned around from the front seat.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "They're all coming?" she asked.  
  
Willow nodded, "Oz just called to tell us. So how 'bout it?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed again. Willow and Anya glanced at each other nervously, fully expecting her to say 'no.' But Elizabeth's frown disappeared as she nodded, "Let's go!"  
  
"THANK YOU MR. CORNELIUS!" everyone chimed as the platters of food were set on the banquet table.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled back, "How hard is it to get through your soddin' heads that I want you all to call me SPIKE?!" he demanded, a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
The whole group erupted into laughter, and 'Thank you Spike!'s filled the air. Before sitting back down next to Glory, he glanced down the table towards Elizabeth, but she seemed to be absorbed in a conversation with Willow. His lips tilted downwards into a slight frown as he sat down. For the next hour or so, laughter and conversation filled the air along with the delicious aroma of the food and the clanging of silverware. As soon as everyone was done, people piled into cabs to head toward a club with Wesley's car in the lead.  
  
The whole group took one of the larger, and more private booths. Shots went around, and just as they were going to order 'dessert,' Glory's cell phone rang. "Sorry," she said apologetically to Spike as she opened it.  
  
"Hello?" ... "Oh hello Mrs. Cornelius!" she exclaimed, a fake smile plastered onto her face. ... "Oh...right now?" she asked, almost in a whine. ... "Um...let me ask William..." she placed the phone against her chest and turned to Spike. "You don't mind if I go see your Mom for a bit...do you?" she asked.  
  
Spike shrugged, his speech already slightly slurred. He usually wasn't a heavy drinker, but today was not his day...and it didn't help to be so close to that girl who looked so much like Elizabeth. "Go ahead," he urged, "I'll wait for you. Oh and here," he withdrew his car keys from his pants pockets, "Take my car."  
  
Glory grinned and turned back to the cell. "Mrs. Cornelius?" ... "Yes, I'll be right there."  
  
Glory grabbed her purse, and left the table, reassuring everyone that she'd be back, but not before she gave Elizabeth a warning glare. "This better be good," Glory grumbled as she drove away in Spike's car.  
  
"Let's play Shots!" Wesley yelled.  
  
Oz whooped in agreement while everyone gave them quizzical look. "Well first, we need three couples." Oz explained. "And we only need two more now!" he added as he gestured to himself and Willow who was looking at him with a doubtful look on her face.  
  
"One more," Harmony added as she sidled up next to Wesley.  
  
"You got that right," Anya replied as she pulled Wesley towards her.  
  
Harmony glared at Anya, giving her a look that said, 'No way, he's mine.'  
  
"Oh come on Harmony, just let Anya and Wesley try it," someone called.  
  
Harmony finally obliged...reluctantly, but being one of Glory's best friends she shot Anya a warning look.  
  
"One more, one more!" Wesley called.  
  
"I'll join," Spike called from a corner.  
  
"Mr. Cornelius...I mean Spike...?" Wesley asked in surprise.  
  
"Hey now, I'm quite the drinker,"  
  
Wesley grinned, "Alright then...which lovely lady wants to be with our dear boss?"  
  
"Elizabeth will," Willow interjected before anyone could volunteer.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from her martini, "What?"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie..." Willow urged, starting a chant. Elizabeth obliged...almost as reluctant as Harmony.  
  
She stiffly seated herself next to Spike who merely raised an eyebrow at her. Wesley stood up to explain the game, "Alright...this is how it goes, we spin the bottle, and which ever couple it lands on has to choose the option of kissing, or each taking shots of this gorgeous, 100% pure Irish whiskey!"  
  
"That's it?" Spike inquired.  
  
"It's strong stuff," Wesley replied, almost startled.  
  
Spike waved a hand, "I can handle it, come on now Wes, let's start already."  
  
Elizabeth glanced sideways at him with a worried look that almost had some disgust with it. 'Pompous bastard...' she thought to herself. 'He's nothing but a ostentatious, egoistical...' her thoughts trailed off as she found herself at loss of more adjectives.  
  
"Alright...and it's spinning..." Oz announced as he spun the bottle.  
  
The rest of the group began to clap their hands as the bottle spun, "And it's Wesley and Anya!"  
  
Wesley was going for kissing, but Anya shook her head stubbornly, "I want to try this Irish Whiskey!" she insisted. Wesley grinned and they both took a shot each of the whiskey.  
  
A sour look crossed Anya's face, "Bleh...it IS strong..." she muttered. "And it tastes nasty," she added as she drank some water.  
  
Oz spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Elizabeth and Spike. Spike looked at her questioningly, but Elizabeth refused to look at him, and reached for her shot glass. But Spike reached it first, and downed hers...AND his. 'Ooohs,' and 'Aaahs,' filled the air.  
  
Oz spun the bottle again, and again it landed on Elizabeth and Spike, and once again, Spike drank his and Elizabeth's. Elizabeth glared at him, and poured herself another shot, and drank it, even though it was completely unnecessary.  
  
"Come on, make it land on us!" Anya exclaimed rather impatiently.  
  
"Trying to prove something Summers?" Spike asked as he watched the bottle spin.  
  
"Yes, that I'm capable of holding up my own just fine," Elizabeth snapped back irritated.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"And it lands on Wesley and Anya AGAIN!" Oz announced, "I guess tonight's our lucky night eh?" Oz asked Willow who was grinning, and laughing at Anya and Wesley.  
  
"We're catching up boss," Wesley warned as he pointed at Spike and Elizabeth.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of it mate," Spike replied as the bottle landed on them again. This time, Elizabeth drank her own. The game continued for a few more rounds, and it was clear that Spike and Elizabeth were the winners.  
  
"And the winners are Spike and Elizabeth!" The group applauded, and the group quickly dissipated as everyone went over to the dancing floor to dance. Elizabeth remained though, sipping on a soda. She had stayed because she had seen Spike leave with everyone else and assumed that he had decided to dance too.  
  
Spike watched Elizabeth sip on her drink from the railing of the second story of the club. Here he had a clear view of her. He hated the fact that she looked so damn gorgeous. She had finally taken off her khaki coat to reveal a shirt that matched the color of her eyes. He watched as Willow and Anya scampered over, begging her to dance.  
  
His eyes followed her as she followed her friends to the dance floor. He watched her cross her arms, and shake her head, refusing to dance. The way her blonde hair caught the light...his eyebrows furrowed in slight wonder as she then broke out into a wild dance. He slowly descended down the stairs, his crystal blue eyes never once leaving her.  
  
Aidan walked into the art gallery as Glory pulled up along side the curb. He had heard that the gallery had acquired a painting of a rare and hard to master technique, and was eager to check it out...and he had plenty of time considering the time that Elizabeth had said that she'd come in by.  
  
Aidan took a brochure from the front desk and walked around the gallery, inspecting all of the pictures as Glory came inside. "Mrs. Cornelius!" she yelled as she spotted Spike's mom by one of the sculptures.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius turned around, "Oh Glory dear..."  
  
Aidan spun around in time to see Glory rush over to a lady. His eyes widened...Glory...it wasn't that he hadn't seen her in years, he saw her occasionally, but they never acknowledged each other really...it was just that seeing his sister here was odd...and so...strange...  
  
"Yes, I wanted you to see a new masterpiece that my dear friend Mr. Spence found for my art gallery..." Mrs. Cornelius ushered her towards the picture of a red cow in the middle of a field with two children sitting underneath it.  
  
Glory raised an eyebrow, it seemed vaguely familiar, "Who painted this?" she asked as she studied it intently.  
  
"We're not sure, but Mr. Spence said that any imitation of the original is just as good because it is so difficult to replicate and imitate," Mrs. Cornelius replied.  
  
Aidan stood nearby, his nose buried in a art magazine by a potted plant, but with is ears straining to listen to their conversation. As soon as they left the painting, he quickly walked over, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets when he saw it...it was his. Aidan was so busy mulling over how it could've gotten there that he did not see Glory leave.  
  
Aidan turned around as Glory walked down the steps. "GLORY!" he yelled as he dashed out the doors after her.  
  
Glory turned around, expecting to see Mrs. Cornelius or something, but instead she saw her brother. "Aidan..." she gasped.  
  
"That picture in there!" he cried out, "That's my picture...I painted it...listen Glory, you have it take it down...you have to!"  
  
Glory looked at him in disgust, "No," she replied as she unlocked the door.  
  
"No, Glory...you don't understand, you have to take it down!" Aidan begged as he began to pound on the hood of the car.  
  
Glory shrugged, and pressed down on the gas, making Aidan jump out of the way. "GLORY!" he yelled as the blue Jaguar drove away.  
  
Spike downed another shot. He had long since come down, and was on his seventh shot of whiskey, not including the ones from the game. His vision was fogging, and he felt like passing out when a certain song came on.  
  
"The strands in your hair, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath...emerald fountains thrust toward sky, never revealing their depths...tell me that we belong together, dress it up, with the trappings of love...I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hand from above..."  
  
Spike's vision got even more blurry as thoughts of Buffy filled his head. Those few brief moments that he had seen her was all he had. He still remembered the way her hair bounced when she jumped up and down, yelling his name, so happy to see him. The way her green eyes sparkled...  
  
"I'll be your crying shoulder...I'll be your love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."  
  
Before Spike knew what he was doing he was up, and shakily making his way towards the dance floor. He walked right into a young waiter, and did not even stop to help him when his tray of beer bottles crashed to the ground. He stumbled his way to the dance floor where everyone parted for him. He walked straight to Elizabeth whose eyes widened in surprise when he nearly collapsed onto her. She was about to step away when he spoke again.  
  
"Please, don't move," he whispered, "I think that I'm going to fall..."  
  
"...you're my survival, you're my living proof, that my love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love...I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."  
  
Elizabeth stood there, stock still with Spike leaning heavily against her...the smell of alcohol and whiskey heavy on his breath. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so compelled to stand there...and why she was standing so still. Perhaps she was afraid that he really would fall, or perhaps she was just afraid...?  
  
A different song came on, another slow one much to Elizabeth's disappointment.  
  
"I will remember you...will you remember me...don't let your life, pass you by, weep not for the memories...I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Standing on the edge of something much too deep, It's funny how we feel so much, but cannot say a word, though we are screaming inside...we can't be heard..."  
  
Spike's vision blurred even more...with tears though. More memories of Buffy filled his mind, God how he missed her. "Buffy..." he whispered to a startled Elizabeth.  
  
"And I will remember you...will you remember me...don't let your life, pass you by, weep not for the memories...I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose...Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose..."  
  
"She was gone like that..." Spike whispered, "And I haven't seen her since..."  
  
"Where once, there was a darkness, a deep and endless night...you gave me everything you had...you gave me light...And I will remember you..."  
  
"And I'll never forget her," Spike continued, "What am I going to do? I can't move on because of her..."  
  
"Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by...weep not for the memories..."  
  
"Please tell me," he begged softly, "How am I supposed to forget her...and move on? I can't...I miss her so much...I think that I'm going to go insane..."  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip to prevent the tears from spilling from the eyes. Without a word she stepped back, and let Spike crash to the floor. Everyone dancing immediately rushed to help him while Elizabeth ran back to the table to grab her jacket and purse. As she ran out of the club...crying...  
  
She ran across the parking lot, trying to figure out why she was crying...was it the deep love that Spike had for her? And why did she want to be that Buffy girl so much? And why did she feel so horrible for him? Her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding white light...((A/N: I was going to stop here, but I realized that I wouldn't be updating for a while...so here's your guys' little present...))  
  
Elizabeth tripped, blinded by the bright white lights. The car screeched to a stop, and Elizabeth's eyes widened as the 'flood gates' opened.  
  
She ran...she ran like she had never run before in her life, and begged the taxi driver to hurry. She was on her way to the airport to see someone...someone important to her...she stepped out of the taxi, and saw him.  
  
"BUFFY!" he yelled.  
  
She grinned, and jumping, waved at him vigorously, "SPIKE!" He stood up at the railing of an overpass, and she stood on the sidewalk. They stood there, staring at each other, and took off running towards each other at the same time...  
  
She ran across the street, and was blinded by a pair of headlights, but the car never stopped...  
  
Elizabeth shook her head...what was happening? She saw the headlights burning down on her again before she saw it again.  
  
She didn't bother looking both ways before she ran...she had to see Spike...but a pair of bright white headlights sped toward her...never stopping...  
  
Elizabeth's breathing got heavier...she was...Buffy...she was the Buffy that Spike was always talking about, the one he loved so much.  
  
Glory came out the car, "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice showing genuine concern...  
  
Glory saw Buffy run across the street just a ways ahead of her. She stepped on the gas, and didn't let go until she felt her car hit something...  
  
Her eyes widened as she found it hard to swallow, without another word, she got back inside the car, and drove off, leaving Elizabeth on the ground. Elizabeth remained on the ground as memory after memory rushed through her mind.  
  
Spike leaned in forward to clasp the necklace around her neck, and she in return did the same...  
  
Her hands flew to her neck...the necklace...she had thrown it away. Panicking she jumped off, and took off running toward the park where she had thrown it away.  
  
((A/N: TA DAH!!! SHE REMEMBERS...BUT THIS FIC IS FAAAAAR FROM OVER! I MEAN SPIKE AND GLORY ARE ENGAGED...AND ANGEL GETS BEATEN UP BY A GANG...AND BUFFY...hehe...so many more twists to come!)) 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'. br

Summary: ((Warning: Spuffiness!!! Everyone is human too...the story isn't as lame as the summary...seriously)) Starts off with everyone as young teenagers...Glory and Buffy are step sisters, and Angel is the step brother...blah blah blah ((Sorry, it's too juicy to give away)) And Buffy is hit by a car, loses all her memory...including all recollection of her love...Spike...this is a really vague summary...

((A/N: I WANT TO TELL ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO CONTINUE!!! muah LOVE YOU ALL!!! REMEMBER MORE REVIEWES=MORE CHAPPIES!!!))((Luv to all of my reviewers: Kari, Courtney37, Brittany, TikigirlK16, Mita427, Shitaka, Cho-Freak-Dragon, Ruthie2, ekmw511, hotspike7, and lizbeth.))((A/N: And do not worry...she will not tell him immediately, but she WILL tell him...soon))  
  
If love was meant to be between two people, br

Then they will always find each other, br

No matter how long it takes, br

No matter how far, br

No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, br

In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.p

                    br  
  
Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. -Albert Einsteinbr

                    p

As she ran she began to remember her life, memory by memory. She remembered her father, Xander, who was always working...her stepmother Darla who hated her, Glory...her stepsister. 'So that explains why she didn't like me...' she thought, and then...Angel...her stepbrother. The kind man who took care of her...the same man who knew, but never told her. Her tears fell faster and harder. She had almost married him...And then there was Spike. Oh God...where could she begin? He was right the whole time, and she had caused him so much pain just because she couldn't remember. She should've known, all the clues were so beyond obvious know that she thought about them. 'Elizabeth' and Buffy looked identical, and the first few weeks after her accident she kept having dreams and flashes of her 'former life.'She shoved her way through crowds of people standing outside dance clubs and restaurants. She ran across the street, and fell to her knees as soon as her feet hit the grass. She frantically began to search through the grass. "Please, please let me find it," she whispered quietly, her voice trembling, and tears continuing to stream down her face.She grabbed fistfuls of grass and threw them in the air in frustration. Her whole body began to rack with sobs as she buried her face in her hands. "WHY CAN'T I FIND IT?" she screamed into the night. She felt so lost, so utterly lost...Her glassy eyes skimmed the park again. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw something glint underneath the light of a streetlamp. Hardly daring to breathe she crawled towards it, not caring for the grass stains on her hands and khaki trench coat. She grabbed the silver in the grass and held it up to the light. Yes...it was her necklace.pFLASHBACK br

 He opened his fist, and she widened her eyes in surprise. In his palm were two silver necklaces. One with a flat orb with a hole in the middle and the other was a heart of diamonds. He delicately held out the heart of diamonds out to her.

"I had them specially made...for us...so that no matter what, we'll always be able to find each other because if love was meant to be between two people," Spike began as he put an arm around Buffy's waist to pull her slightly closer."They will always find each other," she whispered in reply."No matter how long it takes," he answered as he handed his necklace to her."No matter...how far," she managed to say, nearly choking from her silent tears."No matter how many obstacles stand in the way," Spike embraced her, and clasped the necklace around her neck."In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms," Buffy concluded as she returned the embrace. She stood on her top toes and clasped his necklace around his neck.END OF FLASHBACK

   
  
"Spike..." she whispered.

Buffy trudged on home, she really didn't feel like seeing anybody, especially not 'Angel,' but she had no choice. She entered the house, and found it empty. She silently made her way to her bedroom, and on turning on the light found a white felt pea coat and a pink scarf hanging on the wall.She walked towards it, and pulled the note that was taped to it.I Hey Liz, I saw this, and I knew that it would look good on you. Remember the little 'conference' tomorrow. Please come, besides, I have something to tell you.  
  
Aidan/IBuffy crumbled up the paper and threw it. "Well guess what?! I FIGURED IT OUT ALREADY!" she screamed in frustration. Tears fell again as she pulled out a small suitcase. She threw in some clothes and the outfit from Angel. She turned off the light and stormed out of the house.Buffy walked and walked. She walked and moved along with the crowds of people who wandered around downtown Charleston. Bright neon signs flashed everywhere, and she walked toward one that said 'Motel,' on it. Biting her lower lip she went in and got a room.She awoke the next morning in a strange room. She then remembered that she was in a motel room. She groggily sat up, she had cried herself to sleep as memory after memory had come rushing at her. Then she had fallen asleep on the bed with the covers untouched, and her fist clenching the necklace.Her eyes were slightly swollen from all the tears she had cried, and her hair was all mussed up. She checked the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on the bedside, and clasping the necklace around her neck went in to take a shower.She emerged half an hour later clad in the outfit that Angel had bought her. She tugged on her white felt pea coat a bit to help calm her nerves, and left the room.As she made her way to the amusement park, she couldn't help but be so lost...and confused. After all, where did it go from here? What was she to do now? She sighed as she imagined some of the scenarios."Hey Spike, I know that I rejected you a lot, and dissed on you a lot, but I finally realized that I am Buffy, and even though you and Glory are engaged, I am going to ask you to cut it off and marry me instead!"She groaned, yeah, that would go well. As she neared the Global Fashions Headquarters she couldn't help but realize how sudden, shocking, and perhaps unwelcomed this news would be. She would be destabilizing many lives...was it worth it all?FLASHBACK"Aidan!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran out of the house. "Where have you been?" she asked as she neared him.Aidan looked up at her groggily. Alcohol heavy on his breath. An insane grin crossed his face, "I'm a bad person Liz...very bad..." he drawled.Elizabeth smirked, "You're right. You ARE bad," she replied jokingly as she crouched down until they were eye to eye."No, no, no," he protested, waving his hand around, "I'm really bad. If you knew how bad I was you might leave me," then his voice immediately changed and turned into an almost mournful and regretful sounding voice...almost like a child confessing that he had stolen the cookies out of the cookie jar. "But you'll never leave me right?"Elizabeth smiled at his worry. She set her hands on his shoulder, "Don't worry Aidan...I'll never leave you...I promise,""Good," he muttered, his speech slurred. "Cuz' I could never live without you."END OF FLASHBACK   
  
Buffy clenched her fists until there were white crescent shaped nail marks in her palms. The mere thought of Angel made her pissed off. How could he lie to her...and for so long? Her cell phone then began to vibrate.She withdrew it from the pocket of her coat, and read the caller ID. It was a text message from 'Aidan.'She flipped it open and read the message.To: Elizabeth br

From: Aidan p

Hey Liz, It's ten till noon. Hurry up! There's a lot of press here, and there's something I have to tell you. br

                    END OF MESSAGE                   

"Yeah, I bet you do have something to tell me," she grumbled bitterly as she shoved her cell phone into the pocket again. She began walking again, but fuming. She entered the building and took the elevator to the underground garage. She could get to the backstage of a stage in the amusement park that way. She made her way through the mass of dancers and actors."I told you that the silver dress should have a cloak with it!" Darla snapped angrily."We'll fix it right away," a young woman said timidly as she scurried away with the dress.Darla smiled smugly and continued walking, waving and smiling at some of the dancers and fellow actors with her entourage behind her. She was wearing a black faux fur coat with a matching hat. "You can all leave now," she remarked as she approached her dressing room.They all nodded and walked away. Darla went inside her dressing room, and removed her hat and coat to reveal a black dress with sheer material for the sleeves and a few rhinestones on it. She admired herself in the mirror, and then left the dressing room and headed for the elevator.She planned on seeing Glory in a few minutes. "Stop the elevator!" she called in a sickly sweet voice.Buffy heard a voice...that sounded vaguely familiar call for her to keep the elevator open. She pressed the button, and waited for the woman to come."Oh thank you!" Darla breathed as she rushed inside. She looked up...her breath caught in her throat.Buffy's eyes widened."Oh...hello...Liz..." she greeted, trying to smile and recompose herself again."Hello...mother," Buffy replied."Mother?" Darla questioned, "Well excuse me young lady...""It's me, Buffy." Buffy added.Darla snorted, but then looked into 'Elizabeth's' emerald eyes. Her eyes then widened. No...no...it couldn't be. She recalled her step-daughter's eyes last time, as much as they sparkled and shined, they were still filled with a vacant look...like something was missing. But now...that was gone, and filled with a look of knowing."What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" Buffy inquired, "Or is it that you're so surprised to see me again? Have you missed hitting me?" she sneered."Why you little-" Darla raised her hand to slap Buffy, but just as her hand came down, Buffy's went up. Buffy's hand closed around Darla's wrist."And I see that you haven't changed a bit," she hissed."Let me go! You worthless little girl!" Darla yelled as she wriggled her wrist free from Buffy's grasp."I'm not a little girl anymore," Buffy corrected as she stepped closer until she was eye to eye with Darla. "I'm back...and I remember everything..."Darla gasped and took a few steps back. Did that mean that she knew that Glory had been the one to hit her? She blinked, and raised an eyebrow, putting on a nonchalant façade. "Oh, you do?"Buffy nodded, "All I need to know is why I didn't remember...why you guys never came and got me after I got hit, and why everyone thinks that I am dead."Darla smirked, "That's none of your business," she told her as the elevator doors slid open."Hey, come back here!" Buffy yelled as she ran out after her. They were now on the second story of the structure that encircled the amusement park. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answer," Buffy told her sternly."Will you take your hands off of me?" Darla demanded as she regarded Buffy's hand as dirt."No, NOT until I get some answers," Buffy replied fiercely."I'm serious here! TAKE YOUR HAND-" Darla was interrupted by Glory sidling on down."Mother!" she called, "Oh...Elizabeth...what brings you here?" she asked, eying Buffy suspiciously."Glory...it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Buffy asked."Excuse me?" Glory inquired."She remembers," was Darla's reply.Glory laughed nervously, "What do you mean?""It's me...Buffy," Buffy spoke.Glory's eyes blinked rather owlishly as she fully absorbed what Buffy had just said. "Oh...BUFFY!" she squealed as she embraced her stepsister."Take your hands off my Glory," Buffy ordered, "Unfortunately for you two, I remember everything..." Glory stepped back. "How mean you two were to me, what you guys did to me, and everything else."Glory glanced at Darla. Darla nodded in reply. Glory smiled rather apprehensively. "So...Buffy...how have you been?" she asked, rather nervously."I'm sure that you'd know, seeing that we see each other every day," Buffy retorted, her eyes flashing angrily. Here were the two people that angered her the most besides Angel...she wasn't a happy camper."Did I ever tell you that William and Glory are engaged?" Darla questioned, a evil gleam filling her eyes."That reminds me, when is your wedding?" Glory added."You're married?" Darla inquired, "To who?""Aidan...I mean, Angel,""SHUT UP!" Buffy roared, unable to take it anymore. "JUST SHUT UP!"It was the moment that Buffy began to yell when Mrs. Cornelius came around the corner with her entourage. "Darla...Glory!" she called in a sing-song voice.Buffy stopped yelling, and Darla and Glory erased the hateful looks on their face. "Buffy! Oh Buffy, you're back!" Darla began to wail hysterically, and Glory stood by, waving her hand vigorously in front of her face, her face screwed into a mask of grief."What's happening?" Mrs. Cornelius demanded as she neared.Buffy turned around. "Oh Mrs. Cornelius!!! Buffy's back! Look, Buffy's back!" Darla cried out.Glory smiled through her 'tears.' "Isn't this like a fairytale come true Mrs. Cornelius? Buffy's back!"Mrs. Cornelius eyed Buffy suspiciously, before her eyes widened in knowledge. "You're the Elizabeth Johnson girl!"Buffy opened her mouth to protest, "No, I'm really Buffy!"Mrs. Cornelius's cheeks turned red from anger. "This is unspeakable! We have already apologized for the mistake before, and we have been pained enough. We do NOT need you to go about masquerading as our beloved Buffy. Do you have no respect for the dead?"Buffy's eyebrows furrowed from the hurt, "But Molly...don't you remember me?"Mrs. Cornelius blinked, "Molly? How dare you..." her voice trailed off. Only her closest friends knew her nickname of Molly. Her real name was Maureen, and not even her son, Spike, knew her nickname. But Buffy had known... "Guards? Please escort this young lady out."Buffy's eyes widened. "Molly! Please, don't you remember me?! It's me Buffy...please!" Buffy's pleas soon died away as she was dragged out by three men.Darla and Glory glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes and smirked, now it was time for Darla's final act. "BUFFY!" she screamed. She sank to her knees. Glory and Mrs. Cornelius hurried to her side. "Buffy..." she said again weakly."That wasn't Buffy Darla," Mrs. Cornelius tried to explain."Oh, but it was!" Darla insisted feebly. "She looked exactly like her, didn't she? It was like having her back again...and it hurts because I just lost her...again..."Mrs. Cornelius's eyes flashed, "Don't worry Darla, it won't happen again." Inside something bothered her. How had the girl known? Had Glory or Darla let it slip? Or perhaps Spike really had known...how odd...but it couldn't be Buffy. Xander had thrown her ashes into the ocean...but still..."Let me go!" Buffy tried to wriggle free. They released her outside the gates of the amusement park, and left. "No, wait!" Buffy sighed, her eyebrows furrowed. This couldn't be happening. Why hadn't Mrs. Cornelius believed her? She had been more of a mom than Darla had ever been...Buffy huffed, and looked at the gates of the amusement park, trying to figure out how to get in. Of course...there was always the headquarters...She took off at a fast sprint in her two and half inch boots. She raced through the building, and took the elevator straight down into the small mall that eventually led to the amusement park.She flew past the clothing stores and gift shops and emerged outside in front of the merry-go-round. She paused, slightly out of breath as a little girl with brown curls rode on 'her' horse. She watched as the little girl waved to a boy who looked a year or so older than her. She smiled wistfully before she heard someone announcing an Aidan Giles.She tore off running again, and came to the roped off area in front of the large mural Aidan had painted. Her lips parted as a gasp escaped. The mural was magnificent. At the bottom was a lush green valley in a corner of a painting there was a small town and the other corner a large forest with a river running down a mountain, and in the very front was a field of flowers. The paradise disappeared into a sky of blue with cherubims, and angels all sitting on clouds, and on the largest one was God.He had his arm extended, His hand motioning towards a set of stairs that led up to a final cloud with a house on it...Spike's beach house. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Angel's voice booming out across the amusement park. "Thank you...as you know, I'm Aidan Giles, the humble artist of this mural," applause broke out. "All I can say that this was a pleasant experience, and now the one who made this happen...William Cornelius!" The applause grew louder as Angel stepped away and let Spike go up."G'day," he began, "I am glad to see that this mural turned out so well because many many years ago, when I was still a little squirt, I made a promise to this girl..."Glory who had been standing on the platform with a few others behind Spike began to glower."That someday, I would create something unbelievable...something that didn't seem to be of this bloody world...just like her...and I love her with all my heart. She was taken away from me a year or so ago, and I still her miss her to this day. Sorry Buff, I just wish that I could've done this sooner..." Spike paused to clear his throat, "This mural is also my good bye," his voice sounded pained, and hoarse, "But I can't stay like this forever. I'll love you forever pet, bye Buff."The press went crazy and people applauded. Angel stepped up again, "I also wish to say that reason I did so well on this mural was because of a woman named Elizabeth..." Angel's dark eyes scanned the crowd and landed on her. "I have a lot to tell you," he began, "You've been the best Liz, and I don't want to lie to you anymore..."Just then Buffy ran. She ran back the way she came. Angel's eyes widened as he stepped away from the microphone...he could tell, in her eyes...she knew...Buffy ran, and ran. She ran in circles around the amusement park as if she were trying to 'run' off her anger and hurt. It was while she was running that she spotted Spike heading her way with his bodyguards. Spike..."Spike!" she yelled as she ran towards him.Spike looked up, and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a frantic 'Elizabeth' running towards him. At the same moment, the same three men who had thrown Buffy out came towards them.Buffy ran up to Spike, and they stood there. Emerald fountains stared into glacial blue, as they stood there, motionless, both trying to figure out the enigma behind the wall of emerald and the iceberg of blue. "Why are you here?" Spike asked softly."I came to tell you something," she replied...then she collapsed.Spike caught her as she fell. She held onto his arm as if it were a lifeline. They looked into each other's eyes again. "Liz...what's wrong?" he asked softly, and almost mechanically without looking away."Spike...I..."Buffy was interrupted when she was seen by the three men. "What the hell?" one of them yelled, "I thought we got rid of you already." The three men came running up to her. Two grabbed a side of her, and the other hastily explained to Spike that his mother had ordered them to send her out."But I have something to tell him!" Buffy yelled as the familiar feeling of tears pricked her eyes again. She struggled against her 'captors' making it necessary for the third to help. "Please!" she cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks now, "Please, let me tell him! He has to know something...please..."Spike stood there perplexed as her pleas slowly died away. He could've run after her, he could've ordered them to let her go, "But I have to say bye sooner or later Buff..." he whispered.Buffy stood there, as people rushed past her, crying until she heard a familiar voice yell out her name. She whirled around, and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Angel running towards her."Liz! Did you see the mural?" he asked, his voice laced with forced happiness.Buffy glared at him with disgust and began to walk away."Hey! Where are you going?" he asked."Don't touch me," she warned."Is something wrong...?"Buffy whirled around, and punched him in the face. "HOW COULD YOU bAngel/b ?!" she yelled as Angel rubbed his cheek in pain, "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LIED!" she screamed as her tears began to flow again. "I TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU LIED..." With that, she ran off."Buffy!" he hollered, "I was going to tell you..." Angel's voice trailed off as Buffy's blonde hair disappeared into the crowd. He sighed, and shaking his head sat down on some steps. "You made me happy for a year and a half Buffy...I will remember that year and a half for the rest of my life...I'm sorry...but in return, I'll make sure that you'll live the rest of your life just as happy," he whispered.Spike forced his usual smirk at a few women passed him by on his way to his office. Anything to keep his mind off a certain blonde; she had seemed...almost different somehow. He couldn't quite place it, just then his cell phone vibrated. His caller ID dubbed the voice message as from an 'unknown,' raising an eyebrow he opened his cell and listened to the message."Hello Spike. This is...A...Aidan. There is a very important matter that I need to discuss with you, please meet me tonight at 8 pm at the merry-go- round...thank you,"With that, the message ended. With a look of confusion on his face he entered his office, "Bloody hell, does the bloke want more money?"Buffy sat at a bus stop, not necessarily because she was waiting for the bus, but more because she just needed somewhere to sit. She had exhausted herself from all the tears she had cried, and the bus stop was sheltered and empty. She was remembering her life up until the accident when her cell phone rang.She looked at the caller ID, and glared daggers at it when it flashed 'Aidan' across the screen. Thankful that it was a text message, she opened her phone, and out of sheer curiosity read the message.IHey Buffy,  
  
Can you meet me tonight at 8 pm at the merry-go-round? We have a lot to talk about...please come.  
  
Angel/IBuffy cursed as the tears began to flow again. "I hate you Angel Giles. I really really do."((A/N: I told you that Angel wasn't bad....or at least not THAT bad...))


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Yes...Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them...I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'. Okay, this whole story's plot is based on a Korean drama, called the 'Stairway to Heaven,' ((Kwun Sang Woo is really hot)).  
  
Summary: Glory, Buffy, and Angel are all 'stepsiblings,' and Spike is the rich boy who happens to be Buffy's best friend. Buffy and Spike fall in love, but Spike is shipped off to England, and when he returns 6 or 7 years later, Buffy gets 'taken away' from him in an instant. He runs into her a year later, but she does not remember him...will she ever remember?  
  
((Luv to all of my reviewers: Courtney37, Mita427, Cynthia, Terry, hotspike7, TikigirlK16, Ruthie2, Cho-Freak-Dragon, Shitaka, Celestrial6, ekmw511, katie, angelsleeping23, someone, Samantha, and Loraine.))  
  
((A/N: And do not worry...she will not tell him immediately, but she WILL tell him...soon...oh and Shitaka, don't worry, you only reviewed once. And why do people never leave their REAL ff.net name when they leave a flame or a not quite nice review? What are they afraid of? Oh and Loraine, thank you for your encouraging review, don't worry, I'm the last person to back down when I get a bad review or something. I mean if people actually read my profile page they'd understand why I wasn't updating...I'm sorry for keep you all waiting...ESPECIALLY RUTHIE2 and HOTSPIKE7!!!))  
  
...................................................  
  
If love was meant to be between two people,  
  
Then they will always find each other  
  
No matter how long it takes,  
  
No matter how far,  
  
No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,  
  
In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
.........................................   
  
Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.  
  
-Albert Einstein ...........................................   
  
"Knock, knock,"  
  
Mrs. Cornelius looked up from her usual cup of afternoon tea, and smiled, "Spike, come on in darling,"  
  
Spike grinned and walked in, closing the door behind him. "You wanted to see me mum?" he asked, slightly suspicious. His mother never called him that unless she wanted him to do something for her.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," she replied, her smile gone, and her lips pursed in a grim manner.  
  
Spike glanced at his silver Rolex. "Well I haven't much time. I have a board meeting in a little, and I'm meeting someone after that," he told her.  
  
"You're not meeting that Elizabeth girl...are you?" she inquired, as she spoke Elizabeth's name with obvious distaste.  
  
"Yes mum. We're going to meet, and we're going to elope to France and get married,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mrs. Cornelius brought her teacup to a clatter onto the porcelain saucer.  
  
"Bloody hell mum, I was just joking," Spike assured her.  
  
Mrs. Cornelius placed a hand over her heart, breathing heavily, "Well don't joke like that. It's not funny, and I'm not getting younger you know,"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes inwardly, and took a seat on the couch adjacent to her armchair. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Mrs. Cornelius folded her hands on her lap, and cleared her throat, "I want you to fire Elizabeth Johnson."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I want you to FIRE Elizabeth," she repeated.  
  
"Why the bloody hell would I want to do that?" Spike asked startled at his mom's request.  
  
"That girl is fat trouble," she replied, "Do you know what she did today? It was utterly despicable!" Mrs. Cornelius paused to 'recompose' herself. "She claimed to be Buffy today!"  
  
Spike's body tensed for a moment. "Why would she do that mum?" he asked.  
  
"Simple!" she declared, "Money, fame, you..."  
  
"Don't even say that," Spike warned, "Elizabeth...isn't like the others mum. You've got to understand that. Besides, I'm sure that she was just joking."  
  
"Oh no young man, she was NOT joking. She was serious. Because of her little rant about being Buffy, she sent Darla AND Glory into tears!" Mrs. Cornelius exclaimed as she began to fan herself in an attempt to 'cool down.'  
  
Spike sat there, millions of thoughts rushing at him at the same time. 'Had she really claimed to be Buffy?' 'If she did, why?' 'It's not like Glory isn't after the money.' 'That reminds me, what did Elizabeth want to tell me today?' 'I ought to tell mother to just sod off, it's my bloody life after all.'  
  
"And don't see her anymore...it...it makes Glory unhappy," Mrs. Cornelius concluded, oblivious to the fact that Spike had not been listening.  
  
"Tell Glory to- " Spike began.  
  
"Watch your language, and you two ARE engaged," she reminded him.  
  
Spike abruptly stood up and left the room, and his mother didn't try to stop him. He glanced at his watch, great, he was late...wasn't today's meeting about merging International Concepts and Global Fashions? He took the elevator and ran to the conference room.  
  
Glory looked up as Spike came in. "We've been waiting Spike," she said.  
  
'Of course not...' he thought sarcastically. "Sorry gents...and ladies," he apologized as he took his seat, "I'm a bit of a momma's boy. The men and women from International Concepts chuckled, and the meeting commenced.  
  
......................................................  
  
Buffy watched as her breath puffed out in curls. She wrinkled her nose, not that she could feel it. She shoved her hands into the warm pockets of her white felt pea coat, and slowly trudged toward the Merry-Go-Round. She stopped a ways away to take in the sight of the whole Merry-Go-Round. She smiled longingly...almost wistfully at it, the bright white lights shining all over elegant merry-go-round...and there was her favorite horse right there. The white one with flowers, and a silver saddle...Spike had dubbed it, 'Buffy's Horse.'  
  
..............FLASHBACK............. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Buffy wailed.  
  
"Not yet...okay,"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and gasped. There in front of her stood the merry-go- round, basking in bright white light, and right in front of her was her favorite horse. "Like it?" a voice asked softly. Buffy nodded stupidly. Spike grinned, "I had them close early today so that I could bring you here...what are you waiting for? Get on!"  
  
Buffy did not need to be told twice. She quickly clambered onto the horse. She waited for it to move, but it didn't. "Spike...it's...not moving..."  
  
"Gee...blondes really are dumb," Spike grumbled as he pressed various buttons.  
  
"You WERE including yourself right?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Ah-hah! And I press the power button," Spike announced loudly, ignoring Buffy's question.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and mockingly glared at him as the tinkling music began to play and the horse began to move. Buffy grinned as Spike waved vigorously as her. Then she waved back. "Did you like it?" Spike asked as he nonchalantly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Buffy nodded and rested her head against his chest. "You should bring me here more often..."  
  
................END OF FLASHBACK .................. Buffy sighed, and then blinked...there in front of her...right in front of HER horse stood a familiar figure, basked in white light...He stood there, casually leaning against the railing that surrounded the Merry-Go-Round. The lights making his hair look blonder, it gave him an almost ethereal glow...in his Armani suit...she could smell his cologne...he always wore the same one. She stood there, frozen...taking in the sight of him for it might be her last. Then he looked up. Spike felt someone staring at him, and turned his head, only to be greeted with the sight of her. She stood there with her beautiful blonde hair down, wearing the same white felt pea coat she had been wearing earlier today, it contrasted with the darkness, and then her eyes.  
  
A pair of emerald eyes stared back at him. He stood there as she walked towards him. 'What had she wanted to tell me?' he wondered. "Isn't it beautiful?" he finally asked, breaking the thick silence between them. Buffy who now stood right next to him, leaning against the railing as well nodded. "I used to have them close the place up early so I could bring Buffy here," he continued, "The white horse with the silver saddle was her favorite..." Buffy nodded again. How she wanted to just throw her arms around him, and tell him that she remembered now! But something held her back. "Did you really claim to be Buffy today?" he asked. Buffy stood there...not knowing what to say...her Spike...her one and only beloved Spike believed her to be lying too?  
  
"I don't know why you lied pet, and I probably won't ever know what goes on inside that head of yours, but you didn't have to lie about being Buffy..." he paused as his voice sounded choked. He waited a few moments before speaking again, "Besides, I bet that she's waiting for me...at the stairway to heaven...better than this hellish place..." Buffy turned to him, about to say something, but continued. "I know...I must've made you pity me so bad that you were willing to pose as her, but you don't understand Liz...there has and will be only one Buffy..." Spike turned sideways to look at her, "You know, you helped me forget her sometimes. To be honest, I liked you for who were anyways luv...I got to the point to where I started to consider you not as Buffy's look a like, but Elizabeth Johnson."  
  
Buffy turned away from him, and felt tears welling up in her eyes again. He was making it harder and harder for her. Did this mean that he really had moved on...did he really love 'Elizabeth Johnson' now? "My mum was appalled at your 'behavior' today," he told her. Spike smiled and chuckled softly, "She doesn't want me to see you anymore either...she's set on me marrying Glory..." Buffy bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing. There was no way she could tell him now...she'd come in between Spike and his mom...and she'd never forgive herself if she did. The necklace he had given her seven years ago felt so heavy...she had wanted to show him...but she couldn't now...  
  
"Have you ever wanted to be Cinderella before?" Spike asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Because in the end...her prince came...and she lived happily..." she whispered.  
  
"Ever after," he finished.  
  
...........................................  
  
Buffy and Spike looked each up and down. "You don't look half bad in that dress pet," he commented.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked wrinkling her nose. She hadn't been too keen on the idea of dressing up in a huge ball gown, but she did have to admit the 'glass' shoes were something else. Spike on the other hand...he wore a pure white fancy medieval tunic embroidered with gold and rhinestones and tight white pants.  
  
A distance away, a man with brown hair watched, and smiled. "Buffy...are you happy now?" he whispered as he walked away.  
  
Buffy wore a matching bell shaped ball gown. It was white, and was embroidered with gold and rhinestones as well. Spike nodded, and as if in a trance, stepped closer to her. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, and stared into her emerald eyes...Buffy couldn't take it anymore. It hurt so bad...she wanted to tell him, but couldn't tell him...she ran. She tore off the dress in the dressing room and ran back to her motel room.  
  
Buffy slammed the door to her motel room, and leaned against the wall, her chin quivering. "S-stop crying Buffy..." she ordered herself shakily. She was about to doze off when someone came into the room. She jumped up, ready to ward off the offender. "Excuse me, but you can't barge into-" Her voice trailed off when she saw Spike in the small hallway.  
  
"You know, it's not safe to leave your door unlocked. Unwanted people could just 'barge in,' you're lucky that it's only me," he commented with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Buffy couldn't help it, her lips stretched out and upward into a smile. "What do you want?" she demanded suspiciously.  
  
"I dunno...I'm sort of hungry..."  
  
..........................................  
  
"Where is this place?" Spike asked as Buffy led him down the busy streets of Charleston.  
  
"Downtown...you don't get out much do you?" Buffy asked with a smile.  
  
Spike shook his head, "And with crowds this big, I might lose you...so I better hold onto your hand...just in case," he said airily. Before Buffy could respond, he grabbed her hand, and gave it a light squeeze, making Buffy blush.  
  
"Oh...this place is good," Buffy announced. She gestured to a street vendor. "Good sandwiches, good soup...good meat..." Before Spike could say anything, she dragged him over to the cart. "Hey Mr. O'Neil...we'll take two of your special salami sandwiches, and two pints of your chicken soup...and two hot honeyed waters..."  
  
"Are you sure that this is sanitary?" Spike asked as he gingerly held up his sandwich, "I mean...is it even edible?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yes you spoiled brat. It's edible...and it's VERY sanitary," She paused and took a large bite from her sandwich, "This is so good," she commented, "I could eat it every day." Spike made a face as he took a bite. "Well?" Buffy inquired.  
  
Spike chewed for a few moments, "This...is...pretty good," he reluctantly admitted. Buffy grinned, and took a sip from her cup of hot honeyed water.  
  
........................................  
  
"So what else do you petty and lowly people do in Charleston at night?" Spike asked as they walked downtown...hand in hand again.  
  
"Lynch you stupid rich people," she quickly retorted.  
  
Spike winced, "Hey...Liz....is there a bathroom nearby? I don't...feel....so good..."  
  
.............................................  
  
Spike threw his long black trenchcoat at her, and dashed into the men's bathroom. Buffy was in the process of smelling it when he came back out. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked a rather green looking Spike.  
  
"There's a bloody line!"  
  
"A line in the men's bathroom?" Buffy asked incredulously, "Now that's a definite first,"  
  
"Can you go check if there's anyone in the women's?" Spike asked slightly sheepishly.  
  
Buffy grinned, his ego was now non-existent, she came back out, "There's no one in there right now...."  
  
"Thanks a million luv...and can you stand out here and make sure no one goes in?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and gave him a shove into the women's bathroom. Still smiling to herself, Buffy smelled his trenchcoat again, and adjusted it on her arm. Something clattered out of a pocket and onto the ground. She bent over and picked it up. Her eyes widened. The necklace...his...he still had it?  
  
Did this mean that he still loved Buffy? She rubbed it between her fingers, struggling with her want to tell him, she heard someone behind her, and quickly shoved it into one of the pockets. "How come you women have nicer bathrooms than we do?"  
  
.......................................  
  
"Beer always makes me feel better," Spike explained as he bought them a bottle of beer. He handed her one. Buffy took it, and slowly sipped it.  
  
This time, Buffy made sure that her hands were preoccupied...holding Spike's hand just made her ache more. They walked to a park by the river, and sat down on the cold cement, watching the moon reflect onto the glassy surface of the water. There, Buffy got drunk. Buffy grabbed Spike's half full bottle of beer, and chugged it down. "Liz...what are you doing? Give that back!" Spike grabbed his beer back, and held it away from Buffy.  
  
He could only assume that she didn't have a high alcohol tolerance level. She was already drunk after one bottle? "I have a secret to tell you," Buffy said, her speech slurred.  
  
"Oh really?" Spike asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Buffy nodded, and sluggishly motioned him closer. "I'm Buffy."  
  
Spike drew away, and gave her a sad smile. "No...you're Liz..."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No...I'm Buffy. I've missed Spike for so long," she said loudly, "But he thinks I'm Elizabeth Johnson, BUT," Buffy jabbed herself in the chest, "I'm Buffy Summers. You can't tell anyone...okay?" With that Buffy passed out.  
  
Spike sighed. 'It's my soddin' fault anyways,' he thought as he carried her back to the motel. 'I kept telling her that she was Buffy...must've gotten to her head.' When he got to the motel room, he set her down on the bed. He stood there, entranced for a minute, just staring at her petite form on the bed. Her long shiny blonde hair covering most of her face, and before he knew it, he laid down on the bed, facing her. His last conscious thought was, 'Sorry Buffy...I love you Liz...' ..............................  
  
Buffy woke up to something she wouldn't mind seeing every time she woke up. She hesitantly reached out a hand to touch his cheek lightly. She rolled off the bed, and freshened up. She changed her clothes, but did not dare take a shower lest she wake him up. She grabbed her things, and gave him one last look, and left.  
  
Buffy made her way to a familiar neighborhood hauling her suitcase. Her nose was still a bit pink from crying, but she doubted he'd notice. She came up to the door, and knocked on it.  
  
......................................  
  
Angel let out a frustrated roar as he heard someone knock. He was in the middle of working, and he hated being interrupted. "Door's open!!" he yelled, thinking it was his dad, Giles. His dad had a 'addiction' of collecting old and antique books, and his requirement was they be at least a century old. There really was no explanation of why his dad did. The most plausible one so far was that ever since he gave up gambling, he needed a 'new addiction.'  
  
Angel raised an eyebrow as he heard the door open, but no heavy footsteps. He turned his head. There, stood Buffy. He quickly turned back to his work, "What do you want?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
Buffy walked closer to him, "Let's get out of here Angel...please?" Angel dropped his paintbrush. "We used to talk about it all the time...remember? Just you and me, leaving this place? Finding a place worthy of our talents?"  
  
Angel faced her again, "Why aren't you with Spike?" he asked.  
  
Buffy wanted to break down and cry again, but held strong, "It doesn't matter Angel...let's go..."  
  
...............................  
  
Spike woke up to an empty bed, and an empty room. He smiled to himself, and left the room. He went home, showered, ate, and went to work by noon, expecting to see her at work. He never had a chance to check though because he was occupied by a small conference with his mother, Glory and Riley. He and his mother had not talked at all during the meeting unless it was necessary. Riley had shot him questioning looks, but said nothing. After the meeting Glory stayed as Riley returned to the 'body guards' corner, rejoining the others in video games.  
  
Glory slowly set the manila folder on his desk. She was dressed in a 'Dolce & Cabana' dress suit of black, with gold buttons. "I tried calling you." she commented hesitantly. Spike raised an eyebrow as he turned his computer on. "You weren't home, and you weren't answering your cell phone," she continued. Still Spike did not answer. "Where were you?" she finally asked after fidgeting for a bit.  
  
"Out."  
  
Glory's lips and chin began to quiver, and she quickly walked out of the room. Spike tried to suppress his guilty conscience, but after ten minutes it got the better of him. He got up, and motioned Riley to stay as he left the room. He made his way to Glory's cubicle, but ran into her in the hallway. "Glory,"  
  
................Silence.....................  
  
"Come on pet..." Spike urged, "I'll make it up to you..." Glory stopped walking, and looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "So where you headed right now?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"How about I escort you?" Spike suggested with a wink.  
  
Glory smiled, and blushed. Obviously pleased. They made their way down to underground parking lot, and walked out of it. They walked downtown, and passed by 'Sheek,' one of the stores bought out by Global Fashions. "Oh! Can we please stop by there for a little bit?"  
  
Spike grinned, and opened the door to the store for her. "Look Spike...they're selling the scarves," Glory commented with a smile as she held one up.  
  
"Yes...the couple's scarf," he replied.  
  
Glory laughed, and picked a white one up. She artfully wrapped it around Spike's neck, and patted it when she was done. "You look-"  
  
"Dashing," Spike cut in. If he closed his eyes, and sniffed, he could almost...just almost smell Liz...  
  
...................................  
  
Angel glanced down at the sleeping girl in the passenger seat. They had basically blown all of their savings to get two tickets for the soonest flight to Florida. Now they were on the freeway, in a nicer rental car than the last time, a Ford Focus. "I'm really happy that you're with me Buffy..." he said softly.  
  
He glanced at Buffy again, and his eyebrows creased with worry. Her face looked more flushed than usual even though it didn't take away from her beauty. Even though his feelings for her went beyond the 'big brother' barrier, he still had the instincts of one, even if he were only her 'step.' He pressed a hand to her forehead, and pulled the car over to the side of the road.  
  
He felt her forehead again, and tried to wake Buffy up. "Buffy...Buffy...wake up Buffy..." Her forehead, and cheeks were incredibly hot, and she was quickly burning up. He tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't.  
  
Then she moved, "Spike..." she murmured.  
  
Angel felt like the little hope he had, be crushed again. So her heart still belonged to him. Despite the fact that he hated leaving her like this, he had to. He grabbed her cell phone, and left the car after locking it. He ran across the free way, and down an exit, and found a pharmacy. He quickly bought some medicine, and as he walked back he searched through her phone book, and found Spike. He pressed it, and held the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone...  
  
...................................  
  
"Maybe I should buy the scarf," Spike mused out loud as he looked himself in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe you should," Glory giggled.  
  
Spike was about to reply when his cell phone rang. "Hullo?"  
  
"Buffy will be waiting for you at your Florida mansion. Hurry...oh, and make her happy." Then the line went dead.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, and without an explanation he ran out of the store, deaf to Glory's yells.  
  
..............................  
  
Spike looked out the window of his private jet. His body felt tingly all over...he couldn't wait to see her. It was all beginning to make sense... 'she' had been telling the truth. Elizabeth Johnson WAS Buffy Summers. It figured...he fell in love with the same girl... "I'm coming Buff."  
  
((A/N: Ahh...the long awaited installment. Sorry for makin' y'all wait! I really am sorry. Yeah, I probably don't even deserve reviews for makin' y'all wait so long...but it'd make me happy...)) 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Yes…Joss Whedon owns all of the characters except the ones that you have never heard of because I created them…I wonder if Joss has ever heard of a thing called 'sharing'. Okay, this whole story's plot is based on a Korean drama, called the 'Stairway to Heaven,' ((Kwun Sang Woo is really hot)).

Summary: Glory, Buffy, and Angel are all 'stepsiblings,' and Spike is the rich boy who happens to be Buffy's best friend. Buffy and Spike fall in love, but Spike is shipped off to England, and when he returns 6 or 7 years later, Buffy gets 'taken away' from him in an instant. He runs into her a year later, but she does not remember him…will she ever remember?

((Luv to all of my reviewers: Cho-Freak-Dragon, GoldenAngl99, hotspike7, Roxie, Sarah, Shitaka, R, Loraine, Angi, and Ruthie2.))

((Oh and Loraine, extra thanks for such a flattering review! You saved it all on disk?! Wow! Thanks for understanding about the whole 'AP' thing. Making Spike suffer…lol…oh and believe me…Glory and Darla WILL GET IT…muahahahaha. By the way Angi, if you're gonna leave a review like that, at least leave your REAL name because if you're not even 'brave' enough to leave your real log in name, it makes me have no respect for you and your opinion, and just to let you know ahead of time, this fic will be going on for a while.))

If love was meant to be between two people, br

Then they will always find each other,br

No matter how long it takes, br

No matter how far,br

No matter how many obstacles stand in the way, br

In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms. p

=-=-=-=

Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love.

-Albert Einsteinp

=-=-=-=

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Spike sped down the freeway in his Black Lexus SUV. He changed lanes again, and continued speeding, not caring that he was at least 40 miles over the speed limit. Besides, he could just slip the officer a $100 bill and everything would be just peachy again. He cursed the stupid and slow git in front of him, and changed lanes again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Angel parked the car on the sandy beach a little ways from Spike's mansion. Buffy's fever had gone down a lot, but she was still asleep. "Well….I guess this is good bye…" he stated rather matter-of-factly as he tapped the steering wheel. He fingered the ring that Buffy had given him for their 'engagement.' It now hung on a thin silver chain, and it was all that he would take of 'her.'

He pulled her cell phone out of his pocket, and slipped a letter in. He set it right beside her sleeping form, and after one last look, got out of the car. He trudged away with all of his belongings stuffed into two duffel bags, and one backpack.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Spike pulled up at his mansion a few minutes later. He ran out of his car, and ran up to the rental car that Buffy was in. He peered through the window, his heart beating wildly. 'Buffy….' She was still sleeping. Oh gawd…he would never get tired of looking at her. Her silky soft blonde hair, and emerald eyes…he turned around, and walked off toward the ocean as he waited for her to wake up. He felt tears prick his eyes. 'Bloody hell Spike…don't cry…you're not a soddin'…' The tears came anyways. The tears came because he was happy…all those years…all that pain…but she came for him. He sat down on the slightly cold and wet sand, and buried his face in his hands.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Buffy woke up feeling a bit hot, and groggy. Blinking she looked around. "Angel?" she said softly. She sat up, and heard something fall to the floor. She reached down, and picked up her cell phone. "What's this?" she murmured as she fingered the letter. She slowly opened the white envelope, and pulled out a letter.

---Buffy, by the time you read this, I will be long gone. I will never ever see you again. I know that you know everything already, and I'm sorry that I never told you. I know…no apology can ever amount to the hurt I've caused you, but I intend to right it all again. I've finally realized that the one you truly love is Spike. You have and always will. The year you spent as Elizabeth Johnson with me, Aidan Giles, was the best year of my life, and I thank you for that. I will pay you back with the promise that you will live the rest of your life happy. Live your life to the fullest with Spike. I promise that he will make you happy. Don't try to find me because you won't succeed, thanks a lot Buffy…Your brother, Angel Summers---

"Oh Angel…you dumb ass…" Buffy whispered as she began to cry silently. Sure, she hated him, but she couldn't hate him forever. She sat there in the car, crying when she happened to look up. There bathed in the retreating sunlight, and sitting on the sand…was Spike.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He just sat there, staring off at the ocean, as the waves slowly lapped up onto the shore, and then faded away. He felt a pair of arm wrap themselves around his body. He didn't need to be told who it was, he knew…just by feeling a single wisp of her hair, and he had memorized how her hands felt when she touched him…and how HE felt. "I've missed you…" he whispered quietly.

Buffy smiled sadly, and sat down next to him. "Me too." Spike didn't let her sit alone. He pulled her into his lap, and hugged her tiny little frame. He breathed in the smell of her hair, and the way she felt in his arms. "I'm sorry," she added.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything." He told her. He then stuck one hand into the pocket of his long black coat, and pulled out a flat, circular, silver pendant with a hole in the middle. He held it out in his hand to Buffy who removed a chain from her neck. He pulled on the pendant, and it opened. He placed Buffy's heart shaped pendant in the middle, and snapped the pendant shut. "See this?" he whispered. Buffy nodded. "This was my promise to stay faithful to you Buff…as long as I had it…I still loved you."

Buffy shifted in his lap so that she could face him. Her emerald eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I love you too Spike…" Spike stared at her for a moment. Hardly daring to believe that he Buffy was with him…that she was real…that this was real. He then pulled her into a fierce hug, never wanting to let go.

"If love was meant to be between two people,"

"Then they will always find each other," she whispered.

"No matter what it takes,"

"No matter how far,"

"No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,"

"In the end, they will always end up in each other's arm," they finished together. "Just like we are now…" Spike added with wolfish grin. Then Spike leaned in for the long awaited kiss. 'This,' Buffy thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Is what it feels like to be in love.'

About half a mile away, a figure smiled. "I told you that I would make sure you're happy…Buffy Summers…" With one more wistful and longing look, he turned around, and left. Trying to get the image of a beautiful blonde girl out of his mind. 'Besides,' he told himself, 'They look perfect together…kissing underneath the moonlight…' His heart gave a sharp pang, and ignoring it, he continued on.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Are you cold?" Spike asked as he kissed her on her ear lobe. Spike tightened his hold around her waist as he felt a shiver go through her.

"No." she lied.

"You can admit that you're cold." Spike told her as he nuzzled the crook in her neck.

Buffy shivered again. It wasn't from the cold, but from these 'feelings' that were coursing through her…and they were because of him.

"How 'bout I take you home now?" he suggested as he helped her stand up.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she glared suspiciously at him. "Hey now mister, if you want to a whore go find one. I may love you to the point where I would die for you, but that doesn't mean I don't have any-"

Spike raised an eyebrow, and tried not to laugh, "I have morals too Buff," Buffy blushed. "I don't know what was going on in that dirty lil' head o' yours, but I was talking about YOUR house…your home?"

"Why would I want to go back there?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Well don't you think that it's fair for everyone else to know?" Buffy wanted to yell at him. Tell him how horrible Glory was, and remind him that Darla wouldn't care that she was grown now. It would all be the same. But she couldn't find the heart to tell him about Glory and Darla. Instead she stayed silent, and turned her head to the ocean. "Look," Spike said softly, "I know that you haven't always been on good terms with Glory and Darla, but give them a second chance. Darla was devastated for months, she was wreck."

'She's an actress.' Buffy thought bitterly. She felt alone again. Even Spike had fallen for their little 'façade.' "Life isn't easy for everyone pet," he added. 'Some have it easier than others.' Buffy screamed mentally. Did he know how it felt to just wake up one morning, and find out that the person you were engaged to was actually your stepbrother, and that the man you had hated was the man you actually loved? Did he know how it felt to find out that everyone had been thinking you were dead? Did he know how it felt to not be able to remember why she hadn't been able to remember anything?

Silently, Buffy turned away, and began to trudge back to the cars. "Buffy…luv…come on…" Spike urged as he ran after her. Buffy did not say anything, and refused to meet his gaze. Spike then grabbed her chin, and made her look at him. "Don't even think about driving away from me. I lost you twice now, and I won't lose you again."

This time, Buffy nearly exploded from laughter. "You…thought…that I was going to run away?" she gasped. "I was going to get my things so that you could drive me home!" Spike groaned, and Buffy playfully shoved him, sending the unsuspecting blonde sprawling onto the sand.

"You better run pet, I'm a bit hungry right now, and you look good enough to eat." Spike warned. Buffy laughed, and ran a few yards away.

"BRING IT ON!!!" she yelled, her body in a fighting stance.

Spike smirked, and ran after Buffy. He expected her to turn, and run, not to stay there, and punch him in the jaw. "Bollocks Buffy! That hurt!"

Buffy clapped her hands, and brushed them together with a proud smile on her face. "Good! Now let's go!" Spike didn't reply, and sat there on the sand clutching his jaw. "Spike?" She leaned over to inspect. His eyes were squeezed such as if he were in intense pain. "Is it bruising?" Spike gingerly nodded. "Spike! I am so sorry, I did-"

Before she could finish, she found herself face down in the sand, with Spike sitting on her back. "You rotten scumbag!" she hollered, "Get off of me!"

"I'm rather comfortable," Spike mused out loud, "But your arse is rather bony Buff, you shouldn't be retching in the loo all the time, it's not healthy."

"I can't breathe Spike!" Buffy hissed as she struggled to push Spike off.

"I think that we need to work on your guns there." Spike added.

This got Buffy fired up enough that she was able to push herself up off the ground, and toss Spike off. "You're getting a bit tubby there," she commented. "Tsk tsk." Spike growled, and sulking, walked back to the rental car. He opened the back door, and pulled out all of the suitcases, bags, and what-not. He then opened the back door of HIS car, and tossed them all in. "Excuse me!" Buffy called as she stomped towards him, "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm moving your things, what else?" Spike growled. Buffy shook her head in dismay, and walked to the other side of the car, and let herself in on the passenger side. She watched as the sun dipped below the horizon and out of sight. Spike watched Buffy through the window, oh gawd how he loved her! With a contented sigh he got in on the driver's side. "How about we get you home pet?"

Buffy sat there, frozen. Home? She snorted mentally, no…her 'home' was wherever Spike was. She didn't care about Glory or Darla, she never did. "Your 'death' took a lot out of Xander…hit him almost as hard as it hit me." Buffy felt her eyes sting. He was right…she had to go back…if not for Glory and Darla, at least for her father.

She nodded weakly. "Let's go." she whispered.

Spike started the engine, and reached over for her hand. He entwined his hand with hers, and kissed her knuckles. Buffy smiled, and lightly squeezed his hand. They drove away, spraying sand everywhere. Soon they were on Spike's private jet…on their way back to Charleston.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

She wouldn't lie. She was terrified. She didn't want to go back. Spike drove up to the iron gates at the base of the driveway. They both got out of the car. Spike and Buffy kissed once more by the gates as Buffy softly asked him to take her away. "You can't Buff…this is your home."

Buffy shook head, "No it isn't…my home is wherever you are…"

Spike stroked her soft cheek. "Everything will be fine Buffy…just you wait and see…" Buffy didn't protest anymore. She turned around, only to be pulled back into his arms. "Promise you won't leave me again?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly as if he were scared. Buffy nodded. "Don't worry Buff…I'll be sure to make you happy…" He smiled, and drove away. Buffy looked up, the sky was still dark…it was only about 3 am. She opened the iron gates, and went in.

She stood there…in front of the door. What would they say? She could see it all now…they'd open the door and embrace her warmly…who was she kidding? She then pressed the door bell, and pressed it again, and again, until she saw a light come on, and someone yell that they were coming down. "Excuse me, but do you know what time it-" Glory's voice trailed off.

"Well…hello…Eli-"

"Hello Glory. Are mom and dad home?"

Glory's eyes widened. "Bu…Bu…Buff…Buffy?"

"The one and only." she replied cheerfully, basking in Glory's fear.

Then a voice that Buffy hated rang through the house, "Glory? Who is it?"

Glory swallowed, and turned her head, "It's…Buffy…" she said, sounding as if she were choking.

Darla who was coming down the stairs was almost bowled over by Xander. "Buffy?! Where?!" he demanded.

Buffy smiled slightly and stepped into the house as Glory tremblingly closed the door. "Hi Dad…" she said softly.

Xander's eyes widened, "Is…is that…really you?" Buffy nodded, and ran into Xander's open arms. "I missed you…so much." He whispered as he stroked his daughter's soft blonde hair. For a brief minute, Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, and forgot that Glory and Darla were standing right there. Darla looking rather murderous, and Glory still shocked.

"Well…Buffy…isn't this a surprise…" Darla finally commented. Xander raised an eyebrow at his wife. "I mean…Buffy! Darling! It's been ssssssooooo long!"  Darla swooped down and nearly 'hugged' the life out of the Buffy…she considered it an attempt to kill her. "I've missed you so much!" Buffy finally pulled away from Darla's embrace.

"I'm tired." she announced, "Where can I go to sleep?"

The family didn't ask any more questions. Glory was still shocked, and Darla was busy seething over her stepdaughter's return. Darla practically stomped up the stairs, and threw open the door to Angel's old room. She pulled off all of the white sheets that covered everything, and left the room. She came back with a blanket, and tossed it onto the bed. "You can sleep in Angel's old room." Before leaving the room, she glanced back once at Buffy. Her eyes narrowed as she shot Buffy another glare.

Buffy sighed, and shut the door of the room. Well, that went better than she had expected. She straightened out the blanket on her bed as Xander came in. Buffy smiled as he came and sat on the bed. "I'm glad that you're back Buffy," he said as he sighed, "It's so hard to believe that after all these years…that you're really back." Buffy nodded as she gave him a small smile. "Well…see you in the morning?" he asked as he stood up.

"More like afternoon." she grumbled.

Xander smiled. "I love you Buffy."

"Love you too dad." Xander left the room. Buffy looked around the room. She got up off of her bed, and removed a few more white sheets to discover a hoard of Angel's old paintings. She smiled as she rifled through them. She then got up and sat down at the desk, and searched through the drawers for some paper and a pen. She then proceeded to write.

Angel-Thank you.

Buffy folded it up into an airplane. She wasn't mad at him anymore…he had brought her back home. She smiled as she remembered all those times that he would keep her company or amused while she did chores. He had been there when Spike couldn't. She then went outside onto the small walled balcony. "This is for you," she said into the still dark dawn. She threw the airplane, and it soared over the garden, down the driveway and out into the streets somewhere, satisfied, and worn out, she went back inside, and crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep.

A tall man with brown hair and several duffles and a backpack stepped out of the shadows to reach for the paper airplane. The sight of her coming out on the balcony would be his last and final glimpse of her, at least that was what he promised himself. He opened the airplane and smiled. "You're welcome Buffy…you're welcome." With that he pocketed the airplane, and began to walk down the streets as the sky began to lighten.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Buffy woke up well into the afternoon. She showered, dressed and came downstairs to find Glory and Xander gone, but Darla sitting outside on the patio practicing her lines again. Buffy really didn't feel like talking to her right now, and just went out the door. She turned on her cell phone and found that Spike had left her three voice messages. She smiled as she listened to them. They all consisted of, "Buffy! Wake up! Bloody hell woman, I got in late too, but look at me! I'm all dressed and at work! I'll fire you! You better come into my office, we need to discuss your 'tardiness.' "

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Buffy caught the bus, and made her way to into the building. She smiled to herself as she rode the elevator to Spike's office. She made her way there without too much hassle. "Fire me? I'd like to see you try." Buffy remarked as she strode into his office. Spike looked up from his desk with a grin.

"About time you showed up Miss Summers."

"Hmph. I need my beauty sleep you know." Buffy retorted.

"It must've worked," he murmured as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nice try, but right now, the way to my heart is to get me something to eat. I'm starving."

"Riley, I'm out for the day." Spike called as Buffy dragged him out the door. Riley chuckled as his best friend went out the door. It was amazing the effect that blonde haired girl had on Spike. He felt someone punch him in the arm, and was about to wallop the person back on the head until he realized that Sam Fisher was in a headlock. ((A/N: Sorry, just had to put in Splinter Cell somehow. ))

"So where are you going to take me?" Buffy asked as they walked downtown together.

Spike ran his free hand through his hair. "Bugger. I would've had time to think about it, and make reservations if necessary if you hadn't dragged me out. I dunno, you still eat anything and everything in sight don't you?"

Buffy glared at him. "Very funny…William."

Spike cringed. "It sounds worse when coming from you." 

"So…William…where are we going to go eat?" Buffy asked again.

Spike winced, "Anywhere but that one place with the bad sandwiches."

Buffy laughed. "I still remember that! That was very funny…not only that you had to use the women's-"

"Let's not talk about which loo I had to use pet…how about a fancy restaurant?" Spike suggested as he cleared his throat.

Buffy smirked, "The power of blackmail…" Spike growled, and pulled her into a large and rather upscale café. He didn't really know why they called it a 'café.' He considered it a restaurant AND a café. "I've never been here before," she commented as they sat down at a table next to the window.

"Glad I could introduce you to something new," Spike replied as he browsed the menu. "The Filet Mignon sounds good," he added which was what he ended up getting. Buffy got a pasta of some sort.

"That's gross Spike. Rare?"

"Very rare," he corrected.

"You might as well eat it raw in that case," Buffy grumbled.

"Actually Steak Tar Tar is the raw and ground up version of a filet mignon. It's excellent."

Buffy grimaced. "You're barbaric."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"You're horrid. I'm never taking you out to eat again," Spike complained as they walked out to his car. It was now evening, and the moon and stars were starting to come out. Spike had a cup of fresh black Colombian coffee, and Buffy had a mocha made with French imported milk chocolate.

"I said thank you!" Buffy protested as she got into the car.

"After I reminded you…I feel crushed luv," Spike told her.

"Stop it. I feel guilty," Buffy commanded as she playfully punched his arm.

"Bollocks. That hurt. You've quite a arm there,"

"Hmph. Should've aimed higher…or lower…"

"That's not funny. Besides, what happened to you feeling guilty?" Spike asked as his blue Jaguar came to a stop at the red traffic light.

"Oh yeah. I came up with a way to make amends…peacefully." Buffy announced. Spike raised an eyebrow, and before he could say, 'Oh?' Buffy leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.  She then pulled away much too Spike's dismay.

"Too soon," he muttered.

"Drive." Buffy told him in a mocked serious voice. Spike was about to say 'no' but heard the horns of several cars behind him. Buffy rolled her eyes as she smiled. She laid back in her seat, and before she knew it, she was asleep. Spike squeezed Buffy's hand, and turned his head when he didn't get a response. He saw her asleep, with a few blonde wisps framing her face, and couldn't help but smile.

Buffy cracked her eyes open as the car slowed to a stop in front of the house. Spike had his eyebrows furrowed and didn't seem all too happy. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and tried to smooth out her hair.

"My mum's here," he replied sullenly.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, trying to disregard the fact that the last time she saw his mom she had had her thrown out of the amusement park.

"Just the tone of her voice or something. I don't know…but it's not good, I can just feel it." Spike explained. He then turned in his seat to face her, "Buff…you know that no matter what that I love you, and only you right?" Buffy nodded. It felt like he was saying 'good bye.' But he wouldn't…not after they had just found each other. Spike got out of the car, and walked over to the other side to open the door for Buffy. Buffy smiled up at him; he was her knight in shining armor.

They walked up to the house, and walked in. The moment they walked in they were greeted with the sight of Xander, Darla, Glory and Mrs. Cornelius all sitting down in the living room. No one looked very happy. "William!" Mrs. Cornelius announced as they came in and sat down at the empty couch together, "This sort of behavior is outrageous. Where have you been all day?"

"I've been with Buffy." He replied simply as he squeezed her hand tighter.

Buffy glanced at him. He seemed to be more scared than she was. He told her though that there was nothing to worry…right? Mrs. Cornelius snorted. "I told you she is NOTHING but a minx! She's after your money, how do you know for sure that she's Buffy?"

"Don't worry Mum," Spike said sharply, enunciating every single word, "I know for sure that she's Buffy."

"Of course she's Buffy! A few words, a promise or two, and she's Buffy!"

"Molly, calm down," Xander pleaded.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER," Spike roared as he stood up.

"Spike…sit down," Buffy begged. A feeling of dread filled her. So this was it…his mother would never accept her…she didn't believe her. Spike refused to sit, "For me?" she added.

Spike sighed, and sat down. "She?! At one word and you're her lap dog!" Mrs. Cornelius shrieked. "Are you going to forget it all?! FORGET THAT YOU'RE ENGAGED TO GLORY?!"

Buffy's eyes widened. 'What?' A thousand thoughts rushed through her head. Had he been playing her? But for what? What did she have that Glory didn't? Buffy's hold on Spike's hand loosened as she stared off into space. She didn't see Darla smirk or Glory smile triumphantly. They had won…she had lost…again…

"Buffy? Buffy luv…you alright?" Spike asked as he continued to tighten his grip on Buffy's hand.

"Oh Mrs. Cornelius…forget the engagement. Those two are in love," Darla cooed, the evil and malicious glint in her eyes were hidden behind a façade of 'love' and sympathy.

"No!" Mrs. Cornelius thundered, "William must learn to keep commitments and promises." Glory fought to keep her face neutral. But as much as she loved seeing Buffy lose again, she couldn't help but notice the look of loss that filled Spike's eyes when his mother mentioned that he was engaged to her. "So what will it be William?" Mrs. Cornelius continued, her eyes flashing.

Spike gave Buffy's unresponsive hand a squeeze and stood up. "The engagement is on," he said. He said it casually, as if it were no big deal. Buffy glared at him, unable to believe that this was happening. He had told her all this 'stuff' about his undying and eternal love, about how much he had missed her, and what was this? He was going to stay engaged to Buffy? "I'll marry the girl I love." Without another word, he left the house, but before he did, he glanced once more at Buffy. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, 'You'll understand Buffy…you'll understand,'

He had hoped that she'd get it. That she'd understand, but the way she acted clearly told him that she hadn't understood what he had been implying or what he was getting it. He sighed, she'd understand soon. His mother came stomping out shortly after him. He drove her home, and the whole way, neither said a single word.

As soon as Spike and Mrs. Cornelius left, Xander followed Darla upstairs to 'comfort' her. Then the house exploded. "Guess you're still the loser," Glory commented smugly as she got up from the couch. She made a move to go upstairs to her room, but Buffy grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her back onto the couch.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Buffy demanded.

"Do what?" Glory asked innocently.

"This…Spike…" Buffy groaned, "You KNOW what I'm talking about!"

"Oh…our engagement?" Glory asked. "Well you heard him. He said that we're still engaged…no one is forcing him…no one is making him do anything. He CHOSE to stay engaged…to me, now if you'll excuse me." Glory brushed Buffy aside, and went upstairs, leaving a heartbroken Buffy behind.

Later that night Xander came into Buffy's room. Buffy was sitting on her bed, just staring off into space, wondering how this had all happened. "It'll be alright," Xander said quietly as he sat down on the bed next to her. Buffy didn't reply. "Things don't always work out the way we want them to," he continued, "You plan to spend the rest of your life with someone, but seems like the man upstairs has something different in mind…" Xander comfortingly patted Buffy's shoulder, and left the room.

Buffy then laid down on the bed, and flipped over onto her stomach. Since the sounds would be muffled, she screamed, and screamed some more. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed into bed, "WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK ANGEL!?! WHY?!?!?! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?! IT'S NOT HAPPENING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WHY?!?!?!"

((A/N: Oh…and the happiness does not last…sorry if this chapter is sort of dull and 'droning.' I needed this to make a 'transition' to the things that will happen later…don't worry. Spike's not being a bastard! I swear! You'll see what he's getting too…he's a sneaky blighter. ))


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Buffy...or any related characters...Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.   
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 30  
  
If love was meant to be between two people,  
  
Then they will always find each other,  
  
No matter how long it takes,  
  
No matter how far,  
  
No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,  
  
In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Buffy made sure that she was on time the next day. She kept her cell phone off, and stayed at her cubicle, and at lunch she rushed out. Life was not going her way. She came in after lunch with a latte in her hand. She paused to converse with Wesley a bit before going to her cubicle.  
  
Her next deadline was more than several months away, and lately the only inspiration she had been getting was on how to get revenge. Then again, even if she were 'inspired' she didn't feel like drawing. Today had been so boring that she felt like screaming, just for the hell of it.  
  
She lamely poked the blank paper in front of her. She wanted to yell "boring," but she didn't. Instead, she laid back in her chair an d let her head hang over the back. Life today was so not fun. Then again, you'd have to be insane to say life was going well when the man you loved who also claimed to have remained loyal to you even when you were supposedly 'dead,' betrayed you by deciding to marry someone else.  
  
Especially when that someone happened to be your stepsister...your evil stepsister, that and she had stolen him from you once before...long ago. She refused to let 'them' affect her, but of course, she wasn't as strong and willed as she liked to believe she was.  
  
She loved her life.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Darla sat in the special 'VIP' section of the lounge at one of the trendiest cafes in Charleston. Her blonde hair was done all elaborately and piled high on top of her head. A single Chanel earring hung from one ear, and her favorite diamond and gold Rolex glittered on her wrist. She stood up as a large group of people came in. The people scrambled for the chairs closest to Darla, and a few even had cameras. "Thank you all for coming today," she said with a saccharine smile, "It is so nice." Darla brushed back a single loose and curled strand of her hair as she sat back down.  
  
The reporters replied in either a mutter or a smile. "As you know," she began, "My lovely daughter, Glory, is engaged to William Cornelius of Global Fashions-"  
  
Before she could say another word, a reporter's hand shot up in the air, and before she gave him permission to speak he shot out his question. "How did they meet?"  
  
Darla smiled even more coyly. "It's all fairy-tale like. You see, they were actually best friends in middle school...they met when Glory dropped her books, and William was the one who stopped and helped her. They became best friends right after that. They were inseparable, and were both heart broken when William was sent overseas. Luckily they stayed in touch by letters, a few emails, and odd hour phone calls. And when he came back, they decided to get married."  
  
Reporters nodded again as they scratched away on their pads of paper. Another hand shot up in the air, "Mr. Cornelius actually once told the media that only his closest friends call him Spike. Is there any reason for this nickname?" A few chuckles filled the air.  
  
Darla smiled beauteously again. "That silly nick name? William dropped it a long time ago. As a matter of fact, he just prefers William, and I suppose that that nickname comes from his hair."  
  
"Suppose?" another reporter asked.  
  
"Just write!" Darla snapped angrily. "I mean...yes," she hastily added in a syrupy tone. A few of the reporters raised an eyebrow, but no one said anything. They all knew that Darla was an extremely powerful woman, and no one felt like defying her...or else they'd suffer the consequences.  
  
"When will the wedding be held?' someone called out.  
  
"Sometime this month." Darla replied. She smiled inwardly, there would be now ay for William to take back his word after these articles came out. She didn't need to worry about the reporters revealing their sources; she was pretty sure that none of them enjoyed getting cornered in alleys on dark moonless nights...  
  
"What about his co-worker Elizabeth Johnson?" a voice piped up.  
  
Darla's eyes narrowed as she tried to pick out the person who said that, but no one met her glare. She scoffed. The day before 'Elizabeth' had approached her as 'Buffy', everyone who mattered had gone to a bar to party a bit. Glory had left for a bit, and the paparazzi ended up snapping shots of Buffy and Spike dancing together...that and the newspapers had had articles of 'Elizabeth' becoming the next Donatella Versace. It hadn't been a combination that made her happy.  
  
That reminded her...she better call her 'men' right after this press conference...she had to take care of some business, and make sure that Angel would never do anything 'brash.' The moment she saw that picture in the art gallery, she knew that no one but Angel would've been able to do it. Sure, she acted ignorant of her son's talent, but she had been watching him...scheming on how to 'break' him so that she could use him. "They were merely dancing." Darla said venomously.  
  
No one asked anything more about Elizabeth Johnson. It was clear that Darla did not wish to talk about it. The press conference was soon over, and Darla stayed, sipping on some specially imported Peruvian coffee, celebrating. She then pulled out her cell phone, and called her 'friend.' "Dru," she cooed into the phone, "I have a job for you...Angel...no, just a...lesson...a taste of what is to come if he steps out of line...you'll receive the usual amount...I'll drop it off at your hang out...Have a nice day." She tossed her cell phone into her Gucci purse and began to laugh maniacally.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Buffy's day only got better when Glory came over to her desk...with Spike in tow. "Buffy!" Glory cooed, "Do you need a ride home? Because Spike will be glad to drop you off..."  
  
"I'll be taking a taxi." Buffy replied curtly, willing herself to not look up.  
  
"But it's so expensive! Just come with us!" Glory begged.  
  
Buffy wanted to roll her eyes. Did Glory really think she was that stupid? She knew what Glory was up to. Rub it in her face... "Actually, now that you mention it, I think that I'll just take the bus. I'm an avid supporter of public transportation."  
  
Twenty minutes later Buffy found herself in the back seat of Spike's blue Jaguar. She sat in the very corner of the car as if trying to disappear. That, and she stared out the window, avoiding Spike's glances. 'The nerve...' she thought with distaste.  
  
Instead of ending up at her 'home', she ended up at one of the most expensive bridal shops on the east coast. "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that we were going to go shopping for my engagement dress!" Glory apologized.  
  
Buffy wanted to bang her head against the hood of Spike's car. Crossing her arms over her chest, and her eyebrows knit in a definitely unhappy furrow she followed Glory and Spike in- she refused to go in when Spike held the door for her. She didn't want anything from the stupid Billy Idol wannabe.  
  
"That's why I love this store!" Glory chattered on, "Has all of my favorite designers! Versace, Valentio, Celine, Dolce and Gabbana, Vera Wang, Donatella, Gucci-"  
  
"Well at least we'd know who'd win in Fashion Jeopardy." Buffy muttered.  
  
Spike suppressed a chuckle, but Glory raised her eyebrows, "Did you say something Buffy...sister?"  
  
Buffy clenched her fists. 'Don't let her get to you...don't let the devil's spawn get to you...' she told herself mentally. She watched as Glory tried on dress after dress. "How's this one?" Glory asked Spike as she stepped out of the dressing room.  
  
"It's nice." Spike said for probably the hundredth time already.  
  
Glory giggled. "It's so hard to pick a dress when you keep saying that they're all nice!" Nevertheless, she continued to pick out more and more dresses. There was one particular dress that Glory was having trouble in. That was when Spike stood up. Buffy watched him out of the corner of her eyes, but she quickly returned to her magazine when Spike came walking towards her.  
  
"Try this on." He said as he tossed a dress towards her. Spike was greeted with a mouthful of whatever material the dress was made of. He threw it back at her. "Try it on." He repeated with a little more force.  
  
Buffy threw it back at him. What the hell was his problem? The next thing she knew she was being shoved into one of the dressing rooms. Buffy inspected the dress, it was a pink lacy glitter Vera Wang dress with a ribbon tie-up back and a high-low hemline. It had a scoop neck, and the material was of a high-low translucent overlay in glitter lace with lightweight tulle cascades in delicate folds over a short under slip which would show a little bit of her legs. But because of her petite frame, it would be just a little bit of her shins.  
  
She sighed, and tossed it on. She looked in the mirror. She didn't look half bad, the dress fit okay, and the material was just gorgeous...but she would prefer a different dress. ((A/N: To see the actual dress, go here: h t t p : s t o r e 4 . y i m g . c o m / I / m e t r o f a s h i o n – f o r m a l 1 7 9 4 4 6 0 0 5 0...minus the spaces)) Buffy wrinkled her nose, and with her eyebrows still furrowed, and a frown on her face, she stepped out.  
  
Spike had been watching Glory twirl around in another dress when Buffy stepped out. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Gawds she was beautiful...he wanted to make her wear a wedding dress...to see what an angel would look like...his angel. Glory saw Spike stare, and glanced over her shoulder. She glared, and haughtily went back inside the dressing room to try on yet another dress.  
  
"You look absolutely perfect pet." Spike breathed, still having difficulty swallowing.  
  
"I hate it." Buffy retorted.  
  
"You're just saying that," Spike said.  
  
"I hate pink."  
  
"That's why you have two scarves that color?" Spike countered.  
  
"It doesn't fit."  
  
"It looks alright to me."  
  
"I hate it."  
  
Spike turned to a saleslady. "Could you please ring up the dress for me luv?" The lady nodded, and ushered Buffy inside. The lady came back out with the dress in hand, and rang it up for him. Buffy didn't look too happy, and grabbing her newspaper went to sit in a cushy arm chair in a lounge in the hallway.  
  
Glory came out in the dress that she would eventually buy. It was a slinky Christian Dior golden wheat colored dress with a corset ribbon lace up front, thigh slits, and a mini-handkerchief hemline. It had a low cut front and a full back. ((A/N: h t t p : s t o r e 4 . y i m g . c o m / I / m e t r o f a s h i o n – f o r m a l 1 7 9 3 2 3 9 0 6 8 9 minus the spaces.))  
  
"How about these shoes?" Spike suggested as he dangled a pair of ugly tan colored sandals in front of her face.  
  
Glory wrinkled her nose. "It's nice, but it wouldn't match the dress."  
  
Spike groaned, and flopped back down in the chair, but then he caught sight of a gorgeous pair of light pink strappy high heels. He grabbed them, and walked out into the hallway where there was another lounge. He found Buffy rifling through a magazine. He tossed the shoes into spot next to her.  
  
Buffy looked up. "What are these for?" she asked in a disheartened voice.  
  
"Try them on." Spike said.  
  
"I don't like the color.'  
  
"They match the dress."  
  
"I don't like the dress."  
  
"Try them on."  
  
"They're not my size."  
  
"Try them on."  
  
"I don't want to!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL WOMAN! TRY THEM ON!"  
  
Soon Spike was on his knees, basically ramming the shoes onto Buffy's feet, and Buffy was flailing her feet wildly in protest. Spike finally got one shoe on, and Buffy resorted to hair tugging to prevent him from putting on the other shoe. Spike howled in pain, and stumbled backwards onto his rear.  
  
Glory quirked an eyebrow. Where was Spike? She looked all around the store, and didn't find him, finally she asked one of the salesladies where he was. 'In the lounge?' She then began to head towards the hallway lounge, and heard noises. Then she remembered that Buffy was there too. Suspicious, she hurriedly walked out there with a pair of shoes in each hand. "William?" she called.  
  
Spike looked up from his newspaper. "Yes pet?" he replied. Glory shot them a strange look, "Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
Buffy looked up from her magazine. "Why wouldn't they be alright?" she asked.  
  
Glory's eyebrows furrowed, "Well I heard noises..."  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy confused. "Noises? Are you sure it was us?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."  
  
Glory nodded slowly. "Well Spike...what pair of shoes do you like better? These or these?" Glory held out a pair of golden heels, and a pair of pearl colored heels.  
  
"They're both lovely." Spike commented.  
  
Glory pouted. "William! I can't choose!"  
  
Spike rubbed his chin, "Why don't you just buy them all?"  
  
A smile lit Glory's face, "That's such a great idea! And then when I get home I can choose! You're the best William!"  
  
Buffy gagged as soon as Glory disappeared, but then Glory stepped back out into the hall way lounge. "Oh and William?" Buffy quickly turned a page of her magazine, and Spike, keeping his chin covered with a hand raised his eyebrows as he acknowledged Glory's question. "You're hair's all messed up. Have Buffy fix it or something." With a bounce of her curls she went back inside.  
  
Buffy glared at Spike. "You come any closer, and I WILL fix your hair."  
  
"Look at what you did to my chin!" Spike exclaimed, pointing at his a bruise beginning to appear.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone." Buffy retorted.  
  
"I was just trying to put your shoes on for you." Spike protested.  
  
"I told you that I didn't want them."  
  
"Does it look like I soddin' care?" 45 minutes later, Buffy, Spike, and Glory were finally leaving the bridal shop. Glory with her six pairs of different shoes and her engagement dress while Buffy grudgingly carried a bag with a dress she didn't like, and shoes that did not fit her. Of course she didn't tell Spike that...all the more reason why she wouldn't be wearing them.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
"No, really...I need to get home." Buffy protested.  
  
"Just come and have dinner with us!" Glory pleaded. Twenty minutes later, Buffy found herself sitting at the fancy bar of the Cabaret. This was not the sort of bar that smelled like smoke with drunken men bumbling around, and prostitutes taking men to the bathroom. This was one of the trendy and fancy sort of bars where everything was of beautiful smoky gray marble with a piano playing softly in the background.  
  
How did she keep losing all of these arguments? Probably because of those looks...those smug looks that Glory kept giving her ticked her off. She wanted to show Glory that she couldn't care less. She didn't give a damn that she was marrying Spike.  
  
They were all sipping on cocktails. Glory sat in between her and Spike. For a moment Buffy even thought of Glory with 'fondness,' but of course that thought quickly diminished from her mind. Buffy held the cocktail with one hand, and let one hand dangle by her side; she was taking a sip of her drink when she felt someone...or something touch her hand.  
  
She almost sprayed the mouthful of her drink all over the counter as she felt the 'someone' take a hold of her hand. She glanced down at her hand, and saw a familiar pale skinned hand grasping onto hers tightly.  
  
She then glanced sideways, and saw Spike lift his glass slightly up as if saying a silent 'cheers.' She glared at him, and tried to pull her hand away, but he held on tightly. And so a game of tug-of-war ensued. Buffy almost freed her hand of his grip once, but he had some awesomely quick reflexes, and her hand was held captive again.  
  
Buffy decided to give it one more try, and she yanked her hand free of his, but at that same moment, Glory was being handed another drink, and since Spike's arm had gone around the back of Glory's chair, Glory was jostled when Buffy freed her hand, and her drink spilled all over her outfit.  
  
"What the hell?!" Glory shot Buffy daggers. "Now my outfit is ruined!" Grumbling angrily, Glory stomped off toward the lady's room.  
  
"Good job." Buffy commented as she lazily ran her index finger around the circumference of her glass.  
  
"Pardon me?" Spike asked cupping a hand around his ear.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you today?" Buffy suddenly asked her hand gripping the stem of her glass tighter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Spike replied.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" Buffy exclaimed, almost yelling. She felt like waving her hands around, and ask him how dense he was.  
  
"Listen Buff. I waited six or so bloody years for you. Isn't that enough? It doesn't help when my head is telling me this is wrong, but I can't ignore my heart...or my hands..." he added with a wolfish grin that Buffy didn't find amusing.  
  
"We're not teenagers anymore."  
  
"Well I haven't changed one bit-"  
  
"You know what Spike?" Buffy interrupted as she finally turned around to look him eye-to-eye. "You're not making this any easier for me. You said that you were marrying Glory, so why are you doing this to me?!" Buffy was almost screaming now.  
  
"You need to learn to listen better luv. I specifically said that I'd marry the one I love." Spike corrected.  
  
"The dress? The shoes?" Buffy blabbed on, "Don't even expect me to show up at your little engagement ceremony."  
  
"You still love me don't you?" Spike said, his voice full of hope and a tad bit of playfulness.  
  
"No, I don't." Buffy managed to bite out.  
  
"Don't lie Buffy Summers." Spike warned. "It may end up hurting the one you love most." With that Spike stood up, tossed the bar tender a hundred dollar bill, and walked out to the car.  
  
When she was sure that he was gone, she began to cry.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
On the drive home Buffy resumed her usual staring out the window to avoid the intense gaze of two clear blue eyes that currently belonged to someone she hated immensely. "You know, now that I think of it, my dress doesn't seem to be engagement material. Do you think it's too fancy?" Glory chattered on. She seemed to be empowered by the fact that Buffy seemed to be low...very low, and she could only GUESS why.  
  
"Or perhaps it's not fancy enough..." Glory added.  
  
Spike looked up at the rearview mirror again. "It doesn't matter what you wear pet," he began, still staring up at the rearview mirror. "It doesn't matter if your wearing shoes...a nice dress...or jeans...all that matters is that you come." Glory blushed, not realizing that that hadn't been meant for her.  
  
It was dark when they got to the house. "Thanks a lot for the great day." Glory cooed as she and Buffy got out of the car.  
  
"No problem Glory...no problem at all..." Glory whose arms were full, and laden with about six bags on each arm handed a few to Buffy who did not protest. "Thanks for taking us shopping too." Glory and Spike said their good byes, and Buffy stood there, trying not to roll her eyes.  
  
Before they went inside the gates, Spike called out to them. "Wait! I forgot to give you two something."  
  
Glory immediately turned around, and went back to Spike, pleased at the prospect of another present. He handed a red box to her, and another one to Buffy, much to Glory's disdain. Without another word, Spike drove off.  
  
"Open yours." Glory suggested.  
  
"I'll just open it when I get inside." Buffy said rather disheartened.  
  
"Open it."  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy shot back.  
  
"Then I'LL open for you." Glory snatched the top off of Buffy's box. To the surprise of both of them, Buffy's was empty. Glory then quickly opened hers, only to find a gorgeous set of creamy pearl earrings framed by gold, and a matching pearl necklace on a pendant with diamonds. It matched her dress. "Oh." Glory said smugly.  
  
She took her shopping bags from Buffy, and walked on by with her nose up in the air. A feeling of superiority exuding from her, Darla greeted the two as they came inside the house. "Oh my! What's all this?! Did William buy it all for you?" Darla asked Glory.  
  
Glory smiled coyly, then Darla's tone changed into that of a darker what. "Wait...you went shopping with them two?" Darla hissed at Buffy as she went up the stairs. Buffy ignored her, and went up to her room.  
  
Darla faced Glory. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Glory smirked again. "I asked her to come along so that she could see that my engagement to William is for real...and that it's not some childish fantasy anymore."  
  
Darla hugged her daughter with a proud smile on her face. "That's my beautiful and smart daughter."  
  
Buffy tossed the shopping bag into a random corner of her room, and set the empty box on the desk. She sat down on her bed, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Is this what you wanted for me Angel?" she whispered. "Is this what you wanted? You call this happiness you pig. And for your information...I'm not happy."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Angel threw his paintbrush down in frustration. He just couldn't paint! Lack of concentration was more like it. He knew he had done the right thing, return Buffy to her love...her true love...he knew that Spike would treat her well. He had even recognized Buffy as Elizabeth Johnson, and his devotion to her was obvious...he didn't want to paint...didn't feel like it, but he had to. He would keep all of his promises to Buffy.  
  
His father Giles was gone again. Up in New York for an antique book auction, but he should be back later tonight...or at least that was what he had said...Giles did have a tendency to anger people. Giles claimed that it was only right...to inform them was much better than to let them live their lives as "ignorant pricks." Giles didn't think that people should be entitled to opinions...hence his long lectures to random strangers...hence the fact that he often came later than planned...beat up.  
  
Just then the door opened, and he heard scuffling and footsteps. "Giles?" he called even though he knew that there was more than one person there.  
  
"Angel?" a woman's voice called, mocking the same tone that Angel had used to call Giles name.  
  
Angel sat up, "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask who they are too?" the dark haired woman asked as six other men came out, and stationed themselves around Angel's studio. Angel eyed the woman as she approached him. She was beautiful, but deadly looking. She was dressed in a complete outfit of black leather with her long dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. "They all have feelings too," she purred, almost in a seductive tone, but it was laced with innocence...like a child asking 'why.'  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel asked tersely.  
  
"Touchy now...aren't you?" she asked as she circled him, her thick heeled boots clicking against the wooden floor.  
  
Angel saw red. Not only was this woman pissing him off, but he didn't like the way the men were touching his various and numerous paintings...and he especially didn't like the fact that they were here. "How about you leave?" Angel snidely suggested.  
  
The dark haired beauty ignored him, and walked toward one of his paintings. "This painting is missing something..." Angel quirked an eyebrow, he had had that same feeling too... "I can fix it." With that, she stuck her foot through the canvas. "Much better...don't you think?"  
  
Her men laughed, and agreed. "What the hell was that for?" Angel demanded angrily. "Why are you here? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Of course!" Dru exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "How rude of me! My name's Dru..."  
  
"Get out."  
  
Dru's lips puckered into a pout, "But we only just got here...and the fun has just started..." As if to demonstrate her true meaning, she stuck her foot through another painting. Angel lunged at her at, and clocked her in the jaw. Dru grasped her jaw bone with one hand and looked at him in surprise. He had hit her!  
  
Angel looked at his hands, equally surprised. He had never hit anyone in his life before...he was always a 'lover, not a fighter.' Then again, wasn't that typical for an artist like him? Angel's eyes darted around the room, a circle had formed, and it had closed around him...crap...  
  
Angel was able to land a punch on one guy's cheeks, knee another in the groin, and kick another in the chest...while Dru watched, her lips curled up into a smile. It was only a minute or two before Angel was pinned down onto the ground.  
  
"You gave up a pretty good fight for a pretty boy," she commented as Angel wriggled in an attempt to free himself, but the guy was too strong. "Your first fight?" Angel glared at her. "Let him go." Dru commanded. The men obediently obeyed, and stepped back out of the room. "Okay big boy, it's just you and me."  
  
Angel let out an angry yell and charged towards her, only to be thrown back the moment her foot connected with his stomach. He hit the floor and slid back a few feet, and stopped when his head his a few of his own paintings. They came crashing down and literally covered his head from view. But kind and thoughtful Dru came, and kicked them aside.  
  
"Get up." She ordered.  
  
Angel didn't stir. His body ached all over, and he was having difficulty breathing. He opened his eyes only to find himself staring into Dru's dark ones. He swung his fist at her, but she blocked it with a grab and flipped him over onto his stomache.  
  
Blood poured from Angel's nose. It wasn't broken, but it had been enough to knock something lose he supposed. Face down on the wooden floor did not feel good. He groaned, and waited until Dru crouched down to peer at him. "Had enough?" she asked coyly.  
  
Angel's fist flew out from underneath him, and hit her in the cheek. The impact set Dru down on her rear, and a bruise was now beginning to appear on her cheek. "I'll take that as a no," she growled. "Stand up." She commanded.  
  
Angel couldn't...and wouldn't. Dru glared at him and motioned for two of her men to come over. "Help him stand." Angel groaned. Blood was smeared all over his face, and bruises littered his arms, legs and chest...he was pretty sure that he had a cracked rib bone or something because it hurt when he breathed.  
  
He was about to make another snide remark, but couldn't when Dru began landing kicks on him like crazy, and he had no choice but to stand there because two of her goons were holding him still. Then she began to pummel him. "Let him stand on his own." She finally said as she stepped back, and wiped the sweat on her brow.  
  
Angel collapsed face down onto the ground again. "And now time to take care of the thing that gave me this," she purred maliciously. She placed her foot on Angel's right wrist, and began to apply pressure to it. Angel yelled out in pain, and there was a sickening crack.  
  
Dru lifted her foot off when she was sure that his wrist bone was either cracked badly or broken. With a nod of her head her men began to trash some of his paintings. Angel laid there, not moving, but still conscious. His face was etched with pain.  
  
Dru crouched down and whispered in Angel's ear. "Have another imitation ready soon. I'll be back before the month is over."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel managed to gasp out.  
  
Dru's eyes narrowed, "Like the one in the gallery." Angel thought hard, he had never given one of his imitations to a gallery before. Not only was it illegal, but he had just done them as practice. He would never do anything so stupid. "I suppose Giles never told you?"  
  
Angel's eyes widened, no...Giles...he didn't! Dru laughed, "I'll let you two work it out...remember...another one..."  
  
"No." Angel managed to cough out. Dru whirled around, and walked back to him.  
  
"You have another way to pay of your debts then?" Angel wanted to punch the ground, but he was unable to even move...how could Giles think getting loans from gangs was better than getting loans from banks?! Angel remained silent and Dru left.  
  
As soon as he heard the car drive away, Angel heard someone come in. "Decided to spend the night?" Angel managed to grind out.  
  
"Well last time I checked I lived here," came a familiar voice.  
  
Angel's eyes looked up to see Giles who was rummaging through a plastic white grocery bag. "I got some food for us...who were those people anyways? They didn't seem like the friendly sort...why are you on the floor, and what happened to all of your paintings?"  
  
"It was those friendly people." Angel grumbled, wincing as he tried to move his right hand.  
  
Giles had dropped the grocery bag. "Look at you!" he exclaimed as he attempted to dress Angel's wounds. "You're a spectacle. What did they want?"  
  
"Money...another imitation...you wouldn't happen to know about one of them being in a gallery now...would you?"  
  
Giles placed the blood stained white cloth back into the bowl of warm water. He sighed, and brushed his hands dry on his pants before taking of his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. Angel tried not to laugh, not because he didn't want Giles to hear, but because when he talked or laughed his chest hurt...Giles had confirmed that he had a very badly bruised rib.  
  
"Well you see, the bank would not give me a loan because of my credit history," Giles explained, "And I happened to meet some loan sharks of some sort one day, and they made a very tempting offer-"  
  
"And you accepted?" Angel asked incredulously even though he knew that his father had. His father had yet to learn the 'American' ways...he was still one of those hopeless broke British tourists who believed that all Americans were good.  
  
"Well in a way yes...but technically no..." Giles stopped cleaning his glasses when Angel gave him the bored look. "Fine...yes..." he muttered as he put them back on. "But it was an honest mistake I tell you."  
  
"I'd hope so..." Angel was cut short as Giles accidentally jostled Angel's right wrist a bit too hard. "ARGH!"  
  
"My apologies!" Giles said hastily. "Perhaps we should go to the hospital, and get your hand looked at."  
  
"No." Not only did he hate hospitals...with their sterile sheets and walls, and the smell...he grimaced at the thought...the smell. But the bigger reason was that they did not have the money. They were in debt as it were.  
  
Giles sighed. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said as he got up and shuffled down the small hallway to his bedroom. Angel didn't say anything, and just laid there on his bed. He lightly prodded his limp right hand with his left. He winced slightly; it hurt.  
  
"They just had to break this wrist," Angel muttered in a clipped tone. "Guess that means that I can't paint their stupid picture now." It was true though. He couldn't paint an imitation while his hand was in this sort of condition; he could definitely paint his own sort of paintings with his left, but an imitation? As good and talented as he was, he wouldn't be able to.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Buffy dragged herself to the office the next day. The only thing that fueled her showing up at work the next day was that snide wake up call Glory had given her this morning. "Buffy! You better wake up or else you'll be late...or maybe you don't want to go to work because you're still sore over the fact that-" Buffy had slammed the door in Glory's face to get ready before the devil's spawn could finish her sentence.  
  
Her morning had been uneventful, and now she was on her way out, even though it was only about 1 in the afternoon. Today she wore a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black heeled boots. Not extremely fashionable, but then again, she really didn't care about the way she looked...at least not at the moment.  
  
Then her cell phone rang. She pulled it out, and flipped open the cover. "Hello."  
  
"Li- Buffy?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Buffy smiled as she neared a corner. "Hey Willow." She said with a grin, then she almost walked into Spike who came around from the other side of the corner. He was on his cell phone as well, but he pocketed it away as he and Buffy stood there, staring at each other. "Uh Willow?...I gotta go...I'll call you later, ok?"  
  
"Well hello...William."  
  
Spike's eyes lit up in amusement while Buffy's eyes glowered at him, not amused. "Ello luv...did you like my present?"  
  
"Do you enjoy mocking me?" Buffy asked icily.  
  
Spike's eyebrows furrowed, and the playfulness in his eyes were gone. "To be honest Buff...I didn't know what to get you...I wanted to get you so many things. But I promise to fill up that empty box-"  
  
"You can keep your stupid things because I don't want them, and if you keep this up I swear- I won't come to your engagement." Buffy warned, her tone hard. With that she turned around, and went back to her cubicle, the one place where she knew he wouldn't follow her into. Buffy wanted to scream at him. Did he know what he was doing her?  
  
Grumbling, Buffy returned to her desk. "Why are you back so early?" Anya asked as she came over to Buffy's cubicle.  
  
"I thought I had an idea." Buffy tried.  
  
Anya smiled as she patted Buffy on the back, "Good for you! More ideas means more money for you and the business, and that means a better economy!" Buffy couldn't help but giggle as Anya walked away. What would she do without her friends?  
  
Just then her desktop computer screen came on with a picture of an envelope on it. The envelope flashed 'You've got mail.' Buffy raised an eyebrow, and clicked on it. Turned out that it was a video email...it was Spike. "I'll be waiting down at the parking lot luv...be down in five minutes."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and deleted it. Five minutes later her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.  
  
"Where are you?" Buffy let out a noise of frustration, "If you're not coming to me," Spike continued, "Then I'll just have to come to you." Then Spike hung up.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. Crap...he was going to come in here? The one spot that had been her sanctuary from HIM was no longer going to be so. She grabbed her purse, turned off her cubicle light, and ran out. "Leaving again?" Anya called as she rushed by.  
  
"I lost my train of thought!" Buffy yelled as she ran out. She ran down the hall, and headed for the stairs, thinking that Spike would take the elevator. Her heels noisily clanked against the cement stairs, she was somewhere between the fifteenth and eleventh flight of stairs when she ran into him.  
  
"I knew you would try to avoid me." Spike declared triumphantly as he tapped the side of his nose with his index finger as if to tell her that he was all knowing. Buffy let out a 'damn,' and began to go back up the stairs, but he caught her. "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Away from you." Buffy struggled against him, but he dragged down the remaining flights of stairs, and all the way down to the underground parking lot. Spike basically shoved her into the passenger side of the car, but forgot that she could get out. As he went around the car to the driver's side, she opened her door and ran out.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he ran after her across the parking lot. Buffy escaped from the parking lot, and headed for the crowded amusement park. "Bloody hell woman." He added under his breath as he pulled out his cell phone and called Riley.  
  
Twenty minutes later a kicking Buffy was literally carried back to Spike who was still waiting by his car. "What took you so long?" Spike asked Riley who winced as Buffy managed to land another blow on his chest.  
  
"Hold her tighter!" he barked at the other men. Riley rubbed his sore spots before speaking, "Look at her! She's a wild beast Spike. It wasn't easy."  
  
"You're such a pig Spike!" Buffy announced as Spike's body guards stuffed her into the car.  
  
Riley looked at Spike again. "I told you..."  
  
Spike sighed, and grinning he got inside the car, and drove off with Buffy. "You cheated," Buffy blurted out.  
  
"Oh?" Spike asked. "And how so?"  
  
"You had your men block all of the exits, entrances, AND you had them come look for me!" Buffy ranted. Spike chuckled, and reached for Buffy's hand, but she crossed her arms over her chest. Spike glanced sideways at her, "If you want me to come with you, you'll have to respect my space." she told him.  
  
Spike suppressed a groan. How dense was she?! Spike parked by a Tiffany's Jewelers, and once again, had to drag Buffy in. "Try this on." Spike urged as he held out a silver ring diamond ring. It was a simple thin silver band with a medium sized diamond in the middle. Buffy refused, but Spike put it on her hand anyways. "Hmm...a bit big."  
  
Spike put this one back, and tried another one, and another one. "What are you? Sadist or something?" Buffy demanded angrily. "You're making this so hard for me!"  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around so that she was facing him. "Do you love me?" he asked. Buffy turned her face, and didn't answer. Spike's hold on her tightened, and his voice became more desperate, and more urgent. "Answer me! Do you love me?!" Buffy still didn't answer him. The volume of his voice rose, "DO YOU LOVE ME?!" he shouted.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes to prevent the tears from leaking out. Spike let go of her shoulders, and grabbed another ring. It was a three carat heart shaped diamond on a silver band. ((Take a look at the ring! H t t p : w w w . t i f f a n y . c o m / e x p e r t i s e / d i a m o n d / r i n g s / e n g a g e m e n t f a n c y r i n g . a s p ? r i n g = h e a r t &)) Simple looking, and it fit Buffy's finger perfectly. He tossed it into the hands of the jeweler, and told him to have it ready for his engagement day.  
  
Spike faced her again, his eyebrows furrowed, and his blue eyes flashing. "On the engagement day, I am going to put this ring on the person I love." he said. His voice sounded cold, but was full of emotions. "I'll get the car started." Spike left the store, and Buffy began to cry. A few minutes later she wiped her tears, and began to leave the store.  
  
But as fate would allow, she ran into her most favorite person: Glory. "What do you think you're doing?" Glory hissed. "Who do you think you are, going 'ring-shopping' with my fiancé?"  
  
Buffy glared back. "I will and can do whatever I want." Buffy shot back.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Glory demanded angrily. Then her angry scowl was replaced with a sly smile. "Why? Do you love him or something?"  
  
Buffy stood there. Millions of thoughts rushing through her head, she bit her lip and answered. "As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
Glory who hadn't been expecting this answer stood there as her lips twisted into a vicious snarl. A dark look crossed her face as she slapped Buffy. Buffy in return kicked Glory in the stomach. Then Glory attacked. She leaped towards Buffy, and began to violently tug at her hair.  
  
Buffy let out an angry yelp, and shoved Glory off of her. Then Spike came in. All of the sudden Glory embraced Buffy, and began to smooth her hair down for her. Buffy's eyebrows furrowed as a confused look crossed her face. She pried herself from Glory's grip, and stumbled backwards into Spike who glanced at Glory, and then back at Buffy. "So...who's hungry?" .............................................................................................................  
  
Spike took them to what was probably Glory's favorite restaurant, the Medici Terrace. Spike sat on one side, and Glory and Buffy sat on the other. Buffy who had lost her appetite a long time ago poked, and moved her veal around. Buffy felt someone touch her foot. She looked at Glory, and raised her eyebrows as if saying "what."  
  
Glory looked at Buffy strangely, and continued eating her pasta. Buffy felt someone bouncing her feet up and down again. Buffy rolled her eyes, and moved her feet closer to her chair. Buffy felt the taps become more insistent, and harder, but continued ignoring them.  
  
Spike wanted to growl. Damn that woman! She was completely ignoring him, and proceeded to move her veal around her plate, unfazed by his foot tappings. Spike brought his foot back, and hit hers harder than usual. This time she looked at him. Spike smirked, and did the same thing again, but even harder, unfortunately, this time, his foot bounced, and hit Glory's as well.  
  
Glory looked up from pasta, and confused looked at Buffy, and then Spike. She made a face that basically said, 'Ok...' and resumed eating her pasta. Buffy pushed herself back from her table, and stood up. "I think that I'll leave first." With that she ran out the restaurant.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is." Glory commented. Spike watched Buffy until she disappeared from sight, and shrugged, and silently continued eating HIS veal. Glory watched Spike. "William...you haven't really even thought about our engagement have you?"  
  
Spike shrugged again. "Sure luv." he replied. Glory eyed him suspiciously as they continued to eat their meal in silence. .............................................................................................................  
  
A/n: I apologize for the long time it took to update...it's really long so hopefully it makes up for it. My hard drive was wiped...my stories and everything was gone. So it's a little hard...I put this up as soon as I could, so I am hoping it all flows. So...what BTVS fic should I do next? Visit my profile page and vote in your review! 


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Buffy…or any related characters…Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

­­­­

**Chapter 31**

_If love was meant to be between two people,_

_Then they will always find each other,_

_No matter how long it takes, _

_No matter how far,_

_No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,_

_In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms._

* * *

And the voting so far goes like this:

**By Moonlight: **3

**Caught:** 1

Thanks for reviewing: **ReiSkye,** **Mita427, spuffyfan-1, 'Angi', friends205, scruffybunny, Kari, spikegothicchick, goincrzy52, naiya-isis, Shitaka, Nicole, ladymiss, Soulful-Spikes-True-Love, hotspike7, **and** Anyanka0705. **

**And just to clarify a few things: Buffy does NOT know that it was Glory who hit her with a car. She just recalls being hit by a car, but she does NOT know that it was Buffy. She will find out later... remember, besides Glory and Darla, Angel and Giles are the only ones who know. That was a spoiler…-- And yes, Buffy is being stupid by not realizing it all, but she isn't trying to analyze right now; she is extremely hurt by 'Spike's betrayal' and doesn't want anything to do with him, and will not try to give him a chance. But the reason why she isn't going away is because she has nowhere else to go, and she still loves Spike, and doesn't want to leave him…that and her running away would be like letting Glory win, and she doesn't want to let Glory get anymore satisfaction from her pain and etc…I hoped I cleared a few things. **

* * *

Several days had passed since Buffy last had 'dinner' with Spike and Glory. The harsh reality of it all was becoming less harsh. Maybe with time she'd be able to forget Spike. She felt dead sometimes, like she was just living life…she didn't know how to explain it, but she felt hollow?

The feeling was cold and empty all rolled into one or something along the lines of it. Buffy shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, and strolled through the amusement park. She stopped a ways from the mural that Angel had painted, and smiled. Sometimes she wished that she never remembered; sometimes she wished that she was still Elizabeth Johnson.

Sure, she had been ignorant and living a lie, but it was definitely better than this. She didn't even want to _think_ about the stupid blonde haired git right now. Then, she saw him. Standing in front of the mural. Hope filled her emerald eyes, maybe he could save her…

"Angel!"

Angel whirled around. His dark brown eyes widened as he saw Buffy running towards him. He should walk away, and pretend that he never saw her, but he couldn't move. Buffy…

"Angel!" Buffy cried out. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've missed you so much!" she whispered.

Angel stood there, and let her hug him…and for a split second, he was in paradise. He was happy…but it had to stop. He pushed Buffy away. "Leave me alone." he told her coldly.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked, ignoring his icy tone. Angel began to walk away, he didn't need this…she would only make it harder…_he_ would make it harder for her. "Why did you come? How come you don't answer my phone calls?" she demanded as she followed him.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to talk to you?" Angel commented in a clipped tone.

Buffy stopped. Was the whole world against her? She then took note of the way he looked. His jacket looked bigger on him…was it just her or had he lost weight? "Are you even eating properly?" she called.

Angel stopped, and turned around. His dark brows furrowed, "Buffy, are you happy?"

A slightly puzzled look crossed Buffy's face. "Well I'm not sick, I have a good job…I'm not dead…I'd say that I'm doing pretty good, so yeah, I guess I am happy."

Angel walked towards her, and placed his hands down on her shoulder, "I asked if you were happy!"

"And I was asking if you were even eating! You're a skeleton now Angel. What's happened to you?"

"ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Angel roared. His dark eyes flashed angrily. Didn't she see that he had to do this? For the both of them?

"Why are you like this Angel? Why? What's wrong with you? What's wrong with your hand? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!" Buffy screamed back.

_'Calm down,'_ he told himself, _'Calm down…'_ He turned around, and began to walk away, then he stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "By the way Buffy, congratulations on your engagement to Spike. Maybe you should call me later, and tell me what you want as a present." Angel paused, and laughed lightly while scratching his head, "Then again, Spike's the sort of guy who can give you everything you want. I doubt that there's anything that I can get you that he can't…"

"I'm not getting engaged to him." Buffy told him in a forced calm voice.

A look of wild panic filled Angel's eyes even though his body language did not show it. "Buffy Summers, you _have_ to get engaged. If you don't…" Angel tried to swallow, but the large lump in his throat wouldn't go away. "I should go now." He turned around, and ran off, disappearing into the crowds.

"ANGEL!" Buffy sat down on the bench. She wanted to cry. Angel had been her hope to happiness, maybe he could take her away, but she was so confused; she didn't want to leave _him_.

* * *

Spike walked into the amusement park with his usual arrays of body guards around him. Then he saw her, sitting on the bench near the mural….and she was crying. A sudden urge to go over there washed over him. He wanted to sit there next to her, kiss her tears away, tell her why he was doing this… "Riley…how 'bout you finish the inspection for me mate…I've got some business to take care of."

Riley raised an eyebrow, but one glance towards the direction Spike was staring off towards, and he knew what it was all about. "Come on boys." Spike was soon alone. He slowly walked towards her. Tears should never come to her eyes. It should be a soddin' sin, but God only knew how many times she had cried because of him, and it hurt him like hell to realize that.

She was so beautiful. Even 70 years from now, when she was old and wrinkled, she would still be beautiful in his eyes. She was his piece of heaven. He approached her slowly as if she were some 'essence' that would blow away with the wind if he walked too fast towards her. "Crying doesn't suit you luv, you're much prettier when you smile." he whispered into her ear.

Buffy didn't say anything. She was just relishing the sound of his voice. How she loved it! She didn't meet his gaze though, she was afraid to look at him because every time she did, her heart would break. She felt someone take her hand, and squeeze it. "At the engagement ceremony," he continued, "I promise to make you the happiest and luckiest person in the world…alright?"

Buffy nodded, almost numbly. Spike was her only hope now. Maybe he really could keep his promise. Maybe he really did love her, maybe he really could make her happy. He had told her that he would find a way…and maybe he had…sniffling, she rested her head against his shoulder. "So you'll come…right kitten?"

Buffy nodded again. Spike smiled slightly, so his hard headed love had finally figured it out…at least he hoped so. "Come on, I can't stand sitting here, and watch you mope all day. The beginning of your happiness, is going to start today luv, today!" Spike grinned, and grabbing her hand, pulled her up from the bench, and through the masses of people.

"Spike! Let me go you pig!" she yelled. She was still in grieving mode, and didn't feel like exercising. As a matter of fact, she felt like eating. Spike pulled her up stairs, and through doors, and down more stairs, finally she gave up trying to figure out where they were.

Spike opened the last door, and Buffy was greeted with the sight of a large and empty ice skating rink. "It's not open to the public until November, so be thankful that I'm the big honcho around here." Spiked told her.

A small smile lit Buffy's face as Spike pulled her out onto the ice skating rink. "I'm ever going to let go of this hand again," Spike murmured as he kissed her knuckles. Buffy rolled her eyes, trying to dismiss it despite the blush that rose to her cheeks. Hand in hand, they began to slide around the ice skating rink in their shoes, unfortunately Buffy was wearing her black high heeled boots again, and ended up falling.

Spike who was serious about not letting go of her hand fell down with her. "Ow! Get off of me Spike. You're so heavy." Buffy whined.

"I don't understand why you're complaining Buff," Spike replied, "After all, you're the one who pulled me down," Spike paused, and quirked an eyebrow, "Am I thinking what I think you were wanting and implying?"

Buffy snorted, "You wish!" She shoved Spike away from her, but not before he kissed her nose. "Catch me if you can!" Buffy quickly got up, and began to run across the ice.

"That's cheating!" Spike yelled as he stumbled after her.

"Whatever!" Buffy yelled back as she attempted a twirl. She fell to the ground again. Laughing, she sat up and shoved her hair out of her eyes. She saw a hand in front of her. She looked up at Spike, and smiling again, she gave him her hand, and allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

Smiling and holding each other for warmth, the two made their way out of the skating rink…both never wanting to let go of the other.

**The Next Day**

"This Angel, is the solution to all of our problems!" Giles said excitedly as he tapped a hard case silver suitcase.

"What's in there? A gun?" Angel replied lamely as he put the paintbrush into the cup of water.

"No you idiot! Money! Lots and lots of money! We can pay off the loan sharks now…" Giles' voice trailed off. "Sorry there, didn't mean to remind you. By the way, I thought that you might want to see this." Giles handed Angel a newspaper.

It was a prestigious newspaper that was read nationally…and it had a picture of Glory and Spike, the headline screaming, 'Richest bachelor in the world is getting engaged.' Angel grabbed the newspaper, and threw it. He then picked it up, and began to rip it to shreds. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, this wasn't what he had promised Buffy.

He forgot about the suitcase of money, and that his father had probably sold another one of his 'imitations' or the fact that if anyone ever found out that he was the one painting them; he could go to jail. Right now, Angel saw nothing but red.

Glory and Darla were sharing their 'afternoon' gossip. They both sipped on tea and ate pastries. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Glory told her mother as she stood up, and walked over to the phone on the kitchen counter. "Hello?"

"I thought I told you to return _everything_ that you _stole_ from Buffy."

Glory's face paled, and her eyes widened. "A-a-a-ngel…" she stammered.

"DIDN'T I WARN YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT ALL BACK. YOU CAUSED HER ENOUGH PAIN GLORY."

Glory's began to shake with fear. Darla set down her tea, "Glory, who is it?" she demanded. Glory didn't reply. "Glory!" Darla grabbed the phone from her and listened.

"And I am going to come to the engagement ceremony tomorrow, and I am going to tell Buffy WHO hit her with the car, and I'll not only tell Buffy, I'll tell **everyone**. Tomorrow, I am going to arrive not as Aidan Giles, but as _Angel Summers_."

"Go ahead, come!" Darla yelled into the phone, "Your sister is getting engaged to William Cornelius. I was going to invite you know, but then again that would merely degrading myself. SEE YOU TOMORROW." Darla slammed the phone down, and resumed drinking her tea, her eyes no longer stormy.

Glory looked at her mom with frightened eyes. "Mom…do…do you think that it will all be okay?" she asked, whimpering.

Darla smiled, and placed her hand over her daughters. "Of course. Don't worry about a thing. Besides, stress is bad for your skin. So just _relax_."

Later that day, Spike dropped Buffy off home from work. "You _have_ to come tomorrow. You **have** to….you have- "

Buffy flicked Spike on the forehead. "I got it. I'll come tomorrow." Buffy gave Spike a quick kiss on the cheek, and left the car. She stood outside, by the iron gates as Spike drove away. She was about to go inside when Spike's car stopped, and came back towards her in reverse.

Spike stuck his head out of the window. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked again.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "_YES_. BYE Spike." She couldn't help but grin as he drove off…would tomorrow really be the beginning of a long life of happiness between them? She had waited for years…and she couldn't wait.

**The Engagement Day**

Buffy sat on her bed, staring at the dress that Spike had bought her. She was starting to feel nervous now…she tried to convince herself that everything that Spike had promised her would happen. She could leave Glory and the devil's spawn…and she could bring her father with her. But why was she so nervous?

Maybe it was because she was scared…scared of what might happen…what if it didn't work out? She was scared…and now that she thought about it, she could remember Mrs. Cornelius telling Spike that he couldn't marry her…

Luckily, Glory came in and interrupted her thoughts. "What the hell Buffy? Why aren't you even ready yet? And why are you wearing such a nice dress? It's not even your engagement…argh, hurry up, you're going to make us late you know, and if we are late, you will pay. HURRY UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE! We can't be late!" After her rant, Glory left as quick as she had come.

Buffy sighed. She had promised Spike as well…she couldn't go back on her word now could she? Buffy slipped on the dress that didn't fit her properly, and the shoes that were a size too big on her, and went out to the car.

She hadn't bothered doing her hair in some elaborate style; she had put it up in a bun. Buffy saw Spike outside, turned out that he was the one giving everyone a ride, but they had to make a detour to the hair salon first. Buffy almost smiled, she could only guess why Spike had volunteered to chauffeur everyone around.

At the hairdressers while Glory was getting her hair done, Spike without warning, grabbed Buffy, and set her down in a chair too. "Make sure you get her hair done too." He told the hairdressers.

"No! I don't need to get my hair done." Buffy insisted as she tried to get up. Spike would've pushed her back down, but instead that was done by the three hair stylists.

"Yeah, you should get your hair done too…you need to look your best for my engagement." Glory told her with a sly smile. Glory's hair was let down, curled to perfection, and a few rhinestones were placed in her hair as well.

Darla sat in the VIP lounge room, and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed 9-1-1, and cleared her throat. "Hello?" she said in a high and squeaky falsetto. "Yes I would like you to arrest someone…"

….

"Yes, his name is _Angel Summers_, but he goes under the name of _Aidan Giles_ as well."

…

"Yes. What charges? Oh yes, in the art gallery…yes, on an account of fraud or imitating art and selling it."

…

"Mmmhmm, thank you, and have a nice day." Darla finished, smiling into the phone. It didn't matter that he hadn't sold the paintings, as long as he didn't make it to the engagement ceremony. Humming a little song to herself, she went inside the salon. "Oh! My precious baby is simply gorgeous!" she cooed. She smiled at Spike, and shot a quick glare at Buffy.

Buffy's hair was up in an elaborate style with a single pink flower pin holding it all together. Buffy was having second thoughts again…why was she scared? He had promised her…she wanted to close her eyes, tap her heels and find herself somewhere far away, with Spike. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling…a feeling of dread? Maybe she was just afraid that Spike would betray her again…well, it hadn't really been betrayal…

Buffy wanted to scream. She was so confused; she didn't even know how she felt! She felt someone placed a hand on her shoulders, "It's time to go Buff." Spike walked behind Buffy; he was still finding it hard to breathe, he didn't realize that the shoes and dress didn't fit; he just saw her.

Angel ran out of the house, and put on his tie as he ran. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie, so maybe it wasn't exactly stylish, but it didn't matter, he just had to make it in time, and tell everyone. Then Buffy could be happy. She deserved it; she had endured so much pain and lies…sweet, innocent Buffy had been the victim too many times. "I'm coming Buffy," he muttered through gritted teeth, "I'm coming…"

Buffy sat in her seat, frozen in fear. The room was bustling and crowded with people. She began to fidget in her seat when Spike and Glory walked in, arms entwined. "Don't run away luv." Spike whispered as he passed her. Buffy looked up in time to see the wink Spike sent her way. Rileyy followed them from behind with the two rings.

Angel skidded through the sliding doors of the hotel where the ceremony was being held. He saw the room in front of him; he was almost there, but someone grabbed him from behind. It was a police officer. "Are you Angel Summers?" the man asked him. Angel didn't reply. "You're under arrest for- " Angel wrenched himself free and ran for the room again. "STOP HIM!"

The room fell silent as Spike pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was the 3 carat heart shaped ring that he had put on Buffy. "Today, I will put _this_ ring on the one I love." Mrs. Cornelius's mouth opened in shock, Glory froze in fear, a smile still plastered on her face, and Darla looked ready to kill. Then people began to whisper as Spike turned around, and walked towards someone who _wasn't_ Glory.

Buffy couldn't hear anything; she could only see, her heart was pounding too loud. She saw Spike walk towards her, but what if he wasn't walking towards her? Of course it was stupid to have these thoughts; Spike loved her, but she couldn't think right now…she was scared? She quickly looked down, to hide her disappointment if he didn't end up offering the ring to her. A shadow cast over her. She slowly looked up, and found herself staring at his hand…with the ring in it.

She slowly continued looking up, and finally met his eyes. The beautiful and light blue colored eyes looked her with love and hope. Those were the eyes that she had dreamed of, even when she was Elizabeth Johnson. She still couldn't hear anything, and the pounding only got louder. _'Go…give him your hand…be happy with Spike forever…'_ her mind screamed at her. But it was so hard to move…

She began to stand up when she heard something other than the pounding of her heart. Everyone in the room and Spike looked up to see a man running towards them with several cops hot at his heels. "BUFFY!" he yelled as they grabbed him, and began to drag him away. "BUFFY!" Spike looked at Buffy, fear in his eyes. Buffy turned back to face Spike, her emerald eyes looking glassy with tears. She didn't say anything, and ran after Angel.

As she whirled around, she had hit his hand, and the ring had been knocked out of it. When the ring hit the ground, Spike's heart did too…except that his shattered into a million pieces. The media went wild as Buffy ran out of the room, cameras and lights flashing everywhere. Tomorrow's headlines would scream, 'William Cornelius's love runs from him for another man!' This time Spike was the one who couldn't hear, all he could hear was the sound of her heels as she ran away…from him.

'_Why?'_ Spike screamed in his mind. He was in shock…her running away would fully hit him later. "Buffy…" Tears fell from Buffy's eyes as she ran after Angel and the cops. Her heart told her she shouldn't be doing this, and that she should be back there, getting engaged to the man she loved. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? It was simple to her _mind_; she had been afraid in the first place…going after Angel was an easy way out. She couldn't wait for her future with Spike; she was just scared to take the road it took to get there.

But it wasn't just that…she also cared for Angel…deeply. Not as she did for Spike, but more as a brother. She still remembered all those times he had been there for her when Spike couldn't… _'But it was still an easy way out…'_ her conscience told her. "But he'll wait for me." Buffy whispered to herself.

_'But I messed it up…there won't be a next time…'_ she thought sadly. Her heart broke as she exited the hotel, running after the cop car. A small part of her had hoped that he'd come running after her, but why would he? She had just humiliated him by running away when he offered her his hand and the ring. _'But Glory will make a better wife anyways,'_ she continued as she ran across the street to keep up with the car. _'Besides, everyone wants them to get married…even his mom does…Spike's mom means a lot to him, I can't just come in and break the bond…'_

Buffy was soon forced to come out of her thoughts when one of her heels broke. Now crying tears of anguish, sadness, and frustration she tore off her shoes, and began to run again, with her shoes in her hands. Spike's mind was numb as he slipped the ring on Glory's finger. He still couldn't hear anything…he couldn't see anything, he had withdrawn into himself. All he could see was Buffy running away, and the tears falling from her eyes as she glanced back at him. All he could hear was the sound of her heels hitting the ground.

The ring that Glory put onto his finger felt cold…like ice…The ceremony was over, and the cameras were clicking like crazy again. Glory was smiling widely, and waving for the crowd. Spike wasn't there with them in that room; he was somewhere else…or at least he wished he could be. There was a blank look on his face as he left the room. "Buffy…" he whispered.

A glowing Glory turned around, and looked at him, "Did you say something William?" she asked.

Spike automatically shook his head. "Nothing pet…nothing…" But he had, and he wanted to say it again…loud…he wanted to scream and cry…just like that night she was taken away from him, not to be seen for another year. His heart had felt like this…but this time he wasn't sure if it would…or could be mended again.

**At the Police Station**

Buffy followed closely behind the police officers who had Angel tight in their grip. "Angel! Angel! Just talk to me damn it! What's going on?" she pleaded. Her worry for her brother helped her forget the incredible chance she had just thrown away…anything…anything to help her forget.

"Send her away. I don't know who she is." Angel requested to the police officers rather gruffly.

"Angel!" Buffy followed them to the desk where Angel would have the whole situation explained to him, interrogated, and etc.

"Miss…may I ask what your relation to this man is?" One of the police officers asked as he took a seat across from Angel, behind the desk.

"Yes, I'm his sister," Buffy told them. "Can you please tell me why he is here?"

Angel jumped up from his seat, and with his hand cuffed wrists; he grabbed the binders, folders, and papers on the police officer's desk and threw them on the ground. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" he yelled. "YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE BUFFY! ARE YOU THAT STUPID? DON'T YOU GET IT? WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING ENGAGED!"

"Violent nature eh? It's straight to the cell for you." One of the police officers told him as they grabbed him before he lunged at Buffy. They dragged him off to the jail cells.

"_Stupid?"_ Buffy replied. "Well last time I checked caring for someone's well being was an act of unselfishness and consideration!"

"IT'S YOUR ENGAGEMNT." Angel hollered as the police officers took him away.

"Wait! Angel! Why won't you just tell me what's going on?!" Buffy asked angrily, on the verge of screaming.

"IT'S YOUR ENGAGEMENT!" Angel yelled again before he disappeared from Buffy's sight.

Buffy stumbled back outside, and sat on a bench in the white hallway. Lately she seemed to be crying everyday…her life was like a stupid soap opera…she almost laughed at the idea of the story of her life rivaling Passions on TV. She'd call it…her thoughts wandered off, and the image of a certain blonde haired blue eyed man entered her mind. She fell asleep on the uncomfortable and cold wooden bench, crying herself to sleep.

After downing another glass of champagne, Spike motioned Riley over. "Riley…I want you to do a check up on Angel…Aidan, whatever the bloody hell his name is, and find out why he was arrested. After you find out, tell me immediately."

Riley nodded. "Be right back." He walked out of the dining room where the reception continued, leaving Spike alone at the table. Riley came back a few minutes later, "Looks like he was arrested for selling imitations of rare art pieces. The bail for him is $500, and he has to go to court- "

"I'll pay for all of it…" Spike replied. He stood up, and with Riley left the reception. Glory who was chattering with her friends and acquaintances saw Spike leave.

"Excuse me." She told them with a fawning smile. She set her glass of wine down on a random table and ran after him. "William!" she called. Spike never turned around or acknowledged her calling him. Finally she caught up with him. She grabbed onto his arm. "Will, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go somewhere- " Spike began.

"What? On our engagement? Can't it wait?!" Glory screeched in disbelief. "What can be more important than our engagement?"

"Look luv, I wouldn't go if I didn't need to…"

Glory glared at him after letting of his arm. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Why are you making this so hard for me?" she asked him, her voice bitter. Spike didn't reply, and exited the hotel with Riley at his side. Glory began to cry as she sat down on some stairs that led up the floors of hotel rooms.

Then Darla came out, looking for her daughter. "Glory! The people are asking where you and William are. What are you- what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern and worry. She knelt down so that she was level with her daughter.

"I'm never going to forgive Buffy for ruining my engagement," Glory sobbed. "She's the problem. She keeps taking William away from me!"

Darla's eyes grew stormy. "Did I just hear right?" she demanded. "Did I just hear you say that you _love_ William Cornelius? Don't lose your focus!" she scolded Glory. "You love the _ring_, **not** William." Glory didn't reply as her mother wiped away her tears with a silk handkerchief. "Good thing you wore water proof mascara. Don't forget who you are my darling. You are _not_ William's fiancé; you are the fiancé of Global Fashions! Just think," Darla gushed, "You'll be one of the most powerful women in the world! Just think of all the power you'll have!"

Glory tried to steady her quivering lip by biting down on it. A look of resolution crossed her face as she stood up. "You're right…I better go in."

Darla smiled beautifully. "That's my daughter!"

Buffy awoke from her doze, her cheek still damp with tears. She sat up on the bench again, trying not to fall asleep. She resolved to stay here until Angel came out…she didn't have the guts to go back yet. Spike and Riley walked up the stairs that led to the part of the police station where Buffy sat and where Angel was jailed. They were nearing the top of the stairs when Spike saw her.

She was still wearing the dress, her shoes were set on the bench next to her, and she was about to fall out of the bench the way her head was nodding. Her eyes and nose were puffy, but she still looked like a princess. Riley tried not to laugh at how his boss was gaping, and quietly left.

Spike pulled out his cell phone, and dialed her number. Buffy sat up with surprise as she heard her cell phone ring. She opened the small cell phone bag that had been attached to her wrist, and pulled it out. "Spike?" she said softly.

"The one and only," he replied sadly although he was smiling.

"Congratulations…"

"Buffy…luv….I'm real sorry, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way- " Spike began.

"No…it's alright. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyways." Buffy replied, her voice almost cracking as tears began to stream down her face again. Buffy covered her mouth with her hand to prevent any sobs from being heard. Little did she know that Spike was watching her from a little ways away.

"I guess you're right. I never would've been able been able to keep you by my side. I really want to be with you now. I'm sorry Buff…I really am…"

"No, I'm fine. Really!" Buffy said, trying to sound cheerful.

"You were drop down dead gorgeous today," Spike told her with a smile, "You were the prettiest one there today."

Buffy began to shake with sobs. "You were really…handsome too…" she managed to whisper. Keeping the phone to her ear, she turned her head away so that he couldn't hear her sobs again.

"Where are you?" he asked her.

"I'm with…Willow. Something urgent came up." Buffy told him quickly.

"So it was that important," Spike said with a sigh, "I wish I were your friend too," he joked, "Do you want me to come get you?"

"No…don't…" With that Buffy snapped her cell phone shut, and began to sob freely. Her whole body shaking as she cried into her hands. She had never cried this much before…and the tears flowed so easily. Spike remained in his spot, watching her, unaware that tears were slipping down his own cheeks.

A few hours later, Spike woke up from his uncomfortable position on the bench. Buffy had fallen asleep again, and he had silently joined her. He looked up as Angel was being led out of the jail. Gently he set her head on the bench, and tapped her shoulder before he hurried out. Buffy sat up with a jolt. "What…?" She rubbed her eyes, and then spotted Angel. "Angel!"

Buffy hurriedly stood up, and walked towards him. But as soon as the handcuffs were taken off of his wrists, he roughly brushed past her. "What the hell are you doing here Buffy? Why didn't you get engaged today?" he demanded angrily through gritted teeth.

"_Me?_" Buffy asked in disbelief, "More like why are _you_ doing this to me!" Buffy then spotted a silver ring hanging on a chain around his neck. "Do you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"No. I've forgotten you already." Angel replied.

"Then care to tell me why you're still wearing that ring?" Buffy asked him.

Angel turned around, and grabbed her by the shoulders, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ENGAGED?!"

Buffy shoved him away, "You think I didn't want to?" she screamed, the tears flowing once more. "I was going to! Spike was going to put the ring on my finger. He was! Everything was planned. He even told me! But then _you_ came along and ruined it all!"

Angel looked as if he had been slapped, but the look was quickly replaced with a dark scowl. He tore the chain off of his neck and threw it. Without another word he ran out of the building. "Yeah, just run Angel, just run! And this time stay away for good, just go away!" Buffy began to pound at the wall, and threw her shoes against it. She heard someone coming down to check up on the noise, and quickly left the building.

Buffy stumbled outside, and threw her shoes to the ground while sobbing. She picked up the necklace that Angel threw, and beat at the ground with her shoes angrily, the tears gone. "ANGEL!" she screamed into the darkening day. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Spike felt the broken pieces of his heart get ground up as he watched Buffy from across the street from his car. He slowly followed Buffy, his headlights off, as she made her way to a deserted bus stop. Soon she stood up, and began to walk around, then she began to shiver. Spike smirked slightly as drove up alongside the bus stop, "Buffy, hop in!"

Buffy looked at the car and rolling her eyes she walked off. Spike put the car in reverse and followed her. Buffy huffed, and began walking the way she came from. Chuckling, Spike put the car in drive and followed Buffy forward again. And so the game of 'Follow Buffy' ensued until Spike parked the car, and got out of it. He grabbed Buffy and opening the passenger door for her, made her get in the car.

Buffy who had tried to be angry, couldn't help but smile at him. "Since when were you here?" she asked him as he got in on the driver's side.

"About an hour," Spike said with a smirk.

Buffy's eyes widened in disbelief, "And you just let me freeze to death out there?!" she exclaimed.

"I WAS going to tell you get in before," Spike continued, unhappy that he had been interrupted, "But I waited until you got cold…I knew that you would've agreed a lot easier." He explained. Buffy tried to glare at him while Spike looked at her innocently. Then the corners of her mouth twitched…then they both exploded with laughter.

"I suppose we won't ever get engaged again, will we?" Spike commented as he held up the ring that would've, '_Should've_' Spike thought, Buffy's engagement ring. He sat down on the cold metal of the merry-go-round, the bright lights shining down on him and Buffy. "You know pet, I've given this a lot of thought," he began as he glanced sideways at her, "Friendship is probably a lot better than love. Love can always hurt like hell, and it doesn't always last, but friendships are forever."

Spike held out his hand for Buffy. Buffy smiled up at him, and gave him her hand, and they shook on it. With a cheeky grin, Spike threw the ring behind him, and it hit the ground with a soft clatter somewhere on the ride. He wanted to hold onto her hand forever, but knew that he had to let go. He leaned back on one of his hands, and with the other, ran his hand through his hair.

"Friends can miss each other, and call each other at those soddin' annoying hours, sneak out the house and meet up. Friends are always there for you when your bloody heart feels like someone ripped it out of your chest, and they'll comfort you…and they've always got a good shoulder to cry on…where did I put that ring?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "You threw it."

"I what?!" he yelled as he stood up. "I just wasted a hella lot of money there!"

"Then why did you throw it away?!" Buffy asked.

"It felt right. I was trying to make it go like those movies you know? I was making a bloody scene, going with the moment. Damn. Don't just sit there on your arse, help me look for it!"

Soon Buffy and Spike were both crawling on all fours, searching desperately for the ring. "Have you found it yet?" Spike called from the other side of the merry-go-round.

"Be patient! Sheesh!"

"I found it!" Spike announced triumphantly as he jumped off of the merry-go-round, waving the ring in the air. He walked to Buffy as if he had won a medal of some sort, "This is a friendship ring, and since friends give each other presents, this is my gift to you Buff." Spike grasped Buffy's hand, and slid on the ring.

He found it hard to swallow, and reminded himself that it was a friendship ring. He watched the way the diamond sparkled on her hand, oh how he wished that it was much more than that! Buffy bit her lower lip, not sure of what to say next. "Now that we're standing in here awkward silence, we might as well play a game, eh?"

With a cheeky grin on his face, he pinched Buffy's cheeks, and made a mad dash for the ice skating rink. They both stood on the ice skating rink, both of their eyes full of happiness, and red cheeks. "Ok, this time I am **definitely** going to win." Buffy warned him. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Buffy braced herself for falling onto the ice, but found herself in Spike's arms. Buffy's eyes widened, alarmed to find Spike holding her tightly. She found herself relaxing in his arms, and hugging him back. She smiled to herself, so maybe this was what heaven felt like…

"Buggers. Almost forgot to do something," Spike said, interrupting the state of bliss that Buffy had been in. Before she could ask what, Spike kissed her with an exaggerated 'smacking' noise on her forehead. Buffy smiled widely, and giggled. Then he placed his hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

((**A/N:** Sorry I did that to you guys…yes, the fates seem to be tearing and ripping them apart…no wait…that's me…heh…hope you guys don't wanna kill me…I had trouble portraying everything that Spike and Buffy were feeling…I know, you're saying how could Buffy go for Angel and not Spike?! But yeah…going after Angel was an easy way out…Anyways, sorry if it was confusing!))


	32. Chapter 32

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Buffy…or any related characters…Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

_If love was meant to be between two people,_

_Then they will always find each other,_

_No matter how long it takes, _

_No matter how far,_

_No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,_

_In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms._

* * *

And the voting so far goes like this:

**By Moonlight: **3

**Caught:** 1

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **friends205, Elizance, MaLooLa, Amandamanda3, Angi, spuffyfan-1, Kimber, Soulful-Spikes-True-Love, spikegothicchick, spikesbabyblues, Cho-Freak-Dragon, Mita427, ekmw511, hotspike7, James Lee, dancingbymoonlightfan, electricgurl, shitaka, TikigirlK16, naiya-isis, Enema, Courtney37, **and **chazza. **

**sigh A lot of people hated me after the last chapter. I'm sorry I did that to you guys…oh well…on with the story eh?**

* * *

"What's the difference between a boyfriend and a friend anyways?" Buffy asked as they walked around the empty amusement park together.

"There's a lot of difference," Spike told her, "With a boyfriend you can hold hands, but with a friend you can only link arms."

Buffy snorted. "That's stupid."

"Oh really?" Spike asked. Buffy smiled and nodded. "Then let's see _you_ come up with something better!"

"Fine then. Uh…with boyfriends, it's harder to keep promises, but with friends, promises are never broken." Buffy paused, "Oh! And when a friend gives you a present, you keep the present forever, but when a boyfriend gives you a present, you have to give it back after you break up."

Spike shot her and odd look, and they both laughed. They emerged out into the streets where Spike flagged down a taxi for her. "Your carriage awaits luv."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow, "What? You're not going to 'escort' me home?"

"Buffy…pet…sorry to break it to you, but friends don't drive friends home. It's clearly stated on page 56, article- "

"Shut up Spike because on page 74, it _clearly_ states that _good_ and _nice_ friends drop their friends off when they are cold and alone, and penniless." Buffy retorted.

"Alright! I'll take you home then." Spike gave in as he headed for his car.

"Actually, you can just give me some money for the taxi…" Buffy suggested.

Spike sighed as he pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a $5 dollar bill. "Is this enough?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Buffy mockingly glared at him, and Spike handed her several more larger bills. "You better pay me back," Spike warned as he held the door open for her.

"Of course I will! And you better not tax me or charge interest or something." Spike and Buffy grinned at each other. Neither one wanting to look away, but the impatient taxi driver yelled at Buffy, demanding whether or not she was going to get in. "Well…I better go." Buffy told him as she got in. Spike stood there on the sidewalk, and watched as her taxi drove away. He waved his arms vigorously in the air like a dumb git…hopelessly in love.

"We can be friends…" he said to the cold night air, "Friends…"

* * *

Buffy entered her house with a smile on her face. Perhaps it was because she kept replaying the kiss over and over in her head like some love struck high school teen. "I'm home!" she called. She was just about to head up the stairs when her father Xander came out.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily. "You could've at least contacted us or tell us that you were coming home late! We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry…" Buffy apologized.

Then Glory came storming into the room. "You!" she screeched. "Where did you go? You were with William weren't you?!" Tears began to fall from Glory's eyes. "Today was my engagement! And you ruined it!" Glory fell to her knees and began to sob hysterically while Xander attempted to comfort her.

Maybe she should've pitied her, but she didn't. Buffy's emerald eyes grew hard. "Where is it?!" Glory demanded. "GIVE IT TO ME!" she pushed Xander away from her as she stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Buffy yelled back.

"The ring! Where is it?!" Glory screamed again as she latched herself onto Buffy's arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about…let go of me!" Buffy roughly pulled Glory off of her arm, sending Glory to the ground, falling a total of three steps.

Darla happened to walk into as Glory fell. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed as she helped Glory up.

"I love Spike." Buffy said, trying to keep her voice steady and calm. "I love him a lot…but it's over now Glory. You're the one engaged to him."

Glory continued to cry. "But he loves **you**." she wailed.

Buffy clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying. "That's your problem." she replied coldly. "It's your job to love him…and then maybe he'll love you back."

"No! Buffy, please! I love him a lot…I really do! Can't you just let him go? Please, give him to me!" Glory begged.

Buffy was almost shocked by this: Glory, on the ground, begging and groveling for her to stop loving Spike? She would laugh if she was a mere spectator…but she wasn't. "What a disaster…two sisters loving the same man. Whatever shall we do?" Darla interrupted, almost sarcastically.

Buffy glared at Darla. "SHUT UP!" she roared.

"BUFFY!" Xander hollered angrily. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" he scolded.

"Don't call her my mother!"

"Do you know how sad she was when you were gone? She was the worst out of all of us!"

Buffy didn't even bother reminding him that she was an actress for soap operas. She didn't even bother mentioning Spike either. "Did she go through the same pain as Angel?" Buffy asked, her voice now quieter. "No one even thought about him. No one even came looking for him. Did you guys even try?"

"Of course we did…" Xander's voice trailed off. What else could he say? Darla and Glory both froze. They were both afraid that Buffy was going to tell him about how she had been living with Angel the past year or so, and how he had gotten tossed in jail. They both relaxed as Buffy added nothing else. If Xander found out…he would research…and he would discover who got Angel thrown into the jail…

"You're so blind," Buffy said as she headed for the door. "I won't return until I find him, and when I do…I'll bring him back."

* * *

Spike parked his car in the driveway, and turned off the engine. He gripped the steering wheel hard, and banged his head against it. "Bloody hell Spike. Get a hold of yourself." he chided. Sighing, he got out of the car, and saw Angel sitting on the curb in front of his house, waiting for him.

Angel immediately got up as Spike got out of his car. "You." he said, almost venomously. "What are you doing to Buffy? You promised to make her happy you dumb bastard, yet you get engaged with another woman?!"

Spike clenched his fists, and he strode closer to him. "Watch your language you stupid prat. It was your fault…your bloody fault! All you had to do was tell me in the first place who she was, and all this…all this _shit_ wouldn't have happened!" Spike yelled angrily. Before he could use his better judgment, he clocked Angel right in the jaw, sending Angel to the ground.

Angel wiped the small trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, and stood up. "Go ahead. Hit me again…hit me as much as you want." Angel dared.

Spike held his fist up again, but turned away, and punched the hood of his cars engine. He left a dent in it, and his knuckles began to bleed. "Who the hell are you?" Spike yelled, still facing the car. "Who are you, and why did you do this to Buffy?" Spike turned around, and gripped Angel by his upper arms. "**Why**?! Of all the soddin' people in this world, you did it to Buffy…I want to know why!"

Angel's dark eyes looked away from Spike's blue ones. "I did because I loved her. I wanted her to stay with me."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND HER TO ME?!" Spike screamed as his hold on Angel's arms became tighter as he fought the urge to cry.

"Because I can't make her happy," Angel said quietly. "But you can. Even as Elizabeth Johnson, she never forgot you…please make her happy…please." With that Angel ran off into the dark. Spike stood there, with a slightly dazed look on his face. He fell to his knees, and began to weep.

He wept for causing Buffy so much pain, and he wept because he did not know what to do now. He wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world…but did she still love him?

* * *

Buffy was walking through the lobby with her face shoved into a blank sketchbook, sketching away furiously when she bumped into something…or someone. She looked up and found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at her. She smiled warmly at him as he smirked back. "You really should watch out where you're going pet," he jokingly chided, "Not all people are friendly when you run into them."

Buffy closed her sketchbook and put away the pencil. "Haha, very funny, and how are you doing on this fine day Mr. Cornelius?"

"You make me sound like an old git. I forbid you to call me that ever again," Spike grumbled. "What're you doing tonight?" he asked.

Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really. I just know of this restaurant that I'd like to take my best friend out to," Spike said, trying not to choke on the words 'best friend.' They tasted and sounded strange. In his mind, he replaced the word best friend with lover. Then he felt someone slip an arm through his, interrupting his not so innocent thoughts on what he would do to Buffy if he had her all alone in a room.

"Hi William, Buffy." Glory gleefully chirped. "So William, what are you doing tonight?" she asked. "You better not have any because my mom is cooking the most delicious meal tonight."

"Actually I was going to meet up with a friend for dinner," Spike told her, running his hands through his hair. Glory's face fell. "But I suppose that love is more important than friendship. I'll pick you up after work ok?"

A smile lit Glory's face. "Ok! I'll call my mom." Glory, still latched onto Spike's arm turned around to leave.

Spike mouthed a 'See you later' and winked at Buffy as they walked off. Buffy smiled as they walked off. Maybe they were better off as friends. She giggled as Spike waved vigorously as he continued walking off, and every time Glory glanced at him, he would put that arm on her shoulder. Buffy headed for the elevators smiling. Spike looked over his shoulders and smiled to see Buffy walking off. Gawds she was beautiful.

* * *

Buffy exited the building only to find out that it was pouring outside. She stood near the swinging doors, and looked up at the sky, trying to figure out how good her chances of getting to the subway station without getting completely soaked were. They didn't seem to be too good. Buffy glanced at her watch. Well, it was now or never. She braced herself for the cold, but found that she was completely dry.

She looked to the side, and grinned to see Spike there, holding an umbrella over them. "Where are you going?" Spike asked her.

"It's alright. I don't need a ride." Buffy told him.

"You're so full of yourself Buff. Who ever said I was going to give you ride? Going to the subway?" Spike continued, grinning cheekily as he followed her with the umbrella. As she began to pick up her pace, he threw an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. "Can't have you getting wet now."

Buffy glared at him, and pulled away, and found herself in the rain. Spike pulled her to him again. "I told you."

"You're such a pig," Buffy muttered. "And you walk to slow!" With that Buffy ran out into the pouring rain.

"Hey!" Spike yelled as he ran after her, only to find out that running with an open umbrella wasn't extremely wise. "You're all wet," Spike told her as he pulled out a silk handkerchief. Buffy looked up at him in surprise as he dabbed her face dry with it. "Here, you might need this later." He added as he gave her the handkerchief.

Buffy's hand slowly closed around the silk cloth. She didn't take her eyes off of Spike's face, not even for a moment. He then placed his hands on her shoulder, and turned her around. He then shoved her, "Go!"

Buffy wrinkled her nose, and walked off. She looked behind her and smiled to see Spike still standing there, watching her. She quirked an eyebrow, and then watched as he walked off, spinning the umbrella around, and earning odd looks from people. She went down several escalators to get to the right subway train.

She waited as the subway whizzed past her, and screeched to a stop. The doors slid open and people bustled in, but Buffy stood there, with a curious look on her face. She then turned around, and began running up the escalators yelling Spike's name.

Spike stopped at the subway station exit, and looked out at the rain, and then at the umbrella in his hand. People shoved past him and hurried out into the rain as he stood there. He then began running back the way he came, yelling for Buffy.

Buffy hopped over the ticket machine, and ran up another escalator, only to see Spike going down the opposite one. Buffy continued runninig up, as Spike ran up an escalator that was going down. He eventually made to Buffy, panting. "Buffy," Spike said slowly as if savoring her name.

"Spike…" They both smiled at each other as Buffy held out his handkerchief, and as Spike handed her the umbrella. They stood there, smiling at each other. They were lost in another world, one where they could be together…

"Be careful," Spike told her.

"I will…you too." Buffy replied as she brushed past Spike and went down the escalator again. Spike watched her go away. _'Friends,'_ he thought, _'At least we can be friends…'_

* * *

Buffy walked down the street, in a part of town that she hadn't been in for a while. She took a deep breath and stopped in front of the door of one of the houses. She closed her eyes, and raised a hand to the door knob. _'You can do this!'_ Buffy told herself mentally. But it wasn't working. "Just do it!" she hissed at herself.

Buffy quickly placed a hand on the doorknob and turned…only to find it locked. She cursed silently and tried it again. She then knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes for an answer, but none came. She peered into a window, and saw no one, so she settled down onto the steps and waited for someone to come.

Angel shuffled along down the street, his hand aching, as usual. He was about to cross the street when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair sitting on the steps of his house. Buffy…He cursed, and hid behind a tree in a neighbor's yard, and watched her from a distance. He willed himself not to cry, but felt a tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Darla asked Spike.

"I'm fine Darla, I've stuffed myself enough as it is." Spike paused, and glanced up at the stairway, "Is Buffy not home yet?" he asked.

Darla's smile faltered, "Oh my…it's getting late, perhaps you should be getting home by now." she said quickly.

Spike shook his head, "No I'm fine. Do you have any beer around here luv?"

Buffy trudged on home. It was dark now, and Angel nor Giles had shown up. She stood outside the gate to the driveway, and saw Spike's car parked outside. She bit her lower lip, and walked back the way she came, and headed for the park. She was confused right now, these thoughts of hers…she kept wanting more from Spike…more than friendship, but he was engaged…they were just friends.

"I should be lucky that we can still even be friends…after what I've done to him," she told herself as she bit back tears. She had been crying too much lately…

"You know, I can understand Buffy's behavior perfectly well. She feels like an old maid, with her younger sister getting married before her and all. Such matters are simply _bound_ to cause jealousy if you know what I mean. We need to set Buffy up, how about with that _man_ she lived with for _several_ years…?" Darla rambled on.

Spike could hardly hear her. All he could see was Buffy's face…and he pretended that she was sitting next to him now, and that he was engaged to her…He poured some more alcohol down his throat, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, expecting to see Buffy and was surprised to see Glory. "William…I think that you've had enough to drink…" Glory began.

"Nonsense luv. I am just peachy," Spike assured her in his slightly slurred voice. Despite his comment, he called Riley and told him that he needed to be picked up.

Riley tapped his hands on the leather cover of the steering wheel and waited for the light to turn green. He looked around, and saw a familiar head of blonde sitting on a bench with her back to the street. _I wondering what she's doing here,_ he thought to himself. Making a mental note of where she was, he sped away the moment the light turned green.

Riley looked into the mirror to see Spike sullenly looking out the window. "Spike…you alright there?" Riley asked. Spike merely bobbed his head slightly. Riley then parked on the side of the road.

"I may be drunk Riley, but I know this isn't where I live," Spike said as Riley opened the car door for him. Spike was about to take a more 'drastic' mode of action when Riley pointed to the right. Spike slowly got out of the car without any more protests. Riley smiled to himself, and got inside the car again.

"Oi, Buffy! What are you doing out here by yourself all alone at night?" Spike yelled.

Buffy didn't even need to turn around. "I told you I had to meet someone," she said, quietly as she felt the bench creak as he sat down next to her.

Spike smirked and withdrew his hands from the warmth of his jacket pockets. "It's real cold out tonight luv, and your hands look sort of blue to me, and frostbite isn't all that nice," Spike commented casually as he placed one of his hands over hers.

"I better go now," Buffy said quickly as she tried to stand up, but found that his hand tightly holding onto hers.

"Come on now Buff, I'm drunk, can't you stay just for a little bit? Friends do that for each other you know…besides, I'll sing you a pretty song."

"Spike…"

"There was a girl named Buffy, she got a little huffy, when her friend Spike, wouldn't let her go home, and because she had to listen to him drooone…wasn't that a good song?" Spike asked.

"I really have to go Spike," Buffy said again, a little more urgently.

"Don't go! I'll sing you another one. Buffy was a pretty girl- "

"Good night," Buffy wretched her hand out of Spike's hand, and began to walk away.

"Buffy! Come back!" Spike hollered as he shakily stood up. He began to take wobbly steps, and fell down. Buffy heard him fall, and despite her resolution to keep on going, came back and tried to help him up. "Is this what you wanted Buffy?" Spike demanded loudly, slightly angered from his fall.

"Here, I'll help you up Spike…" Buffy said softly.

"We can't be friends Buffy, and you know it." Spike continued, as he stood up again, only to fall over after a few steps. Buffy rushed to help him again, but he was too heavy this time. She felt his cold hand stroke her cheek, and began to cry.

* * *

Spike swung the racket and missed again, and toppled over. Riley rushed over to help him, "You alright there Spike? That's about the seventh time in the last twenty minutes you've fallen," Riley commented.

"I'm not alright…if I were then I wouldn't be in this state," Spike said, almost bitterly. "I'm like this because it hurts," he added.

Riley sighed. "It'll be alright, you two have been friends since you were young and you two will always be good friends."

"But things have changed Riley, too many things," Spike said as he sat up and hung his head.

"I see no difference," Riley told Spike, "The only difference is that two have grown up."

Spike looked up at Riley, "Can you find some information on Aidan Giles for me?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"And tell him that I want different dresses. The dresses they have for me right now make me look _too_ old…and I don't like that!" Darla ranted to her assistant. "Also tell him that- " Darla stopped mid sentence as she spotted a familiar figure leaning against her Mercedes. "On second thoughts, just go…NOW!" she snapped.

"Bossing people around, and yelling at everyone still?" Angel commented as he raised his head up.

"What are you doing here?" Darla demanded.

"I was just wondering when I could come by and visit you _at home_ sometimes," he replied airily. "So when are you free?"

"Hah!" Darla spat, "Come anytime you want. The_ pleasure _will be _all_ mine."

Angel's dark eyes turned stormy. "You know that the truth is going to come out soon don't you? I'm going to tell everyone everything."

Darla began to laugh. "You think that anyone will believe you? You're the one who lied to her about her identity and hid her from the world for several years. That and no one will believe that nothing 'happened' between you two."

"Nothing…happened…" Angel said in a clipped tone. "Believe me, the truth will be revealed, and we'll just see if you're still laughing then. Once the truth comes out, you'll get what you've been deserving for a long time." With that, Angel turned around and walked away.

"Go ahead you bastard! It's your word against mine! No one will believe you!" Darla screeched after her son's retreating back. She then slammed the driver's door as she got inside, and immediately picked up her cell phone as she drove angrily. Her mood obvious by the way she drove. "Hello?" she yelled into the phone. "Yes, I told you to buy _only_ paintings done by Aidan Giles!"

* * *

Angel was about to rip his hair out. Her words kept ringing in his head, _'No one will believe you…'_ It was true though, more so than he wanted to admit. "But I promised you Buffy…you made me happy, and I will make you happy too."

"How pitiful, you have no one to talk to so you talk to yourself," an all to familiar voice commented. Angel whirled around, and found himself face to face with Drusilla. "Miss me?" she asked as she gutted him. Angel let out a strangled noise as he fell to his knees. "Tie him up…and let's go," Drusilla told her men as she looked around. She cracked her long and slender fingers tipped with bright red nails, and got inside the black van.

"If he's not home, I really _am_ going to go there everyday until he does," Buffy grumbled, almost angrily to no one in particular. A black van sped past her, but she continued walking. She walked up the front steps of the house, and knocked on the door. "Angel, if you're home, you better open the door!" she yelled. "Giles? Angel? Anyone?"

Spike looked up from his papers as Riley walked in. "Spike, I uncovered some…things about Aidan Giles, and they're not good. He also does not seem to be in a good position at the moment."

Spike's eyebrows furrowed as he put down his pen. "Explain."

* * *

"I told you to paint!" Drusilla yelled as she kicked Angel again. Angel flew back several feet before landing on the cold and smooth cement floor with a thud. Blood trickled from the corners of his mouth and nose, and he had bruises all over…and it had only been half an hour. "You have been given plenty of time to repay your debts, but your time is up _Angel_, now **paint**."

"Now I see why you always wear heels," Angel said cheekily as he sat up. He refused to give in…they would not win.

"You want more?" Drusilla asked, her eyes blazing, but not a strand of her long dark hair was out of place. Her red nails glinted in the dim lighting of the warehouse. "I suppose that there's no use being nice to you…you won't comply with my wishes." Two men came and hoisted Angel up onto his feet while holding each arm.

"Do you know what happens when people do not agree to my terms when I'm nice?" Drusilla asked, her face mere centimeters from Angel's. Drusilla paused for effect before continuing, "I get offended," she announced. "And do you know what happens when I get offended?" she asked again.

"Go beat up innocent painters?" Angel spat venomously.

"No, I get angry, and I treat them…angrily." Drusilla threw another punch, square on his jaw. Angel fell down as the two men let him go. She took slow strides toward him, each step and click of her black leather boots echoing loudly in the cold warehouse. She was about to break his hardly healed wrist again when all the doors of the warehouse were flung open.

"Put your hands up in the air!" a loud and booming voice came.

"Shit, it's the cops!" one of the men yelled. Drusilla took one look at Angel, and ran up the stairs to the other level of the warehouse, closely followed by several others.

"They're going up the stairs, sergeant," a police officer yelled.

"Get down son," another officer yelled as he shoved one of the men to the ground. The sounds of hand cuffs clicking shut were heard.

"We've got the victim here sir. Paramedics are definitely needed." Men with a stretcher came running in. "Bruised badly, perhaps some internal bleeding, and maybe a broken rib bone or two," the paramedics yelled to Riley as Angel disappeared behind the closing doors of the ambulance.

Spike sucked in his cheeks as the ambulance went blaring away. "Riley," he said as he turned his head, "Take care of that poof for me will you?"

Riley nodded, "I'll make sure that no one knows where he is."

* * *

**Several days later…**

Buffy stepped out of the elevator and headed for her office, only to be stopped by Riley. "Spike would like to see you."

Buffy raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. She emerged out into the amusement park. She stood in front of the mural that Angel had painted, and waited patiently. A few minutes later, she saw a familiar head of bleached blonde walking towards her. "Spike!" she exclaimed as she walked towards him.

"You know what Buff? I get scared sometimes when I see you stand in front of this mural," Spike confessed, almost sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. Buffy looked at him confused. "It's because I don't know if you're thinking about me or…" Spike paused, he was tempted to call him 'poof' or 'peaches,' but knew that Buffy wouldn't enjoy it, "Or…him." Spike faced Buffy. "Buffy Anne Summers, how about you give me a single or something to tell me that you're thinking about me?" he asked with a smile.

Buffy made a face. "What do you want me to do? Stand on one leg or something?" she asked as she balanced herself on one leg. To prevent herself from tipping over, she hopped.

Spike chuckled. "Or maybe you could do this luv," Spike balanced himself on one leg and threw his hands up into the air.

"That's too hard!" Buffy complained as she tried, giggles lapsing from her lips.

Spike then looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, his face etched with seriousness. "Then don't think about me from now on luv…forget about me." As if being controlled with a remote control, tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

"That's not even funny to joke about." Buffy said huffily, trying to blink back the tears.

"You know pet, I thought that if I found you, that everything would be okay. Everything would turn out to be perfect…just like you, but it's funny how life works isn't it? It's all ironic if you ask me." Spike looked at Buffy again, his eyes sad. "You look tired, take the rest of the day off."

"No, I'm fine…" Buffy insisted.

"You probably need a vacation don't you? I have a nice cabin in the woods, how about I send you there? You would like that now, wouldn't you? I'll have a car pick you up tomorrow morning, alright pet?" Spike handed her a letter and a set of keys.

Buffy glared at him angrily. "Is this why you wanted to see me?" she demanded, her voice rising in volume. "So you could give me…this?"

"I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing," Spike said as he sighed.

"What?"

Spike looked at her, and hugged her without warning. He pressed her close to him, as close as he could, smelling her hair, and feeling her in his arms. How he wanted to hold her forever. "I'm scared luv…scared that if I send you, that you won't come back." He then released her. "I'll be going now."

* * *

**((A/N: So does everyone like hate me now? And to those of you who thought that the last chapter was the final one, you're wrong!! I will announce when the last chapter comes…ok? But anyways…hope this wasn't such a crappy update, so much crud has been happening…and school…the devil…and the demons of life! Anyways…don't hate me!))**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Buffy…or any related characters…Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

_If love was meant to be between two people,_

_Then they will always find each other,_

_No matter how long it takes, _

_No matter how far,_

_No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,_

_In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms._

* * *

And the voting so far goes like this: 

**By Moonlight: **3

**Caught:** 1

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **Brittany****, scruffybunny, Mita427, spuffyfan-1, spikezbaybeegurl, buffyfan101, chazza, mistress, Freak Goddess of the Crypt, kait, hotspike7** and** naiya-isis.**

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys…for making you guys wait so long! I just haven't had a lot of time…please don't hate me…or wish to kill me!

* * *

Despite his efforts not to, he couldn't help but check if she was gone or not. His steps were slow, for his mind told him not to, but his body wouldn't listen. He stopped a ways from the door that led to the numerous cubicles, including Buffy's. He would always check up on her this way because he could always see her from this angle, but she could never see him. Her desk was unoccupied. 

He let out a sigh, not sure if it was out of relief or misery. Either way, it didn't matter. He had sent Buffy away…but it was the best thing to do. The wisest choice, he had to forget her. He looked back at her desk again; he could still see her. Her soft blonde hair shining from the light, the wastebasket full and overflowing…

"William!"

Spike blinked.

"I can't believe you sent Buffy away! The office is so quiet without her," the voice came again.

"Hey Glory," Spike replied as he recomposed himself.

Glory eyed him. She wasn't stupid; she knew who Spike was thinking about. She didn't care, life had given her another opportunity, and she was going to use it. "And work isn't going as smoothly without her," she continued as she latched herself onto his arm.

"Are you free tonight?" Spike interrupted rather quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not sure, why?" Glory asked, smiling inside.

Spike hesitated before replying. "I'm going to a party tonight luv, problem is, it's only for couples."

Glory grinned. "Of course I'll go!"

* * *

Blue…that's all she could see. Two pools of blue, the color of glaciers, the colors of water, the color of the sky…

_"Miss,"_

_"Miss…we're here…miss?"_

"Miss…miss?" Buffy's eyes shot open. That was a weird dream…she'd have to stop having those.

"Yes?" she replied rather groggily.

"We've arrived," the driver told her.

"Oh right…! Sorry," Buffy muttered as she grabbed her bags. "Thank you!" she told the driver. She then quickly got out of the car. She looked around, and hugged herself. The air seemed colder, and there were trees everywhere. Was she up in the mountains?

A large two story contemporary cabin stood in front of her. What seemed to be the living room had large glass windows, and there was a large sketch of a girl's face inside. Her breath coming out in puffs, she walked inside. She dropped her bags near the door, and inspected the drawing.

Angel rolled his neck a bit as he brought more firewood to the house. He breathed in the fresh mountain air, and then he stopped, dead in his tracks a few yards away from the cabin.

He blinked.

He watched her look at the sketch, and then around the living room. 'Why is she here? How did she get here?!' he thought frantically. In his surprise he dropped his armload of firewood.

Buffy turned suddenly at the loud clattering noise. There he was.

Her emerald eyes stared into his dark ones. Then he began to walk away. Buffy ran out of the cabin. "Angel!" she yelled.

"I thought I told you to stay away!" he yelled back. Buffy began to walk after him. "GO AWAY!"

Buffy caught up with him. "Go?!" she demanded. "If anyone is going to 'go' that person is going to be, understand?"

"How did you get here?" Angel asked, his voice urgent.

Buffy paused. "S…Spike sent me." she said quietly.

"WHAT?! Why did he do that? Why _would_ he do that?" Angel began ranting.

"Everything's fine. Besides, we're just friends now." Buffy explained.

"That dumb bastard," Angel muttered to himself. "Then what about us Buffy?" Angel asked as he stopped walking, and faced her. "What about us? We're _siblings_!"

Buffy looked up at him. Finally her weariness showed, her emerald eyes dull, and her pale skin. "You're all I have left Angel, you can't tell me to leave…I don't have anywhere else to go…" Buffy threw herself at Angel, and began sobbing. Angel didn't say anything, too shocked and surprised. He merely hugged her, and held her close, trying to remember this feeling, of having her in his arms, and of hearing her say that she needed him…

"Buffy Summers!" Angel shouted with a wide grin on his face.

"What do want Angel Summers?!" Buffy yelled back light heartedly.

"Elizabeth Johnson!" he called jokingly.

"Aidan Giles!" she replied.

Holding hands they ran up higher into the mountains where Buffy jumped around like a child for joy. There was snow! They immediately, at the insistence of Buffy, began making a snowman, with a few snowball fights in between. "Let's go to the hospital tomorrow." Buffy suggested casually as she shaved the sides of the snowman to make him 'rounder.'

"Oh, and I still want to be your sister…Angel…" she added as she felt out her hand.

Angel quirked an eyebrow as Buffy turned her hand over, and opened her palm. It was the necklace. The necklace with the ring from when he was still Aidan and she was still Elizabeth. After he put the necklace on, Buffy handed him an envelope. "It's from Spike," she told him. Buffy quickly turned away as he opened the letter, and let out a light sigh. "From Spike…" she repeated.

Angel opened the letter, not knowing what to expect, and totally clueless.

_"I'm sorry._

_But I can't keep my promise to you._

_Things have changed Angel, and she and I have decided to remain friends..._

* * *

Everyone clapped their hands as Spike announced that he was going to sing a song. "Slow dancing with me my guuuuuurl," he sang, obviously drunk and off key.

"Sing another!" Glory told him, and people hooted in agreement.

"L is for the way you look at meeee, Ooooooo is foooooor the only one I seeeee, V is very very extraooooordinary, Eeeee is eeven more than anyyyyyy one that youuu adore can…" Spike then fell off the table. As people rushed to help him, he could've sworn that he saw Buffy's face on every single one of them…

* * *

_"I thought I could make her happy,_

_Do a better job than you,_

_But I guess I was wrong. I can't make her happy._

_Guess you were right peaches._

_So I'm sending her back to you._

_You better take good care of her,_

_She's my best mate,_

_-Spike"_

* * *

Glory and Spike stood in the elevator, both not saying a word. So the party hadn't exactly gone as planned…starting off with him getting slightly drunk.

* * *

Angel glanced at Buffy's face again. She seemed better. Her cheeks were pink from all the excitement, and her lips curved slightly upward as she slumbered on. He continued his sketch of her sleeping again, and couldn't help but smile. Right now, he felt like he could do anything, so he took a chance, and decided to try and draw with his right hand. But he ended up crying out in pain, and dropping the pencil. He looked at Buffy again, and sighed.

* * *

Spike brought the car to a stop, and Glory quietly got out of the car. A surly look was on his face, and he sped away. As he drove he popped in a cassette tape, and listened. ((A/N: Remember the tape everyone?))

_"Hey Buffy, I'm in your room right now. I came to say good bye, but your mom said that you were out…"_

Spike snorted.

_"I'm only 14 Buffy, and I don't know a lot…but I think that I love you. I think I love you…you have to wait for me to come back Buffy. I'll wait for you, and you have to wait for me."_

A strange and strangled noise erupted from Spike's throat. A tear coursed down his face even though he tried not to cry. Even though he believed that tears were only for poofters, he couldn't help it.

_"I don't want to leave you, but I have to, but when I come back, I promise to make up for it. I'll even have a mural at the park for you…just for you. I'll call you and write you, and you have to write back."_

Spike began to smile sadly as he listened. How stupid and naïve he had been…how **simple** life had been…why couldn't it be the same now?

_"Please come to the airport tomorrow. I have to see you before I go Buffy. I have something to give you. See you tomorrow, and I love you."_

The tape made a soft whirring noise, and then a young girl's voice came on.

_"I'm here Spike…I'll wait for you, I promise. And Spike?..."_

Tears continued to fall from his blue eyes. He held his breath as he waited to hear what came next.

_"I love you too."_

Spike couldn't take it any longer. He pulled over to the side of the road. "BUFFY!"

* * *

"…I can't see you…where I are you?"

Angel stopped drawing, and setting his things down, went over to Buffy's sleeping form on the couch. "I'm here," he whispered.

"Spike…"

Angel's heart fell.

"Spike!" she said again, but louder and more urgently. "Spike! Where are you? I can't see you! Spike!!"

Angel right now didn't care whose name she was yelling. Her temperature was high…again.

Spike walked up the driveway, and stood in the shadows, and watched. And so he just stood there, trying to get a glimpse of Buffy's face. Everything seemed to be going well. "So bloody cold," Spike muttered to himself, and found himself thinking of the warmth a certain petite blonde could bring him with a single smile. His blissful thoughts were interrupted when he almost jumped in surprise as he saw Angel run out of the house.

When he was sure that Angel was gone, he stepped out from the shadows, and just stood out there in the frigid cold, and stared at her through the big glass windows of the living room. She was sleeping on the couch, and she seemed so peaceful, so ethereal, she didn't seem to belong here on earth. Then he ran into the house. He knew that what he was doing wasn't helping himself, but he couldn't bear it…he had to see his angel again.

* * *

Angel let out a roar of frustration as the door of the last pharmacy in the town wouldn't open. He began to beat and kick at it, but it wouldn't open. "OPEN DAMN IT!" he roared. He gave up and slammed his back onto the wall, and slumped down onto the sidewalk. Sure, she just had a fever…she could wait, but something told Angel it was more. Buffy was always having fevers, fevers with extremely high temperatures. And it worried him.

As he began to head back to the cabin, he remembered the first time Buffy had a high fever. No one cared…except him, and he had carried her all the way. The doctors said that she had an abnormally high temperature. Then there was that time when they were driving to that beach in Florida. And now this time…each time her core temperature was high…always too high.

Spike heard Angel coming, and as quietly as he could, he dashed out the back door. He knew it was stupid to try and pretend that he didn't care. Of course there was the letter, but then again, he was here too. Spike listened to Angel yell Buffy's name. "Buffy! Buffy! Buffy, can you hear me? You have to wake up Buffy! Buffy!"

Spike couldn't help but worry. What was wrong with her? He then felt his cell phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out of his coat pocket, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Spike! This is Angel, I need you to come and pick up Buffy. Now!"

"I thought I made it bloody clear that you were the one who was going to take care of her from now on," Spike said.

"You should listen to yourself! You sound so selfish! Buffy's sick, and she needs you! She's sick and she **still** calls for you! She's not even awake and she looks for you! I'm leaving, I don't care if Buffy freezes to death or not, so if you care, come and get her because I'm going."

Spike was speechless.

"It's up to you Spike." And he hung up. Angel put the phone back into Buffy's purse, and gave her one long wistful look. "I'm going to go now Buffy…you've got to stop being sick. It makes me worried."

Then he left. He took several duffel bags, and all of his art supplies. He looked back at the cabin, and disappeared down the road.

As soon as he was sure that Angel was gone, he slowly entered the house. He stood in the shadows of the unlit kitchen, and watched her in her fitful sleep. He heard her murmur. Out of curiosity he moved closer and closer, wondering what she was saying. It was then he heard her call his name…it sounded more like a plea. Spike slowly moved his hand out to touch her cheek. Her skin was so soft…

"I'm so sorry Buff," he murmured as he sat on the ground next to the couch. "So sorry luv….so sorry…"

"Spike?" Buffy whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I'm never going to send you away ever again Buffy. I promise, I'll never let you go, not for the rest of my bloody life luv, I promise….never…ever…"

* * *

"Sorry for making you stay late doc," Spike apologized to the middle aged doctor. Spike had brought Buffy just as the small local medical center was about to close. It was late, past midnight, but the kind doctor had let them in.

Spike carried Buffy in, and set her gently down onto the bed. Maybe he was overreacting by asking for a room for Buffy, 'But,' he thought, brushing a few tendrils of her hair from her face, 'She deserves the best.' A few minutes later, the doctor came in. Spike stood up. "So what's the matter with her?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

The doctor smiled. "She has an extremely high core temperature. Almost too high for a normal fever, but she should be alright after the shot I give her. This is the first time she's had a fever like this, isn't it?" the doctor asked.

Spike wasn't sure how to answer. Ever since he knew Buffy as a kid, she had almost never been sick, while he on the other hand was always catching a cold and what not. She had never missed a day of work due to sickness either. "No," he told the doctor.

The doctor nodded as he checked the needle of the syringe. "That's good news because if this sort of fever has happened more than once, I'd be worried." He told Spike good naturedly as he injected the needle into Buffy's arm. Spike wanted to ask why it wouldn't be good, but held his tongue. "I'll come back tomorrow early in the morning," he continued as he washed his hands, "But my colleague will be here even earlier, so I'll allow you two to stay here."

Spike thanked the doctor, and took his seat in the chair next to the bed. The doctor had offered Spike the couch in the doctor's lounge, but he had declined. He wasn't going to leave Buffy. "Never…ever, bloody demons, the FBI, not even the blastin' devil himself can make me leave your side Buffy. I promise."

Spike managed to stay awake for a few more hours, and Buffy still hadn't woken up yet., and Spike grew extremely worried and anxious. "Come on Buffy, wake up luv. Wake up…we're not just friends Buffy! We're not just friends! I swear! Please…wake up!"

* * *

Angel thanked the woman in the ticket booth, and pocketed the pass. A one way ticket to leaving this place behind, and to never come back, he would never interfere again. As much as it pained him, he knew Buffy and Spike belonged together. He had to do this, for himself….and for Buffy. If he stayed, Buffy would continue using him as a blanket, and she would never be happy, and Buffy of all people deserved happiness.

Of course he'd keep an eye on her. It wouldn't be helping him at all, but he'd have to, he was her big brother after all. He glanced at the big clock above the ticket booth. He didn't have too long to wait now.

* * *

Buffy's eyes opened. Her vision was slightly fuzzy, and her cheeks felt hot, but she didn't have the headache she had when she had first fallen asleep. She frowned as she groggily sat up, what was that annoying noise? It was then she noticed the blonde head of hair resting of the edge of the bed. Where was she? She looked around, and figured it was a hospital. Buffy wrinkled her nose, where was the noise coming from? She looked at Spike, and realized it was his cell phone.

The ringing soon stopped, and Spike moved, but still slept on. A sad smile lit Buffy's face as she saw that he had a tight grip on her hand. "You're in pain aren't you Spike?" she said softly. "You're tired of all this, and tired of getting hurt…like me. But if you keep coming back to Spike, it'll be harder for me to forget you," Buffy said, choking on her own words. "I have to do this for you Spike," Buffy said as she eased her hand out of his. She slid off the bed, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

Buffy ran into the train, and sat down in the nearest empty seat. Her vision had cleared up, and she felt better, but she hurt…inside. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. But she had to do this! She couldn't stand in the way between Spike and…his mother, his future, his career. She was just a girl, some child hood crush, who was she to him anyways? He would forget her soon, and move on; he'd have to.

Angel felt someone sit in the seat against him. He looked over his shoulder, and once he saw the hair, he knew who it was. He quickly turned back around, and faced forward. 'What was she doing here?' he thought frantically. Then the train started moving.

* * *

Spike woke up to find the bed empty. His heart dropped, and his began to panic. He ran out of the room, and almost ran into a doctor. He supposed it was the kind doctor's colleague. "Where is she?!" he demanded from the surprised doctor.

"Who?" the doctor inquired, rather alarmed.

"Buffy! She has blonde hair, emerald eyes-"

"Oh so that's the girls name!" the doctor exclaimed. He shrugged. "I don't know. She left here a bit ago."

Spike clenched the collar of the doctor's white coat. "Where did she go? Did she tell you?!"

The doctor looked at Spike in surprise. "I'm not sure, but she did ask me where the train station-" And Spike was gone.

"Why are you doing this Buffy?!" Spike yelled as he quickly switched lanes, and swerved. He drove like a mad man, but he was mad. Madly in love, and he realized that nothing he did would change that. He was in love with Buffy, and that was it. All those years, and all those miles apart hadn't changed his feelings for her; they only made him long to see her more. He saw her for a few seconds, and then she was gone…only to reappear into his life as Elizabeth Johnson.

He had fallen in love with Elizabeth Johnson too. He was a blooming idiot. To think he could ever stop loving Buffy. He didn't care where she had been those few years, all that mattered was that she was back now. But he was a soddin' idiot, and kept screwing everything up. He kept letting her go, but last night, when he kept seeing her everywhere…it was a he knew that it couldn't go on like that. He was going to be with Buffy…no matter what.

Spike parked his car right at the entrance of the train station, and ran inside. He looked around, and saw a train slowly moving. He saw her. She was sitting right by the window. He ran to the train. He ran beside it, and pounding on the window. "BUFFY!" he yelled. "BUFFY! BUFFY SUMMERS!"

Buffy let out a strangled cry as she diverted her eyes from the window. "You don't understand Spike," she whispered, "I'm doing this for you."

Spike let out a cry of frustration, the train was going too fast for him. He ran back to his car, and sped out of the parking lot. He quickly pulled out into the street, and headed for the exit to the freeway.

He spotted the train.

He switched over into the right lane; he could see her, by the window. He yelled her name even though he knew his efforts were futile. It didn't matter, he was going to follow that train and bring Buffy back home.

* * *

Angel looked behind him again. Buffy had nodded off, and was asleep again, her head leaning against the cold window. He sighed, and moved into the seat next to her. He leaned her head the other way so that it was resting on his shoulder. He almost jumped in surprise when he heard her speak. "Is that you Angel?" she said quietly.

Angel didn't say anything.

"Did you call Spike?" Buffy asked.

"No." He said flatly.

"You can't leave me Angel," Buffy told him, "You can't. I don't have anywhere else to go, you know that…right?" A frightened tone filled Buffy's voice.

* * *

"BUFFY!" Spike screamed again. He felt nothing but panic and worry. He wasn't going to let her get away. He'd be damned if he was going to let her go again.

* * *

Spike parked his car in the front again, not caring if it was allowed or not. It didn't matter, nothing else mattered when it came to Buffy. He ran into the train station, and looked around. 'Where's the bloody train?' his crazed mind yelled. He saw a train, and ran towards it. He ran down the stairs, and milled through the crowd of people. He didn't see her anywhere. He then headed in the other direction.

"Excuse me ma'am…"

Buffy opened her eyes, and found the train conductor shaking her.

"We've arrived ma'am," the conductor said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, as she quickly exited the train. She stepped off the train, and stood there. She had forgotten about Angel, and half expected Spike to be waiting for her. But who was she kidding? She had probably hurt him more than anyone else had. Spike had even come running after the train…that was more than she expected anyways. She sighed, and slowly began to walk. She didn't know where she was going. She felt heavy…and empty.

Despite her resolve not to, all she could think about was him.

She could see his blue eyes…his outrageously bright platinum blonde hair, but it was rather nice when it wasn't spiked or gelled back. His chiseled cheek bones…Buffy stopped in her tracks. There in front of her, was Spike, he seemed to be looking for something…or someone.

He had followed the train the whole way, looking for her…she realized she didn't feel that strange hollowness anymore. Just seeing him made her smile slightly. Fate obviously knew what they wanted for her, and she could take the hint now. She didn't care anymore; she loved Spike, and that was all there was to it.

"SPIKE!" she yelled as she began running towards him.

Spike spun around at the sound of his name. There…his angel was running towards him. "BUFFY!" he cried in reply. He ran towards her too. He caught her in his arms, and spun her around. He gripped her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. He buried his face into her soft hair, and inhaled…he loved that smell…that unique smell that only Buffy had.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, tears streaming down her face. She embraced Spike just as hard, and felt comforted by the feeling of his arms around her.

"Ssh, no it's my fault pet. I never should have sent you away. I never should have let you go…it's my fault," Spike repeated as he kissed the top of her head. "From now on, I'm not even going to let you out of my sight Buffy."

"Spike....?"

"I love you Buffy!" Spike exclaimed. "I love you so much that it hurts Buffy. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Buffy looked up at Spike, her emerald eyes searching his blue ones. She seemed to be searching for something… "I love you too Spike." Buffy had found it, that look in his eyes…that was love; unconditional love.

"I love you Buffy Anne Summers. I truly do." He then tiled her chin up, and caught her lips in a long overdue and passionate kiss.

At the top of the stairway, another watched. He knew they belonged together, but he could still feel his heart break…again. "Be happy Buffy!" he yelled before disappearing into the crowd.

As she kissed the soft lips of the man she knew she loved, she couldn't help but smile as she heard someone yell, 'Be happy Buffy.' She sighed as they continued kissing, this was what it was like to be loved…she could only hope that someday Angel would find it too.

* * *

((**A/N**: There! I finally updated!!! **NO, THIS FIC IS NOT OVER**. I just thought that there should be some fluff now…and now Buffy and Spike realize and ADMIT that they TRULY love each other...did you guys like it? Next chapter: Telling Glory and Darla…!!!))


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Buffy…or any related characters…Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

_If love was meant to be between two people,_

_Then they will always find each other,_

_No matter how long it takes, _

_No matter how far,_

_No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,_

_In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms._

* * *

And the voting so far goes like this:

**By Moonlight: **3

**Caught: 1**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing: **Shitaka****, Anyanka0705, Mita427**, **hotspike7, spike10101 **and **orlando-is-a-hottie**

A/N: Now I'm just wondering where all my reviewers went…is this my punishment for taking so long to update?

* * *

Spike glanced sideways over at Buffy, and couldn't help but smile wider. If he smiled any more, his face was most likely going to rip. But he didn't care, he had Buffy, and that was all that mattered.

Buffy's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. "Stop staring at me," she commanded as she shrank towards the door.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Am I unworthy?"

Buffy refrained from rolling her eyes. "As a matter of fact you are,"

"Don't make me dump you out of the care pet," Spike warned.

"You wouldn't have the heart." Buffy retorted.

Spike opened his mouth, and then closed. "Damn." Buffy grinned triumphantly, her green eyes sparkling. Spike smirked. If losing such petty arguments could make Buffy smile like that, he would definitely have no qualms about losing more of them. Just then his cell phone rang. He reluctantly withdrew his hand from Buffy's and answered.

"Hello?"

"Spike, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours!" came the voice.

Spike's eyebrows furrowed, and a dark look crossed his face. "I'm actually with Buffy right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, I have something to tell you."

"Well I have something to tell you too! Where are you?!"

"Don't fret. I'll be there in a few hours. Bye."

Spike held the cell phone in his hand. He felt like crushing it. "Spike?" Buffy said softly.

Spike's blue eyes rested on her. "You trust me…right?'

Buffy nodded. Wordlessly, he threw the cell phone, and his engagement ring into the back seat, and stepped on the gas.

* * *

Glory sat there on her bed, her eyes wide, and her face pale. Her hands clenched at the smooth sheets of her bed. "He's with Buffy…why? Why?" she kept muttering to herself over and over and over.

Darla poked her head into the room. "Is everything alright darling?" she asked with a wide smile. Her smile disappeared as soon as she saw the look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?" she demanded, a stormy look on her face as well.

"He…" Glory began.

"Did you manage to contact William?" Darla interrupted.

"Yes, but…" Glory paused again, and looked up at her mom, "He's with Buffy!"

* * *

"You know _Spikey_, it would really nice if you would just let go of my hand!" Buffy commented through her teeth.

"I told you I wasn't going to let go luv. You should listen better."

Buffy sighed exasperated, and gave one last desperate attempt at freeing her hand, but Spike's grip only tightened. Then the door opened. Buffy soon found Spike's hand comforting, and held onto his hand as if she were holding on for her life.

"Spike….Buffy…! How _nice_ of you two to join us," Darla said, a smile plastered onto her face. Spike merely nodded, and sat down onto one of the couches in the living room, his hand still entwined with Buffy who nervously sat down next to him.

Glory sat on the opposing couch, and Xander sat in an adjoined armchair. "I love Buffy," Spike suddenly said, "And I want to marry her." A look of shock crossed everyone's face, including Buffy's.

"Excuse me?" Xander asked, his dark brows furrowed.

Spike breathed, and looked at Glory. "I'm sorry pet, but I can't marry you."

A look of rage filled Glory's eyes as she began to scream. "What do you mean you can't marry me? You are going to dump me for that…that whore?!" Glory stood up, and pointed an accusing finger at Buffy. "Do you know who had been living with all those years? She was living with Aidan Giles. Why don't you just tell him who Aidan Giles is Buffy?! WHY?! I'll tell you who Aidan Giles is, he's Angel…Angel Summers! And she was _engaged_ to him!"

As if on cue Darla let out a gasp. "Angel? Buffy! Angel's your brother!"

"When were you going to reveal your little secret Buffy? WHEN?!"

"Glory!" Spike roared, his blue eyes blazing. "That's enough! Nothing you say or do is going to make me change my mind!"

"How can you say that William? It's disgusting!" Glory screeched back.

"Be quiet Glory. Because right now, you are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. You knew this the **whole** time, so why didn't you say anything?" Spike asked.

Glory's retort was pregnant. "Be…Because Angel threatened to kill me!" she shrieked. "I wanted to, but I was scared!"

"ENOUGH! Bloody hell Glory, Buffy isn't feeling well. So just pipe down." Spike took a few deep breaths, and looked down at Buffy. "You should go rest," he said softly and affectionately. "I'll come back later." Buffy numbly nodded.

Spike kissed her on the cheek, and promptly departed.

"WILLIAM!" Glory ran out of the living room, and followed Spike out the door. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh believe me Glory. I am, I really am."

Glory reached out, and grabbed Spike's arm. "Tell me you're joking." Spike looked at Glory, and shook his arm out of her grasp.

"Welcome to the real world love." With that Spike got into his car, and sped off.

Glory came stomping back into the house a few minutes later. A furious look on her face. Buffy was still sitting on the couch, silent, and Xander had a rather shocked look on his face while Darla was just sitting there, sneaking the occasional glare at Buffy.

" I didn't know that he was my step brother." Buffy finally said, breaking the loud silence.

"It's still disgusting." Glory spat.

"Glory," Xander warned, his voice weary, and his eyes tired.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking. She's probably lying anyways." Glory then turned to Buffy who had her back towards her. "Why did you have to come back?! Why couldn't you just let me have William?!" Glory demanded.

Buffy didn't say anything.

"WHY?!" Glory walked out a few steps to face Buffy. "WHY?!" she screamed again. She then lunged at Buffy. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" Buffy managed to kick Glory off, but Glory rushed at her again, and slapped Buffy across the cheek. Having had enough, Buffy stood up, and punched Glory in the stomach.

Glory landed on the ground. Darla and Xander both rushed to help her. Xander straightened up, and was about to speak, but Buffy spoke first.

"No. **You** ruined everything Glory! You're the one who took everything away from me!" Buffy looked at Xander, her eyes sparkling from the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "You took my dad, my home, my friends, my life…and you took Spike! You took everything that mattered in life to me, and I'm not going to let you do that again!" Despite her tears that were about to fall, Buffy's voice remained strong and unwavering. "I love Spike!"

The tears fell. "I'm going to my room."

* * *

"Buffy?" came a quiet voice.

"That would be me." a sarcastic voice replied.

The door opened wide, and Xander stiffly shuffled in. "Buffy, are you really not feeling well?" he asked, not sure of what to say.

Buffy looked at her father. Xander's eyes had long dulled over the years, his dark hair was now streaked his gray, and his face was covered with deep set wrinkles. He looked much older than he was. Buffy's lips quivered. Since when did her father have gray hairs? Since when did her father look so sad? Was this her fault? Worrying over her had done this to him…?

Buffy launched herself into her father's arms. "I'm so sorry dad…" she whispered. "So sorry."

* * *

"It's not faaair!" Glory sobbed as Darla stroked her affectionately.

"Sh, do not worry my dearest daughter, mummy will make it _all_ better." She promised as she patted Glory on the head.

"But what about Angel?" Glory hissed. "He'll ruin everything!"

Darla's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. He'll be put in jail sooner or later…and that is where he'll **stay**." Glory nodded as she wiped the black streaks of mascara from her face. "That reminds me…I have a phone call to make. Glory dear, can you pass me my cell phone?"

Glory handed Darla her cell phone, and Darla held her cell phone up. Her eyes gleaming with malice, she began dialing the numbers. "Yes…Molly?"

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You're not _just_ my son! You are the **face** of Global Fashions! Do you honestly believe you are making a wise decision?!"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself mum? I _know_ I'm making the right decision." Spike yelled back, equally enraged as his flustered mother.

"What do you know of decisions Spike? Tell me that? How do you know this is the right decision?!" Mrs. Cornelius screamed.

"Bloody hell mum! I make decisions for this company everyday! I know what I'm doing. I love this girl mum, don't you understand? I love her. I feel empty without her. I can't live without her!" Spike implored, his blue eyes pleading his mother to understand.

Mrs. Cornelius turned away. "Don't get me wrong Spike, you're not the only one who cares for Buffy. I care very much for her too, but this can't happen! Global Fashions will go spiraling down into depression!"

"Mum, it's obvious you've given this a hell a lotta thought. But I'm not going to change my mind. I thought about this for a long time too," he informed her as he stepped toward her. "But I can't, and won't change my mind, and I can't and won't lose Buffy again either. And if I have to give up my soddin' position as president of Global Fashions, fine. I will! I'll do _anything_, _anything_ I tell you to be with Buffy."

"Everything?" Mrs. Cornelius asked, her voice soft. "Including your family?"

A sad look filled Spike's eyes. "Sorry mum."

Mrs. Cornelius stood there, shocked. "You are not my son. I don't know who the hell you are!" she screamed as she threw a gold colored coffee tray in the direction of her son. "You're not Spike Cornelius!! And you are **not** the president of Global Fashions!"

Spike left.

* * *

"Stop gossiping you guys." Willow muttered as she unsuccessfully tried to engross herself in her work.

"You are so pulling on my leg!" Anya retorted. "Mrs. Cornelius firing Spike? Her own son? How stupid do I look to you?!"

"I'm serious!" Harmony insisted with a stamp of her foot.

Wesley let out a reluctant sigh. "I dunno Harmony. I find it hard to believe that the _son_ would get fired from the company."

Everyone paused to take sips from their white Styrofoam coffee cups. "Does anyone know of a plausible reason?" Oz piped.

Anya clapped her hands to get everyone's attention at this. "I heard that it was because of…" Anya glanced at Willow, and then motioning everyone to come closer whispered, "Buffy Summers."

"BUFFY SUMMERS?!" Harmony squealed. "You're the one pulling on my leg! Besides, how would you know?"

At the mention of Buffy's name, Willow began listening in on the conversation. "It's just what I _heard_, ok?" Anya said exasperated. Just then a petite and tired looking blonde haired woman walked in, and everyone hushed immediately. A few even returned to their cubicles. "Hey Buffy!" Anya chirped.

"Hey." Buffy said a small smile on her face.

"Tired?" Willow asked as she stepped out of the confines of her 'prison.'

Buffy nodded. "That and-"

"Are you really getting married to Spike?" Anya interjected. Immediately everyone throughout the office stopped moving, and everyone held their breath, waiting to hear the reply.

"Yeah…yeah I am." Buffy replied confidently.

Harmony despite being on an 'important phone call' let out an eep, and Wesley ended up spewing coffee all over his papers. Willow looked at her friend flabbergasted. When had all this happened. Anya merely began giggling inwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt the fun, but I need to talk to you Buffy." Glory called from the doorway.

"I'll be right back." Buffy told Willow and Anya as she stepped outside.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Glory demanded. "Do you really think that I'll let you take William from me?"

Buffy let out a laugh of disbelief. "Me? Take Spike away? **You** were the one who took him away from **me** Glory!" Before Glory could get a word in edgewise, Buffy continued. "And he's all I have left now Glory, and don't even _think_ about taking him away…again."

Glory huffed. "Just enjoy the happiness while it lasts Buffy. Because I will get William back."

* * *

"I personally advise against this merge. I might be a bit biased; I don't really like the bloke who runs that company. This deal pretty much closed. This one seems to have potential, but best watch if for a bit longer…and that's about it."

Riley watched Spike shift through the numerous folders and papers on his desk, and sighed. "Was this the only way?" he asked.

Spike looked up at Riley, and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Riley. I really am."

Riley patted his friend on the shoulder. "Are you happy Spike?"

Spike smiled slightly. "Strangely enough, I am."

Riley grinned. "Then there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm going to miss you Riley. I really am."

A sad smile crossed Riley's face as they embraced. "You better watch out Spike. People will start thinking that you've gone all pretty on them."

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Buffy yelled as she stomped into his office.

Spike looked up in surprise as he carefully tucked away a glass sculpture. "Buffy," he said, his blue eyes immediately lighting up. "You look tired luv."

"How can I _not_ be?! How stupid are you Spike Cornelius?! Why did you do that?!" Buffy demanded, her voice rising.

Spike pressed a single finger to her lips. "Shh…" he told her as he pulled her into his arms. "I did it for you Buffy…" He placed a hand on her mouth to prevent her from speaking. "I wanted to Buffy, and I'm not changing my mind."

Buffy's look softened. "Oh Spike…"

Spike stood there, Buffy in his arms, and he wallowed in sheer bliss. Then he saw the clock on the far wall. "Bloody hell. I have to finish up! Cleaning this soddin' place up is going to be the death of me." Spike griped as he resumed packing things away in brown cardboard boxes. "What are you doing pet? If you're not busy, come and help me!"

Buffy smiled, and began to help Spike. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she was really helping since she had to ask him if this or that was to stay or go, and if it was going where should she put it. Finally everything was packed, and Spike collapsed onto one of the black leather couches from exhaustion. "Oi, I'm starving." he commented.

Buffy brushed a tendril of her hair from her face. "Do you want me to go get something to eat?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the adjacent black leather arm chair.

Spike sat up. "You really don't need to…" he began.

"No, I'm hungry too. We can eat together." She suggested. "You stay here, and I'll be back in a little bit…ok?"

Spike grinned. "Alright then Buff. I'll just take these things down to the car while you're gone then."

Buffy nodded, and gave Spike a quick kiss on the forehead, and left. It was pretty late, and the only restaurant open that she could find was a Chinese Restaurant. She ordered a few dishes for take out, and headed back to the Headquarters. But she got sidetracked a bit, and found herself standing in front of the Merry-Go-Round in the center of the Amusement park.

The lights were on, illuminating each and every single one of the horses. She closed her eyes and memories rushed at her.

_Those days at the beach…just her and Spike…_

_And the time he threw the sand at her…_

_And how he gave her a piggy back ride all the way to the house…_

_She remembered seeing him for the last time at the airport…_

_She remembered seeing him for the first time after her accident…how he had run after her and Angel…no, he was Aidan then, and she was Elizabeth._

_The night she remembered everything._

_The night when they were reunited at the beach as Spike and Buffy._

_How he had been there, at the train station, looking for her…_

_How he had yelled her name, and tried to get onto the train…_

_How he was there in the end, still looking for her…_

Buffy felt tears prick her eyes. "I'm so sorry Spike," she whispered. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." she added with a sigh. She was about to leave when she heard a 'ding' noise. She turned her head toward the large reader board at the entrance of the amusement park. To her surprise, the reader board read, "That's right Buffy Summers. That is how you smile."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she saw Spike standing at the glass of the walkway above the reader board, and waving vigorously, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I can't tell you how much I've appreciated you being with me for all these years Riley. You've been my best friend, and like the brother I never had." A set of car keys, and several credit cards were pressed into Riley's hands. "You're amazing."

"Believe me," Riley assured him. "I already knew."

Spike laughed heartily as they embraced for what could be the last time. "I didn't mean for things to turn out this way mate."

Riley smiled. "No one did Spike."

Spike ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose you're right. But all that matters is that I'm happy, right?"

Riley nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for _days_ for you!"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Is there something wrong with you? I'm your father, it's natural for me to worry!" Angel didn't reply, and sat down at the kitchen table, and buried his face in his hands. "You're an absolute wreck. Have you been eating?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't feel like it."

"You've gone mad! You have to eat if you want to live." Giles stopped, and it all fit together. "But if you really want to waste away over her, then fine by me. Let's die, let's ALL DIE!"

Angel ignored Giles, and took out a white bottle of pills from one of his duffle bags. They were pain killers for his still injured wrist…the wrist he created beautiful works of art with…the wrist he could no longer use. Before he could even open the bottle, Giles snatched it from his hands. "What's the point of taking this medicine?" Giles demanded. "There's really no use in taking this if you are going to die."

"Dad, give me the medicine."

"It is NOT going to help you Angel! Your wrist is messed up! Just like you! You need professional help."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Angel roared as he stood up, knocking the chair over. "Besides, it's because of YOU we're in this position anyways. If you hadn't sold my paintings, my WRIST WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Giles stepped back, speechless. A look of sadness and regret washed over him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Buffy slipped several of her sketch books into her bag, and began to shuffle around some papers on her desk when someone called for her. "Buffy!" came a harsh voice.

Buffy whirled around, only to be greeted by a not so happy Glory. "Oh…hi Glory."

Glory ignored her greeting, and continued. "Have you finished that product overlook? The managing team wants it done by tomorrow…Are you going to leave?"

Buffy nodded as she sorted through several manila folders. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"But it's only noon."

"So?" Buffy handed her a file, "Here you go, and if you find anything wrong with it, tell me tomorrow. I'll be in early." Buffy glanced at a clock on the far wall, and tried to read the time. She squinted her eyes and blinked. Why was she unable to read the time? "Well, I need to get going now." she informed Glory.

"Meeting someone?" Glory asked rather venomously.

Buffy looked Glory straight in the eyes. "Yes I am."

Glory laughed. "Go ahead. I suppose I'll let you borrow him for a little bit, I mean, I _do_ feel sorry for you. And what's a few days to the years we'll be spending together? He'll have to come back to work, and that means he'll be coming back to me too, which means…we'll get married!" Glory exclaimed with exaggeration.

Buffy looked at Glory, and bravely brushed past her.

"You know it's true Buffy!"

Buffy briskly made her way out the building, and began walking downtown. She reached one of the city's squares. It was a rather nice place, everything was made of stone, and there were pigeons about everywhere. She stood against a stone railing, and waited. Suddenly someone came up behind her, and grabbed her. Buffy was about to yell, but didn't as someone kissed her on the cheek.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Spike complimented with a grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I dress like this every day Spike." she informed him, unimpressed.

"Of course you do, but you are so beautiful that every time I see you, your beauty just blows me away." Spike retorted smirking.

"You are soooo cheesy." Buffy replied trying to hide her smile.

"So what do you think luv?" Spike asked as he did a turn for Buffy.

Buffy blinked. For the first time ever, Spike was not dressed in some elegant Armani suit. He was wearing a black ribbed sweater and black pants. Even though the sweater and pants were still probably expensive, it was a definite change from the suits.

"Speechless?" Spike teased.

Buffy shook her head. "No!" she protested as they began walking, hands entwined. "I was just thinking how weird you looked."

"I look weird?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Not weird…maybe sort of like an odd ball...ish…" A horrified look crossed Spike's face, and Buffy exploded into laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she shrieked. "It was priceless!"

Spike scowled. "That was bloody cruel and heartless of you," he sulked.

"Hah! I was just having some good and wholesome fun." She informed him.

"Good and wholesome…whatever you say pet." Spike paused. "My darling luv." He added with a grin.

Buffy gave him an incredulous look. "Are you going all mushy on me?" she asked.

"No," Spike replied cheerfully, "It's just that I'm extremely happy to have the most beautiful woman in the world walking next to me…and holding my hand."

Buffy cleared her throat jokingly.

"What?" Spike asked as he kissed her knuckles. "Are you not used to being showered with affection and praise?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not really, I mean…I haven't really been in on the 'dating scene.'" she explained. "Angel…or…Aidan was the only guy I ever dated…but even then, it never felt right…do you know what I mean?"

Buffy stopped walking, and Spike stepped back. They pressed their hands together, facing each other. "I was never able to say 'I love you' to him because even when I couldn't remember, my heart belonged to another…" Spike held his breath, his eyes watching her with intensity. "I love you Spike."

Spike then captured Buffy's lips with his own. He savored the sweetness of her lips, and pulled her closer. Their bodies molding perfectly together. Buffy's arms hesitantly made their way up to wrap their arms around his neck, and he tightened his hold on her waist. Spike knew he had made the right decision because his heart told him so.

* * *

**((Warning: There is going to be some 'citrusy' content following soon…it's not a lemon, but you know, 'citrusy' so if you don't like such things, please do not read, and because I have warned you beforehand, there will be no need to report me. Thank you very much.))**

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Giles gulped, his palms sweaty, and his heart beating fast. "I brought you…more money." He explained.

"How thoughtful of you," came the voice. Shiny red and long nails opened the black garbage bag, and dumped out the money. "Better…but it's not enough."

"It is only a few thousand dollar difference…can't we all just settle this civilly?"

The person's eyes narrowed. "I should have killed your little _Angel_ a long time ago. Because of HIM several of my best men are in jail."

"I'm extremely sorry about that Drusilla, but it wasn't his…or MY fault!"

"You have…let's say…two more weeks to bring me the rest of the money?"

"But-"

"Shut up, I have a phone call." Drusilla snapped as she flipped open her cell phone with a flick of her wrist.

"Hello?"

"How nice of you to call…yes, he is here."

"You want to meet with him?"

"No, I haven't hurt him…yet,"

"I won't, I just want another shot at his son…with no interruptions."

"I would never! But why…?"

"If so say so."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, as a matter of fact, it sounds very _fun_."

"Have a nice day."

The corners of Drusilla's lips curved upwards in a coy smile. "The boss wants to meet you." She informed him.

"Meet…me?"

Drusilla nodded and giggled. "Yes, you. Boss is the one who's been giving you the loans you know…and the one who wants the paintings."

"I think I have already figured that out." Giles replied.

"That was rude, you know that?" Drusilla said loudly as she stood up.

"Forgive my behavior," Giles pleaded. "I'll…be leaving now."

"Where are you going?" Drusilla asked.

"To…the boss…" he said slowly.

Drusilla stepped out from behind the desk, and seated herself on it. A long red talon thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Hmm…I don't recall telling you where." She mused out loud.

"Really? I was quite sure you had already told me." Giles said, sounding flustered.

"I don't think so." Drusilla then slid off the desk, and began to walk towards Giles, her boots making deafening 'clicks' with each step. "Come here…Giles." Giles stood stock still, not sure if he should risk bolting for the door, or obeying her.

Giles took a single step towards her.

Drusilla giggled again, making Giles want to shiver and quake in fear. Something was wrong with her giggles…very… "Don't be afraid Giles. I won't hurt you."

Giles winced.

"You're rather _cute_ when you're scared," Drusilla purred.

"Oh…well, thank you very much, I should take my cuteness elsewhere now…"

"It's a lonely life being me…you seem to be lonely too," Drusilla continued with a sigh.

"Oh no. I am **never** lonely." Giles replied as Drusilla began to run her hands up and down his chest.

"There's no need to lie," she murmured as she pressed her body against his. Giles gulped as Drusilla's hands began to find their way under his shirt. Giles mind began panicking. A beautiful woman in a tight black leather suit, who almost killed his son, was seducing him. And she was doing an excellent job. "Won't you stay for a little while?" she begged him as she began nibbling on his ear lobe.

Giles squeezed his eyes shut. What the blast was happening? He felt himself being pushed backwards until the back of his legs hit something. He discovered it was a couch as he was pushed down again. Drusilla began unbuttoning his shirt, and Giles found himself powerless, and unable to move…away from Drusilla.

'I'm a man!' he rationalized as Drusilla began kissing him. All guilty thoughts passed as Drusilla untied her hair, and slowly began to unzip the front of her tight leather black suit. Giles groaned as he felt his arousal. Drusilla merely smiled, and shed the leather and her shoes. Giles common sense and whatever was left of his will power flew out the door when she began to take off _his_ clothes while caressing his lips with hers.

"Touch me Giles." Drusilla commanded. And he did.

* * *

Giles stumbled out the door, his clothes, hair and spectacles disheveled. "Come again soon," an almost sickeningly sweet voice called. Giles merely nodded, headed down the stairs, and left the building. He tried to sort out what had just happened. He found it almost too hard to believe. Drusilla…beautiful and _gorgeous_ Drusilla had seduced him…and begged him to take her.

He walked in bliss, but then felt something in his pocket. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pants pocket, and guilt washed over him. Wave after wave of guilt…he was soon drowning in it. In his hand he held the address to the hotel and the room number where the 'boss' was supposedly at.

A dark cloud of gloom hung over his head as he made his way to the hotel. "I'm so sorry Angel," he whispered as he took the elevator up to the ninth floor. "I didn't mean to, oh Angel…what have I done?!" He came the room, and found the door unlocked. "Hello? This is Giles…"

"Come in." came a woman's voice.

'A regular pimp,' Giles assumed. "Yes, I was given this address by Drusilla…DARLA?!"

* * *

((A/N: Yes I know…odd chapter…Drusilla seducing Giles, but I could see it! And Spike gave up his job for Buffy!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?!?!?! Anyways, I love you all, don't kill me because of the long wait, and please review!)) 


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Buffy…or any related characters…Why? Because Joss is too selfish to share, watch, when I create my own hit show, I won't share with him either. Man, I don't really own the plot either because it's largely based off of the drama, Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

_If love was meant to be between two people,_

_Then they will always find each other,_

_No matter how long it takes, _

_No matter how far,_

_No matter how many obstacles stand in the way,_

_In the end, they will always end up in each other's arms._

* * *

And the voting so far goes like this: 

**By Moonlight: **3

**Caught:** 1

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **naiyaisis, orlando-is-a-hottie, Mita427, Brittany, Chelsea, Shitaka, Freak Goddess of the Crypt, hotspike7, Ally H, Celestia **and **bloodywitme**

**naiyaisis: **You needn't be so harsh! sobs hysterically

**chelsea:** Yes, drama…but you know, ironically, I don't really like the O.C…am I spewing blasphemy? You reviewed for a lot of chapters! Yeah, Angel…poor guy, I'm sorry about the Chapter 4, I'll have to change it. If the rest of the chapter was there, the rest might have made sense and etc. because that was the chapter where Angel 'misread' something…

**Shitaka:** Ah, yes, I guess I could always hold that to my advantage! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Freak Goddess of the Crypt:** Tis quite alright, we're all always busy…cruel cruel world.

**Ally H:** A usually diehard BA fan eh? I'm so glad that you're in limbo…just maybe another 'push' and you'll be a Spuffy fan? Here's for hoping!

**Celestia:** Dunno whether or not to be happy that you were crying…

* * *

"I see you met the other side of Drusilla." came the smug and overly saccharine voice. 

Giles face took on a reddish hue as he saw a certain blonde haired woman draped across a scarlet plush couch. The whole suite was lavishly decorated and there was the scent of roses everywhere. Despite the beautiful image it sent across, he couldn't help but feel a freakish eerie-ness being exuded from the room…from Darla. 'Every rose has its thorn,' he thought, 'Some more than others, and some are dipped in poison.' "It was you the whole time."

"I do suppose I deserve credit." Darla replied with an airy laugh and feigned modesty.

"You were the one buying the paintings, sending Drusilla and those men, and the ones making Angel's life miserable!" Giles exclaimed, slowly piecing everything together. "Why on earth would you do such a thing Darla? Angel's your son, your own flesh and blood. I can certainly understand why you would bear such a spite against me, but what has Angel done?"

"Not all things have to have a reason Giles," Darla spat, her cheerful tone gone, and a dark look in her eyes.

"You're insane Darla. Please excuse my language, but you've gone soddin' insane! I don't know you, and you don't know me or Angel. Leave us alone!"

"Keep your pants on," Darla snapped, several different meanings implied. "And I highly doubt that you will want to anger the person who holds you and your sons miserable lives in their hands."

"I'll report you to the cops." Giles threatened.

Darla laughed. "Don't kid yourself Giles. I _own_ the cops."

"Empty threat," Giles replied, dismissing it.

"Oh, shall we find out? I hold more power in my pinky than you do in your whole body Giles. I am a successful actress, and you are a bum. Who will the authorities respond better to? A famous actress or a dirty scoundrel like you?"

"At least my heart isn't black." Giles spat. "It's one thing to shelter Glory from what she did to Buffy, but it's another thing to terrorize your own son!"

"You just _had_ to bring Buffy up." Darla muttered. "Buffy isn't important…right now, your son and your lives are at the top of my list."

"I see. Make our lives miserable as hell, if not more, and then eliminate us so that we can't blackmail you and expose your evil to the public? How clever of you Darla. You always were the scheming sort. But if you think that you can silence me and Angel, you're wrong. We _will_ tell everyone what you've done. It's all a matter of time."

"Since when were you the ones issuing threats Giles?! I am_ still_ the one in charge! You are still scum!" Darla screamed, now infuriated. "If you really cared for Angel, you would not have fallen for Drusilla's trick. You call yourself a father? You call yourself strong-willed? You don't have the guts to help Buffy. You never had a back bone and you never will!"

Giles glared at Darla. "I don't know what has gotten into you Darla, but mark my words, you _will_ pay for what you have done to me and Angel....**and Buffy**."

Darla's face paled considerably, but that didn't stop her from screaming at Giles's retreating back. "What makes you think you will have the courage to do that Giles? You're weak! Drusilla seducing you only proved it! You've betrayed Angel, and you'll only betray Buffy too! Admit it, you're too scared to do anything. You talk big Giles, you really do. Don't you remember all those promises you made me? They were all nothing! They were all empty! And all of your promises and threats are _still_ empty. I know you value your life more than you value anyone else's, I know you won't say a word!"

Giles ignored her, and left.

* * *

"I can kick your sorry behind any day!" 

"I know that you can talk, but let's see if little Buffy can act." Spike taunted.

"I have a strong right kick," Buffy warned.

"Oh sure, my knees are trembling love."

"You're asking for it!" Buffy took several steps forward, and kicked the black and white soccer ball in front of her. Spike prevented it from entering the goal with a single raise of his hand.

"You talk big luv." Spike commented as he tossed the ball back to her.

Buffy caught it, and set it down on the ground, unfazed by Spike's remark. "Just you wait," she muttered as she eyed the ball again. She kicked the ball once again, and Spike managed to catch it. But this time it required more effort from him on his part as he had to throw himself to the far right. Spike landed hard on the ground.

"Still not seeing this whole 'I can kick your sorry arse any day' thing Buffy." Spike joked as he gave the ball back to Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and kicked the ball again. It sailed into the goal, and Spike narrowly missed hitting his head on the left goal post. "Serves you right you pompous pig!" Buffy shouted as she jumped into the air. "I am good!"

"You've made me very angry now luv. And when Spike gets angry…" Spike never finished his sentence. He made a mad dash at Buffy who ran down the field yelling about how she was really going to make him pay as soon as this 'childish game' was over. Spike let out a primal goal as he leaped, sending Buffy laughing to the ground. "And now the predator has caught his prey,"

"You are an animal. And animals are smelly and dirty." Buffy told him, a big smile on her face.

"Yes, but I'm sexy….and irresistible." Spike replied as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are _so_ full of it." Buffy muttered, laughing slightly.

Spike rolled off of her, and got up off the ground. "That reminds me, get out that box I gave you a long time ago…you know the empty box."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"You'll see why."

"But I don't have it with me." Buffy told him.

"What?! And why do you not have it with you?" Spike asked.

"I don't carry empty boxes with me." Buffy replied in monotone.

"Well, I have a present for you all the same…open it." Spike held out a closed fist. Buffy looked at him with skepticism, and then opened it. Only to find nothing. She smiled, and slipped her hand into his. "Did you see it?" he asked softly as he gave her hand a squeeze. Buffy nodded, and rest her head on his shoulder. "Did you like it?" he asked her. Buffy nodded again.

"I'm never letting go of this hand again." He whispered.

And Buffy nodded again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

"I'm leaving for lunch!" Buffy announced. 

"Alright Buffy." Willow replied.

Smiling, and humming lightly to herself she left the room, and headed down the hallway. She entered the elevator, and left when it came to the main floor of the building. She headed for the exit, but felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around. "What time did you come in last night?" a cold voice asked.

"It's none of your business." Buffy replied in an equally cold tone.

"You were with him the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." Buffy informed Glory. She wretched herself from Glory's grip, and continued heading for the doors.

"You think you're something aren't you?" Glory hissed. Buffy ignored Glory, and left the building, Glory still following her. "You're head is getting too big for your own good Buffy Summers." Buffy tried not to snort. Who was Glory kidding?

"Just leave me alone Glory." Buffy said, almost pleading.

But Glory continued following and angrily telling Buffy that she should enjoy Spike while she could, and not to get too attached when a hand from an alley grabbed Glory. Glory let out a shriek, but it was stopped. Buffy looked behind her in surprise, and ran back into the alley, only to see Glory up against the wall, and Angel towering over her. His name came out as a whisper from her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Glory screeched as Angel dragged her down the alleyway, far from the street, and away from anyone's hearing.

"Shut up." Angel commanded.

Buffy cautiously followed.

"I'm warning you! If you don't let me go I'll-"

"You'll what?" Angel demanded. He then leaned in close to Glory's ear so that only she could hear. "Are you going to run me over, and dump me at someone's house too?"

Glory's hands began shaking, and her face paled, but she continued screaming nonetheless. "I don't care Angel! LET ME GO NOW!"

"SHUT UP!" Angel roared. "Just SHUT UP Glory!"

Glory immediately shut her mouth.

"See this hand?" he yelled as he held his right hand up. His right wrist was wrapped with long strips of cloth bandages, his fingers stiff from the pain. "I can't use this hand anymore because _you_ Glory! You and your fuckin' mother! I was going to leave you and your mother alone, but I can't now. Not now! LOOK AT MY HAND!"

Glory shrank from Angel. Buffy watched, her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped. "Is this true?"

Glory glared at Buffy. "Yeah it is. So what?"

Angel slapped the wall next to Glory's face. She let out cry of fear. "I am going to pay you back Glory. I'm going to reveal everything. **I** am going to reveal everything and tell everyone the truth! I told you before to give everything back to Buffy, and I'll tell you again. Return everything you stole from Buffy!"

The fire returned to Glory's eyes. She spat into his chest. "NEVER!"

Angel slapped her.

"_You're_ going to pay for that Angel! You don't know who you're dealing with! I can have you put in jail, and keep you there!" Glory screeched back at him.

Buffy began to feel hot. She swayed slightly, and leaned against the wall for support. Her heart beat faster and her chest heaved as her vision began to swim. What was happening to her? She figured it was from the shock of all this…she never knew.

"One more thing Glory. I have one more thing to confess, the car-"

"NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU! NO ONE WILL!" Glory screamed as she beat at Angel's chest. "NO ONE!!!"

Angel grabbed Glory's wrists, and shoved her back against the wall again. "Don't worry about it Glory because there's one more witness, DAD." He then let Glory go. Glory began to run out of the alley. "JUST YOU WAIT GLORY. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" he shouted.

Glory stopped where the alley met the street, and turned around. "You keep telling yourself that Angel. But it's my word against you and dad." She then disappeared around the corner.

Angel walked past Buffy without even acknowledging her. "Angel…wait!" Buffy said. She reached out to grab him, but he was too far. She tried to run after him, but everything looked so fuzzy…and everything seemed to run together. Buffy ran out of the alley, and looked for Angel. Even though he was only several yards away, she couldn't see him, and didn't know where he went. What was wrong with her?! Scared out of her mind Buffy sank to the cold sidewalk, and tried to rub her eyes. But when she looked again, everything was still blurry.

Not too far away, a certain dark haired man watched. His eyes were of a mixture of happiness to see her, sadness for he couldn't talk to her, and regret. He knew there was something wrong with her…but he fervently prayed and hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

**Several days later…**

* * *

"Yes! I promise I'll be there!" 

"What do you mean that's not good enough?"

"No!"

"Fine…I Buffy Summers solemnly swear to show up at exactly 2:30 pm at Ricci's Café."

"Ok! I won't be late!"

"Yes, I know how much you hate waiting."

A small smile, and blush, like that of a school-girl's lit Buffy's face. "I love you too." Buffy flipped her cell phone closed, her emerald eyes sparkling. Sometimes it seemed that she was dreaming all this, and that she would wake up Elizabeth Johnson once again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she was reminded of Angel. She still didn't understand what she had witnessed several days ago. She understood about Darla hiring some goons to beat Angel up, but what was Angel yelling about? What did he have that he could use against Glory?

She had been feeling a bit stressed the last few days because of Angel…and she still didn't understand what happened to her. She didn't tell anyone about it because it was the first time that had happened…besides the fact that she was frequently 'sick' with extremely high fevers and high core temperatures. She guessed that she got dizzy because of the shock and news. But she figured it was nothing to get all high strung about.

Buffy resumed working. Her scarf last time had been a success, and she had to come up with something new. Buffy supposed that she could just create a new line of clothes like Willow and Anya did, but she just wanted to do something different. Something quirky and something never done before, so far she hadn't much luck. Before she knew it, it was 2:20 pm. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and jacket, and headed for the door. "I'm going out!" she yelled.

"See you later." Wesley yelled back.

Buffy raced out of the building, and waited with a group of people to cross the street. "I feel like a sheep." she muttered as everyone was herded across the street by the cross walk lights. "Or a buffalo." she added as the stampede of people almost bowled her over.

She was almost there, she just had another street to cross when everything started to blur together again. Her head throbbed, and no matter how hard she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't see clearly. She felt the people beside her moving, and followed, but she fell after several steps. She could hear the people shaking her and screaming for 9-1-1, but she couldn't move and she couldn't see…

Spike looked at his watch again. It was 2:35 pm, and Buffy still wasn't here. She had even made a bloody oath to show up on time. Soon it was 2:45 pm, and still no sign of Buffy. Thinking maybe she was lost, or still at work, he decided to go there, and wait for her if that was the case. As he crossed the street he passed a group of people, who were stopping traffic both ways. He didn't know why, and he had to admit that he was slightly curious, but Buffy was more important. He heard an ambulance with its sirens on coming closer. He pulled out his cell phone to call her, and got her voice mail. His forehead creased with concern, he continued walking, "Where the hell are you?"

"I honestly don't know what happened. Maybe it's because I've been so stressed lately." Buffy hastily explained.

"It's alright." the man insisted. "Now tell me, can you see fine now?"

Buffy nodded. "I can see fine now…but a while ago, I couldn't. Everything was blurry."

The doctor nodded. "Alright then Miss Summers, I am going to have a look at your eyes." The doctor opened Buffy's eyes with his fingers, and held a small black pointer flashlight in his other hand. "Ok Miss Summers, I need you to look to the right…good, now the left…now can you please look up for me, that's good." The doctor nodded to himself, and then scribbled down some things onto his pad of paper. Buffy tried to read what he wrote, but the doctor's handwritings was definitely illegible.

"Is that all?" Buffy asked tentatively. She liked the doctor, he was nice and friendly, but this room just gave her an ominous feeling.

"Just about." the doctor told her. Buffy frowned, the doctor didn't sound as cheerful as he did a while ago, although he was doing an excellent job at trying to mask any 'gloom'. "Miss Summers…" the doctor began, "Your medical records…though very…bare, indicate that you have had a core temperature of 107 degrees, and sometimes even more, several times through out yours life."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Yeah…once when I was 14…"

"Yes, and the other two times were within the last few years…correct?"

Buffy nodded again.

The doctor nodded too. "107 degrees…is a dangerously high temperature…it is the temperature where most internal organs cannot survive." Buffy's eyes widened. "But it seems that all of your internal organs are fine," Buffy immediately relaxed, "But I am unsure if your eyes were unharmed…I would like to do tests in a few days if that is alright with you, that way we could not only see if something is wrong, but we could also see what is causing these fevers."

Buffy felt her heart sink…but at least she wasn't dying. "Sure." she replied, her voice raspy. Buffy cleared her throat, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about what she could tell Spike. He would probably overreact, and send her to Europe or something to see the best doctors in the world. She smiled slightly, but then felt her smile fade. Spike…they had a lunch date…she had promised…she had vowed… Buffy began to bite her lower lip.

"Have you ever injured your eyes in any other way?" the doctor asked. "Had something poked them…surgery…an accident?"

"I was in a car accident some years ago." Buffy said, rather quietly.

"I see…hmm…that isn't in your records anywhere…" the doctor said confused.

"I didn't go to a hospital."

The doctor stopped shuffling through papers, and stared at her. "You weren't taken to a hospital?" Buffy shook her head. "That could mean that something inside you was perhaps 'jostled' or 'loosened'….and you've been like that without professional attention."

Buffy felt her skin go clammy and cold.

"While I was examining your eyes Miss Summers…I…well…it seems that there is something wrong with your eyes…and the wiring that attaches your eyes to the brain. It may be either that they are just a little loose, and could be fixed with surgery…or they could be seriously damaged…and you might need a transplant…I highly doubt it is the latter…I'm sorry Miss Summers."

Buffy tried to speak, but her mouth was dry. 'He said it might be nothing!' she told herself, but nevertheless she felt…like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm surprised that symptoms haven't affected you sooner. You've never noticed your vision blurring? Headaches?"

His voice echoed to her. It sounded hollow…and she felt like she was watching him tell her…what if there _was_ something seriously wrong with her? What would she do? No…why? She knew it…life had been too good to be true…her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest…how would this affect Spike? Spike…her heart ached…Spike didn't deserve this! She didn't deserve this! After all Spike had done for her…was this how she was going to repay him? She wanted to cry…but she couldn't.

"For the time being, I suggest you wear glasses."

* * *

((**A/N**: Yes…a little shorter than usual…but…yes…does everyone hate me? I am quaking with fear…at least I updated soon?))


End file.
